The Light of Hope
by wontonandrice
Summary: Kid Goku becomes a Super Saiyan during his battle against Piccolo Daimao, how would this affect the plot of DBZ? (Disclaimer: I wrote this story at a young age, and the first few chapters aren't too great. If you dislike this or have suggestions, please PM me or write a review on it. A little effort on your end can go a long way on mine, thanks!)
1. Chapter 1 The Legend Awakens

**Chapter 1**

 **The Legend Awakens**

Goku panted, his energy almost completely drained. Tears slowly fell out of his eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Master Roshi, Tien…"

Piccolo Daimao slowly walked forward, as though savoring his victory, "You never stood a chance against the Demon King boy. Now watch as I destroy Earth!"

His cruel laugh only made Goku feel more sadness, like a piercing shard entering his heart. A flash of memories suddenly entered his brain, first it was of a Saiyan adult warrior much like him, falling to a reptilian creature with two horns on his head. Then it was spiky-haired man with a green item on the side of his face. In the last of his visions, he saw a man with hair sticking up laughing at him saying, "I knew you couldn't stand up to the might of a Saiyan elite!"

Then, Goku began seeing his friends again, the happy moments with Krillin. The memories silently began to shatter, and Goku whispered, "No."

"NNOOOOO!" the boy yelled, screaming at the top of his lungs. A brilliant yellow aura shone, and his hair began to stand up, and revert back. It was like this for a long period of time, standing up, and then standing down. Goku felt almost an aiding voice inside of his head, encouraging him to be angry and kill Piccolo Daimao.

His power surged to new limits, almost as though he was in a new body. Goku never felt or known such breathtaking power was available. His eyebrows quickly became golden, and his irises began to change as well, until it was an emerald green color.

Piccolo Daimao grinned, "You think becoming a blondie will enable you to kill me?"

Goku stared at Piccolo, with immense hatred, "I'm not just going to kill you, I'm going to _**break**_ you."

This only caused Piccolo to laugh, "Such brave words for a pathetic boy crying."

The demon king put two arms forward, "I have enough of this…Samousen!"

Piccolo Daimao fired an immensely powerful beam, and Goku didn't even bother to block. As a massive explosion detonated, all Piccolo did was laugh, "Not so tough, are you boy?"

However, as the smoke unraveled, Piccolo Daimao's expression quickly became one of shock, "What the hell?"

Goku emerged, completely unscathed, "You'll pay for killing my friends."

Piccolo Daimao walked back, completely in shock, "Im-impossible! There's no way you're that powerful!"

Goku just slowly walked forward, relishing every moment of Piccolo Daimao's fear. Finally, the Super Saiyan acted, thrusting his fist into Piccolo's stomach. The Demon King spat out a large amount of purple blood, and clutched his stomach, "H-how?"

Goku didn't reply, instead, he kicked Piccolo Daimao back and fired a quick ki blast. Goku looked at his hands, 'My ki control, it's improved tremendously.'

Piccolo Daimao limped out, blood dripping from his arm. The demon king's clothes were tremendously ragged, and the demon could barely even stand now. Despite this, he managed to grin, "At least…I managed to kill your friends."

Goku's eyes flared up, "You mean Tien…you mean Master Roshi? YOU MEAN KRILLIN?!"

King Piccolo only taunted Goku more, "I was indirectly responsible for Krillin…"

He was cut short as Goku fired an uppercut, completely destroying the Demon King's jaw and shattering pieces of his skull. Piccolo Daimao spat out an egg, before his irises turned white and he fell, lifeless. Goku panted, unable to control the raging power within. He reverted back to his base form, and felt a massive power increase. He walked away, with the fallen King Piccolo behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Piccolo Junior vs Goku

**Chapter 2**

 **Piccolo Junior vs Goku**

"For the finals, it's Piccolo Junior on the left side, and on the right Son Goku!"

The loud chorus of cheers surrounded the two warriors. Goku got in a battle stance, while Piccolo was silently thinking about his strategy, 'He's stronger than me, and if he uses that damn transformation again there's no doubt he'll win. I'll have to kill him before he does that!'

Piccolo reared back, and put all his power into a fist that knocked Goku back. However, Goku used ki to push him back into the ring, preventing a ring-out. He grinned, "That was close!"

Piccolo gave him no time to rest and immediately countered with a kick. Goku blocked it and punched the spawn of Piccolo Daimao. Panting, Piccolo Junior countered, and the two engaged in high-speed combat, filled with kicks and punches. Eventually, Goku came out on top, ramming his fist into Piccolo. The demon coughed out purple blood, and Goku did a spinning kick that sent Piccolo flying back.

The demon panted, "Damn it, I won't lose here!" However, Piccolo had much more tricks up his sleeve. The two both took off their weighted clothes and engaged in combat again. Goku sent a punch towards Piccolo, but mysteriously, the demon teleported and rammed his fist into Goku's spine. The thought-to-be human gave a yell of pain as he fell.

Piccolo did two jumps back, and prepared himself for more combat as Goku rushed towards him. On the sidelines, Krillin commented, "Wow, amazing! These two are so powerful I can barely keep track of them!"

Goku put his hand in a cup like motion, and Piccolo opened his mouth, charging an energy sphere. An azure shaped ball emerged within Goku's hands, and he yelled, "Ka-me-ha-me…"

Piccolo's own wave was right on the verge of charging. "HAAA!" The two beams met in the center, both giving out sparks of immense power. Goku struggled, 'Damn, he's stronger than I thought.'

"They're both almost equal in power," commented Yamcha, "but Goku has a slight edge."

Krillin nodded, "Yeah, but let's hope that Piccolo doesn't have a transformation of his own."

The two beams suddenly exploded, creating a massive light show. Both Goku and Piccolo were knocked back. The tournament announcer hesitated, and then yelled, "It appears that…"

He was stopped short as Piccolo grinned and blew up the entire ring! The demon smirked, "We should fight with no restrictions, like that pathetic ring. Wouldn't you agree Goku?"

Goku nodded, then powered up, Piccolo did the same. Briefly, their two eyes met in a clash of minds. Then, without warning, Piccolo's arm extended, growing tremendously long and punched Goku back. Goku landed on the dirt softly, then began to growl, "I won't drag this out. This match is over!"

Piccolo yelled, "No! Damn it!"

Goku didn't listen, but a glowing yellow aura confirmed Piccolo's suspicions. Goku's hair stood up, and his eyes and eyebrows both changed. The demon leaped back, and then his shape began to increase, until he was at least 10 foot taller than Goku. Krillin gasped, "He's giant!"

"Even if he grows giant," Tien said, "He's no match for Goku when he transforms, the battle's outcome might as well be over."

Piccolo fired an energy wave, completely sweeping the ground. Now in his golden transformation, Goku leaped up, dodging his blast. Piccolo smashed his fist directly where Goku was, but Goku lifted the Giant Demon's fist up. Piccolo growled, "What?! Impossible!"

Piccolo attempted to stomp Goku, and found that it had the same result. Goku grabbed ahold of Piccolo's foot, and with surprising superhuman strength, pulled on it. The Giant Demon fell to the ground, yelling with pain. Goku stood on top of the demon, and Piccolo slowly began to shrink into his base form.

The demon growled, wiping blood off his face, "Damn you to hell!"

He fired a last ditch explosive wave that reflected off of Goku's body instantly. Krillin yelled, "Yeah, Goku! Finish him!"

Goku shook his head, "No, Krillin, I won't finish him."

Krillin looked confused, "Wh-what?"

Goku reverted back to his base form, "But be aware Piccolo, if you ever cause harm to Earth again you'll die!"

The humans all cheered on their victor, but Chi-Chi yelled, "Goku, look out!"

It was too late, in his base form, Goku was caught by Piccolo. The beam struck through Goku's breast, causing a spurt of blood to erupt. Goku felt a tremendous amount of pain, as though every single pain in his life combined into one. Piccolo grinned, "Heh-heh, I can't beat you when you use that transformation, but when I weaken you I have a much better chance!"

Piccolo cruelly stepped on Goku's breast, right where the hole was, causing Goku to yell in pain. Piccolo relished the moment, enjoying the pain he was causing to Goku. With a growl of anger, Goku transformed again, this time he ripped of Piccolo's leg, causing a spurt of purple blood to stain his face. The demon hopped back, and then regenerated his leg. Piccolo growled, "Still defiant even when wounded are you?"

Goku spat out blood, "Damn it, I shouldn't have trusted you!"

Piccolo grinned, "Yeah, that's your big mistake, now you have a direct weak spot that I can actually injure you with."

Goku teleported in front of Piccolo, punching the demon several times, "Not if I can help it."

The golden warrior kicked Piccolo's abdomen, and the demon regurgitated blood. Piccolo attempted to blast Goku again, but the warrior was too fast for him. Goku thrust his elbow into Piccolo's jaw, and the green demon yelped in pain. With supersonic speed, Goku patted Piccolo's back, revealing that he was right behind him. The demon's eyes widened, and he gasped in pain as Goku punched his stomach. Staying in his golden transformation, Goku yelled, "I'll spare your life, but remember, if you ever cause trouble again…I will kill you."

Piccolo panted, his energy reserves almost drained, and growled, "I'll get you one day Son Goku."

The tournament official, scared at the battle, said, "U-uh, it appears that Goku has this one! So he wins the Budokai Tenkaichi tournament!"

Goku powered down, his energy reserves in his base form were almost completely used up during his battle with Piccolo.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Kid Goku:** 250

 **Piccolo Daimao:** 270

 **SSJ Kid Goku:** 12,500

 **Piccolo Junior (Full Power):** 350

 **Goku (Full Power):** 355

 **SSJ Goku:** 17,750

 **Piccolo Junior (Giant):** 575

 _Thanks for reading Light of Hope; the next chapter will focus on the DBZ movie Dead Zone and the arrival of the Saiyans. Here are my current plans for how long the story will be:_

 _Saiyan Saga: Chapter 1-?_

 _Frieza Saga:?_

 _Android Saga:?_

 _Majin Buu Saga:?_


	3. Chapter 3 Dead Zone

**Chapter 3**

 **Dead Zone**

The weird, blue midget/alien creature grinned, "Good work Sansho, the three star Dragon Ball is captured!"

The large, gray, muscular henchman nodded, "Thank you lord. We only need one more Dragon Ball."

The alien who appeared to be the leader nodded, his teeth evidently out of his mouth, "Yes, only one more…"

 _Mountains…_

 _A few hours later_

The four aliens were floating on top of the house of Goku. Garlic nodded towards Sansho, who fired a quick ki blast towards the building. However, Goku deflected it. Next to him, was his son Gohan, a young boy with a Dragon Ball on his cap. However, this interested Garlic Jr.

The Makyan grinned, and spoke in a hoarse voice, "I see that's the four star Dragon Ball."

Goku powered up to his maximum in his base form, "Yeah, what's that gotta do with anything, who are you anyways?"

Garlic Junior nodded towards Sansho, Nicky, and Ginger, who all charged towards Goku. Gohan started walking back, as Garlic grinned, "You hold remarkable power boy, but it's time we take that."

He reached for the hat, but Gohan punched the Makyan. Garlic Junior stumbled back, then grabbed Gohan's fist and kicked him. Gohan was thrown into a mountain, yelling in pain.

Meanwhile, Goku was fending off all three of Garlic Junior's minions. Nicky finally managed to get a blow on him, and the first attack was followed by a kick from Ginger, and a straight up uppercut from Sansho. The warrior leapt back, and then began charging up. He put his hands together as if holding an object, and a humming blue ball of energy slowly began forming.

As Goku fired, all three warriors leapt to dodge it, but it slammed into Nicky. The minion of Garlic Junior groaned in pain, but quickly recovered. He nodded to the others, who all quickly began taking on almost a bulky transformation. Goku scowled, and prepared himself, but was thrown into a mountain by Sansho's first punch. Meanwhile, Garlic grinned to his minions, and nodded, showing that he had Gohan in his grasp. Goku yelled, "NO! GOHAN!"

He attempted to transform, but found that he barely had enough energy to do so, and he fell down, unconscious.

 _Kami's Lookout_

 _About 3 hours later…_

Garlic silently stepped on the godly Namekian's lookout. His eyes met with Kami's for a second, until the god finally sighed, "I know why you're here."

Garlic grinned, "And you must know I have immortality now!"

Kami nodded, "Yes, I see that, and I know that there is no way of defeating you," Garlic sneered at this remark, "BUT I'm not going down without a fight!"

Kami's eyes glowed, and two deadly laser beams shot out, they put two burning holes into Garlic Junior, but due to his immortality it did little more than injure him. Sansho smiled, "Let me handle him lord."

Garlic nodded, and Sansho quickly bulked up into a muscular form. He charged towards Kami, but the guardian calmly grabbed his fist. Sansho looked towards Kami, confused, and then attempted to attack him again. The guardian merely chuckled silently, and almost faded away. Garlic growled impatiently, "Nicky, Ginger, help our friend."

Now, all three fighters began charging at Kami. The Guardian raised his arms to guard, but age weakened him and he was brutally sent back by a flurry of punches and kicks. Mr. Popo rushed to his aid, quickly firing a ki blast towards Ginger. The Makyan leaped back and dodged the ki blast. He glared at Mr. Popo, and then rushed at him next. The genie blocked each of Ginger's blows, and connected with his own kick that sent Ginger flying back. Kami yelled, "We can't handle these guys much longer!"

Suddenly, a familiar figure with a gi arrived. Kami grinned, and then frowned, "Goku and …Piccolo."

The two rivals stood side by side, first Kami expected a fight, but it was obvious they had formed a temporary alliance. Piccolo scowled, "Don't feel like this is permanent old man. You must feel my power right now and know how much its grown. I won't stop until I ascend to powers greater than Goku. But, I must make a temporary alliance to stop these buffoons who believe they can take over Earth."

Ginger glared at Piccolo, "Buffoons? You're very much mistaken!"

Garlic yelled, "Wait Ginger, stop!"

It was too late; Piccolo grabbed ahold of the Makyan and fired an energy wave, demolishing him completely. Seeing this, Nicky and Sansho started staggering back. Piccolo grinned, waves of dark energy empowering him. Without a warning, he flew towards Nicky. Almost instantaneously, he punched the Makyan's ribs. The spawn of Piccolo Daimao gave a satisfied smirk as heard several cracks, and fired an energy wave directly through Nicky.

Sansho turned to Garlic in fear, and found that his lord was transforming into his own "Super" form. Now, Garlic's body was completely blue, and his muscles and entire body shape bulged and changed. Garlic charged towards Piccolo, and the demon sidestepped. Piccolo thrust his arm through Garlic's chest, expecting the alien to fall limp, but found that Garlic still had life in him.

"Wha-?" was all Piccolo got to say before Garlic grabbed ahold of his hand and threw him towards Goku. Instantly alerted, Goku transformed and caught Piccolo. The demon glared at Garlic, "What was that trick?"

Garlic grinned, "Trick? I see you don't know the power of… _ **immortality."**_

 __One of Piccolo's eyebrows rose up, "Immortality? What the hell are you talking about!"

Goku's hands began to shake, "Damn it! That's why he took Gohan, for the Dragon Ball! Where is he now?!"

Garlic shrugged, "Beat me and maybe I'll tell you."

Goku glared at Garlic, and an immense rush of kiai pushed the Makyan back, even though Goku had done nothing. The Makyan gasped, "Wha-?"

Goku grabbed ahold of Garlic's neck, his firm grip almost crushing the Makyan, "It's hard for me to control my power in this form, so tell me, where is Gohan?"

Garlic struggled to point, "In our hide-out."

Piccolo yelled, "No Goku, you buffoon! You're leaving me to deal with Garlic by myself!"

Goku nodded, "I know, but Piccolo, you're more than strong enough."

Piccolo turned back towards Garlic as he felt Goku leave. A trickle of sweat fell down his face, "Well then, let's get started with warm up."

The two fighters both clashed, their arms meeting. A wave of powerful kiai rippled through the air, causing trees to shake and wobble. Piccolo elbowed Garlic, and began to get the upper hand. It didn't boost the Namekian's confidence that each hit he caused to Garlic was almost useless and didn't contribute to anything. With a roar, Piccolo kicked Garlic into the air. Struggling to see his master get beat, Sansho grabbed Piccolo and put him into a Full Nelson.

This left the demon vulnerable, and Garlic punched the demon. A splatter of purple blood fell on the lookout, and Kami winced. Mr. Popo rushed to help him, but Kami raised a hand, "No, for now, we must help Piccolo."

Kami's eyes glowed red again, and he fired two eye beams with precise accuracy at Sansho. The Makyan grinned one last grin, then fell, two smoking holes on his chest. Garlic glared at Kami, "You little!"

The alien now rushed at Kami with superhuman speed, and Piccolo charged to intercept. The demon kicked Garlic back, and stood in front of Kami. The old alien grinned, "You've gotten much more powerful than Piccolo Daimao."

Piccolo just grunted, and dodged another attack by Garlic.

 _Garlic's hideout…_

Goku found the crying Gohan, "Here here, Daddy's here now."

Gohan cried even harder, "Daddy, it's a trap!"

A shock of surprise rang through Goku, "What?"

He turned around to see ten gigantic mutated animals, along with one single Makyan. The Makyan grinned, his skin a dark green with no irises, "I am the Makyan known as Wasabi. Now prepare to…DIE!"

 _Kami's Lookout_

Garlic Jr. panted, and then a slow smile began to curve on his lips, "I have one last ability. The Dead Zone shall swallow you whole!"

The Makyan raised his hands, and a dark vortex like object appeared above his head, "Once you're sucked into the Dead Zone, you never return."

Piccolo didn't respond, but punched Garlic in the abdomen. He kicked the Makyan to the side and grinned, "Well, all I have to do is not get sucked into the Dead Zone."

He grabbed ahold of Garlic's neck, keeping a firm grip. Then, without warning, he snapped it. But due to Garlic's immortality, the Makyan grabbed Piccolo and kneed him. Piccolo wiped off some purple blood and grabbed Garlic's leg. He smirked, "Any last words?"

Garlic growled, "What do you mean?"

Piccolo spun around in a 360 degree angle, then threw Garlic straight into the Dead Zone. The vortex disappeared, and the threat of the Dead Zone ended.

 _Garlic's hideout_

Wasabi raised his head, "Ah, so, the Dead Zone turned on Garlic Junior. Well then, let's resume our fight."

Goku powered up and removed his weighed clothing, "Yeah, I want to see just how strong you are."

Without a warning, Goku attempted to punch Wasabi, but only a flicker of Wasabi's image was there. He gasped and found Wasabi right behind him. The Makyan delivered a swift chop to Goku's neck, causing him to yell in pain. Wasabi grabbed Goku by his hair and punched his stomach repeatedly. With a grin, Wasabi threw Goku down.

Goku stood back up, but this time, his aura was golden. His hair stood up as well, and as usual, his eyebrows and irises changed color. He began laughing at Wasabi's shocked reaction, "Surprised? This is a Super Saiyan." He had no idea how the word Saiyan even came to his mind, but it did so naturally.

With a slight chuckle, Wasabi spoke, "You stand absolutely no chance against me, even with your 'Super Saiyan' transformation."

Goku smiled, "Oh really?" Without another word, Goku teleported to Wasabi, sending one swift punch that instantly killed the Makyan. Wasabi clutched his stomach, and fell. Goku glared at the ten mutant animals, who all ran away.

Reverting back to his base form, Goku picked up the now happy Gohan, and sent him back to Chi-Chi's house.

 _Thanks for reading this one guys! As you may have noticed, I've changed some of the characters and the plot. For example, Wasabi wasn't in the original Dead Zone story, but that one was pretty obvious._

 _More power levels!_

 **Goku (Full Power without weighted clothing):** 390

 **Piccolo (Full Power without weighted clothing):** 700

 **Garlic Junior:** 450

 **Super Garlic Junior:** 650

 **Ginger and Super Ginger:** 215 and 350

 **Nicky and Super Nicky:** 220 and 370

 **Sansho and Super Sansho:** 250 and 375

 **Wasabi:** 600

 **SSJ Goku:** 19,500

 **Kami:** 415

 **Mr. Popo:** 210

 _I put Piccolo at 700 because being beaten by SSJ Goku caused him to train harder, and he went from around 300 to 3500 in a year, so going from 300s to 700s doesn't seem like a big stretch for me._


	4. Chapter 4 Raditz Arrives

**Chapter 4**

 **The Saiyans Arrive**

 _A brief amount of time after the events of the Dead Zone…_

A small bang woke the farmer. Grabbing his shotgun, he rushed out of his house to find what the source was. A small little space pod was found in the middle of nowhere, and a figure slowly walked out. The figure had spiky hair, all the way down to his legs and an odd green object. He possessed armor with almost two horns jutting out of his shoulder pads. The armor was similar to that of a knight's, but the farmer knew he must have had something to do with the crater.

The stranger gazed around the planet, then spoke in a slightly gruff voice, "Odd, Kakarot should have destroyed all life on this planet already."

Panicking, the farmer pulled the trigger. This caught the stranger's attention, but he flicked it back towards the farmer. The farmer couldn't even tell what had happened before a tremendous amount of pain overtook of his body and he fell, dead. The stranger growled, "Well then, looks like I'll have to pay a visit to Kakarot."

 _Mountains…_

 _Approximately 300 miles away from the farmer's house_

Piccolo sat, silently on the mountain. Suddenly, a large yell awoke him from his meditation, "Hey! You there! Interesting, a Namekian."

Piccolo got in his battle stance, and the stranger tapped the button on his green item, "What the? This guy's power level is 1,250!"

Piccolo grinned and took off his weights, powering up further. The stranger began to gulp as he read the numbers, "1300, 1400, 1500! Impossible! His power couldn't be equal to mines! I'm the Saiyan elite Raditz!"

The Saiyan trembled, "At least I brought this." A small bot with a small seed looking item was within his hands. Piccolo looked at it, intrigued. Raditz planted the seed into the ground, and a grotesque, green creature with savage red eyes came out.

Raditz grinned, "A Saibamen! One of these has power equivalent to mine!"

Piccolo cracked his knuckles, "Considering the look on your face earlier I'd say your power isn't that high."

Raditz yelled, "Why you!" His purple aura caused Piccolo to raise an eyebrow.

The green creature rushed towards Piccolo before he could react. It sent a quick, short-ranged punch that sent Piccolo flying back. The demon quickly recovered however, and punched the green creature. Raditz took advantage of Piccolo being distracted and kneed him. The Saiyan grinned, "Interesting, a Namekian with power equivalent to mines at its maximum. I didn't expect creatures like you on Earth, now tell me, where is Kakarot?"

Piccolo growled, "I don't know who this Kakarot is, nor do I care!"

Piccolo grabbed ahold of Raditz's leg and threw him towards the Saibamen. Both fighters yelled in pain, but Raditz recovered first. The Saiyan yelled, "That's it, Double Sunday!"

The two purple blasts slammed into Piccolo, ripping and shredding his clothing. The Namekian yelled as he was engulfed in a massive explosion. Raditz began laughing, "At maximum power you're equal to me Namekian, but you have much lower stamina reserves!"

Piccolo struggled to get up, but he quickly regenerated the wounds. He smirked, "Oh yeah?"

The Namekian stretched his arm out and punched Raditz. The Saiyan staggered back, only to find Piccolo behind him. The Namekian slammed Raditz into the ground with a double fist collision. Piccolo began laughing, "Is that all?"

Before Piccolo could finish him off, he felt a firm grip. The Namekian turned around to see the Saibamen! Raditz laughed, "I forgot, the Saibamen can self-destruct, severely injuring even me."

Piccolo yelled, "What! Damn it!"

The explosion completely covered the air, and Raditz grinned, "Nice fireworks."

The smoking body of Piccolo fell, the Namekian brutally injured but not quite dead. Piccolo struggled to get back up, "D-damn you."

Raditz began powering up an energy ball, ready to finish Piccolo off, but before he could, he heard a yell, "Stop right there!"

Raditz looked behind him and found a man looking much like his father Bardock, with wild and unruly hair as well as an orange gi. Raditz began smiling, "Kakarot, you're finally here."

Goku growled, "I'm not Kakarot, nor do I know who you're talking about."

Raditz yelled, "Kakarot, have you gone blind? I'm your brother Raditz!"

Goku raised an eyebrow, "Brother? I don't have a brother…"

Raditz scowled, "So something happened to you, that's why you haven't exterminated all life on Earth."

Goku began powering up, and Raditz did the same, "Well, looks like I'll have to knock some sense into you."

Piccolo managed to regenerate some of his wounds, but it drained too much of his energy to let him stand. Meanwhile, Raditz began grinning, "Hmm…600 at maximum, you're not nearly as powerful as the Namekian was."

Goku smirked, "Oh yeah? You haven't even seen the surface of my power!"

Raditz got in his battle stance, "Really?"

A golden aura surrounded Goku, and he quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan, "Really."

Raditz staggered back, in a mixture of shock and awe, "What…is this!"

Goku's grin grew, "This is a Super Saiyan."

Goku's Saiyan brother stood back, "Wha-what? Super Saiyan?!"

Raditz's scouter exploded, "Im-impossible! That could only mean he has a power level above 22,000! But only Frieza's elite henchman have that type of power, not even Prince Vegeta is at that level!"

Raditz began staggering back, "But is he really a Super Saiyan?"

Determined not to lose to his brother, Raditz gave a yell, "If you're really the Super Saiyan then take this! Double Sunday!"

The two purple beams were both fired at incredible speed. They both stood next to each other, parallel. Goku didn't even pay attention, and after the smoke emerged, he stood, uninjured. Raditz gasped, "Wh-what?"

Goku growled, "I'll give you one warning, get off of this planet!"

Raditz yelled, "It's really a pity Kakarot, that you aren't a true Saiyan. If you were, we might have actually been able to defeat Frieza; you were the closest thing I've seen to being even a tenth of his power."

The Saiyan jumped into his space pod, and Piccolo yelled, "Goku are you insane?"

Goku didn't respond, but Raditz began laughing, "Know that this is the prelude to doom! There will be two more Saiyans with me arriving in one year, I'm sure they will be training to surpass you. The weaker one is equal to about three of me, and the stronger one is stronger than even ten of me! You stand absolutely no chance!"

The Saiyan gave a crackling, maniacal laugh as the space pod flew off at incredible speeds. Piccolo scowled, "Goku, that was a bad decision."

Goku replied, "Yeah, but my cells want me to be able to fight them."

Piccolo yelled, "But what if they have more power than you?!"

Goku grinned, "Then we train."

 **Power Levels:**

 **Goku (Full Power):** 600

 **Piccolo (Full Power):** 1,500

 **Saibamen:** 1,200

 **Raditz :** 1,200

 **Raditz (Full Power):** 1,500

 **Raditz Double Sunday:** 2,500

 **SSJ Goku:** 30,000


	5. Chapter 5 The World's Strongest

**Chapter #5**

 **The World's Strongest**

 _This story took place seven months after Raditz's arrival, so the Z Fighters are each much stronger. Expect the Saiyans to gain a massive power boost as well._

In the lab, a maniacal laugh rang through. The laugh was quickly identified to be from an old man with a lab coat, his face was long for an odd reason, but his mind was pure genius. Next to him was a mechanical body with a brain, who laughed as well. The reason for their excitement was because they had found the perfect bodies for Dr. Wheelo's host. Son Goku and the world's strongest martial artist: Master Roshi.

Dr. Kochin, the man next to him, had received the Dragon Balls and gathered them together, wishing for Dr. Wheelo to be freed from his long incased ice prison. Both of their geniuses gave Dr. Wheelo a powerful mechanical body that allowed him to destroy entire planets, and they were both proud of their vicious creations. Such as the Bio-Warriors, all three of them were easily the world's strongest warriors, but with all his genius, Dr. Wheelo still needed a body, and they had found one…

 _Glaciers…_

Piccolo growled, "So this is where you found the last Dragon Ball eh?"

Gohan gulped, "Y-yes Mr. Piccolo."

Piccolo yelled, "Speak up boy! I can barely hear you. Whatever, with all seven Dragon Balls, I can wish my father back and fuse with him."

Suddenly, three figures appeared near Piccolo. Instantly alarmed, the demon leaped back as he narrowly dodged an electrical whip. Gohan stood next to him, afraid. Even though his power had skyrocketed over the years, each of the warriors that stood before him was equal to Piccolo and much more powerful than Raditz was. The first one began laughing, his green skin making him look much like Piccolo. The second one was a fat yellow warrior, but likely possessed the most brute strength of the three. The third one was a pink warrior, with red hair growing on his head. Piccolo scowled, "Who the hell are you?"

The first one began smirking, "My name is Kishme."

"Misokatsun."

"Ebifurya."

Piccolo responded, "Well who sent you."

Kishme grinned, "Dr. Wheelo, for reasons that aren't important to you."

Two massive bolts of electricity emerged next to him, and Gohan began staggering back. His friend, Oolong, did the same as well. Piccolo pointed two fingers to his head, "Take this…Special Beam Cannon!"

The drilling beam rushed towards Kishme with outstanding speed, but the Bio-Warrior dodged the attack almost instantaneously. Piccolo yelled with shock, "What?!"

Kishme hit Piccolo with the electrical whip and Piccolo yelled in pain. The Namekian almost felt paralyzed by the sudden attack, his body felt like it couldn't work. Taking advantage, Ebifurya charged up a beam of ice.

The brute grinned, "Toketsu-ken!"

Piccolo didn't even have time to react before he was frozen in a block of ice. Kishme grinned, "Alright, now let's bring him to Dr. Wheelo!"

Gohan and Oolong, both shuddered in pain. The half-blood Saiyan began groaning, "They beat Mr. Piccolo so easily."

Oolong whimpered, "I know, their power, it's incredible!"

 _Kame House…_

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Master Roshi leaped back, with Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha behind him. The master yelled, "What the hell are these things?"

Krillin dodged an attack from what appeared to be a weaker blue Saibamen, "I don't know, but they seem pretty darn powerful."

Yamcha kicked one back, destroying it, "These freak shows aren't that special. Thanks to our training."

Tien grinned, "Yeah, each of these guys could solo Piccolo Daimao."

The three-eyed human kicked another one back. "Good," came a deep voice, "I'm glad."

Tien turned around to see a big pink brute with a red ponytail. The brute began grinning as Tien scowled, "Who the hell are you? Wait…are you one of the guys that beat Piccolo?"

The large pink warrior grinned, "Yeah, if you mean that green Kishme look-alike. Ebifurya at your service, or rather, at your demise."

Before Tien could react, he was slammed back by a powerful punch. Yamcha, Krillin, and Master Roshi all arrived to help him, but were knocked back by two another figures. Tien wiped off some blood, "Kudos for beating Piccolo, we didn't want him, but we're not going down as easily!"

Krillin nodded, "I'll take the Piccolo look-alike, Master Roshi and Yamcha, take that fat yellow guy."

Ebifurya began smiling, "You humans honestly think you possess the power to defeat us?"

Tien's eyebrows were both focused, completely concentrated, "Grrr…Muti-Form!"

He split himself into 4 copies, each one fourth of his power. Two rushed towards Ebifurya, but the Bio-Warrior easily destroyed them. However, the next one managed to land a punch. This sent Ebifurya flying towards Tien, who knocked him down with a double-fisted punch. Meanwhile, Krillin and Master Roshi managed to keep up with Kishme. However, the Bio-Warrior kicked back Master Roshi, leaving Krillin to fend for himself. Master Roshi fell onto the ground, but managed to get a glimpse of Krillin charging a Kienzan. Kishme's eyes widened in shock as the short human threw the Destructo Disc.

Kishme managed to dodge, but to his horror, the Kienzan sliced off his hand. Purple blood spurted out and the bio-warrior yelled with outrage, "How dare you!"

He put his hand towards Krillin, and almost naturally, five dangerous ki blasts leaped towards Krillin. The human gulped with fear, and attempted to dodge them; however, one hit him and exploded into a mountain. Master Roshi got up, and his muscles began bulging, "Heh-heh, it's been a long time since I've used this move," grinned the old man.

Instead of an old, frail man, Master Roshi became a gigantic, buff powerhouse. The martial artist gave a yell, "Take this, Max Power Kamehameha!"

Kishme scoffed at the pathetic attempt, and deflected the Kamehameha easily; however, this gave time for Krillin to land a backwards kick, sending Kishme flying back. At the same time this was happening, Chiaotzu had arrived to the aid of Yamcha. The fat warrior they were fighting started to grin, "Two heads are better than one," he said in a brutish voice.

Yamcha grinned, "Oh yeah, let's see how you feel about a direct Kamehameha wave!"

The bandit put his cupped hands together and fired directly towards Misokatsun. Misokatsun put his belly forward, and completely deflected the Kamehameha wave. In shock, Yamcha began trembling, "W-what the?!"

Misokatsun began grinning, "By now you must have realized that I'm stronger than both of you, how do you think you can beat me without using energy blasts?"

Yamcha growled and flew up to Misokatsun. The bio-warrior didn't even move as Yamcha tried punching him. Misokatsun's super flexible body allowed the blows to not even faze him. Chiaotzu yelled, "Let's see if you can handle this, Dodon Ray!"

The piercing beam of energy didn't alarm Misokatsun at all, and bounced right back towards Chiaotzu. The Z Fighter began trembling, seeing his death right ahead of him, however, the Dodon Ray was deflected by a tall figure. Chiaotzu began grinning, "Goku!"

True to his words, the wild-haired Saiyan was standing right in front of Chiaotzu, glaring at Misokatsun. The bio-warrior began to smile, "Well, if it isn't Goku, we were assigned to lure you out after we beat up that green guy."

Goku grimaced, 'So they really did beat Piccolo, these guys aren't a joke.'

Gohan, who hugged Goku's leg, whimpered, "Dad, Piccolo's planning to fuse with his father."

Goku nodded, "Interesting, I hope the Saiyan threat might actually make Piccolo change, but there's no time to worry about that now."

The Saiyan teleported behind Misokatsun and smirked, "You can handle normal blows right?"

Misokatsun growled, "Yes, what about it?"

Goku turned Super Saiyan instantly, "Well can you handle a blow by a Super Saiyan?"

Goku didn't even give Misokatsun time to reply, as one punch completely destroyed the warrior's body. Kishme and Ebifurya turned towards Goku, evidently alarmed. The two fighters both charged at Goku without warning. They attacked in a synchronized motion, but Goku had no trouble blocking and deflecting both of their attacks at once.

Goku growled, "You better be careful, in this form I can't control myself."

Kishme was instantly sent back by an invisible wave of kiai, and Goku turned towards Ebifurya, "Tell me, who do you serve?"

Ebifurya gulped, and then yelled, "Toketsu-ken!"

The blast didn't freeze Goku's body, but did immobilize it. The Super Saiyan growled, "What the hell?"

Ebifurya began laughing, "Ha-ha, I knew it, Super Saiyan or not you're no match for my Toketsu-ken!"

Suddenly, Ebifurya heard a yell, "Neo Tri-Beam!"

Before the warrior could react, he was hit by a Tri-Beam attack. Tien yelled, "Take this!" as he fired another Tri-Beam.

Ebifurya fell, blood dripping from his face. Goku grinned, "Thanks Tien."

Summoning the maximum of his Super Saiyan power, Goku's aura burned through the frost. Ebifurya staggered back, "W-what are you?"

Goku scowled, "Where is your boss?"

A dark and deep voice answered, "Right here."

Before Goku could locate the voice, he was hit by a gigantic pincer. The dark voice was from none other than a gigantic robot with a brain. Next to him was a frail old man with a doctor's coat, and…Piccolo.

Goku instantly yelled in shock, "Piccolo, what the?"

The robot began laughing, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Wheelo, and the man next to me is Dr. Kochin. We have Piccolo under our control, and he'll be enough to handle the others."

Goku growled, "What do you mean the others?"

He teleported directly in front of Piccolo, but Dr. Wheelo caught him by surprise again and knocked him down with an energy blast. The robot laughed again, "Just like shooting ducks down a barrel."

This time, Goku yelled towards the Z Fighters, "Hope you can handle Piccolo!" and rushed directly at Dr. Wheelo and Kochin.

The instant Piccolo was up close to the Z Fighters, Tien realized he had yellow veins literally popping out of his head. The human growled, "What's going on?"

He had no time to react, and Piccolo extended his arm, punching Tien. Chiaotzu gave a yell, "Dodon Ray!"

Piccolo deflected the beam easily, but was caught by surprise when Gohan sent a kick towards him. Yamcha grinned, "You've really improved."

Gohan smiled back, "Thanks."

They had no time to relax however, and Piccolo came roaring out of the ocean, a glare of hatred fixed onto Gohan. He fired a deadly ki blast, but Yamcha leapt to defend Gohan. A massive explosion caught the attention of everybody fighting, and the smoking body of Yamcha fell. Krillin yelled, "Yamcha!"

The human struggled to get up, "Ugh, I'm alright."

Krillin responded, "Good, you had me worried there for a second."

Piccolo teleported in front of Krillin, and before the bald human could react, kicked him.

Meanwhile, Goku was easily dominating the fight against Dr. Wheelo and Kochin, neither of them were even near his power level, and he could dodge all their attacks easily. Ebifurya suddenly appeared behind the Saiyan warrior and attempted a chop. Goku blocked it nonchalantly and punched Ebifurya. The bio-warrior yelled in pain, and felt all his bones break from that one punch. Wheelo scoffed, "Pathetic."

Goku went on to block all their moves, but Wheelo finally caught him off-guard. The robot slammed his pincer into Goku, sending him flying back into a mountain. Both Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin charged up an energy blast, "Your body will be mines!" yelled Dr. Wheelo.

The two combined blasts completely destroyed the mountain, putting it into nothing but ashes, meanwhile, the human Z Fighters and Gohan were struggling a great deal against Piccolo.

Suddenly Krillin whispered, "Tien, Yamcha, you take the lead. I'll go after you guys with a Kienzan."

Both humans nodded and followed the order. Yamcha was quickly knocked back by a punch, but Tien managed to put more of a fight. The human leaped to the right, and Piccolo's eyes widened in shock as he saw the Kienzan. It sliced the Namekian's arm off completely, and Piccolo howled in pain. The Namekian regenerated however, and grinned.

Tien yelled, "Krillin, you have to aim directly at his head!"

The bald human nodded, and prepared a Kamehameha wave. Piccolo rushed towards him, growling, but Tien stepped in his way. With a look of defiance, the human summoned his strength into a kick, sending Piccolo flying downwards. Krillin concentrated, and then yelled, "Full Power Kamehameha!"

The ray of the legendary wave rushed at a tremendous speed towards Piccolo, and the mind-controlled Namekian was hit directly in the head. He stumbled back, and the yellow mind control device on his head was broken. Dr. Wheelo scowled, "Damn it!"

Goku quickly rushed towards the doctor and rammed his fist into his mechanical body. Dr. Kochin quickly arrived to aid Wheelo, but a simple ki wave destroyed him, revealing Kochin to be an android. Wheelo yelled, "Nobody defies the world's greatest mind!"

Goku didn't listen and growled, "Farewell," with a ki blast, he destroyed Dr. Wheelo.

As the Z Fighters began celebrating their well-earned victory, Piccolo began to regain consciousness…

 **Power Levels:**

 **Goku:** 2,000

 **SSJ Goku:** 100,000

 **Piccolo:** 2,200

 **Tien:** 1,100

 **Yamcha:** 950

 **Krillin:** 1,000

 **Chiaotzu:** 750

 **Ebifurya:** 2,000

 **Kishme:** 2,300

 **Misokatsun:** 2,500

 **Dr. Kochin:** 200

 **Dr. Wheelo:** 30,000

 _That's the end of The World's Strongest guys, and already the Z Fighters are fighting opponents near the power of Nappa. I hope you enjoyed the twist I made with Piccolo, and him attempting to revive his father and fused with him. Of course, as I said, the Saiyans will get a substantial power increase due to Raditz alerting him. Of course Raditz will get the highest boost, as he is the only one that actually knows and believes that Goku is the Legendary Super Saiyan. After the Namek Saga, I plan on doing Movies Tree of Might, Lord Slug, and Revenge of Cooler._


	6. Chapter 6 The Power of the Saiyans

**Chapter #6**

 **The Terrifying Might of the Saiyans**

Three large crashes woke the citizens of South City, and they all hurried to see what had happened. There were three unknown objects, all with a small ramp huddled in to the shape of a sphere. A man with a blue jacket yelled, "What's up with this Jim?"

The man called Jim grabbed a gun, "I don't know, but it seems important!"

Then, the ramps began to open, and the citizens watched with interest and fear. Three figures slowly began walking out; the first one had a suspicious similarity to the one that Joe had described after his bullet got deflected back towards him. The second figure was a big, muscular bald brute, with a blue object on his face. The third one was significantly smaller than the first and second ones, and had a similar red object. However, an aura of death was around the third being.

The large muscular brute grinned, "Say Vegeta, the population's still pretty full. How about we have a little fun here?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Whatever, fine by me."

Jim loaded up his gun, "Listen, if you make a move I'll shoot you!"

The figure laughed out loud, "Seriously? You think a stick can injure an elite Saiyan?"

Before Jim could react, the big brute grabbed ahold of his gun and squished it easily. All the citizens began staggering back. Jim gulped, "Wh-what are you?"

The Saiyan yawned and raised two fingers, instantly; a wave of invisible kiai sent the city to ruins, killing the citizens instantly. Nappa, the Saiyan warrior, began laughing mercilessly, "These guys are pathetic, with a power level of 5 at best."

Raditz replied, "Told you, but they're the least of our worries."

Vegeta tapped his scouter, "Multiple power levels are coming our way, each with 1,000-4,000. Is this what you were worrying about Raditz?"

Raditz growled, "Just watch, the Legendary Super Saiyan is a member of the group!"

Vegeta laughed, "Seriously? You expect me to believe that the Legendary Super Saiyan has a power level of 4,000?"

Raditz replied, "Last time I checked, he topped out a 22,000 before my scouter broke!"

Vegeta responded, "Have you forgotten about our Great Ape transformations? Hell, even a transformed Nappa could beat this Super Saiyan."

The low-class Saiyan scowled, then prepared to wait for the Z Fighters. One by one they began to land, with Piccolo leading. He stepped onto the city, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, this must be the Namekian."

Next to him were humans Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin as well as Chiaotzu. Finally, Goku and Gohan landed, both having gotten much stronger through training. All the Z Fighters prepared themselves for combat, and Vegeta quickly singled out Goku, "Nappa, you're the lucky one that gets to pound on Kakarot; he isn't worth staining my elite hands."

Nappa grinned, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Vegeta nodded to Raditz, who planted six Saibamen. Piccolo scowled, "They're testing our strength first."

The first one rushed at Piccolo, but the Namekian had no trouble sending a quick punch, killing the being instantly. Krillin and Tien had a harder struggle though, but both emerged on top.

Yamcha was quickly gaining the upper hand, but suddenly the Saibamen grabbed ahold of him. Nappa laughed, "He's gonna self-destruct, and you'll die with him!"

Goku yelled, "NO!" He rushed at full speed to help Yamcha, and barely managed to pull the Saibamen off him.

Going Super Saiyan, Goku managed to endure the Saibamen's self-destruction. This caused Nappa and Vegeta to raise eyebrows, "Is that the S-super Saiyan?"

Vegeta scowled, "Impossible! Raditz might have been right after all!"

Nappa yelled, "Vegeta, check the power level of him on the scouter!"

The scouter quickly read a 9,000, and began shooting up so fast that Vegeta couldn't read the numbers. Suddenly, the scouter exploded, and Vegeta yelled, "It's over 9000!"

Nappa replied, "What, 9000? No way!"

Vegeta growled, "It looks like Raditz was right, this is the Legendary Super Saiyan. I can't believe it! A lower class ascends to this level before an elite!"

Goku stared at the three Saiyans, "Get off of Earth! This is your last warning!"

Raditz began quivering, 'Wh-what the hell?"

All the Saibamen were speechless, and each of them were quickly defeated by Goku. Raditz yelled, "Time to see the results of my training, Double Sunday!"

The two beams were familiar to Goku, and the Super Saiyan knew that they were no threat to him. Even if Raditz had gotten stronger, the beams held no threat to Goku.

The explosion quickly revealed an uninjured Goku, as if meant to humiliate Raditz. Vegeta laughed, "As pathetic as always Raditz."

The Saiyan began trembling, "Ve-vegeta, you don't understand! He has the power of legends; he's the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta kept his cool, "That may be so, but can he defend all his friends at once?"

Goku raised an eyebrow, but Nappa had already thrust two fingers in the air, "Giant Storm!"

The humans all rushed back, and the blast quickly shook the ground, causing a volcanic burst of energy to eradicate Yamcha.

Both Goku and Krillin gave a yell, "Yamcha!"

Krillin quickly rushed towards Nappa, his rage boosting him and giving him additional strength. He attempted a punch, but Nappa easily blocked and smirked, "What's wrong?"

He thrust his knee into Krillin, causing the bald monk to spit out blood. Goku yelled, "Enough!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "This power erupting towards me…could Raditz be right?"

With one punch, Goku sent a blow that shattered several of Nappa's ribs, and the Saiyan cried out in pain. Goku growled, "You're a durable one aren't you."

He gave a bone crushing kick to Nappa, causing another scream of pain. Vegeta yelled, "Alright it's time I step in."

With almost instantaneous speed, he teleported in front of Goku, catching him by surprise, and punched him back. Nappa panted, "Th-thanks Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed, "Don't thank me. You're useless, had he not been the Legendary Super Saiyan I would have killed you on the spot, but you could still have some use for me."

The Saiyan elite began powering up, and Krillin gulped, "He's so much stronger than the other two!"

Tien scowled, "Yeah, but Goku's worlds ahead of him. Let's hope he doesn't have a transformation."

With a yell, Vegeta rushed at Goku. The Super Saiyan caught Vegeta's fist easily, leaving the Saiyan to gasp, "Wh-what?"

Vegeta leapt back and yelled, "No way! There's no way a low class could catch a punch from an elite so easily!"

Goku smirked, "Don't believe me? I'll take all three of you on at once."

Piccolo growled, 'Goku's gotten much more powerful, at this rate, the Saiyans won't even be a threat. Wait…that's it! I'll strike Goku when he's weak and deal the finishing blow!'

Meanwhile, Goku was easily dodging and countering the attacks of all three Saiyans at once. Vegeta leaped back and yelled, "Damn it! How could a low-class warrior be so damn strong?"

Raditz replied, "He's the Super Saiyan! We stand no chance!"

Nappa growled, "Quit your whining, take this!"

He fired a quick blast towards Goku, but the Super Saiyan easily dodged and teleported in front of Nappa. Vegeta scowled, "Got you."

He pointed two fingers at Goku, and the Super Saiyan found himself levitating. Vegeta laughed, "Haha! Time to enjoy the fireworks!"

A massive explosion occurred where Goku stood. All the Z Fighters watched with amazement, with Gohan muttering, "I-is Dad dead?"

Piccolo yelled, "No…it can't be!"

Indeed it wasn't, Goku stood, his aura flaring and his clothes only slightly ragged from the explosion. Vegeta looked at him in a mixture of awe and disbelief, "Wh-what the hell? How did you survive that?"

Goku teleported in front of Vegeta and punched him directly into the jaw. The Saiyan's body flew straight into a mountain. Vegeta recovered quickly however, and wiped blood off his face, "Blood…he can draw noble blood from a Saiyan elite! How the hell can a pathetic low class warrior like Kakarot make ME, a Saiyan elite spit out blood?!"

Nappa growled, "Got you!"

He put all his strength and ki into his left hand and tried shattering Goku's open hand. Nappa howled as his hand struck something incredibly hard, Goku grinned, "What's wrong? Can't handle my strength?"

Raditz teleported behind Goku and tried a similar move, but Goku grabbed his fist while it was still powering up with purple aura. The Super Saiyan scowled, "No."

Raditz trembled beneath the Super Saiyan's gaze, and Goku crushed his arm brutally. The Super Saiyan uttered a silent warning, "Tell your comrades to leave now…or they'll never walk this land again."

Vegeta, having heard the warning began grinning, "Don't get too cocky punk, you haven't seen the true power of a Saiyan yet!"

He fired an energy ball in the air, and it exploded into a bright moon. The Saiyans all began to transform, their mouths turning into snouts, and their eyes turning red. They all began sprouting fur rapidly. As their transformation as finished, Vegeta grinned, "How do you like the power of the Oozaru?"

Goku scowled, preparing himself for round 2.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Goku:** 4,000

 **Piccolo:** 3,500

 **Tien:** 2,150

 **Krillin:** 1,500

 **Krillin (Enraged):** 1,750

 **Yamcha:** 1,300

 **Chiaotzu:** 1,100

 **SSJ Goku:** 200,000

 **Raditz (Full Power):** 3,500

 **Nappa:** 4,100

 **Nappa (Full Power):** 8,100

 **Vegeta:** 22,000

 _Finally, Chapter 6 is finished! As you can see, all the Saiyans have gotten much stronger due to Raditz's warning. The next chapter will be about Goku getting curb-stomped (No not really(Yes really))_


	7. Chapter 8 The Arrival to Namek!

**Chapter #8**

 **The Arrival to Namek!**

 _Note…This and the Chapter #7 Epilogue where the Saiyans find this planet takes place a month after their defeat on Earth…_

 _Two days later…_

As the Saiyan spaceships landed, Vegeta growled, "Tch, what is this place?"

Two Namekians walked up to them, grinning, "Ah, so you're back."

Nappa turned around, "Huh? Who are you?"

The first replied, "I'm Zaacro."

The second continued, "And I'm Raiti."

"We are natives of Planet Namek," said Zaacro, "You three were out for quite some time."

Raiti smiled, "I assume you're looking for the Dragon Balls?"

Vegeta's attention was quickly grabbed, "How do you know about the Dragon Balls?"

Zaacro answered the Saiyan's question, "The Dragon Balls are a national treasure, and almost anyone coming to Planet Namek would want them. After all, they grant three wishes."

Vegeta was instantly suspicious, 'There's something off about this place. Then again, they couldn't have warriors stronger than Nappa.'

Then he said aloud, "Well? Tell us where the Dragon Balls are."

Raiti nodded, "We've gathered the one and two star Dragon Balls, and we've found the five-star. It's just that the five star Dragon Ball is guarded by a tremendously powerful giant."

Vegeta scoffed, "Tch, not a challenge. Where does the giant reside?"

Zaacro answered, "In a palace, we could show you if you want."

Vegeta turned towards Raditz, "You'll handle this giant, he's probably not worth my time."

Raditz grumbled, "Fine…"

Raiti nodded, pointing to a gigantic royal palace, "The palace's right here. Be careful."

Raditz charged a ki blast in his hand, "Let's give the giant a little warning."

He threw it without hesitation, destroying the castle instantly. Raiti and Zaacro shivered in fear, realizing what they had gotten themselves in to. The giant roared out, rushing towards Raditz. It fired a quick and powerful blow, but Raditz easily dodged, laughing. The Saiyan kicked the giant, and fired a quick energy beam, destroying the giant's arm.

Zaacro gasped, "W-what the? How the hell is he so strong?!"

The giant attempted another blow, before Raditz fired a point-blank Double Sunday, destroying its face completely. Vegeta turned towards Raiti and Zaacro, noticing their nervousness. He turned towards them, "What's wrong? Are we too powerful for you? Let me tell you something, I'm at least four times more powerful than the man you're seeing fight."

Zaacro gulped, "U-uh…"

Vegeta grinned, "Don't lie, I can tell that this was a trap all along." He pointed two fingers at Zaacro, causing an explosion of blood and gore. Raiti shivered in fear as Vegeta slowly walked towards him.

The Namekian revealed his true form to be an awkward alien creature. Vegeta sneered, "Such ugliness. This whole battle was just an illusion."

Before Raiti could say another word, a simple ki blast shut him up. Vegeta turned towards the other Saiyans, "We're leaving this junk-hole, to the REAL Namek."

 _Z Fighter's Spaceship…_

Bulma grinned, "All right, only two more months!"

In the spaceship were Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo. The hearty Z Fighter crew laughed and joked about Goku's new Zenkai power. Gohan had gotten quite a boost from training, and Piccolo had certainly improved as well. The Namekian was eerily silent, thinking about his thoughts, if Namek had any resistance; it was certainly be at the hands of the Saiyans.

 _Meanwhile…_

The injured Saiyans all leaped around, quickly finding healing tanks on the Planet Frieza 79. They all healed, but Nappa, whose scouter had not been destroyed, found something wrong as he finished recovering, "This power level…impossible! It's Cui!"

Indeed, the fish-like soldier stood in front of Nappa, completely confident,  
"Ah, Vegeta's lapdogs."

Both Nappa and Raditz armed themselves, as Vegeta was still recovering. The Saiyan brute yelled, "We've gotten a lot stronger freak."

Cui grinned, "Sure, want to test your strength?"

Nappa instantly charged towards Cui, and caught the soldier by surprise with a jab. Raditz teleported behind Cui and kicked him back. The soldier recovered and smirked, "So you have gotten stronger," he tapped his scouter, "12,000 on Nappa, 6,000 on Raditz."

Nappa attempted another punch, but Cui easily blocked, grinning, he fired a point-blank energy wave, knocking Nappa back. Raditz took the opportunity to fire his strongest energy wave, "Double Sunday!"

Cui blocked, but he still took the majority of the damage. The soldier laughed, "Is that all? I always knew you Saiyans were weaklings."

Raditz growled, "You little!"

Nappa took advantage of Cui's distraction and punched him to the side. Leaping back, Cui fired a barrage of ki blasts towards Nappa, but the Saiyan brute blocked them. Raditz took this chance to get behind Nappa and land a blow towards Cui. The Frieza Elite yelled, "D-damn it! How could you two little maggots cause me this much trouble!"

Nappa smirked, grabbing Cui; he threw him into the air. Raditz punched him down, and with a combination of their strongest attacks, they gave a roar of power, "Double Sunday!" "Full Power Energy Wave!"

Cui grinned, "Before I die, let me tell you something comforting to me. Lord Frieza, he-he's on Namek, and he's hunting for the Dragon Balls as well."

He couldn't say anymore as the two beams completely eradicated the soldier. Nappa panted, "Heh-heh, we did it."

Raditz scowled, "But he said Lord Frieza was on Namek too! That was his weakest elite, how can we hope to stand up against Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force?"

Nappa responded, "We just have to hope that Vegeta gets strong enough."

 _Planet Namek…_

"S-sir! Cui's connection just snapped off!"

Frieza raised an eyebrow, "Eh? Whatever, he was a useless minion anyways. It seems that Vegeta's begun his rebellion." The leader put his chair so that it was directly facing the soldier, "We'll just have to show him how terrifying my power is…"

 _Spaceship…_

Goku grinned, "Hey Bulma, without most of us on Earth who will protect it?"

Bulma's eyes widened, "O-oh."

 _Earth…_

Master Roshi readied himself, "Eh? So you buffoons think you can just take over the world?"

The mysterious figure smirked, "Yeah, and you can't stop us."

A trickle of sweat fell down Master Roshi, 'Damn! We need the Dragon Balls to revive Tien and Yamcha ASAP! But we can't…'

He gave a heroic yell, "Max Power!"

Instantly, his biceps and body bulged. With surprising speed for an old man, he teleported behind the shadow-like figure and sent a powerful kick. A ball of energy charged up from the shadow figure's hands and he threw it towards Master Roshi. The elder gave a cry as the ball of energy exploded, leaving his smoking body down.

He struggled up, wounded but still defiant, "Ka-me-ha-me…"

The shadow figure was at point-blank range when he yelled, "HAAA!"

The figure gave a scream of pain as the darkness of his body was completely taken off. He turned out to be a perfectly normally human, who had absolutely no memories of his previous battle against Master Roshi. Surprised, the master now knew something incredibly fishy was going on.

 _Saiyan Spacepods…_

"Tch, we're almost there now," Vegeta scowled, "Should be only one more week, prepare yourselves. We're in for a rough battle…"

Nappa groaned, "You don't need to remind me…Dodoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force. Not to mention Frieza, and without our Oozaru powers, we don't stand a chance."

 _Back to Earth…_

Master Roshi walked around, investigating the grounds. It was indeed odd that a mysterious monster possessed humans, giving them tremendous ki control and power. He walked over to Bulma's house, hoping that Mr. Briefs would be able to help.

The scientist had found a possessive substance within the black material. It had been used to possess many humans, and Master Roshi might not be an exception. Within the peaceful city, a deadly foe resided, and Master Roshi wasn't sure of his ability to defeat this foe. Mr. Briefs finally spoke up, "This material increases a human's strength by approximately fifty times. Imagine its effects on every single human! We have to get to the bottom of this threat as soon as possible!"

Master Roshi nodded, fully aware of the dangers that this new enemy brought to them. Without any of the superpowered humans however, Master Roshi was the only defender of Earth left. He struggled back to his house, preparing himself for the next attack by the destructive monsters.

 _Namek…_

Goku yawned as he stepped out of the spaceship into the lush green atmosphere of Namek, "Sure is a nice planet isn't it?"

Krillin nodded, "Yeah Goku, hopefully with that Super Saiyan form on our side we can get the Dragon Balls instantly!"

Piccolo scoffed, "I doubt it, there's a good reason why Vegeta was so fearful of that 'Frieza.' He's probably stronger than Vegeta was even in his Oozaru form."

Goku smiled, "Well it's always good to get a nice challenge once in a while."

Piccolo growled again, "You're going to die one day for being like that."

Goku suddenly changed the subject, "Guys hide and conceal your power levels!"

All the Z Fighters instantly hid, with a massive slew of energy signals erupting in their minds. As the invaders left, Chiaotzu gulped, "D-did you feel that? They're all almost as strong as or stronger than Vegeta is!"

Piccolo's eyebrow twitched, "It's as I had feared, these guys are stronger than anything we've faced! Especially the horned demon in the front of the line, his power is suppressed, and already it's greater than Vegeta's."

Goku knit an eyebrow, "When I first accessed the Super Saiyan form, I remember seeing that guy in the front…"

Gohan whined, "Th-they're all so strong!"

Krillin yelled, "We're doomed! Not even a Super Saiyan can beat these guys!"

Goku shook his head, "No, maybe I can…"

Piccolo yelled, "What the hell do you mean?"

Goku turned towards him, "I felt that front guy's power level, and I know he's holding back tremendously, but I have a feeling…if I go Super Saiyan I can beat him for sure."

Piccolo scowled, "I hope you're right."

 _The Saiyan's spacepods…_

"Did your scouter detect that Nappa?" Vegeta asked, "A huge flurry of power levels, each at an average of 5,000."

Nappa replied, "Yeah Vegeta, heh-heh, I've been waiting a long time for this."

Raditz wasn't so sure however, he knew that even with the Zenkai boost, his maximum power was nowhere near Frieza's elite. The battle with Cui, the weakest of the elites reminded him what his place in the world was, and how he was barely even stronger than a mere Namekian. His mind thought back to the first time Kakarot had transformed into a Super Saiyan, how much power did the transformation truly hold? Should he join Kakarot instead of Vegeta? Those questions lingered in his head, and Raditz ultimately decided to wait.

Vegeta yelled, "C'mon, let's get going, our search for the Dragon Balls won't start with us standing here."

Nappa and Raditz began following Vegeta, who left a trail of blinding white light. Instantly, Vegeta and Nappa's scouter began beeping, and managed to keep track of many different power levels. Vegeta growled, "Frieza's here, let's give him a surprise visit he won't forget."

Indeed, the powerful horned demon was here along with his two henchmen Dodoria and Zarbon. Behind them was a horde of Frieza's soldiers, each with power levels varying around 2,000. Raditz scowled, "Tch, these fools are trying to get the Dragon Balls, let's give them a surprise visit eh?"

Silently, Raditz began charging a powerful energy beam. All of the scouters in the area began beeping wildly, but Raditz let out a powerful yell, "Double Sunday!"

The attack blew back most of the Frieza soldiers, and shocked most of the Namekians who leapt back instinctively. Dodoria cracked his knuckles, "Well, look what we have here…"

All three Saiyans stood proud, with their faces smirking. Dodoria pressed his scouter, "Hmm…6,000 on Raditz and 12,000 on Nappa. Seems you've improved a bit," when he turned to Vegeta, his jaw dropped wide, "What the…over 28,000 for Vegeta! This scouter must be bugged!"

Zarbon raised an eyebrow, "Oohh…what an interesting turn of events."

Frieza chuckled, "It seems like the Saiyan monkey has gotten a little stronger."

The Namekians all readied themselves, especially the warrior Namekian Oboe, he knew that if he failed this right now, that his people would be eradicated! The Namekian gave a yell, "Hey, don't forget about us!"

He blasted the big Saiyan in the back, and the bald brute gave a yell. Nappa quickly recovered however and scowled, "Vegeta, let me handle him."

Vegeta shrugged, "Do what you will later, first I must finish off Frieza's little lapdog."

All three Saiyans instantly took flight, with an enraged Dodoria following them. Zarbon turned to Frieza, "Oh my, he is going to die isn't he?"

Frieza turned his attention back to the Namekians, "Hmm, one little death of a henchman won't bother me as long as I get immortality."

Two lasers shot out of his eyes, instantly killing a Namekian, "Well, let's begin. Tell us where the Dragon Balls are."

Oboe readied himself, until suddenly, saviors came in the form of another Namekian, two short Earthlings, and one tall Earthling, or was he a Saiyan?

 _Meanwhile…_

Vegeta stopped, "Hmm, I'm glad you actually caught up Dodoria."

Dodoria gave a yell of rage, "How the hell did you get so powerful?!"

Vegeta smirked, "Well, I encountered the Legendary Super Saiyan…" Dodoria's eyes widened.

The elite began trembling, "No, it couldn't be the Super Saiyan that Frieza feared enough to destroy Planet Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned serious, "What, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta?"

Taking advantage of Vegeta's shock, Dodoria quickly aimed a quick blow. Nappa and Raditz didn't even bother, because they knew Vegeta's new power. Vegeta grinned, wiping off a small amount of blood, "Well then, let's start the warmup."

With an incredible burst of speed, he instantly sent five powerful blows towards Dodoria, who gasped in shock. Vegeta lifted his fist and slammed Dodoria into the ground. The pink tank shuddered, "Wh-what?!"

Vegeta teleported in front of Dodoria and shoved a wave of kiai towards him. It sent Dodoria crashing into mountains, reducing them to rubble. Dodoria emerged, with bruises covering his entire body. The Frieza elite panted, "Ve-vegeta, how did you get so strong?"

Vegeta's grin widened, "I met the Legendary Super Saiyan."

He shot a powerful blast of kiai that sent Dodoria skyrocketing back. The Frieza elite began trembling, "Ve-vegeta, if you let me live, I'll tell you what really destroyed Planet Vegeta!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Well then, enlighten me."

All three Saiyans' attention was diverted to Dodoria, who began speaking, "Frieza was the one who destroyed Planet Vegeta, not a meteor or an asteroid!" seeing the shocked looks on the Saiyan's faces, Dodoria went on, "Frieza's power is greater than us all, I'm not even a tenth of his power! He'll kill you Vegeta!"

Dodoria flew away, but not before yelling, "Take this!"

The purple beam rushed straight towards Vegeta, in hopes of distracting him evidently. Dodoria began laughing, but it was cut short as he saw Vegeta cut his path. Dodoria trembled as the unfazed Vegeta appeared in front of him. The Saiyan prince put up two fingers and smirked, "Nice chat."

Two seconds later, an explosion quickly erupted, leaving only ashes as the remains of Dodoria.

 _Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 of Light of Hope! The Frieza Saga will be mostly the same, but the Z Fighters and the Saiyans will have significant difficulty beating Frieza due to SSJ Goku being more powerful than every single Frieza elite so far, of course, I'll also incorporate some Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz action._

 **Power Levels:**

 **Goku (Post Zenkai):** 11,000

 **SSJ Goku:** 550,000

 **Piccolo:** 4,500

 **Krillin:** 1,800

 **Gohan:** 1,750

 **Raiti and Zaacro (Each):** 800

 **Raditz (Post Zenkai** 6,000

 **Nappa (Post Zenkai):** 12,000

 **Cui:** 18,000

 **Vegeta (Post Zenkai + Suppressed):** 25,000

 **Frieza (Heavily Suppressed):** 30,000

 **Illusion Stone Giant:** 4,000 (In terms of strength: 5,500)

 **Average Namekian Warrior:** 5,000

 **Oboe:** 14,000

 **Dodoria:** 22,000

 **Vegeta:** 30,000


	8. Chapter 9 The Terrifying Vegeta!

**Chapter #9**

 **The Terrifying Vegeta!**

The three warriors stood without fear, straight in front of Frieza. Zarbon snickered, 'Such nerve, they didn't stand a chance against his lord. Not to mention his forms…'

Zarbon tossed his hair, and then began charging up a ki blast. The front Saiyan yelled, "Guys, get out of here now!"

The blast missed all three of the warriors, but gave them a good taste of just how powerful Zarbon was. Laughing, Zarbon chased after the Z Fighters.

Frieza watched, unamused, "Well, there goes another lackey. They must have lured them in. Such a pity, I'll have to release the Ginyu Force now. Well then, back to business," he turned his attention back to the Namekians, who all armed themselves.

Oboe was the first to react, summoning all his strength; he fired a double-fisted blow towards Frieza. The demon yawned and blocked it easily. Gasping, Oboe leaped back, and then screamed, "Take this you horned freak! Mystic Cannon!"

Frieza grinned as the blast made direct contact with him. The Namekian warriors all surrounded Oboe, cheering the Namekian on. Oboe smiled, "At last, peace at last."

His smile was stopped short as a beam pierced through his chest, gasping, he clutched it quickly and summoned his energy to regenerate it. He looked up, and found that the attacker was none other than Frieza. The Namekians all got back into their battle stance as Oboe trembled, his energy reserves nearly gone. Frieza laughed as he easily dodged the blows of every single Namekian warrior there. The tyrant then proceeded to grab a Namekian and break his ribs.

The Namekian grabbed his ribs, shocked, as Frieza proceeded to blast into the Namekian's chest. Oboe trembled, then mustered his aura, powering up quickly. He gave a bellow of rage, "You monster! I won't forgive you!"

Frieza raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

With all of his strength, Oboe attempted to chop at Frieza, but the emperor easily blocked. Using his free hand, Frieza chopped off Oboe's hand, and the Namekian gasped in pain. Oboe staggered back, leaving a trail of purple blood. A sudden laugh caught Frieza's attention, and the emperor turned around to find Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz.

Grinning, the emperor turned to meet the new adversaries. Quickly powering up to his maximum Vegeta began smirking, "Well Frieza, hanging around with the Namekians I see."

Frieza scowled, "I'll see how impudent you are when I call in the Ginyu Force!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "But you can't right now…they're away on a mission. They'll come back to find their emperor dead!"

Vegeta powered up to his maximum, and quickly Frieza's scouter picked up a power level of 30,000. Frieza chuckled, "Quite impressive Vegeta, but if you think you can stop me you're delusional."

Vegeta responded, "No, not just me, but all three true Saiyan warriors!"

Nappa and Raditz powered up to their maximum in response and Frieza made a quick mental note, 'Their combined powers might cause trouble for the Ginyu Force, but nothing against Captain Ginyu.'

Charging at Frieza, all three Saiyans began going on the offensive, with Frieza easily dodging all of their attacks. The emperor grabbed Nappa's arm, and with surprising strength, threw him towards Vegeta and Raditz, who both crashed into a mountain. Oboe panted, 'Those three Saiyan warriors were all near or greater than my power, and yet Frieza tossed them around like nothing!'

 _Meanwhile…_

Now in his Super Saiyan form, Goku quickly thrust his fist into the transformed Zarbon's stomach. The soldier panted as he felt his stomach give way. Goku gave a growl, "Don't hurt my friends ever again!"

Zarbon panted and clutched his stomach, his life energy quickly fading. In a last ditch effort, Zarbon attempted a full power energy wave at point-blank range, but the wave didn't even budge Goku. With a yell of anger, he threw Zarbon in a 360 degree angle and blasted the elite into a mountain, killing him. Goku panted, reverting back into his base form, "I didn't want that."

Piccolo growled, "It doesn't matter. Our main focus right now should be on this Frieza, he seems to be quite formidable and he's the horned demon. Just as I feared…

 _Namekian Village…_

"Ah Vegeta, you're lucky you're my favorite," smirked Frieza, "That's why I'll offer you to join my ranks once again, or I'll reward your bravery with a cruel and painful death."

Vegeta panted, "D-damn, I don't have a choice do I?"

Frieza raised his arms, "If you join, I'll even let your monkey lackeys live."

Vegeta nodded his hand, "Fine! I'll join."

Frieza smiled, "Good, your first mission is to find the warriors that killed Zarbon."

Vegeta gave a yell of shock, "Wait, Zarbon is dead?!"

Frieza nodded, "That's why I'll be sending the Ginyu Force to aid you in your battle. For now, just get as much Dragon Balls as you can."

With that, Frieza left, with Vegeta facing the Namekians.

Oboe charged up, "As powerful as you may be…I won't let you steal out national treasures!"

Vegeta grinned, "Oh really?"

He thrust his hand through Oboe's chest, causing a scream of pain from the Namekian. Using his other hand, Vegeta charged up a ki ball at Oboe's head, and his eyeball saw the sphere. Suddenly, an energy blast was fired, completely destroying Oboe. The other Namekians trembled in fear, and Nappa walked towards them. With a brutal crush, he smashed a Namekian's arm, and then his head. The scene was a brutal carnage, with every single Namekian being brutally tortured and murdered.

After the scene was over, Vegeta found a Dragon Ball resting on the hand of the elder of the small village. Grabbing it, Vegeta smirked, "Once I gain immortality, my power will far surpass Frieza's!"

All the Saiyans nodded, "Our powers will rival the strongest in the universe!"

Vegeta grinned, "But first, to crush the invaders, and then the weakened Ginyu Force!"

The Saiyans now nodded, completely agreeing with Vegeta's plans. After all the Saiyan elite was the most powerful out of all of them. Vegeta began smirking, "But in the meantime, we search for the Dragon Balls."

The Saiyans all followed Vegeta as the Saiyan warrior went to look out for the Dragon Balls.

However, when they were on their way, Frieza's maniacal voice came through the scouter, "The Ginyu Force has arrived."

Vegeta growled, "Damn, I guess we'll have to work with the Ginyu Force then."

All three Saiyans changed course, to where their scouters picked up tremendously high power levels. Nappa began grinning, "Perhaps this might be interesting after all…"

 _Guru's Place…_

"Th-thank you." said Gohan as his power became awakened.

Piccolo walked up to Guru, for he was next. Touching his forehead, Guru smiled, "Ah, a Namekian who will obtain power that will put him at a higher level than a Super Saiyan."

Piccolo gasped, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Guru grinned, "You'll see."

At last came Goku, who had gone last so that Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo could get their powers first. As Piccolo stepped down, he marveled at his new power, but knew it was nowhere close to that of a Super Saiyan's. As Goku stepped up, Guru's eyebrows brightened, "The Legendary Super Saiyan, the warrior of pure heart, and the one that will defeat Frieza."

Goku's power drastically changed, and his aura skyrocketed into the air. Guru sighed, "My time has nearly come, and death is imminent for me. Destroy our enemies, vanquish Frieza!"

Goku trembled, and then nodded. Guru said one more thing, "They're coming, Nail and Dende assist our warriors."

Nail nodded, the strongest Namekian warrior now stood in front of them, his power easily greater than that of Piccolo's. Piccolo's eyes widened, 'His power, could this be what the Ginyu Force is capable of?!'

The small Namekian Dende approached the Z Fighters cautiously but he was welcomed. Chiaotzu exited, his power far greater than what it used to be.

Goku's instincts suddenly became alert, "That power! It's a bunch of guys, each stronger than Dodoria or Zarbon!"

Piccolo growled, "Tch, these monsters!"

The warriors landed on the ground, the shortest was a green alien with four eyes? Then there was Vegeta, standing next to him was Raditz, next to Raditz were both Nappa and another red humanoid creature. Causing both of them to dwarf was a blue alien, and next to him stood a purple alien. Standing the tallest was an almost human looking alien. The purple one smirked, "All right Ginyu Force, let's roll!"

All of the aliens except for the Saiyans began to do ridiculous poses, and each of the Z Fighters watched. Krillin gulped, "A-are they serious about this?"

The alien smirked, "Rock paper scissors to see who gets who!"

The aliens all began doing rock paper scissors, and eventually the human looking one yelled triumphantly, "Yeah! I'll take the Earthling."

He was pointing to Goku, who armed himself. The blue and red aliens pointed at Nail and Piccolo, "Let's take those guys!"

Last was the green alien who yawned and pointed at Krillin and Gohan. Instantly, the human alien armed himself, "Recoome of the Ginyu Force!"

Goku prepared himself, and barely managed to block a kick by Recoome. Grinning, the Ginyu Force member used his free hand to punch Goku to the ground. Using his weight, Recoome prepared to leap onto Goku. Growling, the Saiyan dodged the blow.

Ginyu checked his scouter, "He's only at 22,000, and yet he's giving Recoome a decent fight."

Recoome punched Goku to the ground this time, and took advantage of an opening "Recoome…Eraser Gun!"

Gasping, Goku barely managed to counter in time with his own Kamehameha. The two beams met in a clash, but Goku's arms began feeling strained. Giving a roar of power, he tapped into his Super Saiyan power, and his hair stood up. However, his hair and eyebrows didn't turn brown, but his irises had changed. Captain Ginyu was interested in this outburst of power, "How did he get so strong?"

Goku's beam quickly overpowered Recoome, and the Ginyu Force member quickly stopped his beam and dodged the Kamehameha. Panting, Recoome looked back at Goku in alarm, and the half-Super Saiyan replied with a quick punch that shattered multiple ribs. Recoome clutched his stomach and groaned. Guldo suddenly yelled, "STOP NOW!"

Goku found his body completely paralyzed, and gasped, "Wh-what the?!"

He attempted to turn Super Saiyan, and his aura increased. He struggled a bit, and then ultimately managed to break through. He teleported behind Goku and thrust his fist into the Ginyu Force member's chest. Gasping in pain, Guldo growled, "B-but how?"

Ginyu checked his scouter, "What the hell is this? Power level of 100,000 and rising!"

Vegeta began laughing, "Do you not get it? This is him, the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Ginyu trembled, and yelled, "No…impossible!"

The purple alien raised his arms, "Body Change!"

Goku yelled in shock, and instantly, he was placed in Ginyu's body, with Ginyu now controlling Goku.

The warriors all looked back and forth, until Ginyu, now in Goku's body yelled, "Attack!"

All the Ginyu Force members rushed towards the Z Fighters. Nail instantly armed himself and fought on par against Jeice. Piccolo however, was a different story. Burter, the blue alien, was simply too fast for him to follow. The Ginyu Force member taunted him as he sent a barrage of kicks. The demon panted, purple blood dripping all over, "What the hell does he mean I have greater potential than a Super Saiyan…I'm losing to someone far weaker!"

Burter teleported behind Piccolo, "Sorry to interrupt your thoughts."

He delivered a swift chop to Piccolo's neck, sending him flying towards the ground. Sneering, Burter charged up a blue energy ball, until Gohan yelled, "Kamehameha!"

The signature move of his dad shone through as it pushed Burter back. Now, Captain Ginyu, in Goku's body rushed towards Gohan, and delivered an incredibly powerful punch. Vegeta trembled, "N-no, this wasn't how it was supposed to be!"

Goku yelled, "Gohan, watch out!"

Gohan became confused, but was hit again by Ginyu. Vegeta yelled towards Krillin, "Shoot me with everything you have! I'll lower my power level, but you have to do it now! That Namekian has healing powers right? Heal me right now!"

Krillin responded, "No way I would do that! Are you insane?!"

Ginyu now easily dodged the attacks of both Goku and Gohan, and delivered strong blows to them both. Landing on the ground, Goku rose up defiantly, cupping his arms together in Captain Ginyu's body, he yelled, "Kamehameha!"

The wave was easily deflected by Ginyu, who yawned. Burter stood next to him, but Jeice had been injured by a tired Nail. Trembling, the Ginyu Force member grinned, "You're not getting away alive, Crusher Ball!"

Panting, Nail yelled, "Mystic Cannon!"

An epic beam struggle occurred, but a detonation blasted both of them back. Nail panted, "I can't keep this up!"

Vegeta yelled, "Do it now!"

Krillin gulped, and then charged up his Kamehameha wave. He blasted it straight towards Vegeta, and the Saiyan prince felt blood come up to his mouth. He gurgled, "Heal me…now!"

Dende shook his head, "No, you're the one responsible for multiple Namekian deaths!"

Vegeta gave a growl of frustration, "Listen, if I don't get the Zenkai boost, Ginyu will slaughter us all! Nothing can beat the Legendary Super Saiyan, but maybe with the Zenkai boost I can prolong our time until death!"

Krillin nudged Dende, "Do it for us, all of us, please."

Dende gulped, and then began to heal Vegeta. Blood cleared up, until there was just a hole in his armor. Not saying anything, Vegeta rushed up instantly to meet the Ginyu Goku in combat. With a sudden burst of power, he punched Ginyu Goku, and then yelled, "Strike him with your strongest attacks, now!"

All three fighters used their most powerful beams at full power, and the Ginyu Goku couldn't hold all three of them at once. With a yell of pain, he fell down, Goku's body brutally ravaged. Ginyu yelled, "Change now!"

However, this time, Goku teleported in front of Ginyu and the beam hit him, giving Goku back his body. Panting, the Super Saiyan grinned and fell down, his energy used up. Vegeta powered up, "Well, it's time for me to end this."

He gave a powerful punch to Ginyu's stomach, causing the Captain to clench his stomach in pain. Burter and Jeice all looked at Vegeta, evidently shocked. Nappa and Raditz both quickly punched the two henchmen down. Vegeta shot an eye at them and instantly, they both exploded into ashes. Trembling, Goku looked at the devil that stood in front of him.

Smirking, Vegeta turned towards the brutally injured Captain Ginyu, "Well, it looks like the good Captain can't find himself the energy to go on."

Ginyu struggled to his feet, "Wh-why you, just wait until Frieza comes. He'll sh-show you all!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Oh, he will? Well, it's a pity you won't get to see him."

An energy wave completely destroyed Ginyu. Vegeta turned towards the Z Fighters, "Alright I want you all to send Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarot to their healing chambers. Like it or not, I'll have to have a temporary truce with you against Frieza."

Gohan trembled and Nail grabbed his arm, "Don't bother, he's stronger than all of us combined."

Piccolo agreed, "Like it or not, we're gonna have to follow his orders."

Gohan nodded and trembled back. All the warriors hoisted up the injured Saiyans on to their backs, and followed Vegeta. As they were flying, Vegeta spoke, "The quest for the Dragon Balls should be discontinued as of right now, Frieza will no doubt be looking for us, and his power is incredibly terrifying."

The Z Fighters placed the warriors in healing chambers, and began to rest for the confrontation against Frieza.

 _Hey guys, sorry about the late upload, hope you guys have a nice Halloween! The story leads up to the Z Fighter's confrontation against Frieza. The battle won't be easy, and there will be a multi-chapter conclusion at the end. Sorry Chiaotzu didn't get much screen time; he's so much weaker than the Z Fighters are he'd be a harm. The reason Captain Ginyu is so weak is for plot purposes, and because him in Goku's body was incredibly weak, so therefore I think that Captain Ginyu wouldn't be able to use Super Saiyan as efficiently or effectively as Goku can._

 **Power Levels:**

 **Vegeta:** 250,000

 **Captain Ginyu:** 120,000

 **Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) Base:** 30,000

 **Captain Ginyu (Inability to use SSJ):** 150,000

 **Gohan (Post Potential Awakened):** 24,000

 **Krillin (Post Potential Awakened):** 15,000

 **Chiaotzu (Post Potential Awakened):** 8,000

 **Piccolo (Post Potential Awakened with Weighted Clothing):** 30,000

 **Piccolo (Max Power):** 37,000

 **Goku (Max Power Base):** 40,000

 **Semi-Super Saiyan Goku:** 1,000,000

 **SSJ Goku:** 2,000,000


	9. Chapter 10 Strongest in the Universe

**Chapter #10**

 **Strongest in the Universe**

The sleep of Vegeta was disturbed by a massive explosion. He turned towards the Z Fighters, who all looked around in alarm. Chiaotzu gulped, "D-do you guys feel that terrible ki?!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Damn it! Frieza's here!"

Dende and Nail looked at each other, Frieza, the one who was responsible for all their tormenting and sadness, had finally arrived. Piccolo growled, "We're just going to have to stick it out until Goku arrives."

Vegeta nodded, "As much as I hate to say it, the Legendary Super Saiyan is our only hope against Frieza."

A chilling laugh echoed through the hideout, "Hohoho! Legendary Super Saiyan?!"

Bulma, who woke up, shrieked, "What's going on?!"

Vegeta yelled, "Prepare yourselves!"

An invisible wave of kiai struck Piccolo, and he crashed into the dining table of Frieza's ship. The emperor smirked, "You didn't think you could hide for long did you?!"

He looked nothing like the man who just blasted away Piccolo like nothing; his figure was short, with two horns. He wore the traditional armor that Vegeta and the other Saiyans wore. With a flick of his hand, he sent another kiai wave that knocked both Nail and Dende back, "I am in no hurry to kill you, but I do need to know where the Dragon Balls are."

Nail growled, "I'll never answer you!"

In a swift movement, Frieza appeared in front of Nail and removed his hand nonchalantly, "I asked, where are the Dragon Balls?"

Nail growled, "Mystic Cannon!"

The point-blank cannon eradicated much of the ship behind Frieza, but the tyrant himself appeared with no injuries, Bulma gulped, knowing how powerful Nail was, "Who is this guy?!"

Two eye beams pierced through Nail, and Frieza tossed him onto the ground. A puddle of purple blood appeared next to him. He coughed, and Dende rushed to help him. However, Nail regenerated his wounds before Dende could, standing up, he began powering up for combat, and so did Vegeta. Catching Frieza by surprise, Vegeta punched the side of the tyrant's face, breaking the scouter. He yelled, "Take this you behemoth!"

Frieza coughed out blood, and powered up with rage, "How dare a Saiyan like you injure me?!"

Both fighters struggled for a moment, a massive force-field appearing each time they clashed. Piccolo gasped, "Vegeta's power, it's incredible!"

Frieza growled, "How the hell did a pathetic monkey like you get so damn powerful!"

A shimmering light of energy appeared in his hands, and with it, he pierced Vegeta's chest. In a look of surprise and shock, Vegeta fell to the ground. Piccolo yelled, "Quick, heal him!"

Dende nodded, and Piccolo rushed over to distract Frieza. His efforts were rewarded with a brutal beating that sent Piccolo hurtling over to the ground. Gohan and Krillin sent a combination of their strongest attacks that ultimately destroyed the spaceship, "Masenko! "Kamehameha!"

The joint beams collided into Frieza, sending the warrior back. The fighters all exited the spaceship, with Frieza wearing a cruel leer. The tyrant began smirking, "Well, I'm quite surprised. You've gone past level 1…now let's see if you can get past level 2."

Krillin muttered, "What is he talking about?"

Vegeta spattered out blood, and then stood back up, "Your time is due Frieza!"

His confidence was washed away as Frieza began undergoing a transformation. The tyrant began laughing cruelly, "I have two more transformations left after this one."

His muscles bulged, and his body mass grew tremendously. Gasping, Vegeta saw the short tyrant quickly grow in size. Now, Frieza looked much more intimidating, and spoke in a much deeper voice, "Now, who's next?"

Nail growled, "Hey, you! We'll have to fuse."

Piccolo turned towards him, "What are you talking about?"

Nail responded, "When two Namekians fuse, their power grows vastly. I only ask of me to become the host."

Piccolo scoffed, "Dream on, I'm not losing my self-control and awareness."

The Namekian took off his turban and cape, "You forgot, you're weakened, while I'm not."

Nail yelled, "Now's not the time!"

Before he could speak again, Piccolo punched his abdomen, "Shut up."

Gohan suddenly gave a yell of anger, "Enough!"

He quickly rushed towards Piccolo and knocked him towards the ground. Frieza gazed at the scene with amusement, "A Saiyan child beat down a Namekian stronger than some of my elites? Interesting."

Vegeta punched Frieza's side, "Enough messing around, your battle's with me now!"

With another punch, Vegeta caught Frieza off balance, and sent a kick to him. Vegeta began firing a flurry of ki blasts, "Take this!"

Frieza emerged, his body covered with bruises. With a demonic yell he rushed towards Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince easily sidestepped and began grinning. Vegeta kneed Frieza, "Come on then, just show me your final form."

Frieza leapt back as he wiped off purple blood, "Tch, I don't need it yet. My third form should suffice."

He began charging up aura, and Piccolo yelled, "What the hell Vegeta? Are you suicidal?"

Vegeta smirked, "No, but don't you feel that burning curiosity that you want to see his third form for yourself? To witness Frieza's power?"

Piccolo muttered under his breath, "Damn it! He could have finished Frieza right then and there! His third form will be the death of all of us, unless Goku arrives…"

Nail agreed, "We'll have to stop our little skirmish. It'll take all our combined efforts to lay a scratch on him, but we just have to stall time."

Frieza's transformation was over, and out emerged a hideous lizard creature. Leering cruelly, Frieza looked directly at Vegeta, "Well, now do you see how terrifying I am?"

Vegeta powered up, "Come at me Frieza! You're scared to admit that I've far surpassed you!"

Both fighters fought completely on par with each other, until Vegeta landed a powerful blow to Frieza's stomach. Grimacing in pain, Frieza blasted Vegeta several times and then threw the Saiyan to the ground. Vegeta coughed out blood, and then rushed to fight Frieza once again. Nail yelled, "We'll all have to attack together!"

In response, all the Z Fighters rushed at Frieza with a flurry of punches and other attacks, but it did nothing more than annoy Frieza. With a flick of his tail, Frieza knocked Gohan and Piccolo into the ground. He used both of his fists to punch Nail and Krillin. With a quick eye laser, he shot down Vegeta too.

All the Z Fighters stood, injured. Vegeta spat out blood and quickly powered up, "Come on Frieza, show me your real strength! We all know that I've become stronger than you!"

Frieza chuckled and easily parried each of Vegeta's blows, with a strong kick, Frieza knocked Vegeta back. Scowling, Vegeta began becoming frustrated, "Why the hell aren't my attacks working?!"

With a growl of anger, Vegeta powered up his signature move, "Try this on you freak! Gallic Gun!"

He gave a smirk of satisfaction as he saw a look of fear and shock on Frieza's face. The impending doom demolished the ground that Frieza was standing on. However, during the explosion Piccolo commented, "Frieza's power just skyrocketed, he's in his final form now…"

When the explosion and rubble cleared, Frieza was completely different, now almost humanoid. Looking at one hand, Frieza growled with anger, "You stupid maggot! That actually hurt!"

With a deadly yell, he slammed his foot into Vegeta's spinal cord. The Saiyan yelled in agony and pain as Frieza began punching his back repeatedly. "Where's your bravado and momentum?" Frieza leered cruelly.

With a quick beam, he shot Vegeta's wrist. The Saiyan growled as he felt a fracture in his bone. Gohan turned towards his friends, "This is terrible! We need to help him!"

Nail turned towards Piccolo, "Now do you understand? By the time we fuse our power won't be enough against Frieza!"

Piccolo panted, "Damn it, you're right. But no way am I losing my free will."

Nail growled, "You're so stubborn, we'll all have to strike him at once!"

All the Z Fighters charged up their beams and fired it towards Frieza, with a leer; Frieza formed a protective ki bubble that easily blocked the beams. Nail gave a growl of frustration, "Damn it, just how strong is he?!"

Frieza began laughing slowly and cruelly, "Do you see how hopeless it is now?"

Vegeta began groaning, "You haven't won just yet!"

With a roar of anger, he did a backflip kick that sent Frieza flying back. He turned towards Dende, "Heal me, quickly!"

Nail nodded, "Dende, please do it, for the sake of our people. He's our only hope left."

Dende nodded, and using his healing powers, healed the almost dead Vegeta. Frieza gazed at Dende with interest, and then began smirking, "We can't have that, can we?"

He pointed his finger at Dende and began charging a ray of doom. The beam in his finger grew bigger until he fired it. It was a thick ray, and had claimed multiple lives. However, this beam didn't kill Dende, but was deflected by a man with palm tree hair and an orange gi…Son Goku.

Piccolo turned towards him, "So, you Saiyans have finally arrived."

Next to him was Raditz and Nappa, both with power considerable to the Ginyu Force. Vegeta scowled, "At last you've come."

Raditz looked at Frieza with surprise, "So, you're Frieza?"

Frieza growled, "Impudent monkey, yes, this is Frieza. Behold, the form you're seeing now is my final and ultimate transformation."

Raditz began scowling, "Damn, I had hoped that with our Zenkai boost we would at least stand a chance."

Goku turned towards them, "At this rate, you should leave the fight to Vegeta and me. We can stop him."

Vegeta turned towards Kakarot, "Hmph, so you've gotten stronger than Frieza's second transformation, at this rate, Super Saiyan should be enough."

Frieza's eyes widened, "Super Saiyan? What type of joke is this?!"

Goku's hair began standing up as he crushed the ground beneath him, "Prepare yourself Frieza."

His hair stood up and his irises quickly shifted color. The Saiyan's chest grew bigger and his muscles bulged. He stood confidently as the warrior of hope, "This is a Super Saiyan."

Frieza gasped, "Wha-what?! No, the legend can't be true! But still, I have to use fifty percent of my power to believe this first."

Goku grinned, "Suit yourself."

The two engaged in a clash of multiple blows. At last, Frieza began gaining the upper hand. Seeing this, Vegeta began to gasp in astonishment and wonder, "I'm not nearly as strong as they are! Especially Frieza…this can't be fifty percent! He must be lying…"

Goku was sent back by a kick from Frieza. The Super Saiyan panted, "This is much harder than I thought it would be, you're a real tough challenge Frieza!"

Frieza began laughing, "Ha! It seems I had nothing to fear! The Super Saiyan is beneath even 50% of my power. I have yet to even unleash my full strength."

Goku powered up, "50% or not…I will defeat you!"

Vegeta began shaking, "Frieza must be lying! The Legendary Super Saiyan, the strongest in the universe… beaten by Frieza when he's only at 50%?!"

Goku rushed towards Frieza defiantly, only to be pushed back by a wave of kiai. Frieza laughed, "Don't you see now? There's a world of difference between you and me Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta charged up, "Don't listen to him! Show him what for! Frieza, he destroyed the Saiyan race! He killed our family!"

Frieza pointed a Death Beam at Vegeta, "Enough blabbering."

He fired the piercing beam directly at Vegeta, who growled. However, Nappa leaped in front of Vegeta, taking the beam to the chest. Vegeta gazed at Nappa's wounded body, "Nappa, why?"

Nappa spat out blood, "Because I w-was told to protect the royal S-saiyan family until the end."

Vegeta scowled, "Another Saiyan taken away…Frieza, no MORE!"

Vegeta's hair began turning blonde, and his eyes transformed into a magical emerald color. Goku gasped, realizing that Vegeta was transforming into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta screamed in agony, remembering everything that Frieza took from him; he destroyed the Saiyans, and took everything away!

Finally, the Legendary Super Saiyan stood in front of Frieza, confident. Frieza trembled, "Two Legendary Super Saiyans?!"

Vegeta began grinning, "Come at me Frieza, you'll handle you myself."

With a burst of anger, Frieza charged towards Vegeta. The Super Saiyan easily blocked the blow and responded with his own punch. Frieza gasped, not having felt a punch of that magnitude in a long while. Goku remarked, "Incredible! Vegeta's gone above me now! And I don't even think that he's unleashed his full power yet!"

Raditz watched this curiously, "It seems that Vegeta is indeed the strongest Saiyan warrior."

Frieza began gasping for air, but Vegeta kicked him at the side of his face before he could do so. With his left hand, he charged up an energy ball and threw it at Frieza without mercy. Within those couple seconds, Frieza became much more injured than anything Goku could throw at him for a million years. The tyrant trembled, "Impossible! Vegeta, how the hell did you become a Super Saiyan?!"

Vegeta replied, "I saw deep down into my heart, and found that I too, had the ability to transform! Prepare yourself Frieza, you're about to witness the true power of a Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta powered up, until his aura and ki rose to immeasurable heights. Frieza raised up a hand, "W-wait! Don't you want to see my full power?"

Vegeta stopped, "Oh, do show your real strength Frieza."

Frieza smiled, and began powering up, 'Saiyans, as stubborn as always.'

Piccolo scowled, "Vegeta's being overconfident again!"

He powered up, "We'll have to ready ourselves."

Frieza was beginning a very slight transformation. His muscles bulged, but that was all. His temples began strained due to the pressure it took keeping this form. Vegeta laughed, "Is that all? I had thought you might have actually been able to provide a decent challenge."

His words were cut short as Frieza sent a direct blow to his face. Blood dribbled out of Vegeta's mouth, but the Saiyan prince kept on smirking. Frieza sent a kick to Vegeta's abdomen, and then rammed him to the ground with his elbow. Yelling, Frieza fired multiple ki blasts, "Take this you stupid monkey!"

The explosions evidently caught Vegeta, but the Super Saiyan emerged with a couple of bruises and his armor being damaged. Vegeta began laughing, "My turn."

He teleported in front of Frieza and instantly sent a volley of blows towards his stomach. Grinning, Vegeta kneed Frieza and threw him to the ground. Powering up, Vegeta yelled, "Meet your end Frieza! Feast your eyes on Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!"

Piccolo's eyes widened, "The power being generated from that attack is incredible."

Goku powered up, "Vegeta stop! That attack can destroy the planet!"

He rushed towards Vegeta, but the Super Saiyan used his aura to shrug Goku away. Frieza smirked, "Yes! You monkey, you're idiotic! If that attack is fired, Planet Namek will be destroyed!"

Vegeta grinned, and then the ki blast was crushed into his hands. Piccolo gasped, "He's a fighting genius, he's using the ki blast to power himself up!"

Vegeta teleported behind Frieza, and using his Big Bang Attack fueled hand; he fired a beam of incredibly powerful energy at point-blank range. Frieza gave a yell of pain, as he emerged; his body severely mattered with bruises. "Enough!" he yelled, "I'm going to end this, right now!"

Within his hands was a gigantic Death Ball, "Prepare to die!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, and for the first time in the battle, a look of uncertainty flashed his eyes.

 _Hope you enjoyed his chapter of Light of Hope! As you can see, Vegeta finally ascends. I felt that he should have ascended due to the pain that Frieza put him through quicker than Goku. Of course, due to Piccolo's evil nature and the fact that Nail was barely injured when Frieza transforms, he offered Piccolo to fuse with him, instead of what occurred in the manga and anime. In the period while Vegeta was resting, the Z Fighters would evidently have trained quite a bit to survive against Frieza, so they are stronger than what they were before._

 **Power Levels:**

 **Goku:** 1,000,000

 **SSJ Goku:** 50,000,000

 **Raditz (Post Zenkai):** 160,000

 **Nappa (Post Zenkai):** 200,000

 **Gohan (Post Training):** 35,000

 **Krillin (Post Training):** 23,000

 **Gohan (Enraged + Full Power):** 1,060,000

 **Vegeta (Post Zenkai):** 1,500,000

 **Vegeta (Post 2** **nd** **Zenkai):** 3,000,000

 **SSJ Vegeta:** 150,000,000

 **Frieza First Form:** 530,000

 **Frieza Second Form:** 1,060,000

 **Frieza Third Form:** 2,000,000

 **Frieza Final Form 50%:** 60,000,000

 **Full Power Frieza:** 120,000,000


	10. Chapter 11 The Return of Garlic Junior

**Chapter #11**

 **Return of Garlic Junior**

Frieza grinned as he saw Vegeta's astonished look, "What's wrong? I thought you had this all planned Super Saiyan."

He hurled the Death Ball, and it completely eradicated the ground of Namek. The planet almost seemed to flash white as it was destroyed almost to its core. Finally, the Z Fighters could see again, but what they saw looked nothing like Namek. Lava poured everywhere, and the once beautiful landscape of Namek looked destroyed. Dende and Nail choked back tears, as Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin were merely shocked. Raditz and Nappa had already witnessed Frieza's power, but now they witnessed his true power. Frieza frowned, "That should have sufficed to destroy Namek…how did it fail?"

His question was answered as Goku laid on the ground, in his base form, and near death. Frieza growled, "So it was you!"

Trembling back up, Goku gave Frieza a glare of hatred, "I'll never forgive you!"

Vegeta emerged, his Super Saiyan form still intact, and kicked Frieza. Frieza began laughing, "Try all you want…Namek's destruction is inevitable!"

Goku yelled out to Krillin, "Any more Senzu Beans?"

Krillin threw one at him and Goku caught it. He began eating the bean, and instantly felt a gigantic power increase. Turning Super Saiyan, Vegeta began raising an eyebrow, "That power…it's far greater than before!"

Goku sent a punch towards Frieza, causing the Ice-jin to react in shock, "B-but how?!"

Goku rammed his fist firmly into Frieza's stomach, "Enough Frieza. This is your end!"

With a yell of rage, he blasted Frieza, causing the tyrant to gasp and spit out purple blood. As Goku was about to lay another blow, Frieza caught it and intercepted with his own attack, sending Goku flying towards a lavafall. Vegeta hit Frieza, and punched him back. Both Super Saiyans were vastly above Frieza, and the tyrant began seeing no escape. Frieza began powering up, "No… this will not be my end! This place shall not bear the mark of my grave!"

Meanwhile, Goku teleported to Dende and whispered, "Send everyone except for me and Vegeta back to Earth with a wish."

Dende nodded, and relayed the information to the Z Fighters. Piccolo and Nail agreed to escort Dende, and the group left while Goku and Vegeta distracted the enraged Frieza.

Vegeta began powering up, "Do you have any idea how much pain you put me through?"

He punched Frieza and then blasted his stomach point-blank. Teleporting behind him, Vegeta grabbed Frieza's shoulder and forced down a wave of kiai, causing Frieza to gasp in pain. The Super Saiyan firmly grasped Frieza's wrists, and with a quick jerk, heard a little snap. The prince then smiled in satisfaction as he heard a yell from Frieza.

Goku was angry however, "Enough Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned towards him, malice in his eyes, "You don't tell me what to do! I'm still the stronger one here."

He teleported in front of Goku and punched his stomach, hard, "You don't command an elite."

Goku spat out blood, his eyes not bothering to disguise his look of shock. Vegeta turned towards Frieza, and in a split second, karate-chopped the tyrant's neck. Goku quickly recovered and growled, "Vegeta, now's not the time!"

Vegeta pointed two fingers at Goku, and instantly an explosion erupted, "Shut up."

Frieza coughed out blood, struggling to get back up to his feet. Vegeta smirked, "The strongest in the universe? That's such a pathetic bluff."

He kicked Frieza, and stomped onto the tyrant's back. Frieza slammed his fist into Vegeta's abdomen and kicked him back. Growling, Frieza grabbed Vegeta's fist and continuously rammed his knee into the prince's stomach. Giving a yell of pain, Vegeta staggered back and was shot back from another point-blank wave. Goku arrived now, and attempted to punch Frieza, who dodged. Yelling with anger, Frieza blasted Goku back point-blank as well, surprising both Super Saiyans with his new outburst of power.

Goku growled, "Enough, Kamehameha!"

The beam rammed into Frieza, who emerged with his body completely battered with bruises and wounds, "H-how?"

Vegeta glared towards Goku, "Kakarot he's my kill and you know it, stay out of my way."

Frieza yelled, "Quit treating me like I'm trash! Enough of this, enough!"

He held up two hands, both with razor sharp discs.

He threw both of them at Vegeta and Goku. Goku narrowly dodged one, "Hey! It's just like Krillin's Kienzan!"

However, Frieza brought his hands back, and the Death Saucer turned towards Goku. Vegeta yelled, "Kakarot watch out!"

Goku narrowly dodged the Death Saucer, "Damn it, they're homing!"

Vegeta was having his own trouble with Frieza's Death Saucer, and it seemed to follow him everywhere he went. If he turned around a charged a ki blast, he would surely be dead, and Vegeta had no choice. The prince fired a wave of kiai, pushing the ki disc back. Vegeta growled, 'How the hell do I win?'

Suddenly, the prince had an idea, he went straight for Frieza, and in a mixture of shock and awe, Frieza felt his own body be cut in half. Goku turned towards him, and used kiai to push the disc back as well. From there, Vegeta blew up the disc with a ki blast.

Frieza panted, "How the hell could you simians defeat me?! No, it's impossible!"

Vegeta smirked, "Don't even bother Frieza, you're time has ended."

He flew up into the skies, and with a confident energy beam, finished Frieza off for good….or did he?

Now that Frieza was gone for good, the two Super Saiyans were focused on finding a way out of this hellhole. They spotted Frieza's ship and immediately the two Super Saiyans went there. However, upon noticing that it didn't work, they left. Luckily they found the spacepods of the Ginyu Force, and use them to leave Planet Namek's explosion.

 _Meanwhile…_

The tall horned figure sipped from his formal glass, the wine he was drinking was fine wine, extracted directly from the grapes of Auersia, a planet under the Planet Trade Organization's rule. The soldier who was unfortunate enough to deliver the unfortunate news trembled, "L-lord, Frieza's dead!"

King Cold's eyes flashed at once, "Dead? By whom and where?"

The soldier gulped, "We don't know sir, the only possible force that could have killed Lord Frieza is the…" he gulped, "The last time he was alive was on the almost destroyed Planet Namek."

King Cold's finger began charging a beam, and it killed the soldier instantly. He turned towards the frightened ship drivers, "Head straight for Planet Namek."

The ship driver nodded, "As you wish sir."

 _On Planet Earth…_

"Dad, where are you?" asked the anxious Gohan.

His dad must have beaten Frieza by now, unless both Super Saiyans had died. At least Frieza was dead, but at that cost? Nail patted him on the back, "Hey, it's alright kid."

Gohan choked back tears and nodded. Piccolo growled, "I guess we'll just have to learn to defend Earth ourselves. We'll have to train."

Nail nodded towards Piccolo, much of the Namekian's evil heart and selflessness had left during the battle on Namek.

Hearing this, Raditz snorted, "Good luck catching up to me."

Dende suddenly beamed, "Hey guys, let's get Porunga to wish back your deceased ones and to tell us about Son Goku's whereabouts!"

Nail laughed, "I forgot about that, great idea Dende."

This seemed to brighten up Gohan's mood, and Raditz interjected, "You'll have to promise to revive the Saiyans as well!"

Dende nodded, the Saiyans seemed like child's-play compared to Frieza. The Namekians began gathering all seven dragon balls.

 _Meanwhile…_

The most skilled mechanists in the universe were currently working on Frieza's body. He had been giving mechanical parts to supplement for the areas lost in the battle against the Super Saiyans. King Cold surveyed the operation with glaring eyes, not wanting a single mistake to happen.

A tinkle appeared in Frieza's eyes, and King Cold grinned with satisfaction. Frieza stood up and flexed his arms, in a cold mechanical voice, he spoke to King Cold, "We're going to Earth Daddy."

King Cold gave an expression of surprise, "Hmm? And why would we do that?"

Frieza clenched his fists, "The two Legendary Super Saiyans that defeated me, they're on Earth, and they'll pay!"

King Cold gave an amused smirk, "Super Saiyan? I thought that was merely a legend passed on by Saiyans."

Frieza replied, "No, it isn't. Head course for Earth."

As the ship drivers nodded in fear, Frieza turned towards King Cold, "I'm going to make sure that the Saiyans pay every bit. We'll get to Earth before them, and torture their friends before the two Super Saiyans arrive, only to be greeted by a bloodbath!"

 _Yardrat…_

"Nice spar Soba," grinned Goku as he fought on par with the strongest warrior of planet Yardrat. Soba was easily Yardrat's strongest fighter, and even Frieza would have trouble conquering the planet.

Vegeta meanwhile, was testing his new Instant Transmission technique against all the natives. He scoffed; he must have been going soft, if it wasn't for Kakarot, then all the Yardrats would be dead right now. Vegeta shot invisible waves of kiai towards the natives, easily defeating them in training.

Meanwhile, Goku was having an even match with Soba, even though he hadn't began to use Super Saiyan yet. Soba managed to land a double-fisted blow to Goku's abdomen, and the Saiyan responded with his own kick. Goku began gaining the upper hand as the two began trading blows evenly for a couple of minutes. Goku smiled, "Well, we've just about fully recovered Vegeta, wanna leave?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Don't ask me idiotic questions like that again Kakarot!"

The two Saiyans said their farewells, and left Planet Yardrat.

 _Earth…_

"What the hell's the meaning of this?" asked Piccolo as he fended off a group of superhumans. They were literally superhuman, with strength far above that of an average human, yet they looked like your average citizen.

Gohan and Krillin were having similar troubles, though they were on the defensive as they didn't want to hurt the humans. Nail was fighting ten at once, and having almost no difficulty, "Are you Earthlings normally not as strong as this?"

Krillin nodded, "These guys, they aren't normal!"

Piccolo easily shrugged two humans off with a ki blast, "C'mon, stop being cowards!"

Gohan yelled, "Piccolo stop!"

But the Saiyan half-breed was still weaker than Piccolo, and the Namekian continued his onslaught. Suddenly, a chilling voice alerted the fighters, "Where are the Ddddrrraaggoon balls?"

The voice came out as a hiss, and a mysterious shadow appeared. Piccolo growled, "What the hell is this thing?"

The shadow swirled and manufacture four figures, all mysterious black entities, "Llleeetttt mmmmee test your strength," it hissed.

The shadow warriors all rushed towards the Z Fighters, and caused them some trouble, especially Chiaotzu, but they managed to knock them down.

"Dodon Ray!" yelled Chiaotzu, aiming the beam with picture perfect accuracy at the shadow.

The shadow swirled around and then laughed, "Your attacks have no effect on me."

Piccolo began to smirk, "Oh really, Explosive Demon Wave!"

The purple blast caused the shadow some alarm, and it separated quickly to dodge the beam. Piccolo growled, "Interesting, this shadow can manipulate its body at will."

The shadow created four more bodies again, "Level 2."

All the shadow fighters gained enhanced strength and speed, and managed to knock Chiaotzu down. Nail blocked a punch from one and fired his Mystic Cannon at point-blank, knocking them all down.

The Namekian smirked, "It looks like our training paid off a lot."

Piccolo cracked his knuckles, "Come on, you're just delaying the inevitable, show us your real strength."

The shadow hissed, and a body appeared in the form of Master Roshi. Krillin yelled in shock, "Master Roshi, is that you?!"

Without a word, Master Roshi entered his max power mode and instantly knocked Krillin back with a quick jab. All the Z Fighters were surprised at this quick display of power, whatever was controlling Roshi, it was giving him tremendous strength as well. The master began charging a purple orb, "Ka-me-ha-me…HA!"

The purple beam shocked all the Z Fighters, but Piccolo responded first, "Demon Explosive Wave!"

Both beams met midway in a powerful and mighty clash. However, Piccolo's beam was beginning to overpower Roshi. With a yell of fear, Roshi fell back, the dark aura quickly leaping away from him. The symbiotic shadow growled with anger and impatience, "Looks like it'll take a little more than what I had originally thought to defeat you."

More beings quickly materialized, and Piccolo frowned in anger, "Really, is that all?"

Raditz was getting bored as well; the Saiyan was easily dodging each of the symbiotic attacks and didn't even bother firing any of his own. The symbiote gave a massive groan and fell as Raditz finally delivered a Double Sunday at point-blank range. Suddenly, a chilling laugh crept over to the Z Fighters, a laugh they knew all too well (except for Raditz and Nail), _"Congratulations, you made it past round 1."_

All three Z Fighters leapt back to see a short figure, one with pointy ears and a jagged tooth. His head was almost dome-shaped, and but his ki was tremendous. Piccolo breathed in astonishment, "Garlic Junior?"

Next to Garlic Junior were minions, but they were different. Garlic saw this confusion and said, "Allow me to introduce my new lackeys, the Spice Boys: Spice, Vinegar, Mustard and Salt."

Now Garlic Junior looked at the Z Fighters, "Now, you must be wondering how I gained this incredible power, in my base form too! Well, the Makyan Star is ever so close to Earth's axis, and that symbiote was the Black Water Mist personified. I used it to possess the humans, how weak-minded they were, and it granted them tremendous strength."

He gestured towards the unconscious Master Roshi. Garlic Junior then powered up, "Come, let's show them the power of the Makyans!"

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Light of Hope_

 **Power Levels:**

 **Goku (Post Zenkai):** 2,500,000

 **SSJ Goku:** 125,000,000

 **Frieza Full Power:** 120,000,000

 **King Cold 2** **nd** **form (Heavily Suppressed):** 5,000,000

 **Piccolo (Post Training):** 535,000

 **Nail (Post Training):** 635,000

 **Raditz (Post Training):** 975,000

 **Gohan (Post Training):** 240,000

 **Krillin (Post Training):** 135,000

 **Garlic Junior (Base):** 520,000

 **Salt Boys:**?

 **Black Water Mist Possessed Roshi:** 5,000

 **Black Water Mist Possessed Human (Average):** 240


	11. Chapter 12 Transport to Oblivion

**Chapter #12**

 **Transport to Oblivion**

The Spice Boys began cracking their knuckles at the Z Fighters. Raditz scoffed in response, "Hmph, I don't even think that I need training to beat these guys."

The white haired blue-skinned warrior smirked, "Let's test that theory shall we?"

He rushed towards Raditz, and the two engaged in a barrage of blows. Raditz easily gained the upper hand, and landed a blow to Spice's abdomen so strong that the warrior immediately spat out blood. The Saiyan growled, "Interesting, their power is comparable to the Ginyu Force."

The three other warriors, Vinegar, Salt, and Mustard all rushed towards Raditz. Piccolo and Nail knocked down all three of them. Garlic scowled, "Useless fools! Must I do everything myself?"

Spice wiped off some blood, and then immediately sent a powerful blow to Piccolo. Using a double-fisted punch, he sent Piccolo flying straight towards the ground. He turned towards the other Spice Boys, "Alright, let's finish him."

Nail grinned, "Not so fast…Mystic Cannon!"

The beam blew through the Spice Boys quickly and threw them off guard. Piccolo emerged from the smoke without his weighted clothing, "Hmph, looks like these guys are more trouble than I had thought."

Nail yelled, "The sooner we get this done the sooner we can use the Dragon Balls!"

Garlic Junior raised an eyebrow, "Hmph? Dragon Balls? I have no need for them; my power of immortality is enough."

A snap of realization came to Raditz, "Y-you're immortal?"

Garlic laughed, "Haha! The shocking truth finally breaks through one of these pathetic minds; I had not known it to be possible to let it not."

Raditz yelled, "You're bluffing, take this, Double Sunday!"

He fired the blast at point-blank range, and with all the power he could muster. Garlic emerged, his body severely bruised, but alive nonetheless, "I can never be killed idiot!"

He grabbed ahold of Raditz's throat, and the Saiyan could only watch as Garlic Junior's muscle size and strength increased exceptionally. Leering, Garlic Junior punched Raditz in the stomach repeatedly, until he was rewarded with a tremendous amount of blood that gushed out of the Saiyan's mouth. Meanwhile, Piccolo and Nail were handling the Spice Boys well, and were able to gain the upper hand.

Giving a growl of anger, Piccolo yelled towards Nail, "Try to fend for yourself for a moment, someone needs some help."

Piccolo stretched his arm and slammed his fist deep into Garlic's side. The Makyan growled and turned his attention towards Piccolo. Instantly, the Namekian felt himself plummeting towards the ground, Garlic quickly fired a red energy beam, consuming the Namekian. Piccolo emerged with ragged clothes and purple blood painting his body, "Tch, this is nothing."

He quickly regenerated and went up to fight Garlic Junior again, only to be knocked down.

Meanwhile, Nail easily vaporized Vinegar, and was having no trouble at all against the Spice Boys. Nail easily destroyed Salt and Mustard, and dodged another blow from Spice.

Nail elbowed Spice to the ground and gazed at him, "Stay down."

All the Z Fighters rushed over to help against Garlic Junior, but all were defeated quickly and rapidly. Garlic Junior began laughing with pleasure, "Is this really all you can muster? You gave me more trouble when we first met. I guess the Makyan star has greatly boosted my strength to the extent where all of you are far below me!"

The Spice Boys began standing up, and Nail gave a growl of annoyance, "Damn it, not again…"

This time, their muscles beefed up, and their strength skyrocketed. Spice gave a look of sheer rage towards Nail, and without warning, charged at the Namekian. Blood leapt out of Nail's mouth as Spice dealt a devastating uppercut. Spice smirked, "Not so tough now are you?"

Nail gave a growl of irritation and quickly blasted Spice back. "They're stronger and faster," he remarked while wiping off some blood.

Nail stretched his hands, knocking back Mustard and Vinegar. However, a quick attack from Salt knocked him down. The Namekian warrior quickly recovered, and rammed his fist straight into Salt's abdomen. Spice threw an energy ball, "How about you take this attack?!"

Nail's eyes widened in surprise, and an explosion completely wiped off the layers of the ground. This caught the attention of all the Z Fighters and even Garlic Junior. Gohan's eyes widened, "N-nail?!"

"These guys are more trouble than I thought," said Raditz.

Nail emerged, his body brutally battered and wounded. Spice grinned, "Time to finish you off."

He was stopped by an enraged Gohan, who fired a point-blank Masenko. The leader of the Spice Boys gave a yell of shock as the blast consumed him completely. The other Spice Boys turned towards Gohan, who began backing away in fear. Nail regenerated and yelled, "Mystic Cannon!"

The beam eradicated Mustard, leaving only Salt and Vinegar, who both panicked. Nail grinned towards them, "You two are next."

However, a punch from Garlic Junior rammed him into a mountain, and the two cronies cheered for their leader. Piccolo took this opportunity wisely, "Special Beam Cannon!"

The beam pierced through the chest of the surprised Vinegar, leaving only Salt. Garlic Junior gave an annoyed growl of anger, "Why must I do everything myself?"

Piccolo turned towards Krillin, "Now!"

The human put both hands near his face, "Solar Flare!"

Then, Krillin put a hand near his head, "Destructo Disc!"

He threw a disc, and then threw two more along with it. Garlic Junior was hit by one, but the effects on Salt were worse, as the henchman got sliced in two. As the discs faded away into shards of ki, Garlic remained standing, with merely a few cuts. The Makyan gave a grin, "Don't you understand? I am immortal! Nothing can kill me, nothing!"

He threw an energy ball straight at Krillin, and it detonated midair. Raditz growled, "Idiotic humans…Double Sunday!"

The two beams collided directly with Garlic Junior, who staggered back. Gohan took this opportunity to fire a quick Masenko blast at the back of Garlic Junior, and the Makyan turned around in shock and anger. He grabbed Gohan's throat, and with a brutal throw, flung him to the ground. The little boy coughed out crimson blood as Krillin gave a yell.

The former student of the Turtle clan couldn't handle the pain that his friends were feeling anymore, "Take this you monster! FULL POWER KAMEHAMEHA!"

Garlic Junior raised an eyebrow at the empowered Kamehameha wave, but dismissed it with his hand easily. It was sent crashing straight into Piccolo, who fell down. Krillin gave a yell of anger, "DAMN IT!"

Garlic smirked and put a hand in Piccolo's direction. A resonating explosion marked the air as the Namekian fell to the ground, blood dripping out of his mouth. Raditz charged towards Garlic Junior, and attempted to land a surprise blow. Grinning, Garlic punched Raditz's abdomen and knocked him down by his spine. Nail interrupted Garlic with a point-blank Mystic Cannon to the back, and the Makyan shrieked with annoyance.

Garlic gave a yell of anger and frustration, "You know what? I'm bringing out the Dead Zone again; you maggots just keep coming back don't you?"

A swirling vortex emerged behind him, and swept off the land of the Earth easily. Garlic began giving a crazed laugh, "The Black Water Mist was my key to conquering Earth. You ruined it, you ruined it all! I shall give you all a pain greater than hell and death itself!"

Raditz scowled, "This guy…he's gone completely insane!"

Garlic threw a blast mindlessly at the ground, and a crater formed. He rushed over and punched Piccolo, "You…you were the one to knock me into the Dead Zone, for that, you'll be the first one to die!"

He ripped of Piccolo's arm easily, and then ripped off his leg. Purple blood splattered all over the ground and Piccolo yelled in pain. Garlic Junior threw him to the ground, and grinned, "Goodbye fool."

However, he was intercepted by Gohan, who kicked Garlic to the side. Nail teleported to chain the attack, and fired a point-blank Mystic Cannon directly at Garlic. Growling with anger, Garlic unleashed a huge wave of kiai, knocking all the Z Fighters back, "DO NOT INTEFERE!"

Piccolo was barely breathing, and struggled to open his eyes, only to see Garlic Junior charging an energy ray that was sure to be his doom. However, once again, Nail punched him back. The Namekian began panting with exhaustion, and couldn't keep up his power much longer. Groaning, Piccolo gestured towards Krillin, who threw him a Senzu Bean. Gohan asked Krillin, "How many do we have left?"

Krillin groaned, "Only 3, we better win this quick."

Piccolo stood up, regenerating all his wounds and powering up to his maximum, "All right, ready for round 2?"

Piccolo traded a few blows with Garlic Junior, but the tired tyrant was still stronger than the Namekian. He punched him to the ground, and fired multiple ki blasts directly at him. Piccolo fell to the ground, wiped off some blood, and rushed to combat again. This time, Nail joined in, and the two Namekians managed to slowly overpower Garlic Junior. Screeching with anger, Garlic Junior turned towards the Namekians, "NOOO! NOT AGAIN!"

Piccolo nodded towards Nail, and both Namekians created a powerful combination of energy beams that threw Garlic Junior straight into the Dead Zone. Raditz looked up at the Makyan star, and with a powerful energy blast, demolished it. The star exploded with a glorious burst of energy, coinciding with Garlic's roar of anger.

Gohan and Krillin both gave pants of relief. Krillin let out a relieved laugh, "Well, now to see our old friends again!"

The Z Fighters set off to the Dragon Balls, leaving the scattered remains of the battlefield behind.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Krillin (Post Training):** 120,000

 **Spice:** 300,000

 **Spice (Post Makyan Star):** 450,000

 **Salt:** 250,000

 **Salt (Post Makyan Star):** 400,000

 **Vinegar:** 270,000

 **Vinegar (Post Makyan Star):** 420,000

 **Mustard:** 250,000

 **Mustard (Post Makyan Star):** 400,000

 **Garlic Junior (Transformed):** 1,120,000

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Light of Hope, sorry for not updating. I've been really busy with academics. I'm really sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter's length, and I'll try to make it up next chapter._


	12. Chapter 13 The Storm Awakens

**Chapter #13**

 **The Storm Awakens**

It was a bright space, light illuminating over the hallways. A blue-skinned alien with wild yellow hair was rushing over to his master. He spoke in an awkward accent, "Ze Lord Coora, zher is a message from your fatha."

Ignoring the accent, the demon surveying space turned around in his chair. He had an imposing look, much like his younger brother Frieza. His skin was a dark purple, with slight bits of white armor. When he spoke, it was dignified and deep, "Well Salza, relay the message."

Salza nodded, and he pushed the soldier that was sent to send the message over to Cooler. The soldier trembled and whimpered, "Lord Cold wishes you to c-come to E-earth with your r-rebuilt b-brother F-frieza."

Cooler raised an eyebrow instantly, "Rebuilt? Explain, now."

The trembling soldier responded, "F-frieza was a-almost killed by the L-l-legendary S-s-super Saiyan."

Cooler smirked, "Super Saiyan is nothing more than a legend, but tell him I'll come to Earth, it'll only mean one more planet for me to conquer."

The soldier nodded, and teleported back to King Cold's ship. Cooler tapped his finger, "A Legendary Super Saiyan…with power exceeding Frieza's. Perhaps it was wise for me to master my final form. With all three Cold Family members, the Super Saiyan will be crushed."

Salza nodded, "Ze Super Saiyan should enjoy zis last moments of life, Lord Coora will end him!"

 _King Cold's Spaceship…_

"M-master, I have alerted Cooler to go to Earth," replied the alien.

King Cold yawned, "Yes, very good, all right now, the Super Saiyan won't stand a chance will he Frieza?"

Frieza growled bitterly, " **Two** father, there were two Super Saiyans."

King Cold waved his hand, dismissing the threat, "Well, not even two can stand up to the strongest in the universe. Frieza, you've never even seen my final form, and only have got a glimpse of my third form's power. What makes you think I can't take on both by myself?"

Frieza trembled, memories of King Cold's third form flashed through him. It was a restricted measure of his final form, he had told them, and he had managed to contain his final form's uncontrollable power into a suppressed and weaker transformation. Nonetheless, King Cold's third form still possessed incredible power, and the sheer aura was enough to cause eruptions and shake Planet Arcos, which was no easy feat.

Frieza turned back towards space, trying to find how close they were to his destination of interest. King Cold patted his back, "Rest assured my son, we will arrive on Earth and slaughter them all."

Frieza relaxed onto the chair, looking completely emotionless. Then, his face broke into a grin, "Indeed we will."

 _Earth…_

Tien dodged another blow from Krillin as Chiaotzu blocked a hit from Yamcha. Tien began smiling, "Dang Krillin, you've really grown in strength."

Yamcha gave Chiaotzu and smile, "You too, I never expected you guys to be so strong."

Krillin fired more ki blasts, each easily deflected by Tien, "C'mon, show us the tricks you guys learned!"

Tien and Yamcha both began releasing a blue aura, and they both powered up. Tien smirked, "All right, you asked for it."

A sudden burst of crimson engulfed both fighters. A simultaneous yell rang through Earth, "Kaioken X2!"

All of a sudden, Tien's speed was boosted up to the point where Krillin could barely keep up. The former turtle student barely blocked a blow by Tien, but its strength was enough to knock him back. Yamcha was having similar results with Chiaotzu, to the point where firing a kiai wave was enough to send Chiaotzu flying back.

Tien grinned, "This technique is called the Kaioken, it boosts our power tremendously but in return, puts tremendous strain upon our body."

Yamcha leaped back next to Tien, "But it doesn't boost it up to just 2X, we can go up to 10X."

Tien nodded, and powered up, "Kaioken X3!"

Yamcha did the same as well, and the two blitzed towards Krillin and Chiaotzu. Krillin gave a shudder, "Such speed! I can't even keep up!"

Tien gave a "light" kick towards Krillin, and the human gave a comical cry of pain as he blocked it. The human leaped back as Yamcha did so as well. Both powered down.

Krillin panted, "That was amazing! Could you teach us the Kaioken?"

Tien smiled, "Yeah, but it'll take some time."

 _Meanwhile…_

Piccolo traded harsh and powerful blows with Nail, both fighting at the full extent of their abilities. Both Namekians were fighting at such a power level that one would have trouble identifying them as the same Namekians that were kicked back by Garlic Junior easily. Each clash sent a roar of ki that caused a crater beneath the two powerhouses. Nail finally got an advantage and sent a powerful kick towards Piccolo.

The Demon King's son was sent flying towards the ground, but quickly and skillfully used kiai to lift himself back up. The two Namekians once again engaged in a brutal barrage of blows, with neither showing even the tiniest slip in their defenses.

Meanwhile, Raditz was training in the gravity chamber with Nappa, and the two fired ki blasts at powerful drones. Nappa could barely keep up the strain on standing in the 200X Gravity, but Raditz helped keep him up. The two Saiyans trained relentlessly side by side. Raditz blasted down a drone as Nappa fell, panting, the Saiyan quickly raised himself up, determined to surpass Raditz. They didn't exchange any words, but merely assisted each other instead. The gravity eventually was too much for Nappa, and they ended the training session.

As the silent day came to an end, Gohan grew more and more anxious about the arrival of his father and Vegeta. While Chi-Chi tried to calm him down, Gohan could not be calm, and spent his days being worried and having nightmares about his father.

However, one day, it happened. Gohan felt three astronomically large power levels, with two being similar to Frieza's, and one being identical, except…stronger. Urgent, he immediately called Krillin, and set up to battle. As the Z Fighters all met up on a cliff, they began slowly seeing the Planet Trade Organization as well as another ship descend to Earth. The humans gulped, and the Saiyans couldn't help but feel a slight shade of fear as well. Both Namekians readied themselves, and they quickly saw both ramps open.

Two figures walked out of the organization ship, a mechanized Frieza and a slightly larger second form Frieza. On another spaceship, a figure strongly resembling Frieza's final form walked out, and his lackeys followed. The Arcosian behind Frieza looked around, "So this is Earth."

"It's a beautiful planet, pity we have to destroy it," said the figure strongly resembling Frieza's final form.

He turned towards the Z Fighters, "I suppose introductions are in order, my name is Cooler, that his Frieza," he pointed to the mechanized Frieza, "and that is my father, King Cold," he gestured towards the hulking Arcosian.

Piccolo readied himself, "This power! It's nothing like Frieza's previous strength; no…he's holding back, he's gotten even stronger! And those two next to them, they're not weak at all either."

Nail clenched his fists, "I guess we'll go out all guns blazing."

All the Z Fighters powered up, and King Cold waved his hand nonchalantly, "Soldiers, after them."

Cooler commanded his Armored Squadron members to attack, "Fifty points for the Saiyans, twenty for the Namekians, and five for each Earthling."

The Armored Squadron members quickly went for Nappa and Raditz who tensed themselves, but a yell rang through, "Kaioken X4!"

A blitz of red light smashed through Neizu's chest, rammed into Doore's neck, and kneed Salza. All three Armored Squadron members fell, dead. The Cold Soldiers began to back away in fear, but a quick blast from Piccolo silenced them. King Cold raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, they're stronger than they seem."

Frieza cracked his knuckles, "Well then, let's see how they do against me!"

Particles of ki began to form one big energy ball, and a ray of light flashed. Tien quickly dodged the attack, and it collided with a mountain, destroying it instantly. Raditz flew up, "Take this attack: Double Sunday!"

Frieza batted it away nonchalantly, and two lasers popped out of his eyes, piercing Raditz's armor. The Saiyan fell down, coughing out blood. Cooler scoffed, "What the hell's the point of this; maybe this was all just a waste of time."

Suddenly, a blast hit Frieza. Turning around to greet the attacker, Frieza found a purple haired young adolescent with a blue jacket and a sword. He scoffed, "More Earthling invaders? How pathetic."

The man glided down, "Oh I'm not an Earthling, I'm a Saiyan."

Raditz and Nappa's eyes widened with disbelief, "A SAIYAN?! BUT ALMOST ALL OF THEM DIED!"

Frieza laughed, "Do you honestly believe I'm that stupid? I eliminated all of the Saiyans, except for these bastards and the two Super Saiyans. It seems you don't know what you're getting yourself into boy."

The man merely grinned, "Oh I do, I came here to eliminate you and your whole family Frieza!"

Laughing in disbelief, Frieza fired an energy wave at point-blank range, "Take that you weakling! Saiyan or not, it doesn't matter!"

However, blonde hair flashed through the rubble. Frieza suddenly froze and trembled in fear. The man now had green eyes, and a yellow aura around him.

Raditz yelled, "A SUPER SAIYAN! HE'S A SUPER SAIYAN!"

The other Z Fighters were in absolute disbelief, and Frieza was paralyzed with remembrance. His brother scoffed, "Frieza, can you not handle a little monkey?"

Frieza tried to speak, but it came out as gurgles, "T-that i-is the L-l-legendary Super Saiyan!"

He powered up, "No matter! I'll take one hundred percent of my power from the start." He turned towards the Cold Family, "Don't interfere! I'll finish this pest all by myself."

The man laughed as Frieza began powering up. Suddenly, a punch knocked the Super Saiyan back. Frieza fired a barrage of Death Beams to synchronize with the punch for maximum damage. However, the man got up quickly, only slightly harmed, "Well, that was surprising."

He teleported behind Frieza and sent a kick, to which Frieza blocked. The sheer force of the struggle sent shockwaves flying throughout the battlefield. The two were almost evenly matched, until the Super Saiyan got the upper hand.

Frieza powered up, "I don't care if you're a Super Saiyan or not, you will die by my hand!"

The Super Saiyan looked alarmed, and quickly used many complicated hand movements to create an energy ball completely blocking the energy beam. Both broke down into mere shards of ki. The Z Fighters looked astounded, as the only warriors they'd seen fighting at this caliber were Goku and Vegeta, and neither of them were as strong as the man was right now!

The man teleported behind Frieza and punched him straight towards a mountain. He powered up an energy beam, "You're finished Frieza."

However, the blast was intercepted by Cooler, who scoffed, "You really are pathetic now aren't you Frieza?"

As Frieza groaned, Cooler began transforming. King Cold raised an eyebrow of interest, "Oh my, what is this?"

Bony spikes appeared all over Cooler's body, and finally, his mouth was shut firmly with a mouthguard. He turned towards the Super Saiyan, and without warning, punched him. The man was taken aback and coughed out blood, "Damn this guy's strong."

Frieza coughed out blood and began to gasp, "Where? Where did you obtain such power?"

Cooler kicked Frieza's limp body, "Shut up, now do you see what being pampered causes you?" He pushed the brother into the wall. A Death Beam quickly charged from his hand and pierced Frieza.

The Arcosian spat out blood, but was still barely on the cliff of life. He clutched his stomach, but suddenly yelled. His hands were being crushed by another Super Saiyan, none other than Vegeta. While Cooler stared at them with interest, he was punched back by a now transformed Super Saiyan Goku. The Z Fighters began to cheer, as the two Super Saiyans had arrived. The man's eyes widened, "Amazing! Their ki, it's greater than mine!"

Vegeta gazed at him, "Who are you? Why are you a Super Saiyan?"

The man waved his hand, "That will be answered later, for now, we have to focus on the Cold Family threat."

Cooler quickly recovered and clenched his fists, "What the hell? Two more Super Saiyans?!"

King Cold stepped in front of Cooler, "I guess it couldn't be helped, it seems that I'll have to use my true power."

Cooler gasped as King Cold began ascending to his third transformation. Vegeta growled, "This is bad, originally, King Cold was barely spoken of in front of Frieza, as he was the strongest in the universe. If that power is what his second form can unleash, then his third and final form will be extremely powerful. Kakarot, get ready," he turned towards the stranger, "I hope you can handle Cooler, we'll need to handle Big Daddy Cold."

The man nodded and powered up to his maximum quickly. Krillin gulped, "Eh, they'll be good right?"

Tien swallowed a bit, "That ki, it's monstrous. That power can't even be considered ki; it's so vast it's like an ocean of power!"

Krillin gave a nervous chuckle, "You're talking about Goku and Vegeta right."

Tien didn't respond, but the grave look on his face was enough. King Cold had finally finished his transformation and gazed at the two Super Saiyans with malicious intent.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've accessed this transformation," King Cold said, "You Super Saiyans will be enough warm-up."

Vegeta turned towards Goku, "We'll charge him together Kakarot, 1….2…..3!"

The two Super Saiyans rushed at full speed, but were halted by the two gigantic arms that slammed them into mountains. Tien growled, "We'll have to help them! They won't be able to beat him!"

He charged up his aura, "Kaioken X10!"

Using his enhanced speed, he rushed towards King Cold, about to land a punch, but a mere flick sent Tien flying towards a mountain. The man was sent into a mountain by Cooler as well, and the Cold Family stood (with Frieza) grinning maliciously.

 _Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'm going to Vegas this Sunday so I won't be updating Light of Hope. Really wish that you enjoyed this chapter!_

 **Power Levels:**

 **Salza:** 240,000

 **Doore:** 150,000

 **Neizu:** 140,000

 **Mecha Frieza (50%):** 70,000,000

 **Cooler:** 80,000,000

 **King Cold (2** **nd** **Form):** 100,000,000

 **Mecha Frieza (Full Power):** 140,000,000

 **Mysterious Youth:** 3,100,000

 **SSJ Mysterious Youth:** 155,000,000

 **Goku:** 3,500,000

 **SSJ Goku:** 175,000,000

 **Vegeta:** 3,600,000

 **SSJ Vegeta;** 180,000,000

 **King Cold (3** **rd** **Form):** 225,000,000

 **Cooler (Final Form):** 160,000,000

 **Chiaotzu:** 35,000

 **Tien:** 340,000

 **Tien (Kaioken X10):** 3,400,000

 **Yamcha:** 320,000

 **Yamcha (Kaioken X10):** 3,200,000

 **Krillin:** 310,000

 **Krillin (Kaioken X2) Taught by Tien:** 620,000

 **Piccolo:** 1,000,000

 **Nail:** 1,150,000

 **Raditz:** 1,500,000

 **Nappa:** 975,000

 _The logic for Piccolo and Nail's power levels is their rivalry, which is similar to Goku and Vegeta's, which pushes them at an accelerated rate of power growth._


	13. Chapter 14 Cold Family Power

**Chapter #14**

 **Cold Family Power**

Goku and Vegeta both panted as they faced their new obstacle, the incredibly powerful King Cold. The youth was too busy facing off against Cooler, while Frieza had begun to terrorize the Z Fighters.

As the cruel, maniacal tyrant began to tease and laugh at the Z Fighters, Nail panted and reached his hand towards Piccolo, "I've seen that you've changed, your heart is no longer as evil as it was before, nor it is as diabolical as it was during Namek. We shall merge, with you being the host."

Piccolo swallowed, and then nodded. He grabbed Nail's arm, and felt a sudden burst of energy as the Namekian's body faded. Frieza suddenly gasped in shock, "What the hell is this?"

Piccolo stood up, "Frieza, you're gonna pay for all the innocent Namekians you killed!"

He teleported right in front of Frieza and rammed his fist into a hole near his chest repeatedly. Frieza yelled in pain as he got punched several times in his weak spot. The Namekian then threw him in a 360 degree angle and launched Frieza into the ground. Tien panted with surprise, "He's not nearly as strong as Frieza, but Frieza being weakened by Cooler helped a lot. Now I'd say that Frieza still has a slight advantage in power, but they're mainly about even."

He powered up to Kaioken X10, "We'll need to step in."

In an amazing burst of crimson, he rushed over and punched Frieza. The tyrant yelled and then sent a kiai wave of rage and anger that pushed both Z Fighters back. Piccolo panted, "He's still strong, we can't underestimate him."

Meanwhile, Cooler was knocking the youth around. While the Super Saiyan was trying his best to keep up, Cooler was just stronger. The tyrant also had a much more calculated technique than Frieza's, fighting with a style that specialized in offense and defense. Cooler punched the youth down, and then fired a barrage of Death Beams straight at him, "Ha! How'd that feel?"

Goku and Vegeta were struggling against King Cold, but had a speed advantage thanks to Instant Transmission, a technique they had learned from the Yardrats. King Cold failed to catch them again, and Goku sent a powerful kick towards the father of Frieza and Cooler.

However, the emperor was barely fazed, and threw Goku into Vegeta, knocking both fighters back. Goku panted, "I don't know if I can really keep up my level of power right now."

Vegeta scowled, "Damn it, we discovered the Legendary Super Saiyan, only to have it fall short in strength to mere scum like this!"

King Cold teleported in front of Vegeta, "Mere scum?" He blasted the Super Saiyan at point-blank range, and when Vegeta emerged, his armor was cracked.

Goku panted, "Ka-me-ha-me…" then he suddenly teleported in front of King Cold, "HAAAA!"

King Cold's eyes widened with shock as the large wave completely engulfed him. Goku panted, his energy reserves nearly depleted. Vegeta didn't respond, but readied himself in a battle stance.

King Cold rushed towards them with anger in his eyes, "You dare attack me?! You are mere simian monkey scum!"

He rushed over to both Goku and Vegeta, hitting both of them in their faces. The two Super Saiyans fell back, panting with exhaustion. Vegeta growled, "Kakarot, do you have anything I don't know about up your sleeve?"

Goku managed a laugh, "Sorry Vegeta, you know all my techniques."

Vegeta scoffed, "Ignorant Kakarot, you should have at least picked up something new. Well lend me some of your energy."

"What?!"

"You heard me Kakarot lend me some of your energy!"

Ki particles flew from Goku's hand. Vegeta nodded and began powering up, "Try to distract him."

Goku nodded and powered up. His aura roared like a lion as he rushed towards King Cold. The two engaged in a flurry of blows, before King Cold immediately rushed for Vegeta. The Super Saiyan raised his eyes in alarm and Goku instantly rushed in front of him to block the hit. Vegeta growled, "Time for nothing, Super Gallic GUN!"

King Cold growled as the blast consumed Earth. Both Cooler and Frieza looked to see the gigantic explosion consume their father. Frieza began growling, "Damn it, Father's growing weak as the fight goes on, he must be able to use his final form!"

King Cold emerged and panted, his whole body completely covered with bruises. He was exhausted at having to fight two powerful opponents, and barely fought at the same power he had before.

Vegeta grinned, "Excellent Kakarot, he's only as strong as I am. Let's finish this."

King Cold prepared to transform, and Vegeta teleported behind him instantly, "Not this time idiot!"

He rammed his fist into King Cold's back, causing him to plummet straight into the ground. He powered up an energy blast, "Gallic Gun!"

However, he was shot in the stomach by a Death Beam. Vegeta coughed out blood, and saw that his attacker was none other than Cooler, who lay over the unconscious youth's body. Cooler began laughing as he fired another Death Beam.

Vegeta slowly fell down, reverting out of his Super Saiyan form. Goku yelled with panic, "Damn it! He covered his ki! It can't end here!"

He fired a Kamehameha at King Cold's injured body, and boosted the intensity of the blast quickly while he felt Cooler's ki engaged in battle against Piccolo. Goku finally gave a sigh of relief as he felt King Cold's ki completely disappear. The Super Saiyan rushed over to aid Piccolo.

He quickly landed a swift blow to Cooler's spinal abdomen. The Frost Demon plummeted down as Goku fired a barrage of ki blasts. Meanwhile, the Z Fighters were struggling against Frieza, who was effortlessly blocking each of their blows. The mechanical tyrant quickly blasted Tien to the ground, who was knocked out with exhaustion. Yamcha and Krillin attempted to aid him, but both were knocked to the ground by Frieza. Goku looked over to them, but was hit in the head by Cooler.

The Frost Demon showed absolutely no mercy in his relentless attacks, beating Goku down whenever he was distracted. Goku managed to block an attack, and sent another blow towards Cooler. The Frost Demon flew back in anger and rage.

Goku suddenly felt Frieza's ki rise quickly and growled, "Damn it, this isn't good."

He turned towards Krillin, "Give Vegeta and the youth a Senzu Bean!"

Krillin yelled, "We've only got two left, what should we do about the others?"

Goku scowled, "We'll take care of it after the battle! HURRY NOW!"

Krillin nodded as Piccolo covered him. The Namekian trembled as a barrage of Death Beams stung and pierced his body. Krillin put two hands to his hand, "Solar Flare!"

The ray stung everyone's eyes, but Cooler moved towards Krillin with his ki sense. Goku teleported in front of Cooler and punched the Frost Demon's abdomen. He yelled towards Krillin, "Don't hesitate, do it now!"

Krillin nodded and swiftly gave Vegeta the senzu bean. Without a word, the prince turned Super Saiyan and rose up to fight Cooler. Before he could give one to the other Super Saiyan, Frieza teleported in front of him and attempted to kill him. However, he was stopped by Goku's Instant Transmission. Krillin gazed up to see a gaping hole in Goku's left breast. Goku coughed out blood as he attempted to fend off Frieza.

Frieza showed no mercy, kicking Goku's wounds whenever he could in their battle. Every few seconds, Goku would cough out blood allowing Frieza to get another open shot at the Super Saiyan. The youth suddenly teleported in front of Frieza and kicked him away from Goku.

He smiled towards the fellow Super Saiyan, and the youth smiled back. Goku powered down to his base form, content in letting the two Super Saiyans deal with their respective foes. A giant burst of ki caused Goku to yell in shock, Cooler was preparing a Supernova, while Vegeta was preparing his Super Gallic Gun. The two beams met in midair, causing a clash of ki beams.

All of the warriors were blown back by the astounding energy that the two beams had, and shockwaves rippled through Earth. Eventually, Vegeta's beam gained the edge, and began to push Cooler back. The Frost Demon yelled in shock and anger as the Supernova shattered into ki. The Super Gallic Gun overpowered the demon and sent him flying straight to the sun.

Vegeta panted, and plummeted down, with all his energy drained. Goku caught him, and put him beside the wounded Z Fighters. Meanwhile, the youth knocked Frieza back. The mechanized tyrant began yelling with outrage, "IMPOSSIBLE! THE COLD FAMILY CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY MERE MONKEYS!"

The youth walked towards him, an energy blast in his hands, "See ya Frieza."

The blast destroyed the last remains of the tyrant and marked the fall of the Cold Family.

 _Later…_

After Goku had healed, the youth had arranged to have a word with him. Once they were outside of the Kame House, the youth began to speak, "You're more than I had believed, Son Goku."

Goku laughed, "You weren't bad either, but you can probably guess I have quite a few questions."

The youth nodded, and then took a deep breath, "My name is Trunks, and I'm a Super Saiyan from an apocalyptic future where everyone is dead. I came here to warn you about two Androids, models 19 and 20. They share resemblance baring that of an old man and a fat clown. At first, they can be easily defeated, but they have a mechanism called Super Android that boosts their powers far beyond that of an average Super Saiyan. Three years from now, death arrives," Trunks clenched his fists, "They die, all of them, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, and Vegeta. After that, they killed everybody else linked to the Z Fighters, and Dr. Gero seems to have a grudge against all Saiyans. He's ruled the world now, and is tyrannical and oppressive to humans. The only one of you that manages to escape is Gohan, but they track him down and kill him too. I'm the only one left in the future, the only Z Fighter…"

Trunks recalled the memories. Android 19 had been easily tossed around by the Super Saiyan Vegeta, until Gero gave him permission to use his Super Android form. Once transformed, he easily defeated Vegeta, but Vegeta gained the upper hand with his Ascended Super Saiyan transformation. However, it wasn't enough against both Androids, and his chest got impaled by 19's hand. Gohan had told him stories about the event, shuddering each time he remembered Android 19 throwing Vegeta's dead body to the Z Fighters.

Gohan told him about the gruesome deaths of the Z Fighters, Yamcha being shot in the stomach with eye lasers fifteen times, Tien who got his arm ripped off and impaled by his own hand. Krillin, who had his entire chest area blown off, with no signs of a heart ever being there. But it was Piccolo's that haunted him the most. Gohan used to have a close connection with the Namekian Nail, and watching Piccolo die was like watching Nail die. 19 had savagely ripped off Piccolo's arms and blast the Namekian ten times. After Piccolo was still alive, he brutally chopped him in half with his bare hands.

Trunks turned his attention back towards Goku, "Vegeta…he obtains a transformation called an Ascended Super Saiyan, ultimately, it was able to put up a fight against 19, but both 19 and 20 overwhelm him. Vegeta is the key to the victory against the Androids."

Goku scratched his head in confusion, "But what about me? Wouldn't it just be over if I transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan?"

Trunks shook his head, "No, when they strike, you get a heart virus. It kills you and you never get to fight the Androids."

Goku looked grave, "Oh, I see. So you're saying that I have no chance to help them at all against these guys?"

Trunks pulled out a capsule, "Here, my mother invented this. It is a heart virus medicine that will cure you of the virus. Be sure to take one pill each day. I wish I could stay here, but the Androids are still threatening my world. Farewell."

Before he left, he turned towards Goku, "In case you're wondering, my mother is Bulma and my father is Vegeta."

He leaped onto the time travelling machine as Goku gave a look of shock. He yelled, "Don't tell anyone about my parents!"

Goku nodded and went back into the Kame House. Piccolo stood there, his arms crossed, "Killer androids eh?"

Goku gave an expression of surprise, "How'd you know?"

Piccolo growled, "Did you forget that Namekians are granted with super hearing? Of course I could hear the conversation you dolt. But I won't tell anyone the secret parts."

The Z Fighters all had their attention towards Goku, even Vegeta did. Goku began telling them what happens in the future, killer Androids, able to overcome Super Saiyan easily. After the story, Vegeta scoffed, "Well all I have to do is perfect this Ascended Super Saiyan form, and use a Super Saiyan form even beyond that."

With that, he left and flew away. Piccolo scowled, "Such ignorance, he won't be like that once the Androids beat some sense into him."

Gohan gulped, "So you mean all of us die?"

Goku nodded, "We'll have to train super hard if we want to have any chance of survival."

The Z Fighters all set out to train, with Raditz and Nappa attempting to follow Vegeta.

 _Dr. Gero's lab_

Android 20 stood up from the operating table, "At last, the transplant is done, well done Android 19."

The other Android nodded in appreciation, "It is my honor to serve you," he said in a high pitched voice.

Android 20 glanced at the pods modeled 16, 17, and 18, "I'm glad that with the Super Android ability our powers have surpassed them. I didn't want to use those defective models."

He put his hand on a glass tube, "But you…" he laughed at the mere baby of what was to be the ultimate Android "You will be very special indeed."

Android 20 glanced towards 19, "Are you ready? I have a very special day in mind, and the Z Fighters will only know terror and destruction on that day."

Android 19 grinned, "Son Goku will regret ever crossing paths with the Red Ribbon Army…"

 _Spaceship…_

The saiyan with wild palm tree-like hair yawned, "Are we almost there Crusher Corps?"

A red alien with awkwardly feminine hair replied, "Yes Lord Turles, only about twenty more minutes since we reach orbit."

Turles sat back on his throne, "Good, I hear that both Son Goku and Vegeta are on this planet, so I shouldn't be bored with entertainment. Two Super Saiyans should give me a decent warm-up."

The rest of the Crusher Corps began chattering excitedly, they were eager to see just how much power the two fabled Legendary Super Saiyans had acquired. Turles raised the last fruit of Might, and ate it. He grinned as his power quickly skyrocketed, "Good, I should have enough power to defeat them now."

The Crusher Corps cheered as the spaceship slowly made its descent to Earth.

 _Meanwhile…_

The Z Fighters stopped sparring and landed on the ground, "Whoa, do you feel that plethora of incredible ki?" Tien asked Krillin.

The bald monk gulped, "We'll definitely need Goku and Vegeta if we're going to get through this one."

A sweat bead dripped down Tien's head, "Right after Frieza too, this is going to be bad…"

 **Power Levels:**

 **Future Android 19:** 130,000,000

(Not telling you Supers just yet.)

 **Future Android 20:** 150,000,000

 **SSJ Future Vegeta:** 200,000,000

 **Future Vegeta:** 4,000,000

 **Future Gohan:** 4,100,000

 **SSJ Future Gohan:** 205,000,000


	14. Chapter 15 Tree of Might

**Chapter #15**

 **Tree of Might**

 _(Realized I forgot Piccolo's power level. It will be added this chapter.)_

The spaceship slowly landed on Earth. Instantly, two miniature sized aliens leaped out, getting a smell of the fresh air. The ponytailed second in command followed, "Rasin, Lakasei, you guys ready?"

The two aliens nodded as the mechanical cyborg, Cacao came out without speaking a word. Next to him with Daiz, a former prince. Turles came out last, surveying the planet.

He began to grin, "This will be a good planet to start an empire in."

The ponytailed leader, Amond, agreed, "Indeed sir, it seems to be plentiful in oxygen and food."

Turles raised a hand to stop Amond, "Wait, there's ki signals arriving…I feel it."

The humans leapt down, with Tien arriving first. He didn't look happy at all about Turles, who merely laughed in response. Tien nodded towards the Z Fighters, "These guys aren't weak at all. Piccolo, try and take down their leader. Yamcha, I'll leave the big brute to you, Krillin, take the cyborg, Chiaotzu, you and me will fight against those two ugly guys. Ready?"

The Z Fighters all nodded, with Piccolo rushing out to meet Turles in battle. After the two clashed for a while, it was evident that Turles had an advantage. He brutally punched Piccolo's stomach, and sent a volley of ki blasts there at point-blank range. The Namekian coughed out blood and fell down, smoke arising from his torso. Turles charged at him again and punched him brutally several times, "Nobody ever defies the leader of the Crusher Corps!"

Meanwhile, Yamcha was nowhere near Amond's power, and the second in command knocked him to the side quickly. The human began growling, and a sudden crimson aura accompanied him, "Kaioken X3!"

Now the two were near equal, but Yamcha began gaining an advantage with a quick kick. Amond got distracted and was rewarded by a volley of blows hurled in his direction. Yamcha punched Amond down and panted as the Kaioken X3 faded away.

However, Turles had begun charging a firing ring of energy, "You can't defeat me…Kill Driver!"

He threw the ki ring at Piccolo, and a sudden orange blast blinded everyone. As Krillin opened his eyes, he saw not a dead Piccolo, but a classic orange gi. He looked up to see Son Goku, with blonde hair and green eyes. The Super Saiyan fixed Turles a look of malice, "What were you doing?"

Turles laughed, "Hohoho! You must be the Super Saiyan that defeated Frieza! At last, a challenge to warm me up."

A dark aura surrounded the battlefield, causing the sky to instantly turn gray. All the Crusher Corps members began to grin. Amond turned towards Yamcha, "You see? This is the true power of Lord Turles!"

Yamcha was completely awestruck, "Such monstrous ki? It's in the same level as Frieza and Cooler!"

Goku growled, "Damn, this won't be as easy as I thought."

Cacao began laughing, "Hahaha! Out of all of us, Lord Turles has consumed the most fruit out of the Tree of Might; therefore his power is greater than all of us and yours!"

Gohan arrived to the battlefield with Goku, and instantly felt Turles's amazing ki. Sweat beads dripped down Tien's forehead, "How the hell is he so strong? Damn…if only we had Vegeta here."

The human quickly powered up, "I'll have to finish these guys in one go, Kaioken X10!"

His crimson aura distracted Rasin and Lakasei, who were both defeated by a single punch. Empowered by the Kaioken, Tien rushed over to Cacao, who survived the first blow. Growling, Tien empowered his fist with more ki, slowly cracking the Crusher Corps member's armor. Amond attempted to intercept Tien with a ki blast, but the human easily deflected it. Amond quickly powered up and gave a surprise kick to the human. He handed an odd, spiky fruit to Cacao and Daiz, who both caught it and ate it.

Their powers suddenly skyrocketed as they ate the fruit, leaving Tien to give a growl of shock and anger. Yamcha and Krillin stood next to him, both powering up to Kaioken X5, while Tien powered up to Kaioken X10 once again. All fighters began attacking, Tien fighting Amond, Krillin fighting Cacao, and Yamcha fighting Daiz. All fighters were near evenly matched now thanks to the Crusher Corp's second wind.

Krillin felt wind brush through as he narrowly dodged a blow from Cacao. He gritted his teeth; he only had a few minutes to maintain the Kaioken form. Cacao noticed this and was taking absolutely every opportunity to harass the monk.

Yamcha was having an upper hand against Daiz, who still managed to keep up against Yamcha. The warriors were barely managing to keep up against the Crusher Corps, and Tien seemed to be succeeding the most. He landed another forceful blow to Amond's abdomen, leaving a crack on the warrior's armor. The Crusher Corps lieutenant growled and kicked Tien back. The blow barely injured Tien, and the Kaioken X10 allowed him to have a good advantage against Amond.

However, he saw that Krillin and Yamcha were losing their perspective battles. He looked around to see Gohan for help, but the Saiyan was already gone. This didn't seem to bother Goku at all, but he was focusing all his energy fighting Turles. The two were near evenly matched, but Turles was slowly gaining the upper hand. The two Saiyans both fought expertly, with neither giving even the slightest slip in defense. Goku suddenly aimed a neat kick at Turles's abdomen, and the Saiyan fell back. The Super Saiyan immediately took this chance to fire a powerful Super Kamehameha that sent Turles flying back several meters. Goku began panting with exhaustion as Turles leapt forward to engage the Saiyan in battle again.

Meanwhile, Tien got a glimpse of Chiaotzu helping the injured Yamcha against Daiz, but Krillin was in a worse shape than Cacao was. He heard a yell from the monk, "Guys watch out!"

Then another yell, "Solar Flare!"

As he was blinded, Tien felt a ki flare of energy in Krillin's hand, "Destructo Disc!"

After the effects of the Solar Flare wore off, Tien gazed at Cacao, surprised to see only a deep cut within the cyborg. Cacao began laughing, "Did you really think your pathetic techniques can defeat me?"

Krillin panted, and then slowly began to fall as the Kaioken aura wore off. Cacao laughed and fired a rocket that exploded in midair. Tien yelled with rage, "Krillin!"

He instantly rushed at the shocked Cacao and punched him with all his might. The human felt the cyborg's armor give way and begin to crack. Without remorse, he threw the cyborg's body to the ground and fired an energy wave, obliterating Cacao.

Daiz and Amond both gazed at Tien in shock, evidently surprised at the sudden display of power. Daiz ignored Yamcha and Chiaotzu. The warrior joined Amond as the two flew towards Tien. The human panted and devolved his Kaioken to level 8. Daiz instantly took advantage and attempted a quick kick. The exhausted Tien barely blocked the blow, but was beaten down by Amond. The human devolved out of his Kaioken aura completely, and felt a large amount of power leave his body. Krillin and Yamcha both prepared themselves as Daiz gave them a leering grin. All of a sudden, a green arm impaled the Crusher Corp's member's chest. Krillin and Yamcha were both shocked, but not as shocked as Amond. The attacker was Piccolo, who stood next to Gohan.

Goku grinned, "Good Gohan, you came back."

Piccolo turned his attention towards Amond, who charged at Piccolo in a mixture of shock and rage. Turles scoffed, "Foolish idiot."

Amond hadn't even heard those words however; he was already dead by a quick ki blast to the chest. Goku took this moment to punch Turles's jaw, and the Saiyan growled with anger. The two Saiyans still continued to fight with both acting like nothing had just happened. Suddenly, Turles teleported in front of Goku, and without warning, fired a ki blast directly at his chest. The Super Saiyan yelled with pain and reverted back to his base form as Turles watched gleefully, "You see? Not even the Legendary Super Saiyan can defeat me!"

As if to prove his point, Turles fired multiple mini ki blasts at Goku and the other Saiyan yelled in pain. Laughing with insanity Turles attempted to attack Goku again, but it was intercepted. The Saiyan stood up, his body wounded and bruised. With a roar of power, his hair stood erect and blonde once more. His irises turned green, and he quickly punched Turles's abdomen. The Saiyan was sent back yelling in pain. Goku's aura began to flare, and then it calmed down more.

The Super Saiyan turned to the other Z Fighters, "Please lend me some of your energy."

They nodded and one by one, sent energy to Goku. The Super Saiyan smiled and then rushed towards Turles. Again, the battle began, with neither giving in. Goku sent Turles back crashing into a mountain, and then attempted to attack him again. Turles blocked the blow and fired a point-blank ki wave. The Saiyan immediately pulled out another fruit and bit into it. He grinned maniacally as his power skyrocketed once again. Goku panted with exhaustion and faced certain defeat.

Before any of the Z Fighters even saw him, Turles punched Goku's abdomen, and then head-butted him multiple times. The Super Saiyan coughed out blood, and Turles kneed him. As Goku got beaten back down to his base form, the Z Fighters watched hopelessly, but ultimately Gohan decided he had enough.

 _The Moon…_

 _A few hours after Raditz and Nappa found Vegeta via the space pods…_

Vegeta smirked, "Pathetic, I haven't even used an ounce of my Super Saiyan power and you two are already bowing down, defeated by mere blows."

Nappa and Raditz were both in shock; neither had ever felt power of such magnitude loaded within a punch. Suddenly, Vegeta's attention as alert, "Those two ki signatures…no, it can't be."

Raditz and Nappa sensed it too. Nappa was the first one to respond, "So it's that space scum…Turles."

Vegeta nodded, the three Saiyans had never been on good terms with the low class Saiyan warrior Turles. However, the Super Saiyan placed two fingers on his head, "You two can stay here and train, I need to see how the hell he got so powerful."

Vegeta reverted to his base form and teleported to Earth, leaving Nappa and Raditz in confusion.

 _Back to Earth…_

Goku lay defeated, next to the Z Fighters. Turles began to laugh as he caught Gohan attempting to give Goku a Senzu Bean, "Hmm? What are these?"

He reached out and ate one himself, "Ah, so they replenish energy. And you were trying to give him one weren't you brat?!"

He kneed Gohan in the face and sent him flying back with blood dripping out of his nose. Piccolo readied himself, 'Damn, I'm almost out of energy after I gave Goku my power.'

However, he saw a blur of yellow light, and Vegeta came, crashing into Turles. The Super Saiyan grinned, "If anyone gets to kill Kakarot it's me!"

Turles had an expression of shock, but that quickly recovered, "Ah, Vegeta. I see that you've ascended to a Super Saiyan as well."

Vegeta nodded, and then smirked, "I commend you, achieving such power in your base form is extraordinary, in fact, the power you have now outstrips my base Super Saiyan transformation."

Turles gave a laugh of triumph, "Aha! So you admit that you're weaker than me. But Vegeta, as a Super Saiyan you could join me. I can make you a prince again, allow you to rule lands!"

Vegeta cut him off, "When did I say that I intended to fight you as a Super Saiyan."

Turles stopped talking, and gave Vegeta a look of confusion. Piccolo however, received Vegeta's implication quickly, "He's ascending…this is the level Trunks told us that was key to defeating the Androids."

Krillin, Gohan, and Chiaotzu all gave expressions of shock and disbelief as Vegeta began powering up, his power quickly skyrocketing to tremendous levels. The rate that Vegeta's power was growing elicited a growl from Turles, "What the hell? Other than the Tree of Might I thought there was no power greater than a Super Saiyan!"

As Vegeta's muscles quickly bulged, and his aura began shining, he grinned, "Well you're wrong. This form is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan…I call myself…Super Vegeta."

Despite Vegeta's muscle mass, he moved quickly. Turles was instantly sent back by a punch, and the Ascended Super Saiyan teleported behind Turles to deliver another.

Turles attempted to grab out a Tree of Might fruit, but Vegeta took it and threw it to Piccolo, "Give this it Kakarot, I hope he'll actually become a challenge after he takes it."

Vegeta began stomping on Turles's body, "You low class piece of crap actually believed that you could command me? How pathetic."

He put more pressure on his leg, infusing it with renewed ki. Turles gave a cry of pain, which only made Vegeta laugh, "Do you see how pathetic you are now?!"

Piccolo shuddered, "Such power…he can easily defeat us with it."

Vegeta appeared to have heard Piccolo, "Damn right, after the Androids, it's you lot that will go to hell."

Piccolo's fist trembled, but it carried no threat as he was nowhere near the strength of Vegeta. The Ascended Super Saiyan's aura erupted further, "Do you feel this ki? It's my full power with my new transformation."

Piccolo shuddered, "In-incredible! It's two times the strength of a Super Saiyan?!"

Vegeta nodded, "That's right, but I'm not satisfied there. If Kakarot wants his planet to remain where it is he better train up. Now, let this be a demonstration of just how powerful I am."

He rammed his leg into Turles abdomen, smashing the armor and creating a blow so powerful it instantly cracked multiple bones. As Turles was sent back coughing out blood and yelling in pain, Vegeta smirked.

The Ascended Super Saiyan put his hands in the shape of almost a flower blossoming. Turles was just strong enough to gaze up and see what Vegeta was preparing. A deadly energy sphere of energy crackled within his hands, Vegeta smiled, "I should reward you for obtaining power greater than a Super Saiyan, and so I shall finish you off with my strongest attack. Watch closely…"

Piccolo gave a yell of anger, "What the hell are you doing Vegeta?! Are you mad? That attack can destroy the planet and kill us all!"

Vegeta's aura pushed Piccolo back, "Shut up Namekian, I know what I'm doing."

But Turles was already charging up a Kill Driver, the Saiyan grinned, "So long prince!"

Vegeta's eyes widened with shock, as the blast hit him point-blank range. Turles panted, his body mortally wounded. The Saiyan knelt onto his knees, coughing out blood rapidly. However, a shining aura of ki cleared the dust in his eyes, and Turles gasped to see a barely harmed Vegeta. The Ascended Super Saiyan continued charging his ki as Turles yelled, "What the hell are you?! How are you this powerful!?"

The orb now was at maximum size as Vegeta yelled, "Ready yourselves! Final Flash!"

Turles gasped as the brilliant yellow beam of energy ran towards him. It devoured the body of Turles instantly and rushed straight towards space, where it sent Turles's last remains. The beam of power and light held on for a few moments, until it faded. Vegeta reverted back to his base form, "You're lucky that I yearn for a challenge, if Kakarot hadn't been so close to my power as a normal Super Saiyan, I'd have killed you all."

Piccolo removed his weighted clothing and powered up, "You're not leaving without a fight."

Vegeta laughed and powered up to his Super Saiyan form instantly. Before anyone could react, Piccolo's body was knocked out, with Vegeta standing over it triumphant.

Vegeta powered down and again put two fingers to his head, "See ya."

 _On the Moon…_

Raditz and Nappa were still shocked, "That power, it's incredible!"

Vegeta laughed, "Of course, that's a level even beyond Super Saiyan, and I bet I can defeat the Androids right here, right now…"

 _In Dr. Gero's lab…_

"Well, this is a most interesting development," said Android 20, "We no doubt will have to update our project. Still, our energy absorbers should be enough."

Android 19 nodded, "It seems that Vegeta has gotten quite a large power boost, but we can still defeat him."

Android 20 agreed, "Earth's developments have been most extraordinary. No doubt that Goku will also go through this boost. We can only rely on our project to defeat them both."

Android 20 clenched his hands into tight fists, "Damn it…I hate being powerless, but this growth of power was most unexpected, even for an unhuman being like Son Goku."

 _Meanwhile…_

Goku panted as Piccolo offered him the fruit that Vegeta had given him. Barely standing up he held a hand to refuse it, "No, I want to beat Vegeta by my sheer training instead of relying on others. Thanks though."

Piccolo shrugged as though it was indifferent, "Very well, I shall consume the fruit then."

He bit into it, and gave a smile as his power soared astronomically. By the time he was finished, his power was equal to Frieza during the tyrant's fight with Goku and Vegeta on Namek. Piccolo glanced at the Z Fighters, "Well, it's best we get back to our training. But this time all of you can fight me."

After the Z Fighters finished the remnants of the Senzu Beans, Piccolo instantly challenged them to a fight. Most of them shuddered, but Tien accepted the challenge. Tien and Yamcha both used Kaioken X10 instantly and rushed after Piccolo.

The Namekian blocked the blows and knocked both fighters out of their Kaioken with one punch. Krillin and the others gazed in awe as Piccolo hovered down, "Hmph, you'd better get training. If those Androids are stronger than Frieza then you're in big trouble."

With that, Piccolo left as Tien and Yamcha slowly recovered.

 _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 **Power Levels:**

 **Turles:** 180,000,000

 **Turles (2** **nd** **Fruit):** 240,000,000

 **ASSJ Vegeta:** 360,000,000

 **Piccolo (Pre-Fruit):** 70,000,000

 **Piccolo (Post Fruit):** 120,000,000


	15. Chapter 7 The Defeat of the Saiyans

**Chapter #6**

 **The Terrifying Might of the Saiyans**

Three large crashes woke the citizens of South City, and they all hurried to see what had happened. There were three unknown objects, all with a small ramp huddled in to the shape of a sphere. A man with a blue jacket yelled, "What's up with this Jim?"

The man called Jim grabbed a gun, "I don't know, but it seems important!"

Then, the ramps began to open, and the citizens watched with interest and fear. Three figures slowly began walking out; the first one had a suspicious similarity to the one that Joe had described after his bullet got deflected back towards him. The second figure was a big, muscular bald brute, with a blue object on his face. The third one was significantly smaller than the first and second ones, and had a similar red object. However, an aura of death was around the third being.

The large muscular brute grinned, "Say Vegeta, the population's still pretty full. How about we have a little fun here?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Whatever, fine by me."

Jim loaded up his gun, "Listen, if you make a move I'll shoot you!"

The figure laughed out loud, "Seriously? You think a stick can injure an elite Saiyan?"

Before Jim could react, the big brute grabbed ahold of his gun and squished it easily. All the citizens began staggering back. Jim gulped, "Wh-what are you?"

The Saiyan yawned and raised two fingers, instantly; a wave of invisible kiai sent the city to ruins, killing the citizens instantly. Nappa, the Saiyan warrior, began laughing mercilessly, "These guys are pathetic, with a power level of 5 at best."

Raditz replied, "Told you, but they're the least of our worries."

Vegeta tapped his scouter, "Multiple power levels are coming our way, each with 1,000-4,000. Is this what you were worrying about Raditz?"

Raditz growled, "Just watch, the Legendary Super Saiyan is a member of the group!"

Vegeta laughed, "Seriously? You expect me to believe that the Legendary Super Saiyan has a power level of 4,000?"

Raditz replied, "Last time I checked, he topped out a 22,000 before my scouter broke!"

Vegeta responded, "Have you forgotten about our Great Ape transformations? Hell, even a transformed Nappa could beat this Super Saiyan."

The low-class Saiyan scowled, then prepared to wait for the Z Fighters. One by one they began to land, with Piccolo leading. He stepped onto the city, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, this must be the Namekian."

Next to him were humans Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin as well as Chiaotzu. Finally, Goku and Gohan landed, both having gotten much stronger through training. All the Z Fighters prepared themselves for combat, and Vegeta quickly singled out Goku, "Nappa, you're the lucky one that gets to pound on Kakarot; he isn't worth staining my elite hands."

Nappa grinned, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Vegeta nodded to Raditz, who planted six Saibamen. Piccolo scowled, "They're testing our strength first."

The first one rushed at Piccolo, but the Namekian had no trouble sending a quick punch, killing the being instantly. Krillin and Tien had a harder struggle though, but both emerged on top.

Yamcha was quickly gaining the upper hand, but suddenly the Saibamen grabbed ahold of him. Nappa laughed, "He's gonna self-destruct, and you'll die with him!"

Goku yelled, "NO!" He rushed at full speed to help Yamcha, and barely managed to pull the Saibamen off him.

Going Super Saiyan, Goku managed to endure the Saibamen's self-destruction. This caused Nappa and Vegeta to raise eyebrows, "Is that the S-super Saiyan?"

Vegeta scowled, "Impossible! Raditz might have been right after all!"

Nappa yelled, "Vegeta, check the power level of him on the scouter!"

The scouter quickly read a 9,000, and began shooting up so fast that Vegeta couldn't read the numbers. Suddenly, the scouter exploded, and Vegeta yelled, "It's over 9000!"

Nappa replied, "What, 9000? No way!"

Vegeta growled, "It looks like Raditz was right, this is the Legendary Super Saiyan. I can't believe it! A lower class ascends to this level before an elite!"

Goku stared at the three Saiyans, "Get off of Earth! This is your last warning!"

Raditz began quivering, 'Wh-what the hell?"

All the Saibamen were speechless, and each of them were quickly defeated by Goku. Raditz yelled, "Time to see the results of my training, Double Sunday!"

The two beams were familiar to Goku, and the Super Saiyan knew that they were no threat to him. Even if Raditz had gotten stronger, the beams held no threat to Goku.

The explosion quickly revealed an uninjured Goku, as if meant to humiliate Raditz. Vegeta laughed, "As pathetic as always Raditz."

The Saiyan began trembling, "Ve-vegeta, you don't understand! He has the power of legends; he's the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta kept his cool, "That may be so, but can he defend all his friends at once?"

Goku raised an eyebrow, but Nappa had already thrust two fingers in the air, "Giant Storm!"

The humans all rushed back, and the blast quickly shook the ground, causing a volcanic burst of energy to eradicate Yamcha.

Both Goku and Krillin gave a yell, "Yamcha!"

Krillin quickly rushed towards Nappa, his rage boosting him and giving him additional strength. He attempted a punch, but Nappa easily blocked and smirked, "What's wrong?"

He thrust his knee into Krillin, causing the bald monk to spit out blood. Goku yelled, "Enough!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "This power erupting towards me…could Raditz be right?"

With one punch, Goku sent a blow that shattered several of Nappa's ribs, and the Saiyan cried out in pain. Goku growled, "You're a durable one aren't you."

He gave a bone crushing kick to Nappa, causing another scream of pain. Vegeta yelled, "Alright it's time I step in."

With almost instantaneous speed, he teleported in front of Goku, catching him by surprise, and punched him back. Nappa panted, "Th-thanks Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed, "Don't thank me. You're useless, had he not been the Legendary Super Saiyan I would have killed you on the spot, but you could still have some use for me."

The Saiyan elite began powering up, and Krillin gulped, "He's so much stronger than the other two!"

Tien scowled, "Yeah, but Goku's worlds ahead of him. Let's hope he doesn't have a transformation."

With a yell, Vegeta rushed at Goku. The Super Saiyan caught Vegeta's fist easily, leaving the Saiyan to gasp, "Wh-what?"

Vegeta leapt back and yelled, "No way! There's no way a low class could catch a punch from an elite so easily!"

Goku smirked, "Don't believe me? I'll take all three of you on at once."

Piccolo growled, 'Goku's gotten much more powerful, at this rate, the Saiyans won't even be a threat. Wait…that's it! I'll strike Goku when he's weak and deal the finishing blow!'

Meanwhile, Goku was easily dodging and countering the attacks of all three Saiyans at once. Vegeta leaped back and yelled, "Damn it! How could a low-class warrior be so damn strong?"

Raditz replied, "He's the Super Saiyan! We stand no chance!"

Nappa growled, "Quit your whining, take this!"

He fired a quick blast towards Goku, but the Super Saiyan easily dodged and teleported in front of Nappa. Vegeta scowled, "Got you."

He pointed two fingers at Goku, and the Super Saiyan found himself levitating. Vegeta laughed, "Haha! Time to enjoy the fireworks!"

A massive explosion occurred where Goku stood. All the Z Fighters watched with amazement, with Gohan muttering, "I-is Dad dead?"

Piccolo yelled, "No…it can't be!"

Indeed it wasn't, Goku stood, his aura flaring and his clothes only slightly ragged from the explosion. Vegeta looked at him in a mixture of awe and disbelief, "Wh-what the hell? How did you survive that?"

Goku teleported in front of Vegeta and punched him directly into the jaw. The Saiyan's body flew straight into a mountain. Vegeta recovered quickly however, and wiped blood off his face, "Blood…he can draw noble blood from a Saiyan elite! How the hell can a pathetic low class warrior like Kakarot make ME, a Saiyan elite spit out blood?!"

Nappa growled, "Got you!"

He put all his strength and ki into his left hand and tried shattering Goku's open hand. Nappa howled as his hand struck something incredibly hard, Goku grinned, "What's wrong? Can't handle my strength?"

Raditz teleported behind Goku and tried a similar move, but Goku grabbed his fist while it was still powering up with purple aura. The Super Saiyan scowled, "No."

Raditz trembled beneath the Super Saiyan's gaze, and Goku crushed his arm brutally. The Super Saiyan uttered a silent warning, "Tell your comrades to leave now…or they'll never walk this land again."

Vegeta, having heard the warning began grinning, "Don't get too cocky punk, you haven't seen the true power of a Saiyan yet!"

He fired an energy ball in the air, and it exploded into a bright moon. The Saiyans all began to transform, their mouths turning into snouts, and their eyes turning red. They all began sprouting fur rapidly. As their transformation as finished, Vegeta grinned, "How do you like the power of the Oozaru?"

Goku scowled, preparing himself for round 2.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Goku:** 4,000

 **Piccolo:** 3,500

 **Tien:** 2,150

 **Krillin:** 1,500

 **Krillin (Enraged):** 1,750

 **Yamcha:** 1,300

 **Chiaotzu:** 1,100

 **SSJ Goku:** 200,000

 **Raditz (Full Power):** 3,500

 **Nappa:** 4,100

 **Nappa (Full Power):** 8,100

 **Vegeta:** 22,000

 _Finally, Chapter 6 is finished! As you can see, all the Saiyans have gotten much stronger due to Raditz's warning. The next chapter will be about Goku getting curb-stomped (No not really(Yes really))_


	16. Chapter 16 Frozen

**Chapter #16**

 **Frozen**

The remnants of the demon floated aimlessly around space. The vacuum slowly carried the remnant of the last member of the Cold Family. Gazing at this was another survivor of the Ice-Jin extinction event which happened many years ago. Like many other Ice-Jins, he enjoyed sipping wine, but his presence in the universe was mostly unknown. Without a word, he glanced towards his soldiers, and immediately they knew. The Ice-jin had been in hiding for many years, honing his abilities, perfecting his skills. Now that he saw that his time for revenge was over already, he had only one wish, to seek vengeance on the humans who rid him of his vengeance. With a mere few words he said, "Locate the other survivors."

A soldier protested, "But that could take many years!"

A beam was instantly sent to his chest, "I don't care," said the Ice-Jin, "Now that we have found a means of increasing our power this much we can conquer the universe. Not even the Kaioshins or the Hakaioshin will be able to stop us."

He gave a razor sharp gaze at another soldier, who instantly set to work, "Sir, please be noted that this rally will take two days!"

The Ice-Jin grinned, "Two days it is then."

 _Space…_

 _"Is this what death feels like? I feel so empty and so devoid. It hurts…it hurts, it really hurts."_

 _A whisper emerged in Space, "Do you wish to be free of this pain, this labor?"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"Very well then."_

 _A vacuum-like structure sucked the wounded warrior in._

 _Earth…_

Goku readied himself for another intense training session with Piccolo, two years had already pasted, and there was only one more year for the Androids to arrive. The Super Saiyan had finally managed to obtain the level of power that Vegeta had, but Piccolo had grown tremendously as well. The two engaged in a clash that sent shockwaves rippling through the Earth. Piccolo blocked another blow, but Goku was too powerful, and the Super Saiyan broke through Piccolo's defense. The Namekian panted as Goku powered down, "I think that's enough for today."

Suddenly, massive spikes of ki hit the Earth. Goku looked around, his senses overflowing with the ki levels. Piccolo scowled, "Damn, this can't be good."

Goku flew up without warning to analyze the ki signatures, and Piccolo took suit.

 _Moon…_

"Damn, what is that ki presence? I can sense it from here!" exclaimed Vegeta.

Nappa growled, "Perhaps it might be another one of Frieza's?"

Raditz scoffed, "Don't say such impossible things, we saw King Cold be eradicated with our very own eyes, and here you believe that the Ice-jins are still alive?"

Vegeta spat on the Moon, "No, Nappa's right. It's extremely likely that the Ice-jins are on Earth, but why and how?"

 _Earth…_

Froze picked up the rock and gazed at it intently, "Interesting, so this Earth has similar texture to that of Arcos."

Froze crushed the rock in his hand and moved on, attempting to survey more of the planet, but was cut off by a punch. Staggering back, the Arcosian recovered his vision in an outrage, "Who dares punch Lord Froze?"

His gaze was fixed upon a Saiyan wearing orange gi and blue boots. 'But how could this Saiyan have enough strength to wound me?' thought the Arcosian frantically, 'Could it be the Super Saiyan that Frost warned us about?'

The Saiyan spoke, "Listen, I don't want to hurt you. Leave this planet now!"

Frost blinked rapidly, "Leave? A Saiyan would never show mercy to his enemy."

Goku powered up into his basic Super Saiyan transformation, "LEAVE."

Frost threw off his armor, "And what makes you think you command me?"

He powered up, first into a hulking brute, then into a reptilian creature, and at last into what reminded Goku of Frieza. Goku blinked, "No…you can't be Frieza. Are you related?"

Frost laughed, "Oh Frieza, that pathetic excuse of a prince. How stupid would it have been if he inherited the throne from King Cold? No, I'm not Frieza, and with the new technology at Arcos you'll find that I'm much more powerful."

Dark aura surrounded Frost and blew away a few rocks. Without warning, the Arcosian leapt up and attacked Goku. The Super Saiyan blocked the attack, leaving Frost to exclaim, "Not half bad for a monkey!"

The two traded blows for a moment until Frost exposed a weak point in Goku's body. The Arcosian wasted no time and immediately attacked, letting Goku yell out a cry of pain. Frost attempted to attack again, but Goku grabbed his fist and punched the Ice-jin. Frost began to tire, "Intriguing, so this is the power of the Super Saiyan that Frieza feared. No matter, our reborn lord shall kill you."

Goku raised an eyebrow, "Reborn lord?"

Frost grinned, "You idiot, you haven't noticed that the Big Gete Star is rapidly approaching?"

Goku gave a blank stare, "Big Gete Star?"

Frost laughed, "It's a revolutionary outbreak in Arcosian technology. Had Polar not developed it, then it would never have existed! It's a star with the power to rebuild and reconstruct one being at will. We have given our lord the honor to wield this power. Now be glad, you shall witness it firsthand!"

Goku stared as the big star loomed over the Earth. He powered up to his Ascended Super Saiyan form, "Not good, Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA!"

Piccolo arrived just as Goku fired the Kamehameha wave with all the Z Fighters ready to protect Earth. He acknowledged Goku's new transformation with a nod, and stared directly at the Big Gete Star. Frost gave a smile, "A Namekian? Interesting, so this Earth is more diverse than most planets."

Piccolo growled, "Goku, who is this guy?"

Goku replied, "He's one of Frieza's. Be careful, King Cold's coming back."

Piccolo's eyes widened, and then came back to normal size, "Hmph, I've wanted to show him just how much we've improved."

A metallic soldier with a single red eye dropped down to the battlefield, and then another, and another. Frost laughed, "Prepare yourselves for the warm-up act."

Piccolo took off his weighted clothing, and the Z Fighters all got ready to fight. Goku instantly reverted back to Super Saiyan, and flew through one with ease. Piccolo punched one, and found that he cracked the armor. Grinning, the Namekian threw the guard at another to cause an explosion. Krillin found that none of his punches could break through the guard, and was thrown to the ground. Moaning, the human conjured a Kienzan that ripped through the Cyclopians.

All around, the Z Fighters were using ki blasts, until there was one remaining.

That one guard was sliced in half.

Between the two pieces was none other than Trunks, the Super Saiyan from the future. He smiled at Goku, "Hey, this is where you have your first major fight, and I'm sorry to say that you'll win, but it'll weaken you a lot. Be careful, and try to listen to me."

Frost yelled, "Another Super Saiyan?!"

Trunks glared at him, and attempted to slash him only to be stopped by a knee to the abdomen. He coughed out blood, and then did several backflips backward to lengthen the distance between him and his enemy: King Cold. This time, King Cold had all metal, and there was no sign of his normal purple, instead a metallic blue. Goku growled, "So this is Cold's new outfit eh?"

King Cold clenched his fists, "At last we meet again Super Saiyan, and this time…I'll emerge victorious."

Goku leapt at him and instantly aimed a few blows, but all were deflected easily off the Arcosian's new armor. Cold gestured to Frost, "You have done well, go back and report to the other Arcosians about the doom of the Super Saiyans."

He grabbed Goku's fist, and with one punch, sent him flying back. Goku coughed out blood and clutched his abdomen as his Super Saiyan aura began fading away. Goku growled, "S-senzu."

Krillin nodded, and threw a senzu towards Goku. The Saiyan popped it in his mouth, and immediately transformed to his Ascended state, "Let's see how you handle this transformation."

King Cold raised an eyebrow in interest, "Another Super Saiyan transformation?"

Goku grinned and powered up to his maximum, "I want you to pose a challenge to me, come at me with everything you have!"

King Cold growled and instantly shot a knee towards Goku. However, the Saiyan blocked his first attack. A look of shock and amusement flashed over King Cold's face, and he attempted another blow. The Saiyan blocked that attack as well, though with more effort. King Cold leaped back with a strange look on his eyes. Trunks leaped in front of Goku, "Goku no!"

The explosion caught Trunks and he emerged from the rubble, severely injured. Goku looked at Trunks in shock as Cold taunted, "Now to make him bite the dust."

Goku charged at King Cold and infused his fist with so much ki that it shot a hole straight through Cold. King Cold gaped at the power that Goku released, and then wires began repairing. The hole slowly began to patch up, with Goku looking in shock. King Cold grinned, "Surprised? The Big Gete Star's technology allows me to regenerate and armor myself against that attack. In short, you can never hope to defeat me, Super Saiyan."

Taking advantage of Goku's shock, King Cold punched him across the face and then kneed him multiple times. He threw his wounded body over and prepared to shoot a Death Beam to end it, but Piccolo interfered with a kick. He yelled to Goku, "Damn it, this guy's strong. We can only distract him temporarily."

King Cold laughed, "You weaklings hope to distract me? Very well then, I shall crush all the tiny hopes you have."

Piccolo growled as Krillin prepared a Kienzan. Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha all charged at King Cold. The two humans were easily defeated, but Piccolo managed to hold his ground a little more until he was knocked back as well. Tien got back up and yelled, "Kaioken X20!"

Crimson aura instantly empowered him, but even with the boost of the Kaioken he was no match for Cold. Krillin fired the Kienzan, but the disc only gave King Cold a small cut before it disappeared into shatters of ki. Piccolo yelled, "Krillin, hurry with the Senzu!"

Krillin nodded and quickly gave Goku a Senzu; King Cold grinned, and appeared in front of Krillin ridiculously quick. Krillin's eyes widened with fear, and King Cold's leg met his face. The human was sent hurtling back, giving yells of pain. Goku panted, and then grabbed King Cold's leg. With an effort that would have made Hercules proud, he transformed back into an Ascended Super Saiyan and threw King Cold into a mountain. He panted, and quickly fired a Kamehameha wave that destroyed the mountain. He yelled towards the Z Fighters, "Hurry! Finish him off!"

All of the Z Fighters fired multiple volleys of ki blasts, and King Cold just could not regenerate fast enough. The metallic Ice-jin was reduced to mere dust after the volley of ki blasts. Goku began grinning and powered down to his base form. However, a cold metallic clap awoke him back to his senses. The Saiyan transformed into his base Super Saiyan form, and with a growl of rage, charged towards the clapper. The claps stopped, but Goku was sent back instantly by a punch.

Piccolo armed himself immediately, but the attacker stepped out of the shadows.

"HOW?!" yelled Tien, "Those were all our strongest attacks!"

The attacker was Cold, who stood uninjured. He laughed and then raised his hand. At least a thousand other King Colds emerged behind him. Piccolo growled with anger, "Damn it! It looks like this is our deathbeds!"

"Not until I've had Kakarot lying at my feet," said a familiar voice.

King Cold raised his head in recognition but a kick stopped him. Vegeta stood, in his Ascended Super Saiyan glory with both Nappa and Raditz backing him up. Vegeta gestured to Goku, "Give him whatever those beans are called."

Krillin gulped, "Last one!"

He fed Goku the bean, and the Saiyan instantly transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan and stood beside Vegeta. All the Z Fighters gave a yell of awe as the two immediately rammed into and destroyed one Meta-Cold. Piccolo nodded to the other Z Fighters, and with a combination of techniques, they managed to destroy the Meta-Colds.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, "You have done impressively well."

All the Meta-Colds were destroyed as one gigantic King Cold stood in the Z Fighter's path. He began to raise his fist, but a mysterious Frieza-looking figure stopped it. He was transformed in what appeared to be his final form as well. This gesture of power shocked all the Z Fighters, and he growled, "Not yet my lord, there is other business to attend to."

King Cold growled and his booming voice shook Earth, "HAVE YOU FORGOT YOUR PLACE FROST!"

Trunks emerged out of the rubble and attempted to stop Frost, "NO!"

Frost blocked his sword easily and kicked him back, "You are well aware of my place?"

King Cold scowled, "Damn you, just you wait…"

Frost mockingly sneered, "Oh I'm sorry my majesty. It's not my fault that I surpassed you in power."

Vegeta gave a smirk, "Just what the hell is this conversation about?"

Two eye lasers emerged from Frost's eyes and pierced Vegeta's Saiyan armor before he could react. The Saiyan gave two twitches and shudders of pain, and then fell, reverting back to his base form. Nappa and Raditz both began to charge, but Goku stopped them, "Do you really think you can beat this guy when he has the power to stop an Ascended Super Saiyan?"

Frost grinned, "I'm glad you understand, now then, we'll be on our way."

He put two fingers on his head and teleported away with King Cold. Nappa gave a gasp of shock, "What the? I thought only Vegeta could teleport like that!"

Goku's fists trembled, "Something tells me that this is just the beginning of the storm. Get ready."

Trunks emerged from the rubble, and began yelling with rage, "Damn it all! This wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to defeat King Cold and his core just like that! There wasn't supposed to be interference like that! Now we have another threat to face!"

He panted, and transformed into a Super Saiyan in an outburst of rage, "Damn it all! If only I had not come to this past in the first place maybe this would be fixed. Instead now I've doomed us all! Androids and incredibly powerful Arcosians! The Earth's fate is sealed, and there's no way we can win, no way!"

Goku placed a hand on his shoulder, "Trunks, this may not be comforting, but I'll do everything in my power to save the future."

Those words were silently spoken by firm. Trunks powered down, and nodded, "Th-thanks Goku."

Trunks panted, "Well, if that happened here, then that means that the Arcosians are still out there in the future. Damn, this isn't good. I have no chance of stopping them!"

Goku grinned, "Don't sweat it…if you need anything you can come ask us!"

Trunks smiled back, "Thanks Goku."

Goku nodded, "We need to be careful. Who knows how many of them are still out there."

The other Saiyans nodded in agreement, clutching the wounded Vegeta. Goku began smiling, "Well then, I needed an excuse to get stronger."

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Light of Hope! Sorry for the absence, I was busy with other things outside of LOH._


	17. Chapter 17 Trickery

**Chapter #17**

 **Trickery**

Doctor Gero gazed at his creations and couldn't help but have a feeling of glee. Android #19 was beside him and had a blank stare. Gero looked at his three unfinished creations in shame, and then grasped his fist. He had unlimited power and sufficient strength to conquer even Son Goku. If Son Goku miraculously managed to defeat him in this form, then Android #20 had another plan for him. With a nod to Android #19, the two set out.

The Z Fighters were all grouped around the mountains, including Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Goku gave the starting words, "Alright, we were warned that today some of us might die. Is everyone prepared?"

All the Z Fighters nodded with Vegeta giving a scoff. Goku ignored it and went on, "We will split into groups, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin, you go in one group. Piccolo, Gohan, and I will go in the second group. Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Trunks will go in the third group. Whenever you see the Android, alert us by powering up to full power. Got it?"

The Z Fighters nodded, and Goku grinned, "Good luck."

All three groups headed out.

The groups began heading out in South City, and then split up. Yamcha and Chiaotzu were behind Tien. He grinned to his allies, "Man, my heart is just beating right now. Are you guys ready?"

Yamcha gave a thumbs up, "I can't wait to see the results of my training! Maybe we can visit Bulma too…"

Tien gave a hearty laugh, but immediately he realized something was wrong. He put his hand out to stop Yamcha and Chiaotzu. Two shadowy figures walked out and they were revealed to be an old man and a doll. Tien looked puzzled, "Are you two lost?"

The doll spoke to the old man, "94% chance that this is the human Tenshinhan. 93% chance that the human Yamcha is with him and 100% chance that Chiaotzu is with them as well."

The old man grinned, "Good…good. It seems I overestimated Son Goku's friends."

Tien growled, "So you two are the Androids…"

The old man raised an eyebrow, "Hm? You know…it seems our fame is beyond our knowledge. No matter though, you shall still be finished."

Tien smirked, "Ready?"

Yamcha and Chiaotzu nodded. All three of their auras instantly shot up, with Yamcha and Tien yelling, "Kaioken X20!"

Instantly, all the Z Fighters were grouped around the two Androids, with the old man giving a shocked expression. Immediately his eyes caught Son Goku. He pointed towards him, and the doll rushed towards him instantly.

The man laughed, "Get ready, Android #19 is one of a kind!"

Android #19 kicked Goku into a building, but the Saiyan quickly recovered. Goku instantly turned Super Saiyan, surprising both #20 and #19. Piccolo smiled, "Why so shocked?"

Android #20 growled, "The spy bugs never showed me anything of this magnitude!"

Piccolo laughed, "Spying on us eh? Well I guess you didn't spy on us during the trip to Namek."

Android #20 looked at him, "Namek? What the hell is a Namek?!"

He saw Goku punching Android #19 a good distance away. Piccolo smirked, "Oh yeah, by the way, we know this isn't that android's full power."

Android #20 growled, and then yelled, "#19, go all out!"

He turned towards Piccolo, "How the hell do you know all this?"

Piccolo didn't answer, and instead he continued grinning at the Androids.

Android #19 paused for a moment, and then a mouthguard shielded its face as its muscles began to bulge. The Red Ribbon hat came off its head, and now the Android looked much more menacing.

Goku panted, "Well, it's time I have to use full power!"

Tien gazed at Goku in shock, "What the? Something's off, he hasn't even used that much energy, but it feels like it's almost gone!"

The Ascended Super Saiyan clashed with the Super Android. Goku attempted an elbow, but Android #19 grinned and caught it. The Android mercilessly threw Goku to the ground and shot two eye lasers at him for good measure. Goku panted, and his Super Saiyan aura began to grow paler. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Kakarot, what the hell is going on here?"

Goku pressed his hand against his chest and felt a great swelling of pain. HE rushed towards Android #19 again, only to have the same beating. Goku fell, defeated, and his Super Saiyan aura disappeared. Piccolo growled, "Damn it, what happened?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Kakarot is this seriously the results of your training?"

Goku panted, "Sorry guys, but I don't think I can keep up."

Vegeta laughed, "Pathetic, well now it's my turn."

Without wasting any time, Vegeta instantly transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan, shocking both Android #19 and #20.

Android #20 just growled, "Another one? How troublesome."

The Saiyan landed on the battlefield, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't been weakened like Kakarot."

He powered up to his maximum with Android #19 letting out a gasp of shock, "This power…it's far beyond Vegeta's!"

Vegeta teleported in front of the Android with Instant Transmission and smirked, "Are you blind fool? I AM VEGETA!"

He kicked the Android back into a mountain and began turning his attention towards #20, who readied himself into a battle stance. However, Android #19 came back with a powerful kick that knocked Vegeta back. The Saiyan boosted himself up with ki and exchanged punches and kicks with #19. Soon, it became apparent that Vegeta was the stronger one, and a punch to the ground knocked down #19.

Android #19 quickly grabbed ahold of Vegeta's hands as the Ascended Super Saiyan attempted to tug away. The android grinned as Vegeta's energy slowly faded, but Vegeta kicked back the Android at the last second. He leaped over to the Z Fighters and muttered, "Senzu Bean."

Krillin complied with the request and threw Vegeta the bean, which the Saiyan caught easily. Vegeta munched the bean a few times and then powered back up to his maximum, "So…you can absorb energy eh?"

Vegeta proceeded to fire a beam straight into #19's hands, "How about that for energy?"

The rubble led the Z Fighters to believe that Vegeta had actually won, but the shadow of the undamaged #19 shocked them all. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, 'So they can absorb energy blasts too.'

Suddenly, #19 charged towards Vegeta with much greater strength and agility then he had shown before. The Ascended Super Saiyan was knocked back by the headbutt. He recovered, but #19 responded by kicking him in the back before he could react. #19 prepared another attack but Vegeta caught him, "Impressive…your power increased substantially from taking just a portion of my energy."

Vegeta and #19 engaged in close combat again, with neither gaining the upper hand this time. Piccolo scowled, "Vegeta made a dire mistake in letting the Android absorb his energy; this is what Trunks was warning us about."

He took off his weighted clothing, "We'll need to help him by eliminating the other Android."

The Z Fighters nodded, including the reluctant Saiyans. Piccolo nudged Krillin, "Give Goku a Senzu Bean, because that should help a bit."

Krillin nodded and fed Goku the bean. The Saiyan recovered a slight amount of energy and managed to stand, but some of it still hadn't been recovered. . Goku gave a thumbs up towards Krillin and powered up. This caught #20's attention, "Still alive eh? Looks like I'll have to finish you off."

Piccolo kicked #20 back and the Android growled in frustration, "Looks like I'll have to go through you lot first."

Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin all powered up to Kaioken X20. Suddenly, a slice of a sword knocked off Android #19's right hand. The Android gazed in shock as the perpetrator landed down. The Z Fighters all gazed at the shining aura of the Super Saiyan Trunks. Trunks turned towards Vegeta, "You can't fight alone…this is the battle where you die!"

Vegeta scoffed, "You think that I…the Prince of all Saiyans will die so easily? Besides, why do you care so much?!"

Suddenly, all of it made sense to Vegeta. 'He's…Trunks. My son is also named Trunks, so that means…'

Trunks powered up, "I won't let you die here!"

With a battle cry of rage, he grabbed his sword and began swinging at #19. The Android easily dodged all of the strikes and punched Trunks, knocking him a considerable distance away. Vegeta powered up and instantly appeared before #19. With a mighty punch, he sent the Android hurtling back, shocking Android #20. Android #20 took off his Red Ribbon hat as well, and all of a sudden, black replaced the white on his body. #20 began regaining his youth. The Android instantly rushed towards Vegeta with this newfound speed and head-butted him back. Vegeta panted, but managed to hover up thanks to ki. The Ascended Super Saiyan leaped back quickly, with the Z Fighters backing him up. Goku panted and turned Super Saiyan, "Let's go."

The Z Fighters rushed out, with Piccolo first extending his arm so that it landed a powerful punch on #20. Goku teleported behind him and sent a kick empowered with ki. Vegeta fired a ki blast volley, but the Android managed to absorb some ki blasts. Android #20 panted, and signaled a retreat sign to #19. The two both began to fly away, but the Z Fighters were hot on their trails. Android #20 growled and stopped. A Red Ribbon sign formed in front of his head, and then a laser shot down Piccolo. The Namekian gasped as purple blood began pouring out.

Android #20 grinned used the distraction as a chance to fly away. Trunks attempted to chase after them, but Goku stopped him. The Saiyan yelled with rage, "Why are you stopping me? Don't you get it? They kill you…they defeat you! They kill everybody…every one of your friends!"

He attempted to break free of Goku's grasp, but the Super Saiyan growled, "Let it go Trunks. They're leading us to a trap for sure where they have the advantage. Besides, this gives us more time to train."

Trunks panted, and his Super Saiyan aura slowly began fading away, "It's just…I can't bear to see the same destruction I've seen in my timeline. Gero claimed that he just wanted to see your death, but no, he wanted more. He's used Android #19 to conquer every country and effectively rule the world. All of his laws are tyrannical and oppressive. The people live in fear each day, but with the whole regime on his side and the Androids…there was nothing I could do. Gohan tried to fight him but…"

Tears poured out of Trunks's eyes, "I'll be sure to train with you guys this time…in the future, there's only my mother, and we've discussed a secret hideout if all goes wrong. That's where we have been living; I can only hope that we managed to stop the Androids."

 _Gero's Lab…_

"Supercomputer, finish Model 21 and upgrade Models 13, 14, and 15."

Immediately, the sound of wires was heard into the maniacal doctor's lab. He scowled, "That was close…but when could they have obtained power surpassing the Super form? I calculated the power of Super Saiyan and there was no way it could have been that damn powerful! No matter…#13, #14, #15, and #21 will finish the job easily."

An explosion rang through the door, shocking #20. He turned around to see a creature with a bald head and a tail. The creature looked almost humanoid as #20 yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

The creature laughed, "I am Froze…sent here on Emperor Frost's behalf."

#20 raised an eyebrow, "And you are here because?"

Froze smiled, "Our emperor wishes to ally with you. We have been tracking the Saiyans, and we have noticed your battle with the Super Saiyans. What we offer is an alliance, and a chance to eradicate your hated Son Goku."

#20's face began growing into an evil grin, "Go on…"

 _Spaceship…_

Froze grinned, "I have managed to persuade him, my lord."

Frost smirked, "Good…good, it's only a matter of time before we eliminate the remaining Saiya-jins. One of them is on Planet Frieza X-27. Eliminate him for me Froze."

Froze took a deep bow, "Your wish is my command."

Frost got off his chair, "It's time I had a little talk with the former king of the Ice-jins."

He gestured towards the worn down core of King Cold which had been reduced to human size.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter of LOH! The next chapter will be my own backstory on the Ice-jins from Frost's perspective._

 _The order got screwed over from me trying to fix a plothole in a previous chapter._


	18. Chapter 18 Remnants of the Past

**Chapter #18**

 **Remnants of the Past**

Frost gazed at King Cold with interest as the former King began scowling. Frost spoke, "Do you remember…how our planet, Planet Cold you called it, fell?"

 _Planet Polar (Arcos)…_

 _I looked around wildly. The Ice-jin yelled the declaration once again, "Following the death of King Polar, we have decided to hand the throne to his son: King Cold!"_

 _A large outrage flew over the crowd of Ice-jins. Everybody knew Cold as an Ice-jin with prodigious abilities and a monstrous thirst for power. I saw the Ice-jin pick up the crown and put it over his greedy head. That's when it all happened._

 _The crowd yelled, firing ki blasts directly at the new king. King Cold deflected them all with ease and fired his own Death Beam straight at a protestor. It struck the protestor directly in the heart, causing a gaping hole that started to bleed out purple blood. He looked at the other protestors, silently daring them to attack again. One did, the other son of Polar and the brother of Cold: Polaris. I saw the two near identical Ice-jins look at each other. Polaris spoke, his voice a calming breeze during an earthquake, "Let us not rule tyrannically Brother Cold; there are other ways to accent the rules of the Ice-jins."_

 _Cold raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You plan for me to rule in peace? You know that I'm not nearly as soft as you brother."_

 _Polaris sighed and my heart began beating rapidly. Before Cold could react, he punched his brother in the stomach, "Brother, we both know prolonged use of our true form can destroy this planet."_

 _Cold recovered and kicked Polaris back, "Then let's settle this quickly."_

 _Cold raised his finger, and immediately a barrage of Death Beams shot out. The crowd gasped but Polaris deflected all of them. Cold growled and charged towards his brother. The two exchanged blows, with neither giving an opening. Polaris raised his hand and charged a spiraling beam of energy, "Brother Cold, please forgive me. I have to settle this for the safety of our people."_

 _He fired the beam at Cold, whose eyes widened in shock. The blast sent him spiraling into Space, leaving Polaris as the victor. There was a moment of silence, and then that's when everybody's heart leapt up and down and cheered._

 _Space (Not in Frost's point of view)_

Cold drifted around Space, with a growing emotion of hatred residing within him. Unfortunately for him, he was sent straight towards the rivals of the Ice-jins: the Majins. When he landed on their planet, a group of Majins believed that he was a message from the Ice-jins. When their leader: Majin Aladj attempted to shoot him with a ki blast, Cold immediately regained consciousness. The first thing he saw was the Majins, and immediately he growled in disgust. Suddenly, he clutched his head.

Aladj smirked as Cold yelled, "What the hell are you doing to me?"

"It's a powerful branch of magic that we just developed," replied Aladj.

The Ice-jin yelled as his head throbbed quickly. Eventually, temples of strain emerged and he panted. Aladj raised an eyebrow, "That came easier than I thought."

"Polaris…they chose him over me…I must have the power to kill him," said Cold, "I MUST!"

Aladj smiled, "What a tremendous bit of determination…very well then. We will let you kill Polaris, and we will leave the others unharmed."

Cold began laughing manically, "Hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHA! Once the others see how superior I am to Polaris, they will have no choice but to bow down to me!"

A calligraphic M appeared on his forehead, but disappeared instantaneously. The other Majins were impressed; Aladj had done his work well if he was able to hide the weakness of the Majin Mind Control. Cold began trembling, but managed to hold himself together.

'Do not worry; I have only put him under partial mind control. He is only for us to slaughter the Ice-jins,' Aladj had made a note to his second in command: Faatz.

Majin Faatz nodded, 'Got it Lord Aladj, I shall relay the message to the other Majins.'

As Faatz relayed the message, Aladj asked Cold, "How do you feel now?"

Cold clenched his fists, "I want revenge…this power….my revenge must come quickly!"

Aladj grinned, "During midnight, we shall be able to eradicate Polaris."

Aladj was delighted, normally, the number of Ice-jins was far too much, but they needed just that extra boost, and Cold was that boost. Now, with the mind control, they were able to destroy everything in their way.

 _Planet Arcos…_

"Brother Cold, have you really sunken to such depths just for _**revenge**_?" asked Polaris.

Cold had the Majins backing him up and charged an energy sphere, "I've no idea what you're talking about. I should have been king, as the Planet Trade Organization leader only I deserve it! My sons Cooler and Frieza are already waiting in the spaceship for news of my victory."

Polaris gazed at him calmly, "Brother Cold, there is still good in you somewhere. You knew that the impact of this fight would surely kill your sons; that's why you led them to safety."

He deflected the energy sphere and his calm nature broke, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! THE MAJINS PLAN TO ERADICATE EVERY LAST ICE-."

His yell was interrupted as Cold clenched his fist tightly around Polaris's mouth. With a growl of annoyance, he threw him towards his throne and blasted him several times. Polaris sighed, "Brother Cold, I am truly sorry, but to save the people, it seems that one of us must die."

Cold's mouth transformed into a leering sneer, "That one of us is you, surely even you know that Polaris."

Polaris charged towards Cold, "Death Flasher!"

The purple beam of energy accelerated as Polaris charged towards Cold, but Cold teleported and grabbed his brother's hand. Polaris gasped, "Wha-HOW?"

Cold punched him in the stomach and Polaris let out a large gasp as blood flowed out of his mouth. Cold heartlessly fired a purple energy beam at the demon, consuming his body. Polaris stood his ground, blood leaping out of his mouth. Cold walked slowly, "Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?"

Polaris yelled, "Brother Cold! The Majins…they will destroy everything!"

He stood up, and punched Cold, "It seems that I will have to knock some sense into you."

Cold scowled and the two brothers began trading attacks. However, Cold still had the upper hand, and he knocked Polaris down. On Cold's second finger was a ray that began charging. He grinned, "Farewell, Brother."

Polaris struggled to stand and speak, "Brother Cold, do not do this, please," he pleaded, "The people will die, and the Majins will destroy the planet."

Cold smirked, "With this power what makes you think that I'm not the strongest in the universe?"

He fired the Death Beam at Polaris, whose eyes widened. It pierced a straight hole into the chest of his brother, and the body of Polaris fell.

Elsewhere, a candle flickered and died out.

 _The home of Frost..._

 _First were the explosions that had woken everyone up, and then were the yells, "The Majins are invading! Polaris is dead!"_

 _When I got to the streets, I saw that Cold was talking with a tall Majin that had dark pupils and a mustache, "The deal was that I get to keep this planet to rule!"_

 _The Majin calmly said, "No, that was never the offer."_

 _With a hand, he pushed or pulled out a body the same shape as Cold. The Ice-jin fell, and I fled in terror. However, the Majin had seen me, and fired two energy rays at me. I ducked and barely dodged them, and nearby I saw the energy rays hit houses, knocking them over. The Majin laughed, "No one shall escape."_

 _I hid behind a building, but somehow the Majin knew I was there and fired an energy beam that knocked over the building. Ice-jins had arrived to help, but almost immediately, five of them had died. The war was chaos, the Majins and the Ice-jins were all fighting, but it was clear that the Majins had the advantage. I saw a short Majin with blue pupils asked the Majin that attacked me, "Aladj, when are we going to destroy the planet?"_

 _Aladj smirked, "Allow me to do the honors."_

 _He flew up quickly, and I tried to intercept him, but the Majin that was talking to him caught my gaze and instantly became hostile. I had trouble dodging his ki blasts, but the Majin had teleported right in front of me, and punched me. I felt blood enter my spit as he mercilessly knocked me around. I was powerless…the Majins were just much too powerful._

 _The Majin slowly walked up to my brutalized body, "Did you think that I…Farcze would let anybody escape?"_

 _Suddenly, a blast in the size of a Supernova came charging down on our planet. I saw the Planet Trade Organization ship go into Space, and I realized with disgust that Cold had abandoned us. I sought somewhere to run, and luckily my pod was still in my garage. The Supernova became ever more distant, and I saw my neighbors get into their pods as well. I pulled it in the opposite direction of the Supernova, and bid my planet farewell._

 _Frost's Spaceship…_

"Then why am I here?" demanded Cold, "What do you want?"

Frost gave a bone-chilling laugh, "You are here to witness the rebirth of our true leader."

He waved his hand, and a body stepped out of a tank. Green, almost acidic like water splashed about as a metallic foot stepped forward. Cold's eyes widened in shock, "But…how?"

Standing in front of Cold was Polaris in metallic glory just as he was. The brother of Cold gazed at himself for a moment, and then blasted Cold. Immediately, the blast tore through Cold's arm. Cold gasped in shock and shuddered for a couple of moments. Polaris laughed, "It feels good to finally be back. How did you do it?"

Frost smiled, "We picked up the remnants of your dead body and originally attempted to ask for the Namekian Dragon Balls via Cold. However, once we realized that the Ascended Super Saiyans could push him back, we put your remains in the Big Gete Star, and then healed you with our rejuvenation tank. We found out that you were still barely clutching on to life."

Polaris closed his eyes, "Interesting, so a part of my soul still resided, but my brain was completely eradicated. This is truly amazing technology you have developed."

Cold gave a growl of anger, "Brother, so you are alive as well."

Polaris opened his eyes, and Frost saw pulses of hatred so great he reflexively took a step back. Polaris's aura roared and he gave a gargantuan yell, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? YOU TRADED IN YOUR OWN HOME PLANET FOR MERE POWER!"

Cold scowled, "You were always soft Polaris; you wouldn't understand."

To Cold's surprise, Polaris teleported in front of him and aimed a side-kick that knocked the king back. Cold trembled for a while, "Such power…"

Frost bowed, "King Polaris, may I suggest that we send the Androids? Android #20 must be finished with his upgrades."

Polaris raised an eyebrow, "You hired Androids for my armada? And what is their purpose?"

Frost smiled, "Their purpose is to eliminate the strongest warriors of the planet Earth, and once that is over, we remake it into Planet Arcos or, as you might want it, Planet Polaris."

Polaris sank back in his throne, "Yes…that sounds…desirable. Very well, send the Androids."

Frost bowed again and walked out of the throne room.

 _Earth…_

Goku sent another punch flying towards Vegeta, who sidestepped and dodged it. The two had been training more rigorously than ever since the Androids left. Trunks meanwhile, was training with Gohan, who possessed incredible power in his base form. About an hour later, Goku called for a break. He sat next to Trunks and asked him, "Hey, did Gohan tell you exactly what happened with the Androids?"

Trunks sighed, "I knew you were going to ask this. Well I see no harm in telling you what really happened."

 _Age 767…_

 _"Who are you? What are you?" the questions of Yamcha rang through the air unanswered._

 _"That is not of importance," replied the old voice. His hand thrust through Yamcha's chest, and the human gave a yell of pain._

 _Yamcha attempted to raise his aura, high enough for Piccolo to open his eyes and telepathically communicate Gohan, 'The human's in trouble. Let's go.'_

 _Gohan, who still hadn't recovered after his father's death, replied, 'Got it Mr. Piccolo.'_

 _He had indeed felt the ki of Yamcha and feel it drop out suddenly to a level that caused him to worry. Chi-Chi had been sleeping again, hoping that sleep could get her through the intense depression that had come after Goku's death. Gohan blinked back tears and kissed her forehead, "See you later Mom."_

 _He flew away, and after he was gone, Chi-Chi's eyes twitched and tears began falling down her cheeks. Gohan felt Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu's auras all heading to the same direction. He also felt Vegeta's and Piccolo's, but both were moving at an astonishingly fast rate._

 _Vegeta landed on the ground first and saw Yamcha's bruised body instantly. His senses could not feel any ki, "Where the hell are you hiding? Are you hiding in the shadows, or do I need to force you out?"_

 _His aura roared and flashed, causing raging winds to blow at the island. A figure walked forward, it appeared to be an old man with an overgrown doll next to him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So you're the ones who did that to the human?"_

 _The old man nodded, and then asked, "Where is Son Goku?"_

 _Vegeta smirked, "Looking for him are you? Well you're not getting any answers from me."_

 _The old man gazed towards the doll, "#19, calculate his power."_

 _The overgrown doll known as Android #19 calculated for a moment, and then said, "Using the Saiyan scouter, Vegeta's power tops out at 1.5 million battle units. Using the Gero Scale, Vegeta's power tops out at 1.5."_

 _The old man raised an eyebrow, "That's quite high, but with only that level of power there is no way he can stand against us."_

 _Vegeta suddenly felt the presence of more warriors behind him, the Namek, Kakarot's brat, and the other humans. #19 scanned them quickly, "95% chance that the green warrior is Piccolo, 92% chance that the child is Gohan, 94% chance that the three eyed warrior is Tien, and 100% chance that the short monk is Krillin, and that the small white oddity is Chiaotzu._

 _Chiaotzu bristled with rage, "I'm not a small oddity! Dodon Ray!"_

 _The thin ray pierced straight at #19, but the Android only raised its hand, and the ray was gone. Chiaotzu's eyes widened with shock, "What?!"_

 _Tien held Chiaotzu back, "You have to be careful. Leave it to us first."_

 _Vegeta scoffed, "You guys won't be needed. I've been looking for a decent warm-up."_

 _His aura flared rapidly, "Think you can handle this?"_

 _He swung his fist back and swung it forward at a super-quick pace. However, to his surprise, the Android appeared behind him and karate-chopped his side. The Saiyan yelled in surprise for a moment and wiped off some blood, "Interesting, so you're near Frieza's tier."_

 _Vegeta stood up, "But I'm above that tier by a lot. Are you ready to witness the power of a Super Saiyan?!"_

 _The old man raised his eyes, "Super Saiyan? I thought that Goku only had that transformation."_

 _Piccolo took notice of him, "Hey, considering that you know who you are, mind telling us who you guys are?"_

 _The old man chuckled, "I am Android #20, and my accomplice is Android #19. We are Androids created by Doctor Gero, and Androids that swore loyalty to the Red Ribbon Army."_

 _Krillin's eyes widened, "The Red Ribbon Army? Goku told me about them!"_

 _Gohan nodded, "Yeah, Dad said that they were really bad guys that wanted world domination, but he managed to stop them."_

 _Android #20 smiled, "Yes, our current goal is to kill Goku. Let us get to him and nobody will be harmed."_

 _Piccolo growled, "You see…Goku is dead."_

 _There was an awkward silence, until #20 said, "If Goku is dead, then it appears that our next goal will to be kill those in the way of world domination."_

 _Piccolo grinned, "So you changed your 'goal' that quickly then."_

 _Vegeta cleared his throat loudly, "As much fun as listening to you reminiscing about old events, I believe that it is time for me to demonstrate my ultimate power?"_

 _His hair stood up and Vegeta began yelling in stress. He had tapped into the Super Saiyan transformation previously, but it had still been difficult. The Saiyans behind him just arrived, and #19 immediately recognized them. Piccolo noticed that their powers rose as well, though they were not nearly as strong as he was, they were stronger than Gohan._

 _Vegeta grinned as he felt that familiar rush of power and invincibility rush through his body. His irises began changing into an emerald green, and his hair slowly turned blonde. He gave a yell of power, and his yellow aura swept dust around him away. Nappa grinned, "Heh, this isn't even the full potential of Vegeta's training."_

 _The Super Saiyan stood confidently, "Ready for round 2, metallic freak?"_

 _He was behind #19 before the Android could react. A spin-kick knocked the Android down onto the floor. The Super Saiyan almost yawned in disappointment, "I was hoping that you could actually challenge me, 'Android.'"_

 _#19 flew up and punched Vegeta across the face. The Android gave a smirk of accomplishment, but it faded as Vegeta only had a small blood streak. The Super Saiyan wiped it with his glove and shoved his fist into Android #19's gut. The fist was so deep that it almost shot a hole straight through the Android, and Vegeta kicked the Android back again._

 _Android #20 gazed at the battle in shock, "What? Vegeta's not supposed to be this powerful!"_

 _Piccolo sneered, "Vegeta can handle them both on his own; there might not even be a reason for us to come here."_

 _Android #19 panted, "Vegeta's strength is now at 175 million battle units, far greater than my scanners have originally predicted."_

 _His statement was met with a slap across the face, "Insolent bag of dolts. You're so pathetic that you can't even give me a challenge."_

 _Android #20 regained his composure, "#19, you may have permission to use full power."_

 _Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Holding back on me eh? Well then, you've made for a good warm-up."_

 _#19 gave a mechanical laugh, "Vegeta, you are about to die. Engage Operation Super."_

 _Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and leapt back as pulses of energy surged through #19. The Super Saiyan grinned, "Tch, so he really is holding back his strength."_

 _The Android transformed, a mouthguard covering its face as its muscles bulged. Vegeta grinned, "Well then, it seems that you mechanical dolts have more to it than just being weak punching bags."_

 _Before the Super Saiyan could say another word however, he was met with a punch at the side of his jaw. Vegeta reacted quickly, "What the?"_

 _However, before he could respond, he was punched in the stomach by the Android. Vegeta jumped up acrobatically and quickly recovered. Piccolo gave a look of shock, "Incredible! The Android's power is beyond even that of a Super Saiyan!"_

 _Vegeta wiped blood off his mouth, "You had me there, but do you really think that Super Saiyan is the only ability I improved on during my years of training?"_

 _The Z Fighters exchanged looks, while Nappa and Raditz only grinned. Vegeta began powering up, "What you are about to witness…is a form even beyond a Super Saiyan!"_

 _Piccolo growled, "So he's using the same form he did against Turles eh?"_

 _Krillin stammered, "Uh, well he's on our side. Right?"_

 _Nappa laughed, "Don't kid yourself. The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't take 'sides'."_

 _Vegeta's aura roared with tremendous power, and his muscles began bulging. The Super Saiyan began to tap into some of his inner strength; he had not learned the transformation yet. His temples began straining and he began to feel pain. Suddenly, a shining blast engulfed everybody on sight, and Vegeta emerged._

 _#19 was almost instantly knocked back, and the Android gave a yelp of surprise. Vegeta became a blinding bolt of light so fast that he knocked down the Android with ease. The Android was met with a barrage of punches that alerted #20's attention._

 _#20 gazed at the Z Fighters, "Well, it looks like I'll need to weaken Vegeta's supporters."_

 _Before anybody could react, he punched Krillin back and almost attacked Piccolo. However, the Namekian had stopped his kick and the elbowed his knee brutally. The Android gave a yell of pain and leapt back. Piccolo followed, 'I can't let him transform!'_

 _However, a blinding flash of light forced the Namekian to cover his eyes. When he opened them he saw the Android almost reborn. Gero's muscles had bulged, and his mouth was replaced with a mouthguard. His hair had been turned black, almost as though he had his youth back. There were no signs of wrinkles; in fact, his entire body looked much younger. When #20 looked at Piccolo, there were no signs of the once human eyes; instead, they were crimson and dark eyes._

 _Suddenly, Piccolo felt a hand thrust through his chest. The Namekian gasped in shock as he fell down. Gohan yelled with rage, "YOU HURT NAIL!"_

 _He rushed over and attempted a punch at Super Android #20, but the Android grasped his fist. Gohan's eyes widened with shock as he felt his energy slowly eaten away by a mysterious force. He was thrown back and shot with eye-lasers as #20 grinned. Piccolo panted, "Thanks kid."_

 _Gohan nodded, "We are as weak when divided, but strong when united."_

 _Tien powered up, "Well said. Let's all attack him together…Kaioken X25!"_

 _He was powered up by a crimson aura, and the two Saiyans with the humans backed him up. #20 blocked every single attack thrown at him effortlessly, and returned with his own attack that knocked the humans out of their Kaioken auras (25X for Tien, 15X for Krillin, and 5 X for Yamcha)._

 _Raditz and Nappa were quickly knocked back too. Suddenly, they felt a sudden surge in Vegeta's ki, "Let's see how you handle this…Final Flash!"_

 _His hands, which were in a blossom-like shape, charged and fired a tremendously powerful ball of ki. Tien yelled, "How did he get so much power!"_

 _However, #19 was anything but worried, and raised its arms to greet the attack. The blast became nearly uncontrolled but #19 still wasn't worried. Piccolo scowled, "Just what the hell is this guy up to?"_

 _The blast reached Android 19, but it vanished. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, surprised. Suddenly, Piccolo came to a realization, "They-they can absorb ki! That's how Gohan's ki went down so quickly just from being grabbed, and how Chiaotzu's Dodon Ray did nothing!"_

 _Sweat dripped down from Piccolo's forehead, "That means that..."_

 _His statement was finished when #19 head-butted Vegeta. The Ascended Super Saiyan regained his balance, but #19 kicked him across the face. Vegeta was once again caught by surprise and was knocked back. #19 laughed, "Oh how the tables have turned."_

 _Vegeta wiped off blood from his face, "Shut up, I'm only getting started."_

 _He teleported in front of #19, but the Android managed to punch him before he could react. Vegeta panted, 'What's happening? How come I was dominating before, but now I'm being absolutely demolished?'_

 _His thoughts weren't finished until #19 sent another kick. Vegeta was sent flying back and muttered, "Give me one of those magic beans."_

 _Krillin rushed over and fed him one, and immediately Vegeta blasted off without a word of thanks. This time, his senses felt renewed, and he was able to block most of the hits the Android was sending. Vegeta sent a punch of his own, and this time the two were fighting like equals. #20 saw this and rushed upwards to help #19. Vegeta was interrupted with a brutal kick that sent him straight towards a mountain._

 _Vegeta panted, "Could it be? Could there be a power greater than even an ascension of a Super Saiyan?!"_

 _#20 and #19 both fired ki blasts of their own, surrounding Vegeta with a volley. The Ascended Super Saiyan was slowly becoming worn out, "Damn it. I can't lose, not here, not now!"_

 _He powered up with renewed energy filling his veins. The Saiyan charged forward, knocking down Android #19 and sending a ki blast towards the face of #20. Both hit their targets, sending the two Super Androids flying down until both recovered. Vegeta panted, "Damn it…damn it damn it damn it ALL!"_

 _Nappa and Raditz rushed over to help Vegeta, but #20 pushed them both back with a simple kiai wave. #19 punched Vegeta and then karate-chopped his side brutally. The Ascended Super Saiyan yelled with pain, and the Z Fighters were completely powerless against the Androids. Vegeta growled, "Damn you all! I can't lose, not here, not now!"_

 _However, mere words were helpless as Android #19 delivered a bone-crushing punch to Vegeta. The Super Saiyan coughed out blood as he felt his ribs crack and give way. Nappa yelled, "Prince Vegeta!"_

 _Raditz was worried as well, "How the hell are they so strong?!"_

 _Piccolo powered up, "We can't just stand here! We must find a way to help!'_

 _However, the two Androids overwhelmed the Z Fighters as well. Vegeta panted, "How…how could an Ascension still lose?"_

 _He saw his father's face coming towards him. The King spoke, "Son, you have disappointed me. I expected more from a Super Saiyan, and the Prince of all Saiyans."_

 _Vegeta panted, "Father, it's not enough. The power of a Super Saiyan is not enough."_

 _King Vegeta growled, "Then you are no son of mine, begone!"_

 _The vision faded and Vegeta clenched his fists, "How is it that I, a Super Elite, would fall to this level!"_

 _Vegeta's aura shone again, "If I'm going to die, then I'll take at least one of you with me!"_

 _He punched #19 and then #20, knocking them both to the side. The Ascended Super Saiyan's aura swirled with rage again, but it was effortless. A blast in the chest knocked him back. Vegeta coughed out blood, "Damn it…all."_

 _Vegeta's Super Saiyan aura slowly disappeared, and Piccolo yelled, "Power up to your maximum!"_

 _Nappa growled, "Impossible! Vegeta's not dead!"_

 _Raditz yelled, "Stay back you fool! Didn't you just see what they did to a Super Saiyan, and you still run after them!"_

 _Tien scowled, "We have no chance; I'm going out all guns blazing."_

 _Vegeta coughed, "Damn it…I'm sorry father…I couldn't…"_

 _Android #19 grinned, "Vegeta…" he picked up the wounded Saiyan and pierced his chest with his hand, "terminated."_

 _Nappa gasped, "No…no!"_

 _Gohan gulped, "What are we going to do now?"_

 _Piccolo powered up, "We fight…until our deaths."_

 _Tien yelled, "Kaioken X15!"_

 _His body suddenly split into four, surprising Android #19. The Android was suddenly met with four punches, but none had an effect on it. Tien gave a gasp of shock and leapt back just in time to avoid #19's ki shield. The three clones were all destroyed in a blink of an eye. The human leapt back, but #20 was behind him._

 _Tien's eyes widened, and the human knew what would happen before it even happened. Piccolo panted, "Damn it, we shouldn't have fused. Maybe we would have won!"_

 _He powered up, 'I'll need all the power I can muster.'_

 _Piccolo charged towards Android #20, with the extra strength of Nail boosting him. A punch was sent, but by the Androids. Piccolo was sent back flying. The Namekian panted, 'Damn it, it's all over.'_

"Well you know the rest," said Trunks.

Goku smiled, "Wow…so Piccolo fused with Nail eh?"

Trunks frowned, "Where has Nail been?"

Goku shrugged, "The last time we found him he was just training."

 _Namek…_

Nail stepped out of the spaceship, "Thank you for the help Earthlings, but this one is my battle."

The planet was just as he remembered it, but much seemed…off. He already felt the many power signatures that the deities had warned him of, but he had no fear of them. The Great Namek Clarinete had rose to a level beyond that of an average Namekian, now the question was could he rise above even the strongest Namekian warriors? He flew towards the level of the power signatures, ready to engage the malevolent Namek in battle.

 _Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been really busy, so don't expect many updates pouring out consistently. Thanks for the continuous support, and the constructive criticism!_

 **Power Levels:**

 **Super Android #19:** 280,000,000

 **Super Android #20:** 285,000,000

 **Super Android #19 (Future + Final Flash Absorbed):** 355,000,000

(Currently, Android #20 is still the stronger of the two Super Androids.)

 **Clarinete:** 185,000,000

 **Polaris (Past):** 180,000,000

 **King Cold (Hypothetical Final Form on Earth):** 310,000,000

 **Frost (At time of the story):** 20,000,000

 **Meta-Cold:** 357.5,000,000

 **Majin Farcze (At that Time):** 450,000,000

 **Majin Aladj (At that Time):** 550,000,000

 **Nail (Currently, used same logic that applied to Piccolo during 3 training for Androids):** 70,000,000


	19. Chapter 19 A Force Beyond

**Chapter #19**

 **A Force Beyond**

Inside the dark laboratory filled with technology so advanced that there was no way any normal human (except for Bulma) could comprehend it. Android #20 touched its own arm, "This…is the power of the Big Gete Star."

The Android smiled, and then that dark smile turned into a twisted laugh. At last…power sufficient to wipe out Son Goku no matter how powerful he has gotten. #20 turned to Frost, "Send the ship to Earth."

Frost nodded, "Very well then, you have one day to prepare and complete your experiments."

Android #20 smiled, "Yes…one day will be enough."

 _Namek..._

Nail landed on New Namek gracefully, "Elder Moori, what events have transpired here?"

Moori gave a sigh of relief, "Oh Nail, I am so glad you have arrived. You must have got the warning I sent to you?"

Nail nodded, "I'm surprised that you could use telepathy to that extent."

Moori smiled, "Only with Namekians that I am well acquainted and familiar with. Now, the threat here is greater than even Frieza."

Nail raised an eyebrow, "Pretty strong then, Frieza is still above my level, but I will try my best to help."

A Namekian warrior stepped up from behind Moori, "Take our power with you, only then may we defeat Slug."

Nail accepted his hand and felt a surge of power rush through him, and the Namekian warriors behind him merged with Nail as well.

The Namekian gasped, "This power…it's even greater than Frieza's!"

Moori nodded, "Now you have the power sufficient to defeat the threat."

Nail frowned, "Slug wasn't it? That name sounds oddly familiar."

"He was sent to Planet Slug because of his immense power as a Super Namek." replied Moori.

Nail's eyes widened in shock, "Super Namek? Heh, it'll be a good challenge for me."

Moori growled, "Be careful, he managed to get a wish from Porunga before we could wish the dragon back into the Dragon Balls. His power is tremendous; I wish you luck Nail."

The Namekian nodded, "Thank you Elder Guru. I'm confident that with the power that my brothers bestowed upon me I will beat Slug."

He flew off, enjoying his newfound abilities.

 _Slug's spaceship…_

"Master, we have discovered a Namekian heading your way!" said a green, crocodile-like creature covered with a hood.

Slug got off his throne, "Ah, so is there another pathetic fool that wishes to challenge me?"

The Namekians had been troublesome; they had challenged Slug, and died. Slug growled, "Zeeun, see to this issue. I don't feel like killing these worms today."

The commander nodded, and sent his comrades Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha out to confront the warrior.

Nail detected a presence, "Ah, so you finally come out Slug."

The shadow laughed in a deep voice, "Hahaha! Do you really believe that someone as pathetic as you is worth sending to Slug?"

Nail raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so I have to get through his minions first."

The shadow disappeared, and in its place stood four warriors. The crimson warrior spoke first, "I am Commander Zeeun, but you can call me your death."

Nail smirked, "Confident aren't you?"

Zeeun smiled, "This is Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha. We are the strongest soldiers of the great Lord Slug!"

Suddenly, Nail appeared behind Wings. The Namekian aimed a kick that sent the soldier flying straight into a mountain. Medamatcha gasped, "Wha?"

Wings groaned, "Oh, you're getting it now Namekian!"

"I'll give him credit," grinned Zeeun, "He's fast."

Wings attempted another blow, but Nail was already gone. The soldier let out a gasp of shock, "Where the hell did he go?"

He was answered by a kick that directly hit his skull, fracturing it and breaking it. The soldier's eyes rolled to the top of his head as Nail stood over his dead body. Medamatcha growled, "Oh, you think you're tough?"

Nail invited the warriors, "Come at me, I've been waiting to test out my power."

 _Earth…_

Vegeta panted. He had been training rigorously in the intense 400X gravity chamber. All of his muscles ached, but he forced himself to continue. Voices in his head urged him to transform.

 _It would be so easy._

 _Just transform!_

Vegeta's muscles finally gave in. His hair stood erect and his eyes glowed green once again, "Damn it."

With an impatient swipe of his hand, he easily destroyed all the drones that stood in his way. The Saiyan Prince left the gravity chamber, sweating and tired. As he headed back to Capsule Corporation, he saw that even the humans were working hard. There was Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin; all in the Kaioken state. The three of them were striking at speeds that would have forced Frieza to use at least 60% of his power. Raditz and Nappa meanwhile, were fighting at levels beyond what they normally fought at, thanks to the accelerated power growth of the Saiyans.

Nappa panted, "Heh, I should be at least at Frieza's third form now."

Raditz growled, "Just you wait insect! I'll get stronger than Frieza's final form."

Suddenly, the sight of a gargantuan spaceship caught the attention of the warriors. Nappa scowled, "Is that Frieza's ship?"

Vegeta looked up, and immediately headed inside to get dressed for the incoming battle." Gohan sensed the presence as well, and gave a grim look towards his recovering father. The Saiyan left the house before Chi-Chi could scold him.

 _Frost's Spaceship…_

#20 stretched its arms, "At last, revenge against Son Goku and his pathetic friends. Oh, how long I have waited for this moment."

The Android walked up and pressed the activate button for Projects #19 and #21, leaving #13, #14, #15, #16, #17, #18, His secret project, and #22 deactivated. The Android walked over to the Supercomputer, "If I fail, and that's a big if. Send these Androids out to battle to ensure the death of Son Goku."

The Supercomputer whizzed and whirred, accepting #20's command. The Android nodded to #19 and #21, and left the spaceship.

 _Earth…_

When Gohan stood on the mountains, he observed three figures, "They must be the Ice-jins. But I can't feel their power levels. Wait…are those the Androids? But three?!"

Vegeta used Instant Transmission to travel over to North City, where the figures were headed towards. Nappa, Raditz, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan and the humans flew to North City. Trunks was in distress, 'What, three Androids? There was never a thing like this in the future! My appearance has already screwed up so much already!'

 _North City…_

The old doctor landed with a tap, "Well, Vegeta is already here. Let's say we give him a welcome?"

#21 nodded, and a ray of light started forming on his index finger. He fired it, and it caused a massive explosion, destroying at least ¾ of the city. #20 laughed, "That's better."

Vegeta emerged from the rubble, already in Super Saiyan form, "So, you mechanical dolls have come back for more."

#20 smirked, "And as you can see, we're stronger than ever."

Vegeta laughed, "If you mean that you've made a third screw-over, than yes, I assume you can use the phrase 'stronger than ever.'"

Before Vegeta could react, #21 punched the Super Saiyan in the abdomen. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as #21 murmured, "Do not insult my master and his creations."

The Super Saiyan leapt back, "Well, he most certainly is more powerful than both of you were last time."

#20 laughed, "You make assumptions too soon Vegeta, now tell me, where is Son Goku?"

However, a blast in the back of #20's head caused him to look back in annoyance. The perpetuator of the blast was Son Gohan, "Somewhere safe."

#20 growled, "I'll go look for Son Goku, #21 and #19, distract these fools."

Vegeta powered up to his Ascended Super Saiyan form and teleported in front of Gero, "No you don't."

He landed a kick so powerful it knocked the skin off of the Android. #20 leapt back in shock and engaged Super Mode quickly, as he did that, the skin slowly repaired itself. This action was not unnoticed by Vegeta, who raised an eyebrow in surprise. #20 jumped towards Vegeta with incredible speed, but Vegeta dodged the attack and using his hands, boosted his feet directly towards #20. The attack propelled the Android back, but Vegeta teleported behind it. In the time of a lightning flash, #20 had attacked Vegeta, but Vegeta had already blocked and sent a brutal, gut-wrenching punch at #20's abdomen. The Ascended Super Saiyan laughed, "Is this the extent of your upgrades?"

#20 smirked, "Not at all, how about you try and destroy me?"

Vegeta grinned, "With pleasure."

The Super Saiyan sent a barrage of blows to each part of #20's body, but focused especially on the abdomen, in which he knew the chassis and artificial heart of the Android would be. The Ascended Super Saiyan punched #20's stomach, and with a sudden motion, fired a Gallic Gun through the stomach.

The warriors ceased fighting and Trunks smiled, "We've beaten one of them!"

#20 still smiled even when his lower body was nothing but ashes. Vegeta scoffed and tossed the body aside, "How pathetic."

However, the Android's body began repairing itself, and yell of shock from Gohan caused Vegeta to look back. #20 was now brand new, "Hahaha…thanks to the power from the Big Gete Star, I am now much more resistant in that area than before."

The Android rushed towards Vegeta again, but the Saiyan quickly powered back up and kneed the Android in the stomach brutally. However, this time he found that the Android's abdomen was much more protected. #20 began laughing, "#19, eliminate Son Goku!"

The Android began flying up, "As you wish."

Piccolo growled, "No, Goku's mine."

However, #21 leapt in front of him and dealt an incredibly brutal blow to the Namekian. Piccolo yelled in pain as the attack completely extinguished his breath. Tien scowled, "Looks like we'll have to get through you."

He rushed towards the warrior, and punched its chest without effect. Tien leapt back and smirked, "You don't have an absorber, just what I needed to see."

#20 sneered, "Sure, he doesn't have an absorber, but he has a weapon much deadlier."

The Android attempted to knock Vegeta to the side, but the Ascended Super Saiyan dodged the attack and sent a devastating kick to #20's back. The Android gasped in shock as it felt its metallic spinal cord give way, but it quickly repaired itself. Vegeta scowled, "So I'll have to destroy you completely eh?"

#20 growled, "You've gotten much stronger than I had originally thought you would; it seems that I must upgrade my Androids further."

Vegeta scoffed, "Who says that I didn't have a plan to destroy you?"

He flew up and punched #20 in the stomach, "Can the Big Gete Star regenerate your wounds faster than my attacks?"

#20's eyes widened in shock as Vegeta fired a massive flurry of ki blasts at point-blank range. The Android growled, but Vegeta snapped off one of his absorbers. #20 looked at Vegeta with fear, "Wha-?"

The Super Saiyan kicked the Android and teleported behind him with his other hand to the Android's hand, "Sayonara."

He snapped it off and began firing a blast to send the Android into oblivion. The energy wave destroyed the upper body of the Android, and Vegeta powered up to his maximum, "Ready yourself!"

He fired a volley of ki blasts as fast as he could. The Android attempted to absorb them, but the others went straight at its body. #20 growled in pain, "Damn you Vegeta!"

The Ascended Super Saiyan smirked as he saw the last remnants of the Android flow into ashes. #21 quickly focused his attention onto Vegeta. The Ascended Super Saiyan noticed his glare, "Send me a Senzu; you guys should go take care of #19."

Krillin nodded and threw Vegeta a Senzu. The Saiyan caught it and smirked, feeling renewed energy flowing in his veins. The Z Fighters departed, except for Nappa and Raditz who continued watching the fight. The Ascended Super Saiyan made the first move, with an impressive spin kick that led its way towards #21. The Android remained emotionless as it grabbed the spin-kick of Vegeta easily, "Analyzing Data-Opponent: Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta. Threat Level: High."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Stronger than the other Android eh? Perhaps you can put up a fight after all."

The Ascended Super Saiyan went in with a staggeringly powerful punch that knocked #21 back. The Android recovered and went in for a jab that forced blood to pour out of Vegeta's mouth. The Saiyan only grinned, "Finally, I've been looking for a real challenge."

He sent a spin-kick so quickly that #21 was caught by surprise instantly. The Super Saiyan smirked, "How about this? Final Flash!"

The Android's eyes flickered for a moment, and then it attempted to counter the beam. Vegeta smirked, "Is that it?"

He put just a little more pressure into the beam, allowing it to slam straight into #21. The Ascended Super Saiyan scoffed, "Pathetic."

However, he felt a hand touch his pectoral sides. The Saiyan turned around, only to be shot by an energy blast at point-blank range. Vegeta coughed out blood and growled, "Tch, I'm surprised that you didn't lose any energy at all from countering that attack."

Raditz scowled, "Is Vegeta…in trouble?"

A sweat bead dropped down Nappa's head, "How? That Android used so much power in that beam…and yet?"

Vegeta grasped his pectoral, which was now burned, "You're pretty tricky, aren't you?"

 _Near Goku's Home_

Goku flew off, now completely recovered from the Heart Virus. For the past few days, he had been slowly recovering to the point where he could train in his basic Super Saiyan form with Trunks and Gohan. Now, he had fully recovered and flew off to join the battle in which he felt Vegeta's ki drop. However, a figure obstructed his path, "At last we meet, Son Goku."

 _Plains…_

Sweat beads dropped down Trunks's head, "The Android's already there; I feel it! But Father's life force just dropped down!" the youthful Super Saiyan struggled with himself for a moment, and then rushed over, "I'm coming Father!"

 _North City…_

Vegeta panted as the broken areas of #21 slowly repaired itself. Raditz yelled, "Take this…Double Sunday!"

Nappa scowled, "Raditz you fool!"

The attack didn't do any damage to #21, but the Android teleported behind Raditz. The Saiyan gave a look of shock as the Android began performing the Double Sunday pose. However, Vegeta kicked the Android back, "Hmph, so that's its power, being able to replicate other's attacks."

#21 smirked, "No Vegeta, that is not the major weapon Gero added to my arsenal. I also have infinite energy."

The Ascended Super Saiyan's eyes widened, "Infinite?"

#21 laughed in its cold mechanical voice, "Yes…infinite. My power will never deplete; it will remain, as your power dwindles and fades."

Vegeta powered up, "Well that just means that you're fit enough to be my punching bag!"

However, #21 punched the Saiyan in the stomach. Vegeta gasped as blood flowed out of his mouth. #21 kicked Vegeta back and sneered, "Vegeta shall be terminated."

Within one of his hands was a dark sphere of energy, "Darkness Cannon."

The sphere grew bigger and bigger. Vegeta panted, "No…"

' The Saiyan powered back up, "Final…"

The Android sneered as he fired the beam. The Saiyan prince yelled, "Flash!"

He heard a youthful voice behind him, "Finish Buster!"

#21's eyes widened in shock as he saw a Super Saiyan backing Vegeta up, but merely increased the power in his beam. Raditz powered up, "Double Sunday!"

Nappa leapt next to him, "Triple Saturday!"

Nappa's beam promptly split into three, giving the beam struggle an extra push. #21 scowled, "No…Gero created me to be indestructible!"

Vegeta yelled, "PUSH! Use all the energy that you can muster!"

The Android struggled, "No…no…no!"

Trunks panted, and then a sudden boost in power occurred. He had ascended to the level beyond a Super Saiyan. The four beams overpowered #21, and the Android was destroyed beyond atoms. Trunks panted, "I did it…I ascended."

Father and Son both collapsed in exhaustion. Raditz smiled, "So he's really Vegeta's son."

Nappa wasn't as light-hearted, "Still, that wasn't as easy as we'd have hoped."

 _Goku's House…_

The Super Saiyan rammed his elbow into the Android, and #19 staggered back. Goku smiled, "Let's get to the real deal now."

#19 nodded and transformed into its Super Mode, while Goku powered up to an Ascended Super Saiyan. The battle started instantly, with Goku giving a spin-kick to #19. The Android recovered quickly and teleported behind Goku, only for the Ascended Super Saiyan to elbow it in the face. Goku smirked, "Your movements are too obvious."

The Android growled, attempting to find a way to catch the martial genius unawares. However, it felt as though Goku could see through every attack the Android had to offer. The Ascended Super Saiyan dodged and blocked as he himself fired his own volley of blows. #19 staggered back, but Goku was already behind him, and dealt a devastating spin-kick to the cyborg. #19 panted and scowled, "Impossible!"

Goku smiled, "Impossible?"

However, a beam pierced through #19. The Android gave a look of shock as its chest was pierced by the spiral beam. Piccolo smirked, "Another android bites the dust."

#19's eyes widened, "Piccolo…"

Goku powered up, "Now to finish these guys off for good! Ka-me-ha-me…"

#19 pleaded, "Please! Spare me!"

Piccolo spat on #19 as the rest of the Z Fighters arrived, "You're pathetic."

"HAAA!" the azure beam eradicated #19 completely until all that remained of the Android were ashes.

Piccolo looked surprised for a moment, "Goku? I thought that you wouldn't do that. Hmph, you're becoming closer to me than I thought." Piccolo also had a second thought, 'It never occurred to me that I'd be helping Goku and his friends. Tch, I've really grown soft.'

Goku panted, as though he had expended more energy on that fight then he normally would have, "I convinced myself that it's a robot. Also, I can't control this new power yet; it tampers with my emotions slightly."

He relaxed, "Well then, I guess we can all deserve a rest now that that's over!"

Suddenly, a ki signature greater than that of Cooler's forth form emerged. Piccolo was suddenly on guard, and gestured to the Z Fighters that he would take care of this threat. A reptilian being with features exactly identical to Frieza's third form slowly came into view. The Arcosian laughed wildly as he fired a flurry of Death Beams. Piccolo scowled and deflected them all as the Arcosian landed.

Piccolo growled, "So you're one of Frieza's."

The Arcosian frowned, "Frieza? He was a disgrace," the Arcosian's voice was raspier than Frieza's, and sounded like a reptile, "I am Tesla, one of the first ones affected by Polar's invention."

Piccolo cracked his knuckles, "I don't know what you mean, but I don't care either."

Tesla hissed, "I want to fight the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Piccolo teleported in front of him, surprising Tesla with his sudden speed, "You're not going to, and be aware, I'm not a 'good guy'."

Tesla growled, "How did a Namekian like you get so strong?"

Piccolo kicked the Arcosian back, "Don't underestimate a Namekian!"

He fired a volley of ki blasts, each causing some kind of bruise to Tesla. Gohan yelled, "Watch out guys!"

Krillin nodded towards Goku, "You should get some rest, after all, going against a being more than two times stronger than Frieza while you just recovered isn't easy."

Goku smiled, "You've got a point there Krillin," he put two fingers to his head, "Bye guys!"

The Saiyan instant-transmitted away as Tesla gave a yell of rage, "Out of my way weaklings!"

Piccolo slammed his fist into the side of Tesla's face, "And you're calling us weak?"

The Arcosian staggered back, only to be met by a combo of brutal blows, each sending another trickle of blood into the Arcosian's mouth. Piccolo smirked, "Bye."

However, the Arcosian had begun to undergo a transformation. Piccolo gestured to the Z Fighters to get ready, "The real fight's about to begin."

Tesla's appearance quickly changed, to which he resembled Frieza's final form incredibly closely. The Arcosian now had a blue crest upon his head, and purple skin down his body. A mouthguard covered his face, which reminded Piccolo of Cooler. He growled, "You've done it now."

Before Piccolo could react, a fist had entered his stomach and blood had dripped out of his mouth. The Namekian gasped in shock, and then clutched Tesla and attempted to knee him; only to have the Arcosian slip out of his grasps. Tien prepared himself, "Kaioken X15!"

A crimson aura embraced him as the human charged towards Tesla, sending a knee towards the Arcosian's face. Tesla was taken by surprise for a moment, and then grabbed the human and brutally kicked him in the gut. The human let blood dribble out of his mouth as the Kaioken aura vanished instantly.

Krillin gulped, "My turn, Kaioken X10!"

Yamcha was behind him, "Kaioken X7!"

The two humans rushed at Tesla, with Piccolo accompanying them. The three landed solid blows to the Arcosian. Tesla leapt back, "Take this…Darkness Flash!"

The violet beam of energy swirled at the Z Fighters, all three instantly dodged, with Piccolo scowling, "If that was a direct hit, we'd all have died."

However, Tesla was above them, and he punched Piccolo straight to the ground. The Arcosian laughed, "Not so high and mighty now aren't you?"

Piccolo growled, "This guy…he's stronger than Frieza."

Tesla laughed even harder, "Stronger than Frieza? Do you pronounce me as a fool? There is only one among us not more powerful than the Arcosian brat."

Krillin panted, "What do you mean?"

Tesla smiled, "Oh, I won't reveal too much just yet. Let's just say that I'm a trickle in an ocean compared to what you're about to face."

The human felt a gut-wrenching punch take over. Piccolo stretched out his arm and punched Tesla back, but the Arcosian dodged the attack quickly. Suddenly, he felt the presence of the Arcosian behind him and instantly dodged. The Namekian growled as the Death Beam singed his skin. Had he not reacted that quickly, then he would have been dead for sure.

However, Tesla was in front of Piccolo before the Namekian knew it, and he struggled to block a kick. Piccolo panted, "Come on guys!"

Tien powered up, "Piccolo, keep him there!"

The Namekian nodded as Tesla raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what are you planning."

The Arcosian slipped away from Piccolo's grasp and charged towards Tien. The human scowled and yelled, "No time to waste, Kaioken X20 Kikoho!"

Tesla's eyes widened in shock as he felt the full force of the empowered Tri-Beam hit him. Smoke covered Tien's gaze, but the human knew at once that the Arcosian was not dead. A punch knocked the human out of his senses, and also knocked out his Kaioken aura. Tesla yelled, "DAMN YOU MAGGOTS! THAT HURT!"

His yell sent shockwaves of power equivalent to a hurricane swirling around Earth. Elsewhere, Goku's eyebrows furrowed while Vegeta began to regain consciousness. Tesla powered up, "All of you will die!"

An explosive wave covered the landscape as volcanic explosions erupted. He turned towards Piccolo, "Get ready Namek! Death Beam Barrage!"

The barrage of Death Beams caused Piccolo to remain only as a blur of purple and green. They were incredibly fast, so fast that Piccolo just barely was able to dodge them. Krillin yelled, "We're behind you Piccolo…Kaioken X10 Kamehameha!"

The red beam ploughed through the Death Beams, but Tesla deflected it easily. However, Piccolo was behind him, "Explosive Demon Wave!"

The attack rammed into Tesla's face, weakening the Arcosian even more. Tesla grabbed Piccolo's arm, and with a vicious motion ripped it off. Meanwhile, Gohan had been watching the entire fight, paralyzed with fear. Yamcha became frustrated, "What are you doing just standing there? Help us!"

Gohan gulped and nodded, "Masenko!"

The beam was deflected easily by Tesla, who didn't even bother to give the young boy his attention. Yamcha gritted his teeth, "At this rate, we're going to lose!"

He powered up, "Kaioken X10 Kamehameha!"

The crimson beam rushed towards Tesla again, but the Arcosian wore a cruel leer as he thrust Piccolo in the path of the beam. Yamcha's eyes widened in shock as the beam consumed the body of the Namekian. Tesla laughed, "Pathetic…simply pathetic."

Piccolo panted, his body full of burns and his clothes ragged. Using a great deal of his energy he regenerated his wounds, "Tch, watch where you're launching that wave."

Yamcha growled, "It's not my fault that he pushed you in the way."

Piccolo gave Yamcha a glare, and the human ceased arguing at once. Krillin mumbled, "What are we going to do now?"

Piccolo responded quickly, "Do the best that we can, and die all guns blazing."

Krillin nodded, "I have one technique that we can use, but it's really risky."

Piccolo smiled, "Just focus on the technique."

Krillin concentrated his ki into a disc, and Piccolo raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Just one?"

The human only nodded. Piccolo gestured to Yamcha to give him the last senzu bean. Yamcha complied reluctantly, and Piccolo devoured the bean quickly.

He charged over to Tesla, who seemed to realize the deadliness of the human's attack. The Arcosian got himself into a combat stance, but Piccolo was behind him before he knew it. Tesla growled as he felt two powerful arms lock him from behind. Piccolo yelled, "Krillin now!"

The human yelled, "Kaioken X10 Kienzan!"

Tesla's eyes widened in fear as the Arcosian attempted to struggle, "No…no…NO!"

The disc sliced through Tesla completely, and left a deep cut into Piccolo's abdomen that almost touched his intestines. The Namekian coughed out blood, and then slowly regenerated his wounds, "Heh, we did it."

 _Frost's Spaceship…_

Froze timidly walked over, "L-lord Frost? We received report on Earth…the Androids #19, #20 and #21 have been destroyed."

Frost growled, "A minor annoyance, but send in #13, #14, and 15. If be needed, we can send in #17, #18, and the bug. Reports on Tesla?"

Froze gulped, "Tesla was killed."

Frost gave a snort, "How pathetic, killed by fighters only at Frieza level. Well then, send #13, #14, and #15; we'll see how it goes."

 **Glimpse Beyond**

(A section that I make to give a preview of what will likely happen in the future of LOH.)

"No, Kakarot, finish him now!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku moaned, "But Veeeggeeeetttaaa, it's been SSSUUUCCCHHH a long time since I've fought someone seriously in this form."

The rectangular core gave a bright glow, but this time, something was different. The figure smiled, "Thank you for your powers."

Goku looked at the figure, one who now shared both his and Vegeta's powers. He powered up, "Well then, this can be fun."

The Super Saiyan Blue leapt off the ground eagerly to meet his opponent in battle. Vegeta powered up and growled, "Damn you Kakarot."

 _Elsewhere…_

"Are you the one star?" asked Gohan.

"What if I am and what if I'm not?" asked the dragon.

Gohan powered up and growled, "You see, I'm not so fond of riddles."

Behind him, he felt a glow of light, and saw the fusion of Gotenks. Gohan powered up as Gotenks transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, "Get ready Gotenks, one star or not, he's going to be tough."

"Huhuhu," the dragon laughed, "You're so ignorant, believing that I'm just 'tough'."

He welcomed the Saiyans; it had been a long time since he had a fight.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Nail:** 135,000,000

 **Tesla (3** **rd** **form):** 100,000,000

 **Tesla (4** **th** **form):** 230,000,000

 **Android #21:** 365,000,000

 **Commander Zeeun:** 4,500,000


	20. Chapter 20 Super Android 13

**Chapter #20**

 **Super Android 13?!**

Nail held the bodies of the deceased soldiers. Slug finally emerged to show himself, "Why you are a rare specimen. Being able to kill my henchman is no small feat."

Slug smiled, "Are you ready to begin, Namekian?"

Nail was already upon him, firing a barrage of punches and kicks that hurt the vile Super Namekian's arm to block. Slug attempted to punch Nail, but the other Namekian quickly landed a powerful blow to his skull. The Super Namekian leapt back and wiped off purple blood, "Interesting, your power is beyond Frieza's as well,"

A dark aura emanated off of Slug, "I can finally use my full power against someone."

Nail armed himself, but Slug had already sent a bone-crushingly powerful kick. The Namekian gasped for breath, but Slug was already upon him. This time, Nail caught the kick and landed with his own that directly struck Slug's chest. Both Namekians were showing off an absolutely dazzling display. Slug leapt back and fired three ki blasts to get on the defensive. Nail, noticing this, batted the ki blasts away, and was behind Slug with speed so quick that Slug never had time to react to the kick that sent him flying back.

Slug panted, touching his back, "You bastard…YOU BASTARD!"

Nothing could prepare Nail for the breath-taking blow that sent him flying back. As Nail flew back, Slug elbowed his ribs, causing his fellow Namekian to gasp in shock. The two Namekians were nearly equally matched, but Slug had a slight advantage in power. However, Nail had noticed something, 'He's not used to combat. One slight injury and he's attacking as though his life depends on it.'

This notice proved to be true, as Slug attempted to attack Nail, but was met with such a powerful gut punch that he coughed out purple blood. Nail wasted no time, and sent a kick directly to Slug's jaw. The evil Super Namekian was becoming frustrated, "Impossible! How can I be losing!?"

Nail powered up, "Face it, it's over."

Slug powered up as well. His violet aura took an even darker hue as he yelled, "Take this!"

Nail charged up as well, "Mystic Cannon!"

Two beams met, violet and cerulean. The two attacks both trembled with incredible power, threatening to kill both Nail and Slug. Nail struggled for a bit, 'He's got the upper hand!'

Apparently Slug noticed this as well, because he put much more pressure in the attack of his beam. Nail felt his foot cause track-marks on the Namekian ground. His body began to strain, screaming in protest. Nail yelled, "NOT YET!"

He pushed his beam so that it sent Slug's back. The two beams were now equal once again, with each Namekian taking slight advantages in the battle that lasted only momentarily. Now, all of Nail's muscles and ligaments began to scream with pain. Nail panted, "No…the lives of the Namekians depend on this!"

In a gargantuan effort, he pushed even more power into the beam, so that it repelled Slug's. The evil Namekian's eyes revealed his surprise as Nail's beam pushed Slug's straight into him. A magnificent explosion occurred mid-air, and Nail allowed himself only a few moments rest. However, he instantly got into a defensive battle stance, 'It's not over yet.'

Slug rushed at Nail, his body horribly bruised. The Namekian attempted to punch Nail, but the combat experience of the other Namekians allowed Nail to block the attack and deal his own blow to Slug's abdomen. The Namekian went back, "Damn you…damn you."

Nail smirked, "Why aren't you regenerating? Too proud?"

Slug powered up, his aura literally shrieking with rage, "I traded that ability away for more power!"

Nail frowned, "A costly mistake."

However, Slug's size began to grow rapidly, and immediately Nail knew that he was taking strength over speed. Nail armed himself, "Mystic Cannon!"

The beam hit Slug's chest, but the injury wasn't nearly as severe as it would have been had Slug been smaller. Slug yelled, "ENOUGH OF THIS BATTLE NAMEK! THIS FIGHT ENDS NOW!"

Nail yelled, "I am empowered by the righteousness of the Namekians! You are powered only by your greed for more power!"

However, a bone-crushing punch dared to prove him wrong. Nail's jaw dropped as he felt his ribs give away easily. Purple blood met the tip of Nail's mouth as he was launched back. The Namekian coughed and retched, clutching his ribs. Slug laughed, " **Not so righteous now, are you?"**

Nail panted, but regenerated the wound, "I can take him; I just need to be able to not take an attack like that again."

When he spoke, Slug fired another blow, but Nail dodged it easily. He fired another Mystic Cannon at Slug's eyes, and then reached over to grab Slug's legs. The Super Namekian gave a yell of fear and anger. Nail picked Slug up over his head, and threw the Namekian down. Slug yelled in pain as he began to shrink back to his normal size.

Slug panted, he was pathetic now, and he had been bested easily. Two beams flew out of his eyes, but with little success. Nail caught the beams easily and destroyed them into streams of ki, "It's useless now. You're too weakened to do anything."

The Namekian refused to believe it, "No…no…"

Nail growled, "I told you, it's all over."

"No, impossible!" an aura of violet rage encircled Slug once again.

Nail raised an eyebrow, "Hmph, does he ever quit?"

The righteous Namekian was behind Slug before he could react. Slug's arm was instantly snapped off, and Nail threateningly charged up a ki blast next to Slug's body. Slug growled, "Damn it…damn it."

Before Slug could say any more, Nail yelled, "Mystic Cannon!"

The beam completely eradicated Slug's torso, destroying the Namekian's body entirely. Nail panted, "Well then, that took more effort than expected."

He telepathically relayed the message to Moori, who was delighted and invited Nail to stay. Nail however, had other things in mind, and told Moori that he needed to go back to Earth. While he was on the spaceship however, a flash passed in his mind.

 **THUMP!**

 _"You have many Namekians in your body, but I possess power greater than that of Majin Buu's! Come at me!" yelled the creature he could not see._

 **THUMP!  
** _A deep voice rang out, sounding like Piccolo's and yet different in some way, "I shall send you to oblivion demon! I will defeat you, for the good of the Earth!'_

 **THUMP!**

Nail clutched his head, screaming in pain as the vision ended. The Namekian slowly got back to his senses, "That vision…what did it mean?"

Ignoring the growing feel of unease that crept onto him, Nail entered the coordinates for Earth. The spaceship flew back as Nail grinned, "Here I come Androids."

 _Frost's Spaceship…_

"How do we know that #13 can help us succeed?" asked Frost.

Froze nodded, "Indeed Polar, I am skeptical about this…doctor's creations."

Polar responded, "I've checked into the records. #13 isn't more powerful in his base state, but he has a fail-safe 'Super' mode that places his power to an incredible height."

Froze stretched his arms, "At any case, we should put an Arcosian to ensure victory. Perhaps Yuki?"

Frost nodded, "Yes, we shall place Yuki. Give the Earth warriors two days to rest; I admire bravery and power, unlike Frieza."

Froze didn't agree with the decision, but nodded nonetheless, "Very well my lord. We will wait two days to send the forces."

 _Earth…_

Vegeta yelled, "Get back up! We're not done with training yet!"

Trunks struggled back up in the gravity room magnified to 500X Earth's normal gravity. His Ascended Super Saiyan shone through the chamber, but the problem was that Vegeta had the power of the Ascended Super Saiyan nearly mastered. However, before he could say, "Kadoodles," he was knocked back again with a solid punch in the ribs.

Trunks coughed out blood while Vegeta yelled, "Pathetic! I expected more from a son of mine!"

Vegeta's son from the future began to crawl himself back up, "This isn't training! It's straight up domination!"

Vegeta scoffed, "Then stop being dominated."

He sent another kick to Trunks, but this time he caught it. Trunks knocked Vegeta back with a jab to the face, but the prince recovered easily. Vegeta was behind Trunks before he knew it, and landed an incredibly powerful blow to Trunks's spine.

The son of the Prince coughed out blood as he reverted back to his base form. Seeing this, Vegeta immediately turned the gravity down so that Trunks wouldn't be crushed by the amazing intensity of 400X. He grabbed a towel and reverted back to his base form as well. The prince was angry, he felt as though he had reached a limit to his powers. He had almost mastered the Ascended Super Saiyan transformation, and was so used to it that he could use it as casually as his base from. However, he felt a feeling that there was more. A power greater than this ascension of the Super Saiyan.

Vegeta pressed his back against the seat, 'What is this other power? Is there an ascension even beyond?'

The Saiyan clutched his head; it hurt his brain to even think that he had not reached the pinnacle of Saiyan power. Vegeta growled, "I must train myself even further. This power…it's not enough."

 _Goku's House…_

Goku smiled, "How about we go for a spar Piccolo?"

The Namekian raised an eyebrow at this out-of-the-ordinary request. He had just been there to train Gohan, but a spar against Goku was tempting. Piccolo smiled, "Sure."

Goku grinned, "Yahoo! Let's go Piccolo!"

The Namekian nodded, and stretched his arms instantly to attempt to attack Goku. The Saiyan's carefree attitude quickly disappeared in the fight, and he knocked back Piccolo's arms. However, the Namekian was behind Goku before the Saiyan even realized it, and sent a bone-crushing kick to his face. Piccolo was behind Goku and kicked him back. The Namekian growled, "Tch, being with these guys really has grown on me. Now I'm pathetically soft."

Goku was behind Piccolo again, and this time attempted a roundhouse kick. Piccolo blocked the attack and punched Goku in the jaw. The Saiyan spat out blood and smiled, "Get ready."

A yellow aura surrounded him, causing him to be a beacon in the environment. Piccolo was immediately attacked with a punch, but the Namekian blocked the blow. Before Goku could react, he was knocked into the floor by Piccolo. The Namekian smirked, "Take this…Demon Explosive Wave!"

The blast surprised the Super Saiyan and caught him off guard. The smoke emerged, with Goku having his clothes ragged, "Whew Piccolo, you're really impressive!"

Goku powered up, "Ka-me-ha-me…"

Piccolo prepared a beam as Goku stood into his signature pose, "HA!"

The two beams met in mid-air, but Goku's Kamehameha had the advantage. Piccolo's eyes widened in shock as Goku's wave overpowered him. The Namekian panted, and in the smoke emerged Goku, who landed a solid blow to Piccolo's cheek. Piccolo wiped off blood, only to be kneed straight in the ribs.

Piccolo smiled, "Heh, I've been wanting to test out this new technique. You can thank your friends for teaching me it."

Goku raised an eyebrow and got himself into a combat stance. White aura surrounded Piccolo, suddenly replaced by crimson when the Namekian yelled, "Kaioken!"

The Super Saiyan's eyes widened in shock as Piccolo was behind him before he realized it. A solid kick sent him flying back, but Piccolo was already in front of him, preparing another blow. Goku barely blocked this one, and immediately transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan. Now, Goku had the advantage once again, and a kick in the ribs and punch in the spine showed this. Piccolo panted as he felt his energy slowly drain away, "KAIOKEN…TIMES…THREE!"

The crimson aura swirled again as Piccolo quickly overpowered Goku, sending the Ascended Super Saiyan flying everywhere. Goku landed on the ground, readying himself for another attack. However, Piccolo was clutching his arm in evident pain, "Damn it…I've exerted myself too much."

Tien nodded, "Take it easy, the Kaioken takes time to master."

Goku reverted back to his base form, "Whew Piccolo! That was really impressive! I didn't expect you to match up to my Ascended Super Saiyan form!"

Piccolo smirked, "Heh, I've finally caught up to you."

For some reason, the Namekian felt no hatred towards the humans and Goku, despite himself wanting to. He couldn't…they had done much more for him than his father had, and had helped impact him a lot more. Piccolo sighed, and then loose a small smile.

 _Two days later…_

Frost grinned, "So it is finally time."

Froze nodded, "Yes Lord, we shall send #13, #14, and #15 to the battlefield along with Yuki. We have upgraded #13 with the Big Gete Star technology as you requested, and have enhanced the abilities of all three Androids. We have also put Yuki in the X-Core as you wished."

Frost nodded, "Make sure that this time we don't fail."

 _Earth…_

Vegeta sensed the energy signature of an Ice-jin, "This must be their second attack, along with three Androids. Tch, they must be really confident in the abilities of these Androids if they're sending them alone to kill all of us."

He powered up to a Super Saiyan, "This had better be exciting."

Next to him was Trunks, who groaned and transformed as well, speeding behind his father.

 _Mountains…_

Yuki laughed as she destroyed another mountain easily with a Death Beam. Next to her, Android #13 complained, "Where's Son Goku? Why hasn't he come yet?"

Suddenly, Android #14 spoke, "Son Goku detected along with his allies."

Android #15 smirked, "Finally, some fun."

Goku landed, already in his Super Saiyan form. Beside him landed Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Nail, Vegeta, and Trunks. Vegeta laughed when he saw the stature of #15, "Hah! Is this what we've come here to fight against?"

Yuki stared at the Super Saiyans, her purple eyes giving a piercing gaze. Her body was covered with imperial body armor to cover her breasts. However, she was already in her final form, and her power demanded authority; being greater than Tesla's and almost at the level of Cold. Trunks narrowed his eyes, "They've brought an Arcosian with them too."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Too?"

She immediately fired a Death Beam that forced Trunks to leap up to avoid. The Super Saiyan youth reached for his sword and attempted to strike Yuki. However, the Arcosian was nimble and dodged the attack. Yuki then kicked Trunks across the face into a mountain. Vegeta clenched his fist and powered up. Before Yuki knew it, she had been punched in the ribs. Vegeta smirked, until #14 suddenly intervened with a powerful punch that knocked him back.

Vegeta smiled, "You wanna fight? Well too can play at that game!"

He powered up as he engaged #14 in combat. Piccolo gazed at #15, "I guess you are my opponent."

#15 drank from his small flask and smiled, "Piccolo detected. Let's go."

That left Goku with #13, and the Z Fighters with Yuki. The battles were immediately separated, with each of the Z Fighters fighting their opponents. Nail nodded to Trunks, "You should help Goku against #13; I have a bad feeling about him."

Trunks nodded as he flew off. Yuki attempted to fire a Death Beam, but Nail deflected the ray, "Your fight is against us, demon."

Yuki yawned in mock annoyance, "Very well, entertain me Earthlings."

Tien nodded towards Krillin and yelled, "Let's go!"

The human powered up, "Kaioken X17!"

He felt the familiar rush of the Kaioken strain as he dealt a solid punch to Yuki's jaw. However, the female Arcosian quickly recovered and slammed her foot into Tien's chest, causing a brutal kick that led to the human coughing out blood. However, Nail was directly behind her, "Mystic Cannon!"

The beam was fired at point-blank range, with no time for Yuki to dodge. Nail panted, "She's still alive."

Yuki was in front of Nail before he realized it, "Cowardice…will…be…PUNISHED!"

Nail's eyes widened as she dealt a bone-crushing blow to his ribs, smashing them. The Namekian coughed out blood, "How?!"

Krillin yelled, "Taiyoken!"

The light blinded Yuki, and he took this chance to yell, "Kaioken X10 Kienzan!"

Yuki was cut, but not in half. Her body still remained intact, but a deep cut had emerged in her waist area, "DAMN YOU HUMAN!"

She fired a Death Beam at Krillin's chest, and the human had no time to react. Nail leapt in front of him, and smiled sadly as he felt the beam pierce his chest. Gohan, who had been watching this all in horror, finally snapped, "No…"

Yuki noticed him for the first time, "So the timid little boy finally said something."

Gohan's eyes slowly turned emerald and his hair began to stand up, "No…"

Yuki laughed, "Super Saiyan or not, you still can't defeat me."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gohan had reached the breaking point of a Saiyan. His hair now turned yellow, and erect. The Super Saiyan's eyes were a piercing emerald that threatened to kill Yuki.

Krillin smiled, but Tien knew better, "Nail's still more powerful than Gohan is right now. We had a bigger loss than a victory, but now we might pull this off."

Tien yelled with slightly renewed confidence, "Kaioken X15 Kikoho!"

The Tri-Beam slammed into Yuki, serving as an annoyance but an effective one, "Super Masenko!" was the yell that Tien had been hoping for.

Yuki was sandwiched between the two devastating beams, and Krillin and Yamcha both joined in, "Kaioken X10 Kamehameha!"

Nail began to wobble up, his energy almost used up entirely from that grievous wound. Yuki began screaming in rage, "How dare you all injure me! Psycho Barrier!"

The shield deflected the beams and left Yuki much less harmed than what would have happened had she took the four beams. Nail murmured weakly to Krillin, "Senzu…Bean."

Krillin nodded and gave the Namekian a Senzu Bean. Yuki glared, "Ah yes, you Namekians and your regeneration abilities."

Nail staggered up, "This time Ice-jin, I have the intention of ending you."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Very well, since you have amused me, allow me to demonstrate to you a form beyond our original form."

Gohan yelled, "She's accessing the transformation that Cooler used!"

Tien powered up, "Not good! Kaioken X20 Kikoho!"

However, it was too late. The Tri-Beam hit a barrier that protected Yuki. When she emerged, she looked almost identical to Cooler, with a much more feminine leer. She aimed a Death Beam at Tien, "Good luck dodging this human."

Tien powered up, "Urrgghhh! KAIOKEN….TIMES…23!"

The crimson aura allowed Tien to dodge the first five Death Beams, but they just kept on coming. Eventually, one struck Tien's shoulder, causing the Kaioken aura to disappear. Tien clenched his arm in evident pain.

Yuki laughed, "Not so speedy now are you human?!"

A surprise blow from an enraged Super Saiyan Gohan struck the side of her face. However, Yuki recovered and kneed Gohan, "Meddling boy."

She threw the young Saiyan and charged a violet ball of energy, "Get ready,"

Nail powered up, "Everybody, give it everything you've got!"

Krillin and Yamcha both yelled, "Kaioken X10 Kamehameha!"

Next to them, Nail charged up a blue ball of energy, "Mystic Cannon!"

Yuki crackled with laughter, "All the more fun! Violet Destroyer!"

Gohan clenched his stomach, "Not even the power of a Super Saiyan is enough…"

 _Elsewhere…_

Vegeta landed on the ground, "Hmph, I was looking forward to fighting your leader. But I guess I'll deal with him after I'm done with you."

#14 muttered, "Vegeta, my data shows that you are no match for #13."

Vegeta powered up to an Ascended Super Saiyan, "Well then, let's see how well you fare against me."

However, #14 already delivered a quick kick. Vegeta blocked the blow, "Impressive…#20 certainly wouldn't have been so fast."

With a sudden movement, Vegeta gave a roundhouse kick to #14's jaw. The Android flew back into a mountain, leading Vegeta to yawn in disappointment, "Is that all?"

However, three ki blasts answered his question. The Ascended Super Saiyan dodged them easily. However, to his surprise, the ki blasts followed him. Vegeta powered up, and fired three ki blasts of his own that destroyed the ki balls. However, this gave #14 the distraction it needed. The next thing Vegeta felt was a solid and powerful blow to his cheek. The Ascended Super Saiyan prevented himself from hitting the mountain, but wiped off blood from his mouth, "Impressive, so you're made of sterner stuff than I had thought."

#14 was already flying towards him to deal another blow, but Vegeta dodged the attack and pressed his boot against #14's chest. He gave a roar as he used all of his might to propel #14 back into a mountain. Vegeta smirked, "I haven't gotten to use this technique in a long while…Gallic…," a purple ball of energy that threatened to destroy formed in his cupped hands, "GUN!"

He fired the beam straight at #14, whose eyes widened in alarm. The Android attempted to futilely protest by waving its hands in an attempt to fire a blast. The beam hit #14 directly, causing a massive explosion that engulfed the entire battlefield. Vegeta scoffed, "Still clinging on to life, are you?"

A hand that gripped the crater answered him. #14 emerged, its body crudely weakened. Almost half of its body had been burnt off and nearly destroyed. Vegeta laughed, "Really, is that all you mechanic dolls can do?"

Sensing the taunt, the provoked #14 charged towards Vegeta and dealt two solid punches, one to his cheek and one to his stomach. #14 proceeded to unleash an onslaught of combos that knocked the Saiyan prince around. Vegeta finally caught a punch and growled. He kicked #14 back, and was behind the Android before it could fully react. The Saiyan used a powerful thrash that knocked the Android back several meters.

The proud prince wiped off drips of blood that emerged out of his mouth. The Ascended Super Saiyan didn't allow himself any rest. He immediately went for a brutal uppercut that sent #14 staggering back. As though that wasn't enough, he kicked the robot straight in the chest, "Hmph, you can't even get me to use my full power."

#14 growled, "Impossible, the saiyan known as Vegeta does not have a form beyond this in power."

Vegeta sneered, "Oh what did you use, outdated technology? I'm saving my true strength for your leader: #13."

#14 immediately had a crimson ball of energy within its hand, "I will make you use this new form then."

Vegeta was already prepared for this situation. He put his hands in a claw-like position, as though he was a tiger showing off his claws. A yellow sphere of energy crackled in his hands, threatening to destroy the planet. Yellow lightning peppered the ball as Vegeta yelled, "Take this, Final Flash!"

Android #14 yelled as well, "Red Ribbon Cannon!"

The two beams collided, causing a massive outburst of energy to shake the planet. Vegeta's temples revealed the strain that was being caused and showed that he was using his full power. #14 didn't have any visible signs of stress, but a fighting genius like Vegeta could tell that it was using its full power as well.

Both fighters demonstrated godly stamina, with neither giving in despite the strain put on their ligaments and muscles. Vegeta gave a behemoth-like yell as he transformed. His muscles bulged instantly, and the loss in speed was not consequential in the beam-struggle. Vegeta smirked, "This is the power of an…ULTRA SUPER SAIYAN!"

Vegeta's Final Flash sent #14's beam straight to the Android. The last expression the Android showed was one of fear. A massive explosion showed the Android's defeat. Vegeta panted, "Tch, I can't use all my energy now."

He reverted back into his base form, ready to join Kakarot in the fight against #13.

 _Two hours ago…_

Piccolo cracked his neck, "So I'm fighting you eh?"

#15 responded, "Data shows that this is Piccolo."

"Of course I'm Piccolo," the Namekian scoffed, "Who else would I be?"

#15 smiled, "You're no match for me Piccolo; I've passed your echelon a long time ago."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, "Oh have you now? Want a trophy for that?"

#15 was already rushing towards the Namekian. Piccolo barely dodged the first blow, and but was hit by the second. The Namekian coughed out a splash of purple blood as #15 smirked, "Is that all?"

Piccolo wiped off the purple blood, and then grinned, "Did you pick up data on a certain technique I've learned?"

#15 raised an eyebrow, "Try any technique. Makankosappo, Explosive Demon Wave…I've got recordings and details of all of those."

Piccolo smirked, "Heh, then I suppose that you didn't know that I could use this…KAIOKEN!"

Immediately, a crimson aura surrounded Piccolo. #15 was paralyzed in shock, and didn't even see the right hook that sent it flying back several meters. Piccolo was behind #15 before the Android knew it, and with a swift punch, knocked off the Android's hat. #15 growled, "You're troublesome, I'll give you that."

Piccolo powered up, "I'm just getting started. I can take this even further…Kaioken X3!"

#15 blocked the first attack by Piccolo's newly found power, but the Namekian was too much for it. #15 gasped as it felt an incredibly powerful kick. The Android growled, "How?!"

Piccolo was behind him, "What do you mean 'how?!'"

#15 turned its head in shock as a quick jab sent it flying back. Piccolo panted, "My Kaioken's running out already. Tch, I'll have to distract it long enough for my power to come back."

Piccolo felt the enhanced vision, power, and speed disappear suddenly as the Kaioken faded. #15 saw this and wasted no time in firing a barrage of ki blasts. Piccolo deflected them and growled, "I can't afford to use any ki blasts; my energy's too low. I need to regain energy for the Kaioken."

He stretched his arms out, attempting to go on the defensive while still maintaining a strong offense. #15 yelled, "You're not getting away after what you did to me Piccolo!"

The Namekian gasped in shock as an incredibly powerful head-butt struck him directly in the chest. Piccolo swung around quickly and attempted a round-house kick. However, #15 caught it with ease, and fired a ki blast at point-blank range.

Piccolo emerged with ragged clothes, "Tch, I can't keep this up for long."

He knew that regenerating would take too much energy, so he tried his best to utilize the Kaioken again, "Kaioken…Times…4!"

The power of the Kaioken flowed through his veins as he vanished and then reappeared behind #15 instantly. The short Android's eyes widened in shock as Piccolo sent a powerful right jab that sent it flying. Piccolo smirked, "Time to end this…Kaioken X5 Explosive Demon Wave!"

The Explosive Demon Wave, combined with the Kaioken X5, threatened to hold enough power to destroy Earth. Apparently #15 saw this too, but the small Android couldn't do anything against the incredible speed at which the beam moved. In an instant, #15 was destroyed. However, Piccolo's energy was gone as well, and he fainted in overexertion of his body. Before he fell down he felt a shake of energy over the world, "Heh, good luck."

 _Thirty minutes ago…_

Goku growled, "So you're the 'leader' of the last Androids?"

#13 sneered, "I know for sure that I'm the strongest."

Goku instantly powered up to the level of an Ascended Super Saiyan, "Let's test that theory, shall we?"

#13 entered a battle stance, but Trunks interrupted the two. He powered up into an Ascended Super Saiyan as well and nodded to Goku, "I'm here to help."

The Android gave a cold laugh, "Hah! It'll take more than that to defeat me."

Goku nodded towards Trunks, and without warning rushed towards #13 to attempt a powerful knee. The knee was caught by #13, who didn't hesitate to blast Goku's chest with his beam. The Saiyan gave a yell of pain, but Trunks appeared behind Goku to land a powerful slash to #13's chest. The slash revealed mechanic parts inside of #13's chest, but the Android merely grinned as the technology of the Big Gete Star regenerated its wound. Trunks's eyes widened in shock, but a sharp knee threw him back to his senses.

Goku smirked; Android #13 was a worthy challenge that caused his Saiyan blood to boil. Yellow aura danced around Goku as he powered up. This time, using Instant Transmission, he caught #13 by surprise. The Android's eyes widened in shock as Goku sent a kick that knocked it several feet back. #13 fell onto the iceberg, as did its hat. Goku didn't give #13 an opportunity to react, and blasted a Kamehameha at the Android's face immediately. The blue wave shimmered and faded as #13 emerged from the mountain, regenerating.

#13 sneered, "Just what'd I expect from you Goku."

Goku panted, "Damn…this guy's on a completely different level from the others."

Trunks powered up, "We can beat him if we work together Goku."

Goku nodded, "Together now! Ka-me-ha-me…"

Trunks yelled, "Buster Cannon!"

Goku yelled, "HAAA!"

The two beams did not go unnoticed by #13, "Super Red Ribbon Cannon!"

#13's crimson beam had a surpringsly high amount of power. Goku panted, "Incredible! Such strength for an Android!"

#13's beam slowly began to repel the Kamehameha and Buster Cannon combo. Tracks were left as the Super Saiyans struggled. Goku yelled, "Trunks, we need to push and give it everything we've got!"

Trunks nodded, and the renewed effort slowly pushed #13's beam back. The Android widened its eyes as it felt the combined power of a Kamehameha and a Buster Cannon fired by two Ascended Super Saiyans. The Android yelled in pain.

#13 emerged with visible wounds. The Big Gete Star began to regenerate the wounds as the two Ascended Super Saiyans panted with effort. #13 smirked, "Goku, this is the end. You did well though."

A red beam of energy began charging on the Android's fingertips. Effortlessly, #13 fired it, sending Goku flying back into a mountain. Trunks growled and reached for his sword, ready to deflect any energy beams that the Android would use.

 _Meanwhile…_

Yuki was dominating. The Z Fighters were in states with battered bruises and were bleeding everywhere. Tien struggled up, "Krillin, give Nail, Gohan, and I Senzu Beans."

Krillin nodded and threw the bag of Senzu Beans to Tien. Yuki laughed in her chilling voice, "Nuh uh uh! You're not healing back up."

She attempted a Death-Beam, but a Full Nelson lock from behind stopped her. She turned around, shocked, and gazed into the eyes of the Super Saiyan Nappa. The Arcosian gave a yelp of shock as the Super Saiyan jabbed her across the face. Nappa sneered, "Didn't expect this I bet."

Raditz was behind him, "Tch, I'll get Super Saiyan soon enough."

Nappa smiled, "Sure you will. Volcanic Storm!"

He put two fingers up and the Earth began to shake. Bursts of energy popped out of the ground, hitting Yuki directly. Nail yelled, "Now's our chance, Mystic Cannon!"

"Kaioken X10 Kikoho!"

"Super Masenko!"

The beams rammed into Yuki and caused the Arcosian to give a banshee-like screech of pain. The body of Yuki incinerated within the heat and power of the beams and the Z Fighters gave a yelp of victory. Nappa growled, 'I can't kill them all right now…they'll outnumber and overpower me, even with Super Saiyan. Tch, I'll wait later.'

He and Raditz both flew away without another word.

 _Elsewhere…_

Another punch sent Trunks flying back into a mountain. Android #13 was almost unbeatable. Normally, the combined efforts of the two Ascended Super Saiyans would have defeated any foe easily, but #13 was a special case. With the Big Gete Star technology, #13 was almost unbeatable, and easily the strongest foe both Trunks and Goku had faced so far. Suddenly, a golden figure exploded from the sky and used his weight to knock #13 down. The Android gave a yelp of surprise as the muscular figure of Vegeta's Ascended Super Saiyan form crushed its spine.

Vegeta smirked, "That's all? That piece of junk was what was giving you so much trouble?"

#13 stood up and regenerated the wound, to Vegeta's surprise. The Saiyan was tossed back as #13 growled, "More of you maggots to dispose of."

Suddenly, #13 realized something, "#14 and #15 have both been destroyed eh? Well then, I can have some fun here."

Almost magnetically, the data-chips of #14 and #15 flew to #13 out of nowhere. They entered its ear and then its breasts. All of a sudden, a massive violet burst of energy caused all three Ascended Super Saiyans to cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, the former form of #13 was gone. Instead, it was a buff, blue alien-like monstrosity with a widow peak colored orange. The Android's yellow eyes hungered for destruction, and it gave a bellowing yell, "GGGGOOOOOKKKKUUUUU!"

Goku prepared himself, but nothing could save him from the blow that sent blood pouring out of his mouth. The Ascended Super Saiyan gave a growl of surprise as the blow knocked him back into three mountains. Super Android #13 yelled, "Goku, you're not escaping from me!"

Trunks yelled, "You let your guard down!"

He aimed his sword at a seemingly open area of #13's back. However, to his surprise, the sword didn't even make a small cut. #13 gazed at Trunks with anger, and the Ascended Super Saiyan gulped. With a punch that felt like the equal of 10 tons of weight for a human, #13 knocked Trunks back as well. Vegeta smirked, "So you're above the level of an Ascended Super Saiyan eh? Well I sure am lucky to have trained to achieve this power."

His muscles bulged as Vegeta entered the Ultra Super Saiyan transformation. The Saiyan felt his speed become greatly reduced by the muscle mass, but #13, oblivious to Vegeta's power, waited for the Saiyan to come towards him. Vegeta aimed a punch that #13 expected would tickle. However, the force of the blow sent #13 flying into a mountain. Vegeta flew up to the skies, "SUUPPPPEEERR…GAAAALLLLIIICCCCC….GUN!"

The violent purple beam of energy destroyed the mountain that #13 had been knocked in to. However, the Big Gete Star technology once again regenerated #13's wounds. Vegeta growled, "Damn it, what does it take to kill you?"

#13 didn't want to make the same mistake, and was behind Vegeta. The Ultra Super Saiyan reacted by blocking the Android's first blow. Even with the power of the Ultra Super Saiyan, #13's blow stung brutally. #13 fired another blow, this time at Vegeta's abdomen. The Saiyan let out a spit of blood as he clutched his stomach in pain. This Android #13 was incredibly formidable. #13 took advantage of Vegeta's immobility and slammed his leg across his face.

Goku panted, "Vegeta's power has gone up tremendously! But his speed…"

Apparently Vegeta noticed this too, because he sweated with frustration, 'Damn, I ascended to a whole new level, only to have it outmatched in speed!'

Years of fighting had not gone wasted on Vegeta, he growled, 'I'll have to phase through the Ascended Super Saiyan form for speed, and the Ultra Super Saiyan form for power.'

Vegeta felt his muscle mass decrease as he reverted into an Ascended Super Saiyan. He was behind #13 quickly, but the Super Android was faster. #13 knocked his fist across Vegeta's jaw, and without the protective cushion of the Ultra Super Saiyan, it hurt all the more. Vegeta panted, "Kakarot! There's no way I can take him alone!"

The aid of the Z Fighters came suddenly, with multiple beams clashing into #13. The Super Android yelled in frustration and pain before he fired a kiai wave that sent all of the Z Fighters (excluding Piccolo, who wasn't there) flying back. Goku gave a weak grin, "Heh, any of you guys got a technique that I don't know about?"

Yamcha and Krillin both looked at Tien, who nodded, "King Kai taught us more than the Kaioken, but I was the only one who mastered the Spirit Bomb."

Goku panted, "Spirit Bomb? Are you sure it can destroy the Android?"

Tien nodded, "Yes, but you'll need to distract the Android so I can charge it up."

Goku powered up and felt his aura roar with power, "We'll take care of that."

He zoomed off the ground with his Ascended Super Saiyan aura. #13 yelled, "Goku!"

The first punch knocked the breath out of the Ascended Super Saiyan. Goku panted as he felt his ribs give way, this would be harder than he thought. A familiar cry entered Goku's ears, "FINNAAALLLL FFFFLLLAAAAASSSSHHHHH!"

A beam of yellow energy leapt out of the ground. Goku flew back as a reflex when he saw the beam consume #13. #13 emerged with a major area of its torso destroyed, but regenerated quickly due to the power of the Big Gete Star. Vegeta panted, and reverted to an Ascended Super Saiyan in an attempt to dodge #13's blow. The Saiyan quickly shifted back into an Ultra Super Saiyan and dealt a bone-crushing punch to #13's stomach. Vegeta spun around and kicked the side of #13's face, sending the Android flying back. The Ultra Super Saiyan panted, "Hurry up Triclops! I can't keep this up forever!"

Tien was charging the Spirit Bomb, 'People of the Earth, raise your hands and lend me your energy!'

#13 turned its attention to Tien, and with a behemoth-like growl, rushed towards him. However, the Android was intercepted again by Vegeta, who kicked it and smirked, "You're not going anywhere."

#13 roared and smacked Vegeta across the face. The Saiyan was sent flying back as he coughed out blood. #13 powered up an energy ball, "S.S. Deadly Bomber!"

The crimson energy sphere in its hands threatened to destroy multiple Earths. Vegeta panted and noticed the threat, 'Damn it, I don't have enough energy for a Final Flash. I'll have to use this…'

"SUPER GALLIC GUN!" he yelled, sending the violet beam rushing at #13.

#13 released the S.S. Deadly Bomber, and the ball began repelling Vegeta's Super Gallic Gun. Goku yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The beam aided Vegeta, as Gohan yelled, "SUPER MASENKO!"

"MYSTIC CANNON!"

"KAIOKEN X10 KAMEHAMEHA!"

"KAIOKEN X5 KAMEHAMEHA!"

"METEOR STORM!"

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

"DODON RAY!"

The combined energy of the beams shocked #13. Tien panted, "ALMOST THERE GUYS!"

The Spirit Bomb grew bigger and bigger. Goku growled, "Tien, throw it now!"

Tien nodded, "SPIRIT BOMB!" He powered up, "KAIOKEN X20 DODON RAY!"

The beams overwhelmed #13, who yelled as the Spirit Bomb and the beams consumed it. Goku panted, "Keep it up guys!"

Their beams exploded in a climatic finale, leading to the end of #13.

 _Frost's Spaceship…_

"Lord, it seems that #13 and Yuki have both been destroyed," said Froze.

Frost dropped the wine he was drinking, letting the glass shatter to the ground. He slammed his fist against the chair, "Damn it! Must I do everything myself?!"

He stood up, and Froze gestured for him to sit back down, "We still have a chance; it's time for us to deploy the Cold Family."

Frost growled, "Very well, but make sure that they do not rebel."

Froze nodded, "As you wish."

 _ **Beyond…**_

 __Goku panted, "Whew, you're a formidable foe!"

The figure smirked, "I'd say the same, if your power wasn't so pitifully small compared to mine."

Goku growled, "Vegeta, we have to use _that_."

Vegeta scowled, "Hmph, you're right Kakarot."

The two performed a silly looking dance, and the figure yelled, "The Fusion Dance!"

He raced to stop it, but it was already too late, "I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta; I'm the man that will defeat you!"

 _I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter of LOH so far! Instead of creating useless Power Levels, I just decided to create a Top Strongest List. Here it is:_

 **Top 10 Strongest LOH Characters (Seen in Battle)**

Super Android #13-Pretty obvious why.

Ultra Super Saiyan Vegeta (Only in power)-Vegeta has the most raw power in the Z Fighters so far.

Android #13- #13 was able to fight on par with both ASSJ Goku and Trunks.

Piccolo (Kaioken X3) - Upon learning Kaioken, Piccolo's potential has increased tremendously.

Ascended Super Saiyan Goku-While not as mastered as Vegeta's ASSJ form, Goku's Ascended Super Saiyan form still packs a powerful punch, especially after the training.

Android #14- #14 possess the brawns of a warrior, and certainly demonstrates it.

Android #15- Don't underestimate it just because of its short stature.

Ascended Super Saiyan Trunks- While Trunks's ASSJ form isn't as mastered as Goku's or Vegeta's, it is still a powerful aid in battle.

Meta-Cold- Big Gete Star technology combined with one of the most powerful Arcosians ever; a dangerous combination.

Yuki- Since Yuki's upgrade in Frost's spaceship, she has possessed power greater than she could dream of.


	21. Chapter 21 Return of the Cold Family

**Chapter #21**

 **Return of the Cold Family**

 _Frost's Spaceship…_

The voice of Polar rang out, "Send out the brothers."

A timid Ice-jin responded, "A-are you sure about that P-polar? T-they might rebel!"

Polar sneered, "Let them try, they haven't gone through the Core Process yet, so they'll be nowhere near my strength."

The Ice-jin nodded, "Send out the Cold Brothers!"

As soon as the chambers were broken, a yell was sent echoing across the chambers, "Where is the Super Saiyan?! I shall not rest until I have his head!"

Seeing Polar, the Ice-jin gave a yell like what was expected of the pompous brat, "An Arcosian? Why are you here? Who are you?"

Polar responded calmly, "If you want revenge, then join forces with us."

Frieza powered up, his malevolent aura shaking the center and causing all the Ice-jins except for Polar to wet themselves, "YOU DARE SUGGEST THAT I WORK WITH UNDERLINGS?!"

He fired a Death Beam, which Polar batted away nonchalantly. Frieza raised an eyebrow, "Impossible, not even Captain Ginyu could have deflected that attack. You're no normal Ice-jin."

Polar raised his arms in a mock greeting, "I am but a scientist."

Frieza growled, "You LIE."

He charged at Polar, and the Ice-jin calmly raised a hand to catch Frieza's fist. The Arcosian Prince's eyes widened with shock as Polar kneed him. Frieza gagged and coughed out blood. With speed that would have shocked others, he was behind Polar. But the Arcosian scientist moved before he could strike. A powerful punch in the spine signified that Polar was already behind Frieza. The prince panted, "What?! How?! I'm supposed to be the second strongest Arcosian to ever live!"

Polar calmly raised a hand, "Break the chamber for Cooler; I shall handle this."

Frieza scowled, "So, is this a resurrection of the Cold Family?"

Polar chuckled in amusement, "I had not expected you to be THAT dim-witted Frieza."

Frieza growled, "Shut up, however, I am getting interested in your offer."

Polar smiled, "Good Frieza, imagine you defeating the Super Saiyan, we can do that."

Frieza raised an eyebrow, "You certainly are more powerful than the Super Saiyan…oh well then, I guess I'll take the gamble."

Cooler emerged from the tank, "Frieza…"

Frieza turned around, "Oh hell, it's you."

Cooler smirked, "Hmph, how surprising. However, it'd take more than the death of the Super Saiyan to cause me to join forces with my foolish little brother."

Frieza scoffed, "That's just because you don't want to be reminded of how inferior you are to me."

Cooler smiled, "Oh? Is that so?"

His muscles bulked, and his head became triceratops-looking. Frills popped out as his body began undergoing changes. Polar muttered, "Ah, the famous super evolution."

Frieza gazed at Cooler in fear, "Wh-what?"

Before he muttered a second word, he was met with a powerful blow in the stomach. Frieza coughed out blood as he almost lost consciousness. Cooler sneered, "That's for all those years of torment."

The Arcosian gazed at Polar, "What is the meaning of this? Why have we been revived? Where is Father?"

Polar responded, "You have been revived to serve us in battle and your father is currently undergoing the power boost in the Core."

Cooler raised an eyebrow, "The Core?!"

Polar smirked, "It seems that the royal princes of the Cold Family are more idiotic than I thought. Your father searched for the pieces of a Core, which would give him power greater than anything in the world. We have been in hiding since the downfall of Arcos, with not even a second wasted in finding the Core. Now, we have found it, and each of the Arcosians have been put into the Core for a super-powered army."

Cooler scowled, "So that's what you think of us as? Merely a super-powered army for your leader to gain his goals?"

Polar nodded, "Of course, you are nothing special. Believe me Cooler, compared to Frost, even after the Core Process; you will never be as powerful as he is."

"Oh really," the Arcosian prince scowled, "Why are you so sure about that?"

Polar smirked, "Frost is a prodigy; he spent the longest period in the Core, and was able to obtain tremendous power beyond your wildest imaginations Cooler."

Cooler scoffed, "Whatever, as long as I get revenge on the Super Saiyans, I'll be satisfied."

Polar nodded, "Our ship will be sending you three after you are done processing in the core."

 _Earth…_

Gohan asked, "Are you sure about this Dad?"

While the young Super Saiyan had never doubted his father's decisions, this one seemed a bit out of the ordinary. Goku nodded, "I'm sure, Vegeta's fight showed me that the Super Saiyan form is the most effective. It possesses an even balance in both speed and power. If we master it, then I'm sure that we can reach another height of power."

Gohan nodded, the challenge of maintaining his Super Saiyan form in everyday life caused his Saiyan blood to boil.

"You're getting a haircut first!" yelled Chi-Chi, and Gohan rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

 _Frost's Spaceship…_

Frost nodded to Froze, "Send in #17 and #18 as well as Cell. I want to see what this so-called ultimate project can do. It's a pity that #22 was never finished."

Froze nodded, "Your wish is my command Lord Frost. This shall be done."

"This time, the Super Saiyans won't survive," said the Arcosian.

 _West City…_

Trunks's mind was returned to the present when a large explosion occurred near West City. Bulma clapped her hands to her face in an "oh" of shock. Trunks scowled and gripped his sword, "Mom, be sure to tell the Z Fighters that I'm going to be busy."

The wife of Vegeta nodded as she saw her son rush out of the Capsule Corporation building.

Later, Vegeta entered the door and began sitting on the couch. Bulma raised an eyebrow in amusement as he used the remote to flicker through the television channels. The Saiyan yawned as he finally settled for watching the news.

"A new danger in West City; two Android destroying the town," this peaked Vegeta's interest, "Authorities warn to avoid contact with these Androids until they are apprehend. Let's hope that the military can take care of them."

Vegeta got off the couch, "Something interesting to do then."

Bulma shook her head, "You're too late, Trunks left before you."

Vegeta sat back onto the couch, growling. As the tedious weather report section ended, a sudden transmission started on the screen. The face was none other than Frieza's. Vegeta's eyes widened with shock as the Arcosian began speaking in a sweet voice, "Sorry mortals, for disrupting your television news program. I have a little grudge against the Saiyan prince known as Vegeta. I want you to come to my planet for a grudge match within three days. If you do not meet the three day requirement," Frieza's voice dropped suddenly, "Then Earth will be destroyed. Here are the coordinates."

Vegeta growled as the transmission ended. Bulma was paralyzed in shock. Vegeta instantly transformed into the Super Saiyan form, "It looks like I'll have to test Kakarot's theory."

The Saiyan prince nodded to Bulma, "Enter the coordinates in the spacepod."

Bulma got the tools, "I'll upgrade it…I hope that you come home okay Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed, "Since when would I lose to Frieza? I've gotten much stronger than I was on Namek."

The Super Saiyan looked towards the gravity chamber, "I'm training for the day…don't bother me."

With that, he left.

 _A few miles away…_

#17 laughed gleefully as he blasted down another skyscraper. The shrieks of scared civilians made this even more enjoyable. Meanwhile, #18 was yawning but blasting the buildings as well, "C'mon #17…you can't deny that this is boring."

#17 gave another laugh, "How can you say that sis? We're like _**gods**_ compared to these guys."

He attempted to fire another ki blast, only to have a muscular arm hold his hand firmly in place. #17 frowned as he saw a golden and muscular figure hold him tightly. The Android forced his hand out of the grip and leapt back, "Who are you?"

The golden figure said nothing, but his eyes were one of pure fury. Finally he spoke a few words, that had rage contained within them, "You're just like them."

#17 growled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The man didn't respond. His aura shot up rapidly, "My name is Trunks, but I'm also the death of you!"

With those words spoken, he appeared before #17. The Android didn't even register what happened before he felt a painful kick to his jaw. #18's eyes widened in shock as she turned her gaze to Trunks. The warrior returned the gaze, with one of utter hatred. #18 unknowingly stepped back, but fired a quick ki blast at Trunks. The Super Saiyan growled and transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan, easily deflecting the blast.

#17 yelled, "Sis, what the hell are you doing? We have to take him together!"

The two nodded and flew towards Trunks. The Ascended Super Saiyan prepared himself, and dodged each of the blows that both Androids used easily. They were almost moving in slow motion, and he dealt a brutal punch to #17's abdomen. #18 gasped as Trunks rammed his leg into her side, causing her to fly straight into a mall. The Ascended Super Saiyan yelled, "I'm tired of you Androids!"

#17 flew up, as did #18. He nodded towards #18, and both of them charged incredibly powerful ki beams. They yelled, "Photon Blast!"

Trunks growled as he realized the power of the blast only too late. The massive explosion engulfed West City, and touched the Capsule Corp building. Most of West City had been destroyed thanks to the ongoing fight. Trunks scowled as he emerged from the building with ragged clothes. He charged up, "This ends now!"

However, a stinger emerged out of nowhere and forcefully inserted itself into Trunks. The Saiyan gave a yell of pain as his energy slowly began to fade. The last thing he felt before falling into unconsciousness was the combined ki of the strongest heroes and the most hated villains.

 _Earth…_

Goku's teal eyes sparked with shock, "That ki! It's the ki of the strongest and most vile beings!"

Gohan was equally shocked, "What is that Dad? He's not that strong, but he has the ki of all of us!"

Goku looked troubled, "I don't know Gohan. This isn't right."

Suddenly, the ki signatures of both Cold and Cooler appeared. Goku yelled, "Gohan, we have to take care of them first! They're stronger than the mystery person!"

The Super Saiyan nodded, and rested his hand on his Father's shoulders as Goku performed the Instant Transmission. Gohan gulped as they saw a blur, and heard Chi-Chi yell while holding a gigantic pile of homework.

 _Near Ginger City…_

Cooler walked down the ramp, "Haha, it feels good to be back on this mudball."

"It's a quite beautiful planet actually," Cold replied, "After we exterminate the Super Saiyans I shall be ruler of Arcos again."

Cooler yawned and charged up a Death Beam, "Well, I'll entertain myself by having fun with the Earthlings."

He fired the Death Beam, but before it reached the city, a hand deflected it. Cooler's eyes widened, and then narrowed, "The Super Saiyan."

Goku appeared with Gohan, and Cooler raised an eyebrow, "Hohoho! It looks like the golden monkey's son has followed in his father's footsteps."

Gohan and Goku both stepped up against their opponents. Cold smirked, "Ah, two Super Saiyans might be a good workout."

Goku flew up to Cold, until they were barely distanced from each other, "No, I'll take you myself."

Cold nodded, "Brave last words."

The next second had Cold firing a blow but missing. Goku smiled, "Faster than you think, aren't I?"

Cold ignored the taunt and attempted another blow. This one sent Goku spiraling towards Ginger City, but the Super Saiyan used ki to stop his fall. He used kiai to propel him and send a powerful kick at King Cold's jaw. The Arcosian wiped off purple blood and smiled, "You've gotten stronger as well Saiyan."

The Super Saiyan said nothing, but powered up. Suddenly, the presence of Vegeta shocked both him and Cold. The Arcosian king muttered, "Aren't you supposed to be fighting Frieza?"

Vegeta ignored the king and said to Goku, "Kakarot, do you know of a place where I can train safely?"

Goku considered the words for a moment, "Well…there is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A day inside there is a year in real time," suddenly he shuddered, "Whew, I wasn't strong enough to enter last time."

Vegeta nodded, "Well where is it Kakarot?"

Goku responded, "At the lookout, above Korin's Tower where we get the Senzus. Be careful Vegeta! You only have two days to be in the chamber, so I recommend that you only take a few hours!'

Vegeta was gone before Goku could say anything else. Cold growled, "Well then, Vegeta's hoping to train and defeat my son?"

Goku glanced at Cold, "So…you're splitting us up by making Vegeta fight Frieza eh?"

Cold laughed, "I thought you already knew that. You Saiyans are more ignorant than I had originally thought."

The tyrant was upon Goku instantly, but the Super Saiyan was faster than Cold. He dodged the first attack with ease, and responded with a kick to Cold's jaw. The Arcosian staggered back, only to feel a fist planted firmly into his abdomen. Cold gasped as Goku sent the Arcosian flying back quickly.

Cooler growled, "Impossible! Could the Super Monkey be stronger than Father?"

 _Meanwhile…_

The figure of Piccolo shocked Vegeta. The Saiyan prince immediately took this opportunity, "YOU! Time chamber. Train. NOW."

Piccolo smirked, "A training session you say? Hmph, the do-gooders can take care of the Arcosians. I just want to lay a beating on you."

Vegeta ignored the words and yelled towards Kami, "Where is the time chamber?"

The guardian grimaced, but gestured towards Mr. Popo. The genie nodded and showed them the time chamber. Vegeta smirked as he gestured to Piccolo, "Follow me Namek. I hope you make a good punching bag."

Piccolo warmed up with a few air-strikes as he entered the chamber, "Vegeta, it's YOU that will be the punching bag."

 _Back to Ginger City…_

 **THUD**

 **POW**

The mighty blows of Goku the Super Saiyan rang through the air. King Cold barely blocked any of them, and it was clear that Goku was beyond the tyrant in strength. The Full Power Super Saiyan grinned as he felt the presence of the Z Fighters behind him, including Nappa and Raditz. Tien smiled, "Sorry that Chiaotzu didn't come; I was worried for his health against such a strong opponent."

Goku nodded, "I understand…we can still defeat them anyways. I'll take care of Cold; the rest of you should fight against Cooler."

Cold yelled, "No…PTO Forces, fight for your king!"

A swarm of soldiers appeared behind him, totaling to at least a couple ten thousand. Nappa smirked and transformed into a Super Saiyan, "I've been waiting for a good challenge."

He yelled, "Vulcan Blast!" The energy wave demolished the unfortunate soldiers that had recognized the Saiyan and came after him.

Raditz heard a yell from the crowd, "Hey look, it's Raditz the weakling!"

The Saiyan growled and instantly vaporized the soldier that said that, leaving the soldiers next to him almost wetting with fear. Tien leapt back and yelled, "Kaioken Shin Kikoho!"

The multiple Tri-Beams killed many soldiers, and soon, there were only a couple hundred soldiers left. The soldiers glanced at King Cold who yelled, "WHY ARE YOU STARING! CONTINUE FIGHTING!"

The soldiers gulped and charged towards their deaths. A couple seconds later, blood was spilled all over the ground, and none of it came from the Z Fighters. Cold smirked, however, his words had cold malice in them, "Some of the best fighters of their planets were in that platoon. I will say…I am very impressed."

Goku growled, "I know you haven't shown your full power Cold. Neither have I."

Cold nodded, "Very perceptive Super Saiyan…Cooler, I will leave you to deal with the scum."

The Arcosian Prince gave a growl but nodded. Cold gazed at Goku again, "Let's dance…Super Saiyan."

 _Hyperbolic Time Chamber…_

Vegeta grinned as he blocked a blow from Piccolo, who was infused with the Kaioken X3. The Super Saiyan leapt back, "Impressive, but it'll take more than that to defeat me!"

Piccolo growled, "Well I'll just have to go up a level! Kaioken X4!"

Vegeta blocked a blow from Piccolo again, but this time it demanded much more effort from the Saiyan. The Namekian smirked and attempted a kick, but Vegeta was still above him in terms of power. Piccolo yelled, "Let's kick it up a notch…KAIOKEN X5!"

The red aura swirled around him as more power enveloped the Namekian warrior. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he felt the sudden presence of Piccolo behind him. Before the Super Saiyan could make a move, a powerful kick rammed into Vegeta's spine. Vegeta grinned as he caught one of Piccolo's kicks, "Now this! This is a true battle!"

He leapt back and smirked, "Big Bang Barrage!"

The barrage of Big Bang Attacks rushed at Piccolo threateningly. The Namekian countered, "Hellzone Grenade!"

He fired multiple ki blasts that encircled Vegeta and his attack. With a sudden motion, he brought his hands together, causing a massive explosion that engulfed both Vegeta and the Big Bang Barrage. However, a sudden charging figure showed that Vegeta ignored the pain from the attack. Piccolo gasped as Vegeta head-butted him directly in the chest. The Namekian felt purple blood leave his mouth and the Kaioken aura disappear.

Vegeta scoffed, "Come on Namekian, you can't be that pathetic."

Piccolo clutched his chest and growled as he used his energy regenerating the bruise, "Tch, just you wait. I'll be stronger soon!"

Vegeta yawned, "Yeah, whatever you say Namekian. Now hurry up and recover!"

 _Planet Frieza 891…_

"L-lord Frieza, o-our scouts s-searched as best they could!" said the timid soldier.

Frieza spoke in a deep voice that contained hidden malice, "Yes…and they found…?"

The soldier gulped, "V-vegeta i-isn't a-anymore in sight…sir."

Frieza's eyes suddenly shot up to an almost poppy-like red color. The soldier thought that it was an illusion, but he suddenly felt pain. Unimaginable pain consumed him as he gasped. He used the remainder of his energy to gaze up and saw what had happened. Two gaping holes were in his stomach.

Frieza growled, "So the Saiyan still hasn't even bother to come yet? He must really be biding his three days time."

A bull-like soldier with horns protruding out of his head bowed towards Frieza, "May I go to Earth sir, and find Vegeta?"

Frieza began to laugh, a deep laugh that rose up several octaves, "Don't get such a big head Shisami. Just because your power is greater than Captain Ginyu's doesn't mean that you even stand a chance against the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Shisami bowed respectfully, "Understood Lord Frieza."

The Arcosian gripped his chair, "No, we'll have to wait. Vegeta's taking his time, isn't he?"

Frieza gazed out into space, "Ah…Planet Hera. Did you know Shisami, that a crew of pirates was sealed there? Apparently their power was so great that the Kais saw them as a threat and sealed them within the planet. Heh, at least they didn't do something stupid like seal the pirates in their own planet," the Arcosian gave a little laugh as though anybody would be dumb enough to do that.

Shisami listened to the story, "The Hera-jins couldn't have been stronger than you Lord Frieza!"

Frieza nodded, "Yes, but can you believe they did a super-soldier experiment to attempt to overthrow Daddy? Apparently the most successful was one called Bojack, who was also the leader of the aforementioned pirates. He's lucky that he didn't attempt to fight Father. Otherwise he'd be dead already. Anyways, let's see if my battle with Vegeta can break that seal. Then they can be my minions."

The Arcosian yawned, "Well that's the end of one day. Let's hope that Vegeta arrives by tomorrow."

 _Lookout…_

A bright light seemed to accompany Vegeta and Piccolo's exits out of the Hyperbolic Plot De…Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Mr. Popo looked towards the two to see that their powers didn't grow much. Kami knew better, "They're a lot stronger. I've no doubt that they can protect us from any threat currently. Including the one we were just talking about."

He turned towards Piccolo, "Piccolo! There is a threat near West City! Be careful, it is a creature known as Cell."

Piccolo nodded and took off immediately. Vegeta smirked and put two fingers to his head, "I'll be off."

 _West City…_

The now Semi-Perfect Cell glanced at #18 with hunger in his eyes. The Android began to back away as Cell laughed. His voice had gone deeper, different from the raspy tone in his imperfect form, "#18, come join me! We can achieve perfection together!"

The Android backed away further. Cell saw this and changed his voice to #17's, "Hey sis. I thought that it would be bad stuck in this bug-guy's body, but it's not bad! Join him #18! Become perfection!"

Suddenly, a kick intercepted Cell. The Android's eyes widened in shock as the figure revealed himself to be Piccolo. The Namekian quickly planned a fighting strategy, 'Right now, I've gotten strong to the point where any amount above Kaioken X3 will kill my body. I don't think that I'll need to go above X3 either.'

Cell recovered quickly, and his mouth turned into a sneer, "Piccolo. So you want to stop me…brother?"

Shock entered Piccolo's mind as Cell made the Piccolo inside him more pronounced. He felt almost an identical ki signature, except much more malevolent. Seeing Piccolo's shock, the bio-Android smirked, "What's wrong…brother?"

The Namekian snapped out of his shocked state, "Nothing. Come at me brother. You," he pointed towards #18, "Leave now."

Cell's lips curled into another sneer that made Piccolo feel a sense of frustration. The bio-Android leapt towards Piccolo and proclaimed, "Your energy is mine!"

The Namekian dodged the bio-Android and charged up, "Kaioken!"

Cell raised an eyebrow in shock as Piccolo rammed his leg into the bio-Android. The Android wiped blood off of his mouth, "How did you get so strong?"

Piccolo replied only with a solid and powerful punch to Cell's back. The Semi-Perfect Android yelled in pain as the punch threatened to destroy his spinal cord. Cell wiped off some blood, and then his lips curled into a smirk once again, "I've been waiting for a challenge like you Piccolo."

The Namekian frowned, "What's so funny?"

Cell laughed, "You honestly didn't think that Doctor Gero didn't add some mechanism to me that replicated the Super Saiyan transformation?"

A feeling of shock passed through Piccolo's brain, "Th-that means…"

Cell powered up, his yellow aura now eerily similar to that of Super Saiyan Goku's. The bio-Android began laughing. The sound of the laughter angered Piccolo, for it was a taunting laugh of victory. A painful memory entered his mind, the memory of a young Super Saiyan Goku killing his father.

This time, it hurt.

Piccolo suddenly yelled. The consciousness of his father somehow slipped back into his brain. Dark aura consumed him, embraced the Namekian. A thought trickled into his mind, 'I can't be good…I'm the reincarnation of my father.'

Violet aura suddenly was infused into his blood along with adrenaline into his veins. The Namekian felt himself lose control over his own mind. Now, he wasn't Piccolo…he was Piccolo Daimao. Cell watched this with interest, "Ah, so the inner beast is unleashed?"

Piccolo Daimao gave a crackling laugh, "Inner beast? No…I was in control this whole time."

 _Ginger City…_

 _Around an hour ago…_

Cooler smirked, "So you fodder are my playthings?"

Tien prepared himself, along with Nail. He nodded, "Don't be afraid to use the Kaioken."

The Namekian nodded and took a deep breath. This was going to come with a pain he hadn't endured since a long time, "KAIOKEN X4!"

Even Gohan was shocked at the sudden speed that Nail moved. Cooler gasped as the Namekian dealt a solid punch into his abdomen, and then a powerful kick straight into his jaw. Yamcha gasped, "Wow, we really need to teach Chiaotzu the Kaioken eh? It's really useful!"

Tien nodded, "These guys are all out of our league here."

Cooler recovered and blocked another blow from Nail. This time the Namekian knew that Cooler was unlike Lord Slug. Slug was all about power…Cooler had power, intelligence, and mastery of martial arts. The Arcosian left him no time to ponder on those thoughts as a fist entered Nail's stomach. Nail reacted quickly and twisted around to perform a smashing kick. The "Strongest Namekian" as he was dubbed by the villagers pulled one hand back and yelled, "Let's see how you take this, Mystic Cannon!"

Cooler raised his arms, "Psycho Barrier!"

The barrier shielded Cooler from the devastating blast for a short period of time. Suddenly, the barrier broke and Cooler looked in shock as the beam devoured him like a beast. Nail panted as his Kaioken aura disappeared. Gohan grinned, "Nail, you did it!"

Suddenly, Cooler's ki signature shot back up, getting the attention of every warrior on the battlefield. Goku yelled, "GOHAN! WATCH OUT!"

Cold gave a laugh, "Your friends surely are doomed now!"

Massive spikes of energy erupted from the ground as an ear-ripping scream broke out. Nail growled, "No."

Gohan took a deep breath; somehow he knew that he would have to fight against Cooler. He turned towards the Z Fighters, "Don't worry. I'll fight him."

Nail's voice heightened in volume quickly, "Are you insane?! You'll get massacred."

Gohan shook his head, "No."

Suddenly, the figure of Cooler rushed out at Gohan. The Saiyan boy took another breath as he used his own two hands to catch the punch. Cooler said nothing as the mask around his mouth fixed in place. He aimed an overhead kick that hit Gohan. The Saiyan boy yelled in pain for a moment, and then powered up. He suddenly spun around and kicked Cooler, causing the Arcosian to be sent into Ginger City. However, Gohan was behind him before the Arcosian could react. Cooler's eyes widened as Gohan rammed his leg into his spine, and then blasted him with a Super Masenko at point-blank range.

Cooler yelled, "No…no…no…no!"

His rage caused violet aura to spiral around him. The intensity of the aura increased and Gohan's eye winced. Without warning, he rammed his fist straight into Gohan's stomach. The Arcosian leapt back and yelled, "Have fun! Imperial Death Beam Barrage!"

The enhanced Death Beams all charged at Gohan quickly. The Super Saiyan's eyes widened in fear, for he could not dodge them all at once. Suddenly, the figure of a familiar Namekian stood in front of him. Gohan gasped in shock as Nail murmured, "Thank you for showing me Earth."

The beams pierced holes into the Namekian's body as tears began flowing out of Gohan's eyes. Goku watched the scene, paralyzed with shock as Cold laughed cruelly, "Well, another one bites the dust."

Goku shook his hands with anger, but it was nothing compared to the anger and grief that Gohan felt. A yell was emitted from the warrior, and something snapped inside of Gohan's mind. Lightning peppered his aura now, as his hair began becoming more defined and sharper. Goku yelled, "What's wrong Gohan!"

The Saiyan boy didn't answer, but continued going through the odd metamorphosis. His eyes had grief and anger etched, and his energy no longer was controlled like the energy of a Full Power Super Saiyan. This time, he was controlled by anger. Goku didn't know what to say as Gohan's power rose to heights far beyond his and Cold's. The Arcosian king was surprised as well, "Cooler! Back out! Now!"

The Arcosian prince understood all too well the severity of the situation. He attempted to take off, but Gohan gripped his leg tightly, "Oh no you don't," he said in a deep voice hardly expected of a young teenager.

Cooler began feeling fear, and while he controlled his body, his eyes showed how scared he was. Gohan threw Cooler in a 360 degree circle and sent him flying towards a mountain. The Saiyan now emitted waves of anger and power. Cooler started trembling as Gohan's steady voice spoke, "How many lives did you take? How many did you take just as casually as Nail's?"

When the prince didn't answer, Gohan's eyes narrowed and his power shot up again. This time, it was incredibly powerful, completely dwarfing Goku and Cold. Cooler was enraged, "Impossible! How could I, the great prince of Arcos, be defeated?" a beam glowed in his hand again, "Imperial Death Beam!"

This was the last straw for Gohan. The Saiyan yelled, "YOU DARE?!"

Cooler turned around to see Gohan. He quivered with fear as the Saiyan's eyes showed only rage. With a swift motion, Gohan punched the Arcosian in half. Cold watched in shock as the Saiyan went through Cooler's body like butter. Goku was surprised at such ruthlessness that Gohan showed. Before he could say anything though, the aura disappeared and Gohan collapsed.

Suddenly, Goku felt another aura, "Piccolo Daimao!"

Cold shrugged this off and growled, "It seems that I'll have to utilize my final form! I cannot allow this to go on, or you'll become like that monstrosity that killed my son."

Goku prepared himself as Cold began to undergo the transformation that Cooler went through.

 _West City…_

The darkness invited Piccolo. All around he saw only black, until the figure of his father greeted him. Piccolo growled, "YOU."

The face of Piccolo Daimao greeted him, "Piccolo."

 _Meanwhile…_

Piccolo clutched his head, "GET OUT OF MY…"

Cell took this chance to deal an incredibly powerful blow to Piccolo's abdomen. Piccolo yelled in pain, as Cell elbowed his spine. The Namekian was defenseless and was too focused on driving out Piccolo Daimao. Suddenly, the Namekian's personality changed. Piccolo's eyes became bloodshot and hungry. The Namekian laughed, and the laughed descended many octaves. Piccolo Daimao stretched out the arms of his son, "So, this is the power of my son infused with pure evil eh? Might as well test out this body."

Semi-Perfect Cell was surprised and snorted, both in amusement and shock. Piccolo Daimao noticed that and glanced at him, "What are you snorting at?"

The Android was snorting anymore when Piccolo Daimao brutally punched his abdomen. Cell gasped as blood flew out of his mouth. Daimao smirked, "Let's skip the small warm-up, shall we? Dark Kaioken!"

Instead of a red aura, Piccolo Daimao had a dark, violet aura. Cell growled as he dealt a kick so strong that it dislocated his jaw. The bio-Android yelled in pain as Daimao laughed, "You'll never be able to eat again!"

However, a sudden Death Beam pierced his breast. The dark Namekian looked back and saw a figure that was similar to Cell. Piccolo gasped for air as the darkness of Daimao slowly began to leave him and go back into his consciousness. Semi-Perfect Cell was absolutely shocked, "W-what? H-how?"

The creature smirked, "Ah, how remembering is it to see my old self."

Semi-Perfect Cell gasped, "B-but y-you're…

The creature nodded, "The perfect you. And a whole lot stronger than you evidently."

Cell still stared at Other Cell, clearly at a loss for words. Other Cell allowed himself to sit on a nearby chair that hadn't been destroyed from the fight and grinned, "Ah, well let me begin the story."

"Trunks came to West City to eradicate the Androids. However, I, detecting his strength to be greater struck him by surprise. Similar to how you did. And then, I absorbed #17 as well as #18 without being rudely interrupted by the pathetic figure you see lying down. When I reached my Perfect form, I discovered something. Using Trunks's time machine, I could reach a form above perfection itself by absorbing my past self! Of course, perfection couldn't match perfection, so why not absorb him before I absorb the Androids of the past?!"

Semi-Perfect Cell began backing up in alarm as Future Cell continued, "Such an idea was perfect, expected from a genius like me. So that is why I am here, to absorb my past self and obtain complete perfection!"

Cell growled, "I'm not going in willingly!"

Future Cell laughed, "Ha! It's hard to believe that my past self could have been so stupid. Do you notice how much more powerful I am compared to you?"

The semi-perfect Android noticed that Cell was very much so above his caliber, but within his hand he produced a Big Bang Attack, "I'm stopping you right now!"

Cell yelled, "Big Bang Barrage!"

Future Cell smirked at his past self's pathetic attempts to kill him, "Kamehameha!"

The signature move of the Turtle School Students smashed and destroyed every single Big Bang Attack that Semi-Perfect Cell produced. Future Cell sneered, "And now…"

Semi-Perfect Cell was desperate, "No! I can be of better use to you if you don't absorb me!"

Future Cell pretended to consider the idea and laughed when he saw Semi-Perfect Cell's reaction, "Yeah…how about no."

Semi-Perfect Cell's expression changed again as Future Cell's tail whipped out and transformed into a funnel large enough to contain him. Future Cell made a fake sigh, "Farewell."

Semi-Perfect Cell was absorbed by Perfect Cell as Piccolo could only watch in fear. A green light blinded his eyes, and when Cell emerged, he was almost exactly the same. However, his power wasn't, and even though he was suppressing it, Piccolo knew that he couldn't stop Cell. Perfect Cell turned towards Piccolo, "Now then, let's liven things up a little bit."

Piccolo got into a combat stance as Cell laughed, "Hohoho! I didn't mean to kill you right now. No, let's make this a bit more entertaining."

He gestured towards a chair near him, but Piccolo didn't sit there. Cell frowned and continued, "In the time span of ten days, nine days if you exclude today, I will be hosting a tournament not unlike the Budokai Tenkaichi. Gather your strongest warriors Piccolo, for if you fail to defeat me, then the Earth will be destroyed. You will have nine days to prepare against me, and believe me, you will need it."

The Namekian scowled as Cell gestured towards Trunks, "I will let the both of you escape, and I do not wish to cause harm to this city as of right now. It would be wasting fun for me after I kill all of you."

Piccolo growled and picked up Trunks. Summoning the last energy reserves he had, he flew away. Cell yawned and did the same, ready to pursue #18.

 _Planet Frieza 891…_

Vegeta heard his spacepod beep as he got every so closer to the destination. It was a large and spacious planet; a perfect battlefield for the fight against the Super Saiyan and the Devil. Vegeta's heart was racing, because this would be the second time he fought against the tyrant, and he feared that this time it would not be so easy. He stepped out of the pod, and heard the sadistic voice he knew so well, "Ah my dear Vegeta, back again."

Vegeta glared at Frieza, "I want to know how you and your freak family were brought back."

Frieza smirked, "Oh but it's very simple. While your pathetic Namekian friend fought against the evil Namekian, they used the Dragon Balls to wish back Cooler and I. The Namekian was so stupid! He believed that the dark sky was a doing of the evil Namekian's aura! Then again, he was strong enough…" said Frieza, pretending to ponder the thought.

The Full Power Super Saiyan charged up his aura, "So that's how…just through the Dragon Balls."

Frieza raised a finger and wagged it, "Nuh uh uh! It appears that one of your friends sliced me into little bits and obliterated my mechanical body. They had to place all of us in regenerative tanks, and I must say, they really did do their job well."

The Saiyan Prince's chest began to heave with laughter, "The mighty Frieza, requiring a regeneration tank to heal him!"

Frieza growled as he charged towards Vegeta. The Full Power Super Saiyan easily caught Frieza's fist. The Arcosian's eyes widened in shock, and Vegeta began laughing again, "Pathetic…simply pathetic."

Frieza whipped his tail around and attempted to slap Vegeta. This time, the Saiyan was hit and Frieza smirked with glee, "Not so tough now!"

However, Vegeta pushed his head back instantly, with only a small trickle of blood emerging. Frieza stepped back in fear as Vegeta laughed, "Scared now aren't you Frieza?"

Then his calm demeanor was broken by one of sharp anger. He rushed towards Frieza and punched him in the stomach brutally, "This is nothing compared to the fear that you etched onto us Saiyans!"

Frieza gasped as his lungs struggled for air. Vegeta didn't care though, and immediately slammed his leg onto Frieza's jaw. He unleashed a brutal onslaught of blows upon Frieza, each one stronger than the last. The Arcosian tyrant clutched his ribs in pain; his whole body had never hurt as much as this. Vegeta gave a smirk of satisfaction seeing Frieza in a ruined and broken state.

Shisami immediately ran over to Frieza, but the Arcosian yelled, "Get back in your ship! This isn't over yet!"

Vegeta gave a snort at this statement, "Still being stubborn Frieza? It's over, my power grossly outstrips yours."

Frieza's dark aura suddenly became stronger. The violet aura had a completely black outline as Frieza scowled, "No…it's not over yet!"

Vegeta saw the power that was coming from Frieza easily, 'Does he have an ace up his sleeve?'

Spikes started appearing out of Frieza's head, and immediately Vegeta understood what was happening, "He has another form, just like Cooler!"

Frieza's power skyrocketed to greater heights than the Arcosian could have ever imagined. He glared at Vegeta and spoke, "Well then…let's start Round 2, shall we?"

 _Back to Earth…_

 _Two hours ago…_

Cold knocked Goku to the ground into a mountain. The king yawned, "I don't see why I must continue fighting this meaningless battle."

Within a finger was a bright ray of energy, and he lazily muttered, "Imperial Death Beam."

However, the son of Goku was behind King Cold already, and prevented the ray from hitting a mountain. Cold scowled, "What? I thought you were unconscious a moment ago!"

Gohan didn't respond, but Goku noticed that they used up their one Senzu Bean. Cold didn't seem to care for the real reason, as he caught Gohan by surprise with a quick jab, "That's for my son!"

Gohan pretended to be actually hurt by the jab, giving Cold a growl of satisfaction. However, the pain was just an act to cruelly lead Cold on. Gohan rammed his fist into Cold's ribs, easily smashing several of them. The Arcosian king gasped in shock as he realized what power Cooler had been up against. Cold began walking backwards, "A warrior of your caliber shouldn't need to live on such a mudball! I can give you glory and riches…more then you've ever seen in your life!"

Gohan charged up a Kamehameha, "I don't care."

The energy beam instantly eradicated Cold, and Gohan reverted back to his base form with the Earth being in peace, for the time being. Suddenly, the figure of Piccolo carrying a wounded Trunks appeared. He landed on the ground and muttered, "New villain: Cell. Wants to start tournament. Nine days to prepare. If lose Earth is destroyed."

Goku turned towards the Z Fighters, "Well, it looks like we have more trouble on our hands."

 _Planet Frieza 891…_

"Well then…let's start Round 2, shall we?"

The two fighters charged at each other. Auras of golden and violet clashed violently. Kiai shockwaves were emitted each time the fists of the two warriors met. Vegeta smiled, his Saiyan blood had been craving for this, a battle that would test his true power. He dodged an attack, and then blocked a punch from Frieza that still knocked him several feet back. The Ice-jin's figure disappeared, and Vegeta used his lightning fast reactions to dodge a blow from Frieza who was now behind him. Frieza leapt back and smirked, "Let's see how fast you can dance…Imperial Death Beam Barrage!"

The Super Saiyan quickly dodged the beams, which were moving incredibly fast. Vegeta grinned; this was putting his speed to the test. Frieza's hand was moving impossibly fast, but so was Vegeta. Eventually, the Arcosian met the Super Saiyan for hand-to-hand combat. Vegeta punched Frieza's jaw, only for the Arcosian to kick Vegeta's stomach. Both fighters leapt back, and Vegeta broke the silence, "Impressive Frieza, had I not trained you would have overwhelmed me for sure."

Frieza's voice was falsely sweet, "Ah, so I had given you too much time?"

The Super Saiyan powered up, "Something like that."

Within his hands were two ki balls, and then he shot them towards Frieza. The Arcosian blocked them instinctively, but Vegeta was already charging more. He launched them at incredibly fast speeds, and they were charged at incredible speeds as well. At first, Frieza felt as though they were just mere stings that were more of a nuisance than a pain. However, as the ki blasts continued, he felt the pain build up and growled. Taking advantage of the smoke, Vegeta used Instant Transmission to appear behind Frieza and deal an incredibly powerful double-fisted blow to his head. The Arcosian gasped as he fell straight towards the ground of Planet Frieza 891.

Not intent there, Vegeta followed the Arcosian and launched a series of blows similar to the blows he landed on Frieza before he transformed. Each blow carried the two warriors further and further, until they were almost at the core. Sweat and heat began enveloping Vegeta. The Super Saiyan noticed this and flew up before Frieza could react. The Arcosian quickly followed suit. Frieza was absolutely outraged, "Impossible! I obtain this new transformation, and yet you're still above me?!"

Vegeta growled, "You feel it don't you? The feeling of helplessness! This is what the Saiyans have been feeling for years!"

"NO!" Frieza cried out, "I won't accept defeat!"

He rushed over to the spaceship, and Vegeta followed him, hot on his trails. The Arcosian quickly entered the passcode for the spaceship and entered the room. He yelled towards Shisami, "Prepare the poison chamber!"

Frieza nodded towards his troops, "Fight for your leader! Fight to the death!"

The soldiers gulped, seeing their master so frustrated and wounded was a rare sight. A sudden explosion knocked open the spaceship door. There stood the shining figure of Super Saiyan Vegeta. His aura roared with power as the soldiers were all swept off their feet. He charged up an energy ball with one hand, "Take this! Big Bang Crash!"

The energy ball destroyed about half of the spaceship, and killed most of the soldiers instantly. Detecting Frieza's energy, Vegeta used Instant Transmission to teleport where Frieza was. However, when he was there, Frieza was laughing, "The poison will kick in soon Vegeta! It has never failed!"

The Saiyan wondered what he was talking about, until suddenly he felt completely drained of his energy. Frieza's laugh became more joyous, "I decided that if I was going to die, then I'll take you with me!"

Vegeta coughed as the poison began entering his system. He yelled as he struggled to pry open the door. Frieza's laughter grew and grew, until the Arcosian's laughter finally faded. Vegeta pointed two fingers to his head and used Instant Transmission to get the hell out of the door. When he was out, the Saiyan panted and got to his knees, absolutely sweating. Near him was a view of space, and Planet Frieza 891, where the two had fought. Vegeta had no time to enjoy the view however, because suddenly a voice yelled, "Get him, it's the Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta attempted to move, but found out that the poison had weakened him incredibly to the point where he could barely even access his normal abilities. Somehow, the attacks of the soldiers didn't seem to move in slow motion anymore, and Vegeta had trouble dodging the beams that they fired out of their "laser guns." A red, bull-like figure pushed the soldiers out of the way and yelled, "Vegeta!"

The Saiyan prince greeted the fighter who sneered, "I am Shisami. I have been waiting for the moment to defeat the one that stopped Frieza."

Vegeta scowled, 'His power level, it's at least at 450,000. I'm not sure if I can stop him when the poison's infiltrated my system like this.'

His thoughts were answered when Shisami arrived in front of him with shocking speed. Vegeta had no time to ponder his thoughts when Shisami hit Vegeta with a brutal uppercut. The Saiyan was sent flying back as Shisami laughed, "This is the one that beat Lord Frieza?"

The Saiyan prince growled; all his movements felt like they were in slow motion. He was horribly weakened, and if he didn't receive treatment quick then he would die. Shisami sent another blow that caused Vegeta to feel dizzy. Before his eyes closed, he heard Shisami mutter, "Send him into the hospital room and lock him into the jail at Level 20."

 _Earth…_

Cell laughed, "At last, #18!"

The Android growled, "How did you find me?"

Cell smirked, "Well it's not that hard with my super-hearing abilities that I obtained from Piccolo and the fact that I have the Arcosian psychology of entering people's minds."

The tail behind Cell's wings whipped up and changed into a funnel, "Get ready #18."

#18 yelled, "No, Photon Blast!"

The blast hit Cell at point-blank range, and would have certainly injured anybody except for Cell. The bio-Android laughed, "Was that supposed to tickle?"

#18 could only gulp as the tail was right over her. In a quick, disgusting, motion, Cell "slurped" up #18. He laughed as he felt the power of true perfection slowly dawn over him. Incredible power fueled his blood and muscles now. His horns on his head had gone noticeably shorter, and his skin was very much lime. His aura crackled with bio-electricity. Cell laughed, "At last…this is the power of true perfection!"

 _Meanwhile…_

Goku felt the energy of the warrior he had sensed earlier shoot up in power. Sweat beads began to drop down Goku's forehead and he nodded to Gohan, "We'll need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Gohan was in awe, "This Cell! His power, it's amazing!"

Goku's look was no longer comedic or casual. He nodded towards the Z Fighters, "Be sure to use the entire 9 days you guys have for preparation."

They understood the gravity of the situation and took off, ready to train. Tien smiled towards Krillin, "Goku's looking really serious about this."

Krillin nodded, "Well who that Cell's really something. To put Piccolo and Trunks in such a state when we haven't even seen his full power yet."

Tien gazed forward, "Well, this tournament should be pretty nostalgic, right?"

Krillin's mouth stretched out into a smile, "Definitely! I'm looking forward to showing Cell what I've got!"

The three-eyed human couldn't help but smile too because of Krillin's optimism.

 _Prison Level 20…_

"VEGETA'S BACK!" the Saiyan yelled as he felt the last of the poison leave his body from the medicine that he had received. He pointed two fingers at the bar that caged him in and destroyed it instantly.

Shisami immediately went up to investigate the trouble and found a laughing Super Saiyan Vegeta. The bull-headed soldier immediately trembled on spot as Vegeta smirked, "Not so bright are you?"

Shisami had no time to reply as he was incinerated quickly by Vegeta's two fingers. The Super Saiyan smirked and placed two fingers on his head, "See ya later."

Sorbet, a short soldier who had a knack for commanding others yelled, "Aim the weapon at the Saiyan!"

On the planet, Vegeta went inside his space-pod, upon leaving the planet, he saw that Frieza's ship had a gigantic laser cannon aimed at him. The Saiyan scoffed as he easily pushed the space-pod to greater limits, causing the blast to hit and destroy another planet instead. Vegeta almost laughed at his easy victory.

 _Later…_

Bojack gasped as he found himself living and not sealed. He touched and pinched his own arm, and actually felt a slight pain. The Hera-jin smirked and gazed at his comrades, who were still unconscious. He looked to see Planet Hera, but it was nowhere in sight. "Whatever," he muttered, "I just want to bash and kill those Kais!"

 _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of LOH! I won't be posting next month as I'm going on vacation. In the chapter, I really considered the death of Vegeta from the poison chamber, but decided that in the end, he was too valuable of an ally to be killed._

 _Judging by the chapter, you can tell that I wanted to portray Shisami as a stronger Recoome, dim-witted and all about the brawns. Also, as a response to Hektol's post, Slug traded the regeneration ability for more power because nearly all movie villains in DBZ were power-hungry. It would have taken too much effort for him to get up and train for once._


	22. Chapter 22 The True Legend

**Chapter #22**

 **The True Legend**

The scar-faced Saiyan warrior sat in his chair, yawning. He had spiky hair that disobeyed his every command, and a scar that ran down his right eye, which was firmly shut. He looked at the pilot and asked, "When are we going to land?"

The pilot responded, "In about one day, Master Paragus."

Paragus only nodded, a day was acceptable for the death of Prince Vegeta. The Saiyan renegade intended to make the prince feel as much pain as possible before his inevitable death. He laid back on his chair and went back to sleep.

 _Hyperbolic Time Chamber…_

Gohan leapt back as Goku fired a barrage of ki blasts towards him. The Saiyan deflected them all, only to see that it was a diversion for Goku to surprise Gohan with a powerful knee to the back. Goku smiled, "It's alright Gohan; you can go all out."

Gohan nodded, and bio-electricity suddenly surrounded his body. He yelled as his power quickly ascended to new heights. The Super Saiyan 2 smirked, "Let's go Dad."

Gohan easily dodged the first blow that Goku sent, and the Super Saiyan couldn't help but be surprised. He attempted a swing kick, but Gohan somehow reacted in the short window time that he was given. Gohan flew forward to engage in a barrage of blows with Goku, but the younger Saiyan quickly gained the upper-hand and used an axe-swing like attack to knock Goku into the ground. Goku got off the ground and smiled, "Wow! You're really something in that form! I'll admit; you're better than me in speed and power."

The Saiyan suddenly split into four, "Let's see how you do tactically!"

All four instantly put their hands to their face, "Taiyoken!"

Gohan covered his eyes, which was a big mistake when he heard four voices yell, "Super Kamehameha!"

A massive explosion erupted in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku panted as the four copies went back into him. Gohan was panting too; the Super Saiyan 2 now had a slightly worn out attire with a few bruises, but other than that, he seemed fine. Gohan smiled, "Nice trick Dad."

Goku smiled, "Whew, you're really something in that form Gohan! Now let's take a lunch break…"

 _Earth…_

Vegeta nodded towards Trunks and the Saiyans, "Now I want you to all come at me with your strongest."

The prince instantly turned into a Full Power Super Saiyan, "Be ready though! I won't hold back!"

Trunks transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan because he knew that his newly obtained Ultra Super Saiyan transformation would be too slow against Vegeta. Next to him, Nappa transformed into a Super Saiyan while Raditz powered up to his absolute maximum. Trunks immediately took Vegeta's "opening". The Saiyan scoffed as he easily dodged the blow and knocked Trunks to the ground, "How could you be so stupid to believe that I would lay out an opening?"

Nappa yelled, "Double Sunday!"

Raditz did the same move, and the four violet beams charged at Vegeta with great speed. The Saiyan prince smirked, "Super Gallic Gun!"

His own violet beam quickly overpowered the four that his Saiyan comrades had sent. With a yell of shock, Vegeta's Super Gallic Gun consumed them. Trunks took this opportunity to get a surprise punch into Vegeta's stomach. The Ascended Super Saiyan then spun around and landed a powerful kick to Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta wiped off blood and smiled, "Impressive, you're getting better Trunks."

Trunks only nodded as he leapt back and yelled, "Buster Cannon!"

Vegeta fired his own blast, "Big Bang Attack!"

The two orbs of energy met midway, sending enormous surges of power throughout Earth. Nappa and Raditz covered their eyes as gusts of wind sent dust flying everywhere. Trunks growled as he felt Vegeta's attack overpower his. The struggle ended as a destructive explosion signified Trunks's loss of the beam struggle. Nappa whispered, "A-amazing. With that power, it's no wonder that he killed Frieza, even when he was given a second chance."

Trunks struggled to get back up, his clothes ragged and destroyed. The young boy gave a yell of effort as he powered back into the form of an Ascended Super Saiyan. Vegeta smirked, "Impressive Trunks, but that form is limiting your potential."

The youth nodded but rushed at Vegeta with insane speed that the Saiyan had not seen from his son before. He landed a quick uppercut that sent blood pouring out of Vegeta's mouth, and then a fast kick to Vegeta's abdomen. Trunks attempted another blow but it was caught by Vegeta, "Heh, nice try."

"Delightful Prince Vegeta! It seems you've really obtained the power of a Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta and his comrades powered down to their base forms, "Who the hell are you?" the Saiyan inquired.

A man walked out of the shadows, with an evident scar on his right eye. He wore odd battle armor that shared some similarities with the old battle armor of the Saiyans. He spoke in a voice unlike that of a barbaric Saiyan's, "I am Paragus, another Saiyan survivor from Planet Vegeta."

Immediately Trunks narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Paragus continued, "We've been searching for you Prince Vegeta. I have started a project that I think you'll like…a New Planet Vegeta! Certainly fit for a king like you!"

Vegeta smiled, he was starting to get interested. None of the Saiyans noticed this but Paragus's eyes suddenly gleamed with malice, and then they returned to his false expression of happiness. The expression was quickly replaced by exaggerated anger, "But, a Legendary Super Saiyan has appeared, wreaking havoc all over our New Planet. I come here Prince Vegeta, to beg of you for your services in stopping the Legendary Super Saiyan, and ruling New Planet Vegeta."

The Saiyan prince stepped forward, "And how strong is this 'Legendary Super Saiyan?'"

"Strong enough to obliterate galaxies easily, Prince Vegeta."

He nodded towards his comrades, "Then to New Planet Vegeta we go!"

The Saiyans followed their prince, with Trunks still being suspicious about the intentions of Paragus.

 _Elsewhere…_

Cell yawned, "This is too boring. I guess I'll have some fun with the ones that released me."

With that, the bio-Android flew up to pay a visit to his "masters". Moving at speeds much faster than light, Cell flew up towards the gigantic space-ship which he was released from. With a gentle _tac_ sound, Cell landed on the spaceship. The bio-Android contemplated his options for a moment, and then waved his arm to the right horizontally. Suddenly, a cut appeared in the spaceship, revealing the lavish interior of his former home. He noticed furniture that must have cost billions to make all over the place. An alarm blared and caused a ringing sound that threatened Cell's ears. The Android smirked as he easily destroyed the alarm with a ki blast.

A platoon of soldiers ran over to him, soldiers that were not of the Arcosian race. Cell mocked the soldiers with a yawn, "Where's your leader?"

One soldier, with yellow hair and orange skin yelled, "He's mocking us!"

The soldier fired a ki blast, but Cell deflected it with ease and allowed it to destroy a couch. The squadron stepped back, suddenly in fear, shock, and awe. "I'll ask again, where is your leader?"

Cell waited two minutes for an answer. When none come, he sent kiai waves that pushed the soldiers back. The impact cracked all of the soldiers' skulls, killing all of them.

"Yes yes, very interesting." a silk smooth voice rang through the halls that Cell stood in.

The bio-Android glanced at an Arcosian figure with features very much similar to Frieza's. However, the creature's skin was blue and purple, unlike Frieza's pink and white. Cell smiled, "Polar was it? Yes, I remember you."

Polar smiled back, "Interesting information."

With a press of his remote, the whole hall immediately turned into a lab, "Unfortunately it seems that you have decided to rebel against us."

Cell glanced around; fluids were everywhere with beings in varying levels of development, "So you plan on fighting me?"

"If it has to go to that, then yes."

Immediately, glass tubes behind Polar broke as the Arcosian smiled, "Level 1."

Arcosian figures rushed out, with body parts that were horribly deformed. Cell dodged each of their attacks easily, finishing them off with one blow, "How ugly."

Polar said nothing as other figures rushed out, these ones with deformed biceps. Their attacks were a little stronger, but the power difference was so great that Cell didn't even notice. Within seconds, the Level 2 Arcosians had been defeated, "How odd, experimenting on your own race?"

"I'm doing them a service."

"Whatever you say."

The Level 3 warriors rushed out, with enhanced eyesight and the offensive abilities of the Level 2 warriors compacted into smaller muscles. Still they were no match for Cell. The Android asked in a bored tone, "When are you going to stop this boring game?"

Polar responded, "When I feel like it."

Cell nodded, and blasted all of the glass tubes, "Well then, I'd rather they all come at once!"

It was a massacre for the experiment-enhanced Arcosians. Purple blood was splattered everywhere, and yet Polar seemed unfazed at Cell's strength. As the Level 5 Arcosians ultimately died, Cell turned to Polar, "Tell me…what is this Core you speak of?"

The scientist stared at Cell, "Do you honestly believe that I'll tell you?"

Cell stretched out his arms, "Then I'll force it out of you."

The image of Polar flickered in Cell's eyes. The bio-Android blocked a punch from Polar as the scientist remarked, "Impressive, much greater than the strength of Frieza."

Cell smirked, dodging a blow from Polar, "Don't compare me to that simpleton."

The Arcosian landed a solid blow to Cell's cheek, "Very well then, I won't."

A flash of light suddenly blinded Polar, "Taiyoken!"

Polar felt a rough blow to his spine, and spat out purple blood. However, Cell left no time for the warrior to breathe and rammed his knee straight into Polar's ribs. The scientist gasped in shock for a few moments, and then staggered back. He picked up a needle and smirked, "Let's see how you do against this drug!"

He inserted the needle into himself, and instantly felt a massive power increase, "My superhuman drug allows me to augment my powers greatly…up to ten times! It's the same fuel that runs the Core! Unfortunately the second time you use it, it's much less effective than the first time. However, it's still enough for me to absolutely dominate you!"

Cell raised his eyebrows in interest, "Oh really?"

Polar began to laugh, "You're finished now Android! You should have stayed subordinate…such a pity."

"Oh I wouldn't say I'm finished just yet," Cell replied, "It increases your power doesn't it? Well I'll just have to match my power with yours!"

Crimson aura suddenly surrounded Cell as the bio-Android yelled, "Kaioken X5!"

Polar was taken aback by Cell's new speed, which overwhelmed his speed. The Arcosian glanced over his shoulder only to feel a powerful karate-chop like blow to the pressure points in his neck. Polar gasped in pain as he clutched the pressure points and began massaging them. The bio-Android gave a laugh, "Shocked? What's wrong? Did you not expect my power to grossly outstrip yours?"

Polar leapt back, "When were you under the impression that I had already released my full power?"

Cell raised an eyebrow and then muttered, "Oh right, that transformation of yours. Well then, let's get this over with."

Polar's eyes widened, "How do you know about the Super Evolution of the Arcosians?"

"I do have Frieza and Cooler's cells in me."

The Arcosian scientist's eyes narrowed into slits, "I see…such knowledge and power makes you all the more dangerous."

Dark aura crackled around as black electricity surrounded Polar. Cell laughed, "Hohoho! You might actually be a bit of a challenge!"

The ridges began growing on top of Polar's head, and his mouth was firmly covered by a mouthguard. His muscles bulged and power coursed through his veins. "I haven't had to use this form before," Polar responded, "It'll be interesting testing it out on you!"

The bio-Android got into a stance reminiscent of Goku's, "Your move."

 _New Planet Vegeta…_

"Ah, we've arrived." said Paragus.

Vegeta stepped onto the New Planet, "Hmph, doesn't look like much."

Paragus nodded, "Sorry, but we've had trouble rebuilding since the Legendary Super Saiyan attacked. Unit 14567! Give me your report!"

The unit that Paragus summoned arrived quickly, "According to our sources, the Legendary Super Saiyan currently resides on Planet Todokama!"

Nappa smirked, "Heh, I've been waiting to see another Super Saiyan."

Paragus forced a smile, "Nappa…General of the Saiyan Army. What a pleasant surprise it is to see you as a Super Saiyan as well!"

The general saw through Paragus's guise easily, "Don't make me laugh. We were never friends Paragus."

"Hmph…well then…on to the important details. We will set our ship to land on Planet Todokama. My son, Broly, and I will aid you in the fight against the Legendary Super Saiyan," suddenly, his mouth contorted into a grin, "Because believe me…you'll need all the help you can get."

Trunks gripped his sword unconsciously. Paragus noticed this and smiled, "No need to get so violent son of the prince."

The son of Vegeta was taken aback, and took his hand off his sword, "Sorry."

Paragus nodded, "No need to apologize. I was just noting that you seem to be a little paranoid."

Raditz clutched his stomach as it growled, "Umm…"

Paragus laughed, "Oh yes, how could I forget! You all need a good meal. Come, follow me."

 _Away from the Saiyans…_

Paragus shut the door and nodded to the guards, "Tell me immediately if the Saiyans make any movement towards us."

Broly gazed at Paragus with an uncaring face that completely disguised the deep hatred he felt for the Saiyan. Paragus knew of Broly's growing hate, but merely said, "Vegeta's here now Broly."

The Saiyan nodded, while Paragus continued, "Your power should be enough for him. But we shall strike tonight; the Saiyans might grow to unimaginable heights in power."

Broly said nothing, but his mouth twisted into a sadistic and evil grin, "Alright Father."

 _Later…_

"Ah, that was a good meal," Nappa muttered, clutching his full stomach.

The Saiyans walked near the tents that Paragus had set up for them, until suddenly, the towering figure of Broly blocked their way.

"Move." Vegeta growled.

Broly didn't respond. "MOVE." Vegeta said, clearer this time.

Again, Broly didn't budge. Suddenly, faster than what Raditz and Nappa could see, Broly fired a punch at Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince caught it easily, "Oh please, don't tell me that you're going to pick a fight against the Prince of all Saiyans."

Broly leapt back as Paragus whispered, "Damn it, that's not gonna work. I need to let him use more power."

Vegeta didn't hear Paragus, but sensed him, "Raditz, kill this brat's treacherous father."

Paragus's eyes widened in alarm, 'Crap! They found me!'

He turned towards his guards, "Guards! Defend your master!"

Meanwhile, Broly's power began to surge, still nothing compared to Vegeta. Trunks gripped his sword, 'What if this guy's the Legendary Super Saiyan?'

The Saiyan attempted another punch at his Prince, only for it to be caught easily again. Vegeta shortened the distance between their fists and kicked Broly. The Saiyan yelled in pain as blood rushed out of his mouth. Paragus rapidly mashed buttons on the controller, "He needs more power!"

Broly suddenly began charging up. An emerald aura surrounded him as Vegeta smirked, "Green eh? That's new."

Broly's hair began to change from black into an odd shade of blue. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "That ki feels like a Super Saiyan…but Super Saiyans have yellow hair? Is he the Legendary Super Saiyan?!"

Trunks stood next to Vegeta and quickly powered up into a Super Saiyan, "Let me handle this Dad."

The son of the Prince rushed out with a sword held firmly in both hands. He attempted to strike Broly, but the Super Saiyan was faster. Trunks attempted another strike, only to be knocked back by a solid kick to the chin. The Super Saiyan wiped off blood, "I see…so you're only a bit stronger than Piccolo if he used the Kaioken up to 2X." Unfortunately for you…" the youth's muscles bulged as he took on the form of an Ascended Super Saiyan, "I'm beyond that level!"

Broly gave a grunt of surprise as Trunks used his renewed strength to punch Broly's stomach. The Super Saiyan recovered quicker than Trunks had anticipated and head-butted the youth. Trunks staggered back and growled, "Careful, his durability and strength are greater than what his ki would suggest."

Vegeta scoffed, "C'mon Trunks, you're not losing against some wannabe Legendary Super Saiyan."

Trunks nodded and powered up to his maximum, "Try this on freak!"

With surprising speed, Trunks appeared behind Broly to land a powerful kick to the back of his head. Broly regained his balance and charged forward in a head-butt. Trunks jumped up, easily dodging it, and responded by landing onto Broly. The Super Saiyan yelled in pain as he attempted to shrug Trunks off.

 _Meanwhile…_

Raditz smirked, "So you're controlling him eh?"

Paragus stood his ground, "They sent you?! Hohoho! You're not even a threat; in fact, one of my soldiers could beat you!"

The soldiers behind Paragus rushed at Raditz. With barely any effort, Raditz flicked them back, "You were saying?"

Paragus said nothing, paralyzed with shock. Raditz smiled, "Lost for words eh?"

Paragus responded, "Ha! So what if you've gotten a little stronger! I'm now as powerful as Captain Ginyu himself Raditz, you stand no chance!"

With those words, Paragus flew towards Raditz. Raditz made an odd noise, which quickly rose several octaves as Raditz threw his head up laughing, "Only as strong as Ginyu? I surpassed that level long ago!"

Paragus's one eye widened as Raditz nonchalantly dodged his punch. The Saiyan general leapt back, considering his strategies, 'Damn…he's still got a tail.'

Suddenly, a purple beam began charging in Raditz's hand, "Have fun in the afterlife!"

Paragus yelled, "W-wait! Without me, then there's no way we can beat Broly!"

The purple beam began disappearing as Raditz muttered, "What do you mean?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Trunks smirked as he kicked Broly into a skyscraper in construction, "This is too easy."

Vegeta yawned, "And here I thought that the Legendary Super Saiyan would be worth something."

Broly growled, "No…"

Vegeta gave a teasing smile, "Pardon?"

"No…"

Nappa used his hand to cover a smirk, "I think he has some serious brain damage."

All of a sudden, the golden headband on Broly's head broke, and his power began to skyrocket quickly, "HHHHHHAAAAA!"

Paragus looked at his controller as it exploded, "NO! He broke through the control device!"

Raditz raised an eyebrow, "What?!"

Behind him, skyscrapers exploded as a maniacal laugh could be heard.

Broly's aura turned orb-like, and his hair quickly shifted from blue to yellow. Vegeta yelled, "That's a real Super Saiyan!"

But Broly's transformation didn't stop there; his muscles bulged as his power skyrocketed again. The Saiyan growled, "My power is rising, surging…OVERFLOWING!"

His pupils faded and his muscles grew to have the appearance of one using steroids. Trunks's eyes widened, "H-his power!"

Vegeta was in shock as well, "Trunks! Get out of there; it's the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Trunks began to back away, but Broly pointed at him, "Oh, you really think that I'd let you go like that?"

The youth instantly turned into an Ultra Super Saiyan, but not even that form could cushion the power of Broly's blow. Trunks yelled in shock as blood replaced spittle and as he was pushed back into a skyscraper. The youth stammered, "H-how? Now he's stronger than anything I've known!"

Vegeta was paralyzed with fear, and Nappa was as well. Raditz leapt down with Paragus in his hand, "Vegeta, why are you just standing there?"

Vegeta didn't tease Raditz this time, "H-he's the L-legendary S-super S-saiyan…"

Paragus laughed, "Oh ho! So even Vegeta's scared!"

Raditz tightened his grip, "Well what are you going to get just by standing? He's going to kill us one way or another, so we should go out all guns blazing."

Nappa regained his personality, "He's right Vegeta. If we're going to die, we should do it with a bang."

The Saiyan prince just stood there, deep in his thoughts, 'Nappa and Raditz have already recovered from the shock...tch, what am I doing?'

Vegeta regained his composure, "You're right. We're going to go out all guns blazing."

Paragus laughed, "You're doomed! All doomed! A comet is heading straight for this planet! In mere hours your existence will be nothing more than a legend! But I've prepared myself…two Saiyan pods for me and Broly."

Raditz growled and fired a point-blank energy wave, turning Paragus into ashes, "I was getting annoyed of him."

The Saiyan prince sighed, "So this really is the end isn't it…"

He turned into a Full Power Super Saiyan and Nappa behind him turned into a Super Saiyan, "Then we'll take the Legendary Super Saiyan with us!"

Broly turned towards Vegeta, "Ah yes…the pathetic princess."

Within his hands was a beaten Trunks who had bruises all over his body. Broly let go of the youth, allowing him to plummet down towards Vegeta. The Saiyan prince looked at his beaten child and yelled, "You won't get away with this!"

Broly gestured for Vegeta to come towards him, and the Saiyan did just that. He aimed a barrage of punches and kicks at Broly…all of them didn't even faze the warrior. Vegeta was at a loss for words. Broly smiled and rammed his fist into Vegeta's abdomen, causing blood to pour out of his mouth. The Legendary Super Saiyan attempted a kick, but the figure of Vegeta was already gone. Suddenly, Broly gasped as a fist implanted itself firmly into his spine. Broly reacted quickly, and backhanded Vegeta into a skyscraper. Nappa nodded towards Raditz, "Ready?"

The Saiyan nodded as he charged up two massive energy balls in his hands, "Double Sunday!"

Nappa yelled, "Triple Saturday!"

The five beams charged directly at Broly, but the Legendary Super Saiyan didn't even budge. A massive explosion signified that the beams had hit, but the smoke soon uncovered and revealed an uninjured Broly. Nappa was dumbfounded, "Wha-?"

Broly laughed, "Surely you didn't believe that you were anywhere near my strength."

Raditz stammered, "H-he's a m-monster!"

Broly laughed even harder at this, "Monster? No, I'm not a monster….I'm a devil!"

Vegeta emerged from the skyscraper with a crimson ball of energy hovering in his left hand, "Well then you devil…let's see how you deal with this! Big Bang Crash!"

He hurled the ball of energy with great force, but yet Broly still appeared unconcerned. Trunks emerged from the skyscraper as well and fired his own energy sphere, "Buster Cannon!"

The two energy spheres lunged at Broly, and a dome-like explosion-much larger than the one that Raditz and Nappa produced-engulfed the planet. Vegeta panted, "Damn, it's not enough."

A growl came out from the smoke, "You damn ants. You actually hurt me."

A dome-like aura surrounded Broly, "YOU ACTUALLY HURT ME!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Barely a scratch!"

Broly charged towards the prince and slammed his fist into Vegeta's cheek. The Legendary Super Saiyan unleashed a barrage of blows, each making Vegeta feel as though his bones were jelly. Blood was splattered onto Broly, but it wasn't the Legendary Super Saiyan's blood. Vegeta yelled in pain while Broly laughed, "Really? Is that all prince?"

Nappa charged up an energy wave, "Super Vulcan Blast!"

Broly grabbed Vegeta by his head and turned him into the path of the energy wave. The Vulcan Blast ended up hitting Vegeta instead of Broly. Vegeta muttered, "Good job…idiot," before falling to the ground with smoke arising from his beaten body.

Broly laughed, "The Saiyan prince…defeated by his own allies!"

Trunks charged towards Broly, in his Ultras Super Saiyan form, "Why you!"

The Legendary Super Saiyan almost yawned as he dodged Trunks's first attack easily. However, the Ultra Super Saiyan surprised Broly by turning his sword at an angle impossible for an ordinary Saiyan. The blade caused a wound in Broly's abdomen, and seeing this, Broly was reminded of how King Vegeta originally tried to kill him, "Now you've done it…"

Trunks was pushed back as Broly roared. Immediately, the Ultra Super Saiyan felt a powerful punch that knocked him back, 'So fast!'

Broly laughed as he dealt another blow, causing the youthful warrior to spit out blood. Trunks leapt back and raised his sword again, prepared to block any attack that Broly might land. However, he detected the presence of Broly behind him far too late. A punch threatened to break his spinal cord. Trunks screamed; this pain was excruciating, much greater than anything the Androids were capable of delivering. The Legendary Super Saiyan laughed with excitement, "Crushing you ants is so enjoyable."

Nappa and Raditz attempted to aid Trunks, but both were easily swatted away with a blast of kiai. Broly then picked up Vegeta's head, and the Full Power Super Saiyan began regaining consciousness, "T-trunks…d-defeat him. Show him what it really means to be a…S-saiyan. I-I've always been proud of you. F-farewell son."

Trunks nodded as his tears began flooding his eyes. Vegeta smiled, but the emotional moment was ruined as a hand thrust itself through Vegeta's chest. The Full Power Super Saiyan choked on and coughed out blood. Broly threw Vegeta's lifeless body to the ground, "Whoops. Sorry for ruining your 'moment.'"

He threw a sadistic grin towards Trunks, whose eyes were widened in shock. The son of Vegeta threw his head back and screamed in agony, "FAAATTHHHEEERRR!"

Something snapped inside Trunks, and his body began undergoing changes that fueled his power. His hair gradually began to become even spikier, and his muscles bulged as well. His eyes became more intense and lightning peppered his body. Trunks panted, "Y-you'll pay for killing him."

Broly laughed, "Just a moment ago I was knocking you around!"

He threw a punch towards Trunks, but the Saiyan dodged it and appeared behind Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan's eyes widened in shock as he turned towards Trunks, "Wha-?"

Trunks only responded with, "Tread carefully…I'm not a Super Saiyan anymore; I call this a Super Saiyan 2…and I'm not sure that I can control the rage and power within me!"

Broly growled, "Super Saiyan…2?! No…I'm the legend! An ascension above the Super Saiyan transformation won't even faze me!"

However, Trunks proved him wrong, with a punch that the boy moments ago couldn't ever have dreamed of executing. Broly kneeled over in shock at the power and force within such a simple attack. Trunks spun around and used momentum to deal an incredibly powerful kick. Broly gasped, "Wh-what are you?!"

Trunks growled, "I am the hope of the universe, the warrior whose heart was awoken by rage. I am the protector of the innocent and the light in the darkness. Ally to good! Nightmare to you Broly!"

Trunks's aura intensified in power as he charged towards the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly saw a chance and attempted to knock Trunks down, but it was an Afterimage. The Legendary Super Saiyan gasped as the Super Saiyan 2 managed to catch him off-guard. Trunks slashed the side of Broly's body, causing blood to flow out freely. Blood quickly dribbled out of Broly's mouth as he clutched his side in evident pain. Normally, Trunks would have been appalled by the sight, but now, all he cared about was vengeance for what Broly did to his father. Trunks pressed his hand against Broly's side, "It's over."

Broly's eyes showed an emotion that he never truly felt… _ **fear**_. The Legendary Super Saiyan frantically kicked Trunks back and leapt onto a nearby skyscraper. Trunks charged up a yellow energy blast, while Broly charged up a green one.

The Legendary Super Saiyan became even more crazed, "If I'm going down, then I'm bringing you with me!"

Trunks didn't respond, but fired his energy wave, "Buster Beam!"

"Omega Cannon!"

The energy sphere multiplied several times in power and size as Trunks's Buster Beam clashed with it. The Super Saiyan 2 gritted his teeth, his biceps showing the evident effort that he was making. Broly began becoming even more desperate, "I won't lose! I can't lose!"

Trunks summoned the all of his strength to aid him as his beam began pushing Broly back. The Legendary Super Saiyan yelled one last word, "Kakarot!" as the beam pushed him towards the sun, hopefully to never appear in the universe again.

However, Trunks was not given a moment to rest. A comet was shooting straight towards New Planet Vegeta. Summoning the last reserves of his energy, Trunks fired a Buster Beam that completely destroyed the comet. Smiling, Trunks collapsed in exhaustion as the now recovered Raditz and Nappa took him back to the space-ship.

 _Elsewhere…_

Cell smiled, "Is this the extent of your power?"

Polar was incredibly surprised, "Impossible, I'm fighting at my full power and yet he's dodging my attacks like nothing!"

Cell powered up, his ki now feeling eerily reminiscent to that of a Super Saiyan's, "This…this is the full strength of my Perfect form."

Polar smiled, "If such power is all you can manage, then you'll stand no chance against Lord Frost!"

Cell smiled as he dodged another attack, "When did I say that my full power resided in my Perfect form!"

Polar's eyes widened, "No…impossible."

Suddenly, Cell's aura shot up and electricity began to arc around his body. His power felt thicker and more uncontrollable. Cell gazed at Polar, and before the Arcosian could react, he was behind him. Polar gasped as he whimpered, "Wh-what?"

Cell reached for his neck, snapping it and letting the scientist fall down onto the ground. An Arcosian stepped forward, and Cell grinned, "At last you show yourself Frost."

However, the Arcosian was not Frost; instead it was an Arcosian that bore much resemblance to Cooler with slightly lighter skin and green gemstone-like objects on his head, wrist guards, and knee guards. He gazed towards Cell, "I am not Lord Frost…I am his lieutenant, Froze."

From the back of his body, he found a remote, "I am only barely stronger than Polar, so it's safe to say that you're a greater threat but…"

He pressed the remote, and Cell fell down, clutching his ears in pain, "This remote releases a frequency only heard by artificial beings, like you Cell. It is one of the last inventions of the late scientist Polar, and it really is laughable that he managed to get the last laugh on a powerful Android like you."

The bio-Android began lifting his head up, his eyes swearing to murder. Froze dialed up the sound frequencies to several levels higher, "What's that? It seems that we're not punishing enough."

Cell yelled with pain, "H-how?"

Suddenly, the bio-Android began powering up. Froze growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Cell began standing up as Froze's eyes widened, "How? What the actual-?!"

However, the bio-Android had already slammed his fist into Froze's stomach. The Arcosian kneeled over in pain as Cell sneered. With a casual flick, the machine in Froze's hand quickly exploded and Cell calmed himself down, "Well then, my Saiyan cells are extremely eager for a challenge…"

However, a Death Beam shot through the chest interrupted him. Cell gasped and looked back to find an Arcosian wearing imperial and royal battle armor. The Arcosian had a bonemask and two purple eyes as well as a blue body with white gemstones on top of his head, wrist-guard, and knee-guard, "You're not just fighting Froze. You're fighting both of us."

Cell regenerated the wound easily and smiled, "Ah? The biological differences between you two are too similar to ignore…brothers, I presume?"

Frost nodded, "Perceptive…very scary. Froze and I were raised together, but King Arctic had a mission for Froze one day: kill the pirate Bojack. Froze failed in that mission, and I later found him, stranded and struggling for life. I took Froze in and allowed him to resume living."

Cell smirked, "Ah, so he escaped death and instead became your loyal lackey?"

This apparently angered Froze, who charged towards Cell, "Shut up."

Cell easily caught the punch and then spoke in a mocking voice like a father jokingly reprimanding his child, "Nuh uh uh!"

However, Cell suddenly began to register pain, and before he knew it, his body had been sliced in half, along with Froze's. Frost muttered, "Such a pity…he would have been so much more useful to me."

Froze gasped, "W-what?! B-brother…"

The Arcosian lieutenant finally gave one last breath before letting Death wrap his hands around him. However, the same could not be said for Cell. The lower half of his body jovially walked towards the upper half. Frost's eyes widened in shock, "What?!"

String-like objects began attaching the two bodies together, until Cell was whole once again, "Hohoho! So you eliminated your best minion just so you could get at me?"

Frost gasped, "Wha-what are you?!"

Cell appeared behind Frost, enjoying his evident superiority in power, "I am God."

He thrashed his hand across Frost's abdomen, evidently trying to kill him, but he underestimated Frost's speed. The Arcosian had already leapt back and was powering up, "You may be stronger than my fourth form, but nobody has ever matched up to my true power!"

"Yes yes, cue dramatic transformation that won't make a difference in our battle."

"Arrogance will be your downfall Cell," said Frost after the transformation was over. Again, the Arcosian had an identical body shape to Cooler.

Cell yawned, "Wow! Another palette swap of Cooler's fifth form! Is that transformation just a freebie or…"

Frost punched Cell's jaw, sending the Android flying into a couch. The Android quickly recovered and charged towards Frost, taking advantage of the momentum to enhance his attack. Frost gasped as blood flowed freely out of his mouth. Cell grinned and kicked Frost immediately, giving him no time to recover.

The Arcosian muttered, "H-how?! How the hell can you be this strong?!"

The bio-Android didn't respond, but instead hit Frost with a barrage of blows, each smashing a piece of his armor off. When Cell was done with his onslaught of blows, Frost was almost unrecognizable, with his body now looking like a hybrid of his fourth and final forms. The bio-Android smirked, "It seems that I'll have to end this here."

Frost raised a hand up, "Wait no! There's one more opponent."

However, Cell wasn't listening, "Be glad that you'll die to a wave that demonstrates my true power…Solar Kamehameha!"

The wave pushed Cell back and instantly destroyed the other half of the spaceship before rampaging on to attack planets. Cell panted for a while, "Tch, I still get tired after using that."

He looked at his work, noticing that the spaceship was nearly obliterated. However, that wasn't good enough. Cell flew off into space and smirked, "How fitting it is that this attack shall destroy the last remnants of the Arcosians!"

Within his index finger was a gigantic ball of pure, uncontrolled energy. With a laugh, he threw it towards the spaceship, watching it become quickly reduced to ashes. Bored now, the bio-Android quickly rushed back to Planet Earth, as though nothing had happened.

 _Paragus's former spaceship…_

"As of now Paragus is dead, and you shall follow our orders!" said Nappa, transforming into a Super Saiyan for added effect.

As the soldiers gulped and nodded, Nappa yelled again, "Now leave us in peace…if any of you disturb us then I'll make sure that you die!"

The soldiers began scrambling, each running for their own life. Nappa turned towards Trunks, who had his head down, sulking. The Saiyan general set down the deceased body of Vegeta next to Trunks, "Hey."

Trunks glanced towards Nappa, and nodded in recognition. Nappa sighed and sat down, "You know chump? I can't believe I'm saying this now, but you did your father proud. Did you know what Vegeta talked to us about when we were training for the Androids? **You.** 'It's only fitting for my son to kill Frieza,' he said. He was always proud of you. In our hearts, we knew that we walked down the right path, but it's too late to go back. Frieza's morphed us too far, and if Vegeta would die, then he would go out with a bang Trunks. He would rather die knowing that he had in some ways taken down the enemy with him then die alone."

Trunks didn't say anything, and in a rare moment of kindness, Nappa smiled at him. The Saiyan stood up and walked away with Raditz, leaving Trunks alone and free to release his emotions.

 _The "Dark Planet"_

The old scientist sighed as he moved around, "Only a week until arrival? Hmph, revenge must be coming faster than I thought."

Next to him was a blue Tuffle with objects covering his eyes that resembled sunglasses, "It's alright Dr. Raichi. Our revenge shall come soon enough, and believe me, the Saiyans will pay dearly."

Dr. Raichi nodded, "Thank you Dr. Myuu, now, let's venture off to Planet Earth."

 _Meanwhile…_

Goku and Gohan both exited out of the Time Chamber, their clothes brutally ragged. Goku grinned, "Whew, that was some pretty intense training!"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "This power…you're suppressing something aren't you."

Gohan nodded as Piccolo growled, "Hmph, it's my turn now."

Nail followed him, "I'm going too. After all, I know the Kaioken as well."

Piccolo nodded, "Do whatever you want. I'll still crush you."

Goku felt Cell's energy, "He's strong…I'll give him that."

The Z Fighters looked at Goku hopefully. Krillin smiled, "You're stronger right?"

Goku shrugged, "I MIGHT be able to win."

Krillin gulped as sweat beads dropped down the heads of Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Goku smiled, "Don't worry though; we still have Gohan and Vegeta."

 _Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter of LOH!_ _Vegeta hasn't met his end yet!_

 **Glimpse into the Future**

Gekimetsu gave a wild grin, "Is that truly all you have?"

The crimson aura of the Super Saiyan God continued to shine, "No…I have much more power."

Gekimetsu rushed towards the Godly Saiyan, "Well show it to me!"


	23. Chapter 23 Let the Cell Games Commence!

**Chapter #23**

 **Let the Cell Games Commence!**

"Don't worry though; we still have Gohan and Vegeta."

Those words spoken by Goku were meant to be one of reassurance to his friends, but it could have not been less effective. A sweat bead rolled down Krillin's head, "Y-you mean that…"

Goku glanced at him, "If I fail, then Gohan and Vegeta will do it."

Gohan, who had remained silently throughout this whole exchange, stared at his father with confusion. How could he, a young boy suddenly defeat Cell? He was not a martial arts genius like Goku or Vegeta, but he had been gifted potential and power above their capacities. But Cell was an abomination with terrible power; not only did he possess strength rivalling even Gohan's new Super Saiyan 2 form, but he also possessed the genes and technique of Goku and Vegeta. Sensing Gohan's unease, Goku turned back to him, "You can do it Gohan. You're more than strong enough."

Gohan nodded, although on the inside, his unease hadn't been settled one bit. Goku placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "C'mon, let's go fishing!"

Gohan blinked, wondering if he heard his father right, but he disappeared from the Lookout in an instant.

 _Capsule Corporation…_

Bulma rushed out in fear as an unknown spaceship descended onto Planet Earth. Her fears were quieted for a brief moment when she saw Trunks, but when Nappa and Raditz appeared without Vegeta, those fears were renewed. She ran over to Trunks, hugging him, "Where's Vegeta?"

Trunks closed his eyes and shook his head. Bulma collapsed onto his body, "V-vegeta…h-he's…"

When Trunks didn't respond, Bulma's cries grew louder as they crescendoed into a wail. Sorrow leapt out from the wail, and Trunks couldn't suppress a tear. Nappa and Raditz gazed at the situation, evidently at a loss for words. At last, when the sobbing died down, Bulma asked, "How?"

Trunks finally opened his bright azure eyes, "He bit off more than he could chew."

Bulma shook her head, "At least he died the way he would have wanted to…going out in a battle. Maybe we can use the Dragon Balls to revive him."

Trunks nodded, "You're right…he didn't die twice in the timeline yet. That means that…he can still be revived in the future as well! I can't believe that I didn't think of that…"

A smile slowly appeared on Bulma's face, "So Vegeta isn't really dead after all…"

Nappa and Raditz both stood next to Trunks. Nappa slapped the son of Vegeta's back, "What are you waiting for then? Gather the Dragon Balls!"

Trunks quickly gave a grin towards the two as he quickly flew off on his way to revive Vegeta.

The first few Dragon Balls were gathered without much incident, however, on the last one, Trunks encountered a surprise. As he entered Ginger Town, a familiar green humanoid creature flew down. Trunks clenched his fists, "Cell, what the hell are you doing here?"

Cell smiled, "Ah, Trunks. You're here for the last Dragon Ball to revive Vegeta aren't you?"

The teenager prepared himself, "So?"

Cell got into a battle stance similar to that of Vegeta's during his fight with Goku, "How about you show me what you can do, and if I'm satisfied, then you're free to take the Dragon Ball."

Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan, and the golden glow from his aura shone over the city, indeed like a Light of Hope. Trunks made the first move, leaping over to Cell and attempting to strike him. Cell's surprised face was evident as he took the powerful blow from Trunks, however, the Saiyan was prepared to dodge Cell's attack. Cell grinned, "Yes…you've passed that test."

Cell powered up himself, releasing a purple glow that caused the sky to turn dark and completely dominated Trunks's golden glow. The Android calmly flexed his muscles out, "Well then…let's start with the warm-up shall we?"

Cell suddenly disappeared as Trunks closed his eyes, attempting to sense his presence. Suddenly, Trunks opened his eyes, 'There!'

He blocked Cell's kick, but the force of the attack sent Trunks flying into a skyscraper. Cell pointed a beam of energy at Trunks, and fired a Death Beam into the skyscraper. It shook and then fell over the Super Saiyan, but Trunks walked up slowly, holding up the skyscraper. Cell smiled again, "What's wrong, is that all the power you have? How disappointing."

Trunks made a series of complicated hand motions, "Burning Attack!"

Cell put up a shock of face to lure Trunks into a false sense of security, but when the attack was merely inches from his face, a barrier suddenly surrounded Cell, breaking the attack into mini ki shards. Trunks leapt off, forcing his knee towards Cell. A barrier surrounded Cell again, and Trunks growled as his knee struggled against the barrier. Cell pointed his finger at Trunks's torso, "Death Beam."

A beam of energy was charged at Cell's fingertips, and a sharp, shrill voice surrounded the area. Trunks gasped as he spat out blood through his mouth with a new small hole in his torso. The Super Saiyan fell back, reverting back to a regular Saiyan. Cell stood over him, with the darkness illuminating him to a shockingly amazing effect. Cell appeared to be a harbinger of destruction, standing victorious over a warrior of hope. He put his hands in a cupped position, "Ka…me…ha…me…"

"HA!" a voice rang out, but it wasn't Cell.

An azure wave of energy consumed the bio-Android, and Trunks managed to see the reassuring figure of Super Saiyan Goku. The Saiyan nodded towards Gohan, "Give him a Senzu Bean, quickly."

Cell came back from the ground, with the lower half of his boy destroyed. However, tendrils quickly came from the upper half of his body and formed his lower body back, "Son Goku…what a treat. I wasn't expecting to fight you already."

Goku narrowed his eyes, "Why are you here Cell? There's still two days until the Cell Games."

Cell stretched out, "I was hoping for a little warm up. You see, Vegeta's dead, and poor Trunks was gathering the Dragon Balls. If you manage to satisfy me Son Goku the Super Saiyan, then I will give you the last Dragon Ball."

Goku nodded as he focused his ki energy. A sudden burst of violet aura surrounded him as his Super Saiyan hair turned slightly black, "I've been practicing this. Ever since I discovered the Super Saiyan form, I realized that the form added an evil power to me. I couldn't even ride the Nimbus in fact, and since this anger and evil manifested at a young age, it's been developing into a great evil side of me. This form is what I call a pseudo Negative Super Saiyan, where I harness the true power of a Super Saiyan. However, I haven't nearly mastered its power yet."

Gohan raised his head, "Dad's already using that power…" Secretly, in his head, he muttered, 'He must be really desperate to keep the Super Saiyan 2 transformation a secret.'

Trunks coughed out blood as he managed to look up, "That ki…it's evil. Is that really Goku?"

Goku gazed at Cell, "Get ready Cell. I'm going to tear you apart!"

Cell smacked his lips in interest, "Wonderful…delightful! That power is truly marvelous! Come, show me your strength Goku!"

Goku appeared in front of Cell while he was speaking, and the bio-Android gazed at him in shock. Goku punched Cell's abdomen, and the Android coughed out purple blood. Goku then span around and kicked the Android's jaw as he muttered, "Don't get me angry Cell…in this form, not even I have full control of my emotions."

Suddenly, Goku put his finger to his head, and quickly picked up the Dragon Ball, "I forgot to tell you…the Negative Super Saiyan form also improves all five of my senses. It was easy to see where you hid the Dragon Ball."

He threw it at Trunks, "Leave…now."

Trunks caught it before looking at Goku, and then leaving. Nappa and Raditz stared at Goku in stunned silence as well, but they didn't say anything about it. Gohan stared at his father as Goku began to pant with effort. Suddenly, the Saiyan's sclera began changing black as Goku yelled, "NO! Evil will not overcome me!"

The spreading stopped, making Goku have an eye that had a sclera that was partially black and partially white. Cell got up as he regenerated his wounds, "That form…what the hell did you do to yourself Son Goku?"

Goku scowled as he charged towards Cell again, but this time, the bio-Android was ready. A Death Beam pierced Goku's breast, but even that could not stop the powerhouse that Goku was. The Saiyan quickly recovered, skillfully evading one of Cell's attacks and forcefully thrusting his fist into Cell's sides. The bio-Android coughed out purple blood as he attempted to grab Goku into a bear hug. However, the Saiyan was too fast, and managed to appear behind Cell for a devastating jaw kick.

A bubbly dark aura surrounded Goku as the Saiyan quickly clutched his head, "AGH!"

Goku reverted back to a Super Saiyan, and his sclera turned back into its original, white color, "Trunks has the Dragon Balls. We're done playing your game…for now."

Cell narrowed his eyes as he flew off back to the Cell Games Arena, before giving a last smirk, "Be aware Goku, the power I showed today isn't anywhere near my full strength."

Goku turned towards Gohan, "I don't want to ever have to use that power again. Your transformation has to be enough to defeat Cell."

Gohan gulped and nodded as Goku relaxed, "Hold my hand, we're going to take a little break."

With that, the two disappeared, and the sky turned calm again.

 _Capsule Corporation…_

Trunks stood over the Dragon Balls, placing his hand on them as suddenly a great light encompassed the area. Trunks covered his eyes as a majestic green dragon rose up from the Dragon Balls. The dragon eyed Trunks for a moment before booming, "You who have gathered the seven Dragon Balls…state your wish."

Trunks yelled back, "I wish for the Saiyan known as Vegeta to be brought back to life!"

Suddenly, a gigantic splash hit the river as Trunks turned around. Vegeta's gloved hand gripped the edge of the cement, coughing out water. The Saiyan prince stood up, eyeing his son for a moment, "Did…you defeat him?"

Trunks nodded as Vegeta began laughing, "Haha…hahaha! My son, my son defeated the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Bulma rushed out and hugged Vegeta. The Saiyan's laughter disappeared, and while he certainly didn't look happy about the hug, he remained quiet throughout it. Nappa snickered, "Wow…Vegeta's really grown into a softie hasn't he."

Vegeta shot Nappa a glare of anger and the Saiyan commander quickly changed his expression back to one of severity and graveness. Vegeta turned to Trunks, "So how did you do it?"

Trunks smiled, "I achieved a transformation even greater than a Super Saiyan."

However, Vegeta stopped, "Those clothes, they're even more ripped then they were when I died. Broly sure did give you a hell of a fight didn't he?"

Trunks shook his head, "On my way to gather the Dragon Balls…I came across Cell. I couldn't use the transformation, because I was just tired out from fighting Broly."

Vegeta charged up into a Super Saiyan, "Oh then…show me the strength that combated the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Trunks gave a deep breath, 'It's been 3 hours…my ki reserves should be replenished by now.'

He gave a mighty roar as his yellow aura swept everybody back. Bulma held onto a tree for support as winds howled at the spectators. Electricity sparkled around Trunks, as he gave a commanding yell.

He turned towards Vegeta, his gaze confident, "This…is a Super Saiyan 2."

 _Cell Games Arena…_

Cell's eyes snapped open from his slumber, "What the? That power?! It's…incredible!"

 _Goku's House…_

Goku gazed up, sensing Trunks's energy. Gohan sensed it too, as Chi Chi muttered, "What now?"

Goku smiled, "He's a Super Saiyan 2 as well! What power! He could give you a run for your money Gohan!"

 _Capsule Corporation…_

Vegeta smiled, "Amazing Trunks…your power is truly incredible."

Trunks relaxed, "You really think so Dad!"

Vegeta's expression turned stern immediately, "You let your guard down. Big Bang Crash!"

The red sphere of energy managed to make contact with Trunks, who growled in pain as he was pushed back. The Super Saiyan 2 recovered easily and flew over towards Vegeta, sending a punch that took the Saiyan prince's breath away. Vegeta leapt acrobatically over Trunks and fired another Big Bang Crash, but the Super Saiyan 2 easily deflected it. Trunks appeared behind Vegeta suddenly, and dealt a blow so powerful it knocked Vegeta several feet back. Vegeta smiled, "Yes…this is the power that my son should have!"

The Saiyan prince powered up, "Get ready Trunks, I'm not holding back now!"

He charged towards Trunks with incredible speed, but the Saiyan blocked the attack, and then rammed his fist into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta gasped in shock as he was sent flying back several meters. Vegeta flew back at Trunks again, using momentum to his advantage. However, the events were only repeated as Trunks easily blocked Vegeta's attack. Vegeta leapt back this time, narrowly avoiding Trunks's superfast punch. The Saiyan quickly charged up a Big Bang Crash at point-blank range and fired it, causing a magnificent explosion of crimson in midair. However, the Saiyan's eyes widened when he saw Trunks emerge from the attack, unfazed.

Vegeta powered down, "Impressive. That type of power will surely defeat Cell."

Trunks powered down as well, "I hope so…who knows what type of monstrous power Cell has."

 _Cell Games Arena…_

Cell's shock remained as he scowled, "My Juniors aren't strong enough to combat a threat like that…"

The bio-Android gazed up, "Well…it looks as though this tournament's result may be wary after all…"

 _Hyperbolic Time Chamber…_

Both Piccolo and Nail emerged from the Time Chamber at last, their clothes both battered and ragged. Sensing Piccolo's presence, Kami used his cane to stand up, "At last…it is time."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "What the hell do you mean?"

Kami placed his hand onto Piccolo's chest, "We were once one being…a Super Namekian. Now, against Cell, it is time for the Namekian to rise again."

A gigantic surge encompassed Kami as he muttered, "Cell is a threat to the entire universe. You must stop him Piccolo!"

Mr. Popo ran over, "Kami sama, what are you doing?"

Kami gave Mr. Popo a ghostly smile, "My time is up. Let the son of Katas be born once again!"

A gigantic beam of energy encompassed Piccolo as Nail turned, "Is this really the right decision?"

Kami gave Nail a smile as well as his figure disappeared completely. Piccolo grasped his hands, "Interesting…so this is the strength of a Super Namekian."

He began laughing triumphantly, "Such power…this is brilliant!"

A white, mystic aura surrounded Piccolo as he powered up to his maximum. The Namekian ran around, before shaking his head, "I'm not quite sure if it's enough against Cell."

Nail stepped over, "What's this? Your personality's changed!"

Piccolo smiled, "I am not Piccolo anymore, although you could call me that. Actually, I like being referred to as Tatsu too."

Nail nodded, "Tatsu…it's good to have you by our side."

Tatsu nodded back, "I do wish that Kami allowed Piccolo to still have control, but it seems that he still doesn't trust him. His personality is suppressed within mine."

He turned towards the Z Fighters, who gathered around this new warrior. Tien smiled, "Tatsu…that's an interesting name. Are you ready?"

Tatsu glanced at the Z Fighters, "My power likely cannot compare with Cell's, however, I would appreciate it if you gave me a warm up."

Krillin gave a confident grin, "Alright, but be careful if you bite off more than you can chew."

The Namekian disappeared suddenly, and his image reappeared behind Krillin. The monk gave a gasp of shock when he realized that Tatsu was behind him, however, his reaction was far too late when Tatsu knocked him to the ground. Tien rushed over, "Kaioken!"

A crimson aura surrounded Tien as he thrust his fist towards Tatsu. The Namekian reacted quickly, grabbing the fist and twisting it so that it did minimal damage. Tatsu lifted up his leg slowly, infusing it with a mystical white ki. When he kicked, the attack was devastating, and it instantly knocked out the Kaioken aura from Tien. Nail was next, the Namekian warrior gave a mighty battle cry and fired a Mystic Cannon. Tatsu walked out of the smoke calmly, barely injured at all.

In his hand was a growing sphere of ki. The ki particles that formed it were not from him, they were from the trees and grass around him. Saying nothing, Tatsu fired the attack, and its speed proved to be too much for Nail. Yamcha rushed over, "Kaioken X10 Wolf Fang Fist!"

Tatsu nonchalantly caught the fist, and his left fist began infusing itself with mystic energy again. He hit Yamcha directly in the abdomen, and the human fell back, defeated along with the others. Tien stood up, "Tch…you're not half bad. That power's incredible!"

A wave of kiai swept over the warriors and they all fell down again as Tatsu clenched his fists, "Hmm…not too shabby. Perhaps I do stand a sliver of a chance."

Tatsu stretched out his hand and gazed at the Z Fighters, "Come, let me get used to fighting again."

 _Cell Games Arena…_

 _A day later…_

Cell raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement as a TV crew pulled up near the Arena. A truck appeared and let out Hercule Satan, a renowned World Champion. He gripped his belt with confidence and gave a cocky grin at Cell. Behind him, a reporter and a cameraman stood. The reporter quietly whispered, "Got a good shot?"

The cameraman nodded as the reporter excitedly began talking, "Hercule Satan has arrived to confront the monstrosity known as Cell! How will the strongest man on Earth fare against him?"

Hercule began smiling as he pointed his finger at Cell, who had now closed his eyes, "Get ready you genetically modified lizard, I'm gonna send you back to wherever you came from! You picked with the wrong planet today!"

Cell sighed as a Cell Junior popped out of his tail. The reporter looked shocked, as did Hercule, "Is that…a mini Cell?"

Cell smiled, "Don't worry…I'm just setting up the tournament."

Out of his tail popped a Goku Junior, Vegeta Junior, Frieza Junior, Cooler Junior, and even a Piccolo Junior. Goku Junior stared at Hercule in interest, whilst the others turned around, sensing his pathetic ki immediately. Cell smiled, "To help weed out the weak, I've enlisted the help of my children here. Be careful though, their strength is not that far from my own!"

Suddenly, multiple presences were felt on the battlefield. Cell smirked, "Ah…so they're finally there."

The Z Fighters stood on a plateau, looking over the edge. Goku glanced at the Juniors, "What are they for Cell?"

Cell responded cordially, "To measure your strength. They will push you Goku, just a regular Super Saiyan cannot beat them."

Goku narrowed his eyes as he murmured to Gohan, "The others will get the Juniors. I'm sure that Cell already knows that Trunks can turn into a Super Saiyan 2, but he doesn't know about you yet."

The Z Fighters acrobatically leapt down, with Hercule yelling, "H-hey you guys! What the hell do you think you're doing? Hercule Satan's got it covered!"

Vegeta scoffed, "A human with as low ki as yours would get obliterated in an instant."

Hercule gave a growl of anger, but his scared face betrayed his true emotions, "D-do you know that you're talking to the great Hercule Satan! I'm the World Champion for a reason!"

Goku stepped into the ring, "Which one of them are you sending first Cell?"

Cell gave a grin of joy, "Against you…I'll send out Vegeta Junior."

Vegeta Junior stepped forward, smirking, "My pathetic clone couldn't defeat you…so I'm going to do it!"

He rushed towards Goku instantly, who skillfully blocked the first attack. The shockwave sent Hercule and the cast flying back several feet. The news reporter gasped, "Amazing! Just the shockwave from that one attack was enough to send us back several feet!"

Goku gave a yell as he returned the attack, only to have Vegeta Junior block it with his hand. The Saiyan clone charged a Gallic Gun quickly in his right hand, blasting Goku at point-blank range. Goku gave a goofy grin as the smoke cleared, revealing his ragged clothes, "Wow, you're really something! You're just as strong as the normal Vegeta is!"

Vegeta Junior gave a scowl of anger, "No, I'm far superior!"

A golden glow of light surrounded him while Goku narrowed his eyes, "He's getting serious now."

Vegeta Junior stood triumphantly, in his Super Saiyan transformation. Goku glanced at Cell, and then imitated what Vegeta Junior did, transforming into a Super Saiyan as well. Vegeta Junior appeared behind Goku, who kicked the Saiyan clone in the stomach. The clone gasped, coughing up blood as Goku rammed his fist to the side of his jaw. Vegeta Junior recovered and scowled, "Take this! Big Bang Crash Barrage!"

A barrage of red Big Bang Crashes surrounded Goku, and Vegeta Junior commanded them all to attack him. The Saiyan gave a grim look before using Instant Transmission to get behind Vegeta Junior. Vegeta Junior turned around in shock before Goku got another successful attack in. Cell gave a grimace, "Pathetic…he's struggling at this level…"

A bright yellow dome of ki surrounded the arena when they met fists. Again, Hercule and the TV cast were knocked back, and at last the reporter timidly spoke, "Uh…perhaps we should move further from them!"

Hercule stood, his jaw dropped all the way to the ground. Gusts of wind blew back mountains and shockwaves caused even the sturdiest of plateaus to waver and drop. Goku grinned, "Let's kick this up a notch!"

Both he and Vegeta Junior powered up, both reaching their absolute maximum. Vegeta Junior rushed towards Goku, taking the first attack. The clone smirked with satisfaction as Goku was sent flying straight towards the end of the arena. However, at the last second, Goku lifted his head up and began hovering over the arena. Vegeta Junior gave a growl as he charged a purple beam of energy, "Gallic Gun!"

Goku leapt up, dodging the attack easily, only to see Vegeta Junior above him. The Saiyan clone smashed Goku to the ground, causing a tremendous amount of dust and rubble to float over. Goku flew back up quickly, giving a smile, "Whew…you sure are a tough one!"

Vegeta Junior was livid, "Damn you! How are you taking my attacks and surviving?"

The Saiyan turned serious, "I have to finish this now…I can't use up all my energy fighting you. Just give it up."

Vegeta Junior was even angrier as he rushed towards Goku, abandoning all defense, "You dare challenge me?"

Goku tapped his back with a charged blue orb glowing in his hand, "Kamehameha."

The beam fired into Vegeta Junior, sending him crashing out the arena. Cell gave a nod of approval, "Impressive Goku. You have won."

Vegeta Junior gasped as he struggled to get up, "G-Gallic…"

Suddenly, his body exploded, forcing both Goku and Vegeta to elicit gasps of shock. Vegeta powered up into a Super Saiyan, blowing back the Z Fighters, "YOU DAMN INSECT!"  
Goku growled, "You didn't have to do that Cell."

Cell smiled, "What's wrong? He was just a pawn that was of no use to me. Now Goku, take a rest. I want you at your best when I destroy you."

His Juniors all cowered in fear at their father's intolerance for defeat. Cell scanned the Juniors for a while before announcing, "Piccolo the Third! You will be against Gohan."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, preparing to get into the ring, but Tatsu stood in front of him, "No…I shall be the opponent."

Cell raised an eyebrow, "Piccolo? No…your ki signature is different. No matter, tear him to pieces."

Piccolo The Third stood in the arena, tearing off his turban quickly and charging up, "You're not the one I was hoping to face."

Tatsu stood bravely, "I am both Piccolo and Kami. The one you see here is their original state. In other words, you are merely but half of me."

A dangerous smile grew on Piccolo's face, "Oh? Are you implying that I only have half your strength?"

Tatsu flung his fists in the air, sending a sparkling white dust towards Piccolo. The Namekian clone gazed in confusion until suddenly, it expanded into a full power energy sphere that rammed into the clone. Tatsu smiled back, "Exactly."

Piccolo was flung back a great distance by the attack. The Z Fighters stared in amazement, with Goku giving a grin, "Not bad! He's not as strong as a Full Power Super Saiyan, but his abilities definitely make up for it!"

Piccolo finally managed to contain the blast with his hands and panted, "What the hell was that?"

The white dust flickered in Tatsu's hand again, "Take this one and perhaps you'll find out!"

Again, the white dust rushed towards Piccolo, but the Namekian clone appeared behind Tatsu quickly. Piccolo sent a kick towards Tatsu, who replied by blocking with his forearm. The force of the attack, however, was still enough to push Tatsu back. Just as Tatsu was about to fall out of the ring, he hovered and pushed himself back up. Krillin laughed, "Nice!"

Piccolo charged up a sphere of energy with his fingertips. The Namekian gave a growl as he used the Multiform technique, surprising both Tien and Tatsu. Tatsu attempted to use his memories to gain an understanding of this variation, but it was to no avail. Cell sent a cocky grin towards the spectating Z Fighters, "Not even the original Piccolo ever thought of this variation! My clone is simply improved in every way!"

A few clones stepped forward, firing their Special Beam Cannons. Tatsu leapt up as they collided into a brilliant explosion that forced him to cover his eyes. Four clones were in the air as well, and they fired their Special Beam Cannons. Tatsu summoned a great green shield of ki, deflecting all the attacks. At last, the real Piccolo emerged, "Full Power Special Beam Cannon!"

Tatsu dodged it, but its speed was still too much for him. It pierced straight through his shoulder, and the Namekian gasped in shock as a gaping hole emerged there. Tatsu fell over, purple blood flowing freely from the wound. Piccolo smirked as he fell down onto the Arena floor, "Shouldn't have been so cocky."

The hole repaired itself as Tatsu stood up shakily, "Don't underestimate the power of a Namekian."

A gigantic burst of energy compressed itself into Tatsu's hands. Tatsu was pushed back by its power and smiled apologetically, "I haven't quite gotten used to the full strength of this attack yet…God…Mystic…CANNON!"

A silent pew was heard, and then the gigantic purple wave was fired, devouring Piccolo's body. It eventually reached even Cell, whose eyes widened in surprise before deflecting the beam into space, where it vanished. Piccolo staggered, his clothes charred and one of his antennae missing. The clone panted, bruises everywhere over his body, and purple blood scattered onto his head and torso. Tatsu appeared behind Piccolo suddenly, who was immediately on guard. However, the Namekian had tapped his back, "Green Killer."

A green shard of energy enlarged, blooming into a magnificent green flower. Piccolo staggered back as he fell down, "D-damn it…"

Tatsu gazed back in slight surprise, "So you're still alive?"

Piccolo growled as blood flowed freely out of his mouth, "How…I'm so much stronger…but…"

The Namekian clone fell unconscious as Tatsu spoke to himself, "I need to get stronger. It's not effective against those with power far greater than my own."

Cell stared at Tatsu, "You…you're quite a threat aren't you?"

Tatsu stared back with a menacing gaze, and Cell kept eye contact for a moment before laughing, "Wonderful, wonderful! This tournament will be more fun than I had expected."

Tatsu flew back up to the cliff, where Vegeta leapt down, "Cell! I'm getting tired of your games! Hurry up and face us!"

Cell gestured towards Frieza Junior to step forward. Vegeta clenched his fists as Cell gave a cordial grin, "Sure…if you can defeat my son."

The Saiyan transformed into a Super Saiyan quickly, charging towards Cell. Frieza Junior stepped in front of him at the last moment, catching the Saiyan's fist and slapping him with his tail. Vegeta wiped off a small trail of blood as he scowled, "That's how you want to play it isn't it scum?"

Frieza Junior charged a Death Beam with a confident smirk on his face, "I have all the memories of the past Frieza, and how he humiliated you."

Vegeta dodged the attack easily, "Well then, you also know how about how I beat him after his revival. Except now I'm even stronger!"

The Saiyan rushed towards Frieza at speeds faster than he could react, punching the Frost Demon into one of the four pillars of the arena. Frieza leapt up quickly, with both hands placed above his head. A violent purple ball of energy formed, with Krillin giving an appropriate shiver, "T-that attack was what he used to destroy Namek!"

Vegeta smiled, "Come, throw it at me. Let me show you the strength of a Saiyan!"

A vein popped out of Frieza Junior's temple, "Are you taunting me you inferior simian?"

Vegeta gave an even more irritating grin, "Yes…I suppose I am."

Frieza Junior threw the Death Ball with great force at the Super Saiyan, who placed a hand behind him. The had charged up a green sphere of energy that quickly increased in size. He gave a cocky grin, "Prepare yourself. This is an attack I've been waiting to use…Final…"

A sweat bead dropped down Yamcha's forehead, "No way…all that ki. It's so destructive!"

Tien was in shock as well, "And yet he's learned to compress that amount of power into such a small ball of ki! He really is a fighting genius!"

As the other Z Fighters watched in amazement, Goku merely smiled, "Heh…so you've improved too haven't you Vegeta."

Vegeta finally gave a roar, "SHINE!"

Those simple and short words commanded a great train of energy to charge straight towards Frieza Junior's Death Ball, pushing it back and then shattering it into shards of ki. Frieza Junior gasped in bewilderment, "What the…"

The attack could be seen even outside the Earth. The gigantic beam of energy flew far past it, even almost reaching the Moon. Vegeta panted, "I was hoping to use that attack against you Cell. But killing Frieza another time was a chance too good to lose."

Cell gazed up, "It seems Frieza Junior has been pushed out into outer space. How long will it take for him to get back?"

Not long apparently, as the brutally damaged body of Frieza Junior flew back with immense rage. Half of his torso had been blown apart cleanly while the clone gave a seething scowl, "D-damn you! I dodged it and the attack still destroyed half of my torso!"

The Emperor began charging a Death Beam, and it managed to pierce Vegeta's chest. The Saiyan fell back, coughing out blood as Frieza laughed, "Hohoho! You pathetic monkey fool! Super Saiyan or not, you will die by my hand!"

The Frost Demon began charging another Death Beam, but Goku got in the way, quickly deflecting it. Frieza Junior scowled, "Get out of the way Goku!"

Cell smirked as he waved his finger, "Nuh uh uh! Interference is not allowed!"

Goku turned towards Cell, his eyes ablaze with a righteous light, "This isn't a game Cell!"

Cell raised his arms, "It is a game Goku!"

A shockwave blasted Goku back suddenly, and the Super Saiyan's eyes widened in shock. He crashed into a pillar, causing it to collapse on top of him. Vegeta scowled while blood dribbled out of his chin, "K-Kakarot's surpassed me…b-but he still can't beat Cell?!"

Frieza Junior began falling down, his balance unstable, while Vegeta coughed, "I-I'm not done yet…Big…Bang…ATTACK!"

The blue sphere of energy crashed into Frieza's body, destroying the other half of it completely. Vegeta panted, clutching his chest. Trunks immediately rushed over, giving him a Senzu Bean. Vegeta took it and ate it, getting up from the arena floor. He glanced towards Cell, 'How much power does he have?'

Goku Junior leapt up into the arena eagerly while Cell glanced around, "Gohan. I want to see your strength."

Gohan nodded, his eyes steeled with a resolute valor. Goku struggled up, "Gohan, don't use all your energy. The real fight hasn't started yet."

A blaze of power erupted onto the battlefield as Super Saiyan Gohan powered up to his maximum in his state. Goku Junior, seeing this, powered up too. The clone smiled, "Let's have a good fight shall we?"

Gohan nodded while he gulped, 'I have to win…he's just a clone!'

Cell grinned, and the grin slowly grew wider, "Goku Junior. Do not hesitate."

Goku charged towards Gohan, attacking him with a jab. The Super Saiyan tried to retaliate, but saw his father in the form of Goku Junior at the last second. Goku Junior managed to land another attack sending him into a mountain. Goku yelled, "Gohan! Just think of this as sparring!"

Gohan attempted to block another attack, but his block was too weak. He was knocked back to the edge of the arena, but he hovered up, only for Goku Junior to land another kick. Gohan flew up, "M-Masenko!"

Despite the hesitation, the energy wave was still an explosively powerful attack. Goku Junior had to counter quickly, "Kamehameha!"

The quickly charged Kamehameha was pushed back by Gohan's Masenko. A gigantic explosion signified the youth's victory in the beam struggle, and even Cell raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. Goku Junior struggled out, "Wow…your power really is incredible!"

The clone's voice dropped several octaves, "But I can't hold back…"

Suddenly, Gohan coughed out blood. Goku Junior had sent a mighty punch to his abdomen. He got ready for another attack, which Gohan barely dodged. Gohan struggled to catch Goku Junior's second attack, and managed to fire a semi-powerful kick sending Goku Junior into the ground. The clone got up quickly, going behind Gohan. The youth was too slow to react again, and was sent plummeting into the earth. Vegeta gave an irritated yell, "Kakarot, is this all the result of your son's training?!"

Goku was frustrated as well, "Gohan, don't hold back on him just because he looks like me!"

Gohan struggled up, panting with exhaustion, while Goku Junior remarked, "Is that it? I expected more from you…even if you are the son of an inferior version of me."

Electricity began sparkling around Gohan's body, but his hair refused to fly up. He remained in his Super Saiyan form, but his gaze was more determined now, "No…that's not all."

The Super Saiyan summoned his full power, rushing at Goku with unparalleled speed. Vegeta's eyes widened, "Wh-what? Kakarot's brat…impossible! This power!"

Goku Junior was taken aback by this sudden increase as well, and was hit with a powerful jab, sending him out of the arena. Cell raised an eyebrow in interest, gazing at Gohan's surprising new strength. The Super Saiyan's aura spiked up, bathing his figure in a holy light. Indeed, he appeared to be the Light of Hope. Cell hovered into the arena slowly, "Well, you've certainly made a show of yourself."

Goku turned towards Krillin, who was clutching the Senzu Bean bag with shaking arms, "How many more do we have?"

Krillin gazed into the bag, "Only three!"

The bio-Android raised a hand, and the last Junior, a replica of himself leapt into the arena with enthusiasm. Gohan steadied himself, while Goku Junior slowly crawled into the arena. Cell pointed a finger at the clone, getting ready to finish him off, but Gohan suddenly flew in front of him. The bio-Android frowned, "Move out of the way. You're up against my son."

Gohan glared at Cell, his demeanor entirely different from what it was several moments ago, "Let him go."

The tiny sphere in Cell's finger grew wider, "Move out of the way."

Gohan didn't budge, "Let him go."

At last, Cell sighed, "I can't have myself ruining all my fun just now. Very well, I will spare the failure but…"

The Cell Junior quickly rushed towards Gohan, ramming him into the floor of the arena. With incredible skill, the Cell Junior spun around and used momentum to land a destructively powerful kick to Gohan. The Super Saiyan blocked the attack with his forearm, and charged up an energy sphere in his hand, firing it at point-blank range against Cell Junior.

The Junior gave a growl of irritation, and a purple aura with a black outline spiked up. Sensing the power increase, Tatsu turned to Goku in alarm, "Your son is very strong, but even he cannot beat that monstrosity!"

Gohan apparently knew so too, because his gaze momentarily shifted into one of uncertainty while he felt the strength that the little Cell possessed. Goku turned to Gohan, and scowled to himself, "Damn it…Cell's really planned this through. He wanted to see just how powerful we all were…"

Goku yelled towards his son, "Go all out! Use _**that**_!"

Vegeta spun around quickly, his body facing Goku's, 'What?! Could his brat have achieved Super Saiyan 2 as well?!'

A sense of recognition hit Tatsu, 'Yes! Piccolo's memories tell me that he was suppressing something incredible!'

As Gohan powered up, the figures of Android #16 and #18 appeared. Vegeta turned towards them, evidently hostile, "Why the hell are both of you here?"

Android #16 put a hand to halt Vegeta, "We come in peace, Prince of all Saiyans. We have come here to witness the destruction of Cell, and to help you achieve it, if necessary."

Trunks leapt up to attack #16, but Tatsu caught the attack. The Super Saiyan blinked in shock while the Namekian spoke, "They mean no harm. Let them be."

Trunks floated in the air momentarily, his eyes in shock. The Super Saiyan then nodded, backing off and reverting back into his base state. Tatsu went on to observe the fight while Gohan's new electric aura shot up to the heavens. Electricity peppered itself onto his body, and his eyes were stern and much unlike the timid nature of the regular Gohan. With a firm step, he walked forward, with his aura radiating power never seen before. Cell gasped, "Wh-what? Such power!"

Before anybody could react, Gohan's figure had disappeared, and he re-emerged, brutally punching the Cell Junior in his abdomen. Cell Junior coughed out purple blood, staggering back. But Gohan gave him no time to rest as he quickly caught up to him, dealing a kick that dislocated the clone's jaw easily. Cell Junior staggered back while Cell's eyes widened even more, "Impossible! A clone that should've easily be capable of beating any regular Super Saiyan!"

Gohan clutched Cell Junior, and then broke the clone in half easily with a kick, "I'm not a Super Saiyan. I'm a Super Saiyan 2…"

 _Hey guys! I know it's been a while. But I've decided to continue with Light of Hope. Looking back at my previous chapters, there's a lot that I wish that I could change. But there's always a first time for everything, and hopefully I'll keep on improving!_


	24. Chapter 24 Freedom

**Chapter #24**

 **Freedom**

"I'm not a Super Saiyan. I'm a Super Saiyan 2…" said Gohan.

Those courageous words sparked an intensity in the battlefield never seen before. Cell scowled, "Well then, I assume you shall be the first one to fall!"

He landed into the arena with a soft *tack*, and his scowl turned into a grin, "Let's make this entertaining shall we?"

The bio-Android raised his hand, and Gohan leapt back instinctively. A gigantic wave appeared from the ground, destroying the entire arena. Cell warmed up his muscles, "No holds barred. Let's go."

Gohan glared, and his image suddenly disappeared. Cell, however, reacted quickly, folding his arms to block Gohan's attack. Goku narrowed his eyes, "He was able to react to Gohan's speed…he really is a monster."

Cell smiled as he grabbed the image of Gohan, but Gohan appeared suddenly behind him, placing a ki mine on his back. The bio-Android clutched his back desperately, only to have an explosion knock him back. Cell gasped, 'Impossible! I've absorbed a power to boost myself above perfection, and yet he's still out-speeding me!'

The bio-Android however, detected Android #18 and began smiling, "Yes, #18! Join me and we will fulfill the role of killing Goku!"

#18 stepped back while #16 stepped in front of her, "You will not grow even stronger. This day will mark your demise!"

Cell scowled, but gasped while Gohan shoved his fist into his back. The bio-Android desperately tried grabbing his back, and coughed out purple blood. Cell spun around quickly, catching Gohan by surprise, and delivered an incredibly powerful kick to his jaw. Gohan staggered back, wiping off a trail of blood from his mouth. A violet aura surrounded Cell, while the Android yelled, "You dare make a fool out of Perfection itself?!"

He placed his finger forward, charging up a Death Beam. Gohan easily dodged it, but Cell fired another one. Cell's fingers grew so fast that Gohan struggled to dodge them all, until one slammed him into a mountain. The bio-Android wasted no time, charging a purple beam of energy in both his hands, "Gallic…Gun!"

The destructive beam destroyed the mountain easily, hitting Gohan. The sheer shockwave of the blast knocked Krillin and Yamcha back, and Tien struggled to not get blown back. Gohan pushed away the mountain, his clothes mostly destroyed and ragged. However, his gaze still remained determined, "I'm going to finish you Cell. You'll never hurt any innocents again!"

Cell got into Goku's battle stance, "Well then! Show me the full strength of this Super Saiyan 2!"

Gohan charged towards Cell without hesitation, dealing an attack to Cell's jaw. Cell attempted a punch, but a year of training with Goku had taught Gohan his martial arts style, and he caught Cell's fist. The Saiyan kicked Cell, and then sent a barrage of punches to his abdomen. Cell attempted a downward sweep, but Gohan jumped up and avoided the attack again. However, at the last second, Cell's style changed to that of Vegeta's, taking Gohan by surprise and allowing Cell to deal an incredibly powerful blow. Gohan leapt back acrobatically, placing both of his hands into a cupped position, "Ka…me…ha…me…"

Cell smirked, "How about I do one myself? Ka…me…ha…me…"

"HA!"

Two enormous azure waves of energy crashed into the middle of the area. Vegeta covered his eyes, "Such power! Incredible!"

Gohan struggled, "Tch…I can't lose now!"

Cell put in more power in his Kamehameha, but it still wasn't enough. Gohan gave a mighty yell of strength, pushing his own Kamehameha straight into Cell. The bio-Android struggled, and gave a yell of pain while he was swallowed entirely by Gohan's Kamehameha. Gohan panted, his hands shaking. The Super Saiyan 2 powered down to his regular state, "I-It's finally over."

Android #18 leapt down without Android #16 noticing. The Android scoffed, "How pathetic…the perfect being gets beaten by a child."

Android #16 nodded, but then suddenly went on alert, "#18! Watch out!"

Cell's hand appeared from beneath the ground, grabbing onto #18's ankle. Surprised, #18 struggled, but Cell was simply too strong for her. He popped out of the ground, his stinger rising and allowing a hole for #18 to pass. #16 attempted to interfere, but Cell placed a gigantic barrier around the scene. Gohan powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 again, struggling against the barrier, while #16 was easily pushed back. Cell laughed while #18 went up his stinger, and a gigantic wave of energy encompassed the area. Gohan covered his eyes, while he was slowly being pushed back.

Cell emerged from the ground, and tapped the barrier. It shattered easily with tremendous force, and his new appearance was menacing. His muscles were sleek, and yet there was an evident bulge about them. His face had gotten slimmer, but his appearance was still mainly the same. Cell gripped his arm, "Hahahaha! I'm better than I was before in every way!"

He appeared behind Gohan without the Saiyan noticing. Suddenly, Gohan looked around while Cell smirked, "I'm faster."

The bio-Android knocked Gohan into the ground, "Stronger!"

Gohan attempted to fire a Masenko at point-blank range, but Cell intercepted his hand, "A Masenko eh?"

Gohan's eyes widened, while Goku collapsed onto his knees, "I-impossible…"

Cell nonchalantly kicked Gohan, and the Super Saiyan 2 stretched out his arms, "You've gotten stronger…"

Cell appeared in front of Gohan, "Evidently."

This time, Gohan managed to catch Cell's kick, and landed an attack of his own to Cell's gut. Cell grinned, "So you still have a little fight in you eh? Good!"

Cell placed his hand onto Gohan's stomach, sending him towards the sky into a brilliant explosion. Tatsu watched in horror, "Goku…he's stronger than your son! You'll have to step in!"

Goku began walking forward, but Trunks stood in front of him, "No. I'll fight Cell."

Vegeta watched his son with a sense of pride while Goku yelled, "You'll get killed! Cell's far stronger than a regular Super Saiyan now!"

Trunks leapt down, and turned to look at Goku, "I too have the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan 2."

Goku was at a loss for words as Trunks bravely stepped into the arena, "Cell! Your fight is with me!"

Gohan panted, "Trunks…don't!"

Cell meanwhile, stretched his hands out, "Trunks, your strength is so inferior to mine there's no point in fighting with you."

An electric aura sparked from Trunks, and a massive dome like explosion encompassed the area. Gohan covered his eyes, "A-amazing! Did Trunks achieve Super Saiyan 2 as well?"

The Saiyan stood triumphantly, his hair even spikier, and electricity peppered around him. Cell scowled, "So you've achieved Super Saiyan 2…no matter."

Trunks turned to Gohan, "Step out. I'll be fighting him."

Cell stretched out his arms, and then performed Vegeta's fighting pose. Vegeta gave a scowl of anger, "That bastard…dare use my fighting style?"

Trunks got into a stance of their own, and an intense stare-down ensued. Suddenly, they both charged at each other, with massive shockwaves resonating throughout the area. Nail glanced towards Tatsu, "Piccolo and I had fused, but we defused before the Android threat. Should we fuse again?"

Tatsu shook his head, "I fear that Cell with use both quantity and quality to win. We should all be on guard. Those malicious Juniors could come back."

Hearing this, Cell leapt back, and from his tail popped out seven Cell Juniors. All of the Z Fighter's eyes widened in shock, while Goku prepared himself. The seven Cell Juniors each charged at a Z Fighter. A Cell Junior charged towards Goku, kicking him into a mountain. Vegeta was taken by surprise, and couldn't react in time to a powerful blow. Tien steadied himself, "Kaioken X20!"

Even the crimson aura of the Kaioken failed to withstand the might of a Cell Junior. Tien was sent flying away, the Kaioken disappearing instantly. Yamcha and Krillin both teamed up on a Cell Junior. Krillin immediately leapt back and fired a Kamehameha at the Cell Junior, who easily deflected it. Yamcha appeared behind the Cell Junior with a Spirit Ball and launched it towards the small menace. However, the power difference between the two was too great, and the Cell Junior easily shrugged the attack off.

Nappa turned into a Super Saiyan and blocked a Cell Junior attack, with Raditz kicking Cell Junior back with his newly attained Super Saiyan transformation. Gohan, meanwhile, nibbled a Senzu while he easily knocked down the Cell Junior. Another prepared to attack him, but Gohan slammed the two together.

Gohan then threw them both in the air, with his cupped hands charging a Kamehameha. The wave easily destroyed both of them, and the youth glanced around, looking for others that needed assistance. Goku was busy defending against a Cell Junior, but at last managed to land a blow. Gohan flew in, hitting the Cell Junior again, and then using a quick Masenko to destroy it. Goku gave Gohan a grin of thanks while the youth murmured, "Three down…four to go."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, charging a violet beam of energy, "Super Gallic Gun!"

The beam exploded from his palm, charging towards the Cell Junior, who countered with a hastily charged and weak Kamehameha.

 _Meanwhile…_

Cell hastily blocked an attack from Trunks, before quickly kicking the youth back. The bio-Android walked forward, smirking, "Your power is indeed great, but I have the combat experience of Goku and Vegeta. Your time is up."

Trunks panted, grabbing his sword and charging at Cell again. The Android dodged the attacks, before planting his fist into Trunks's gut and firing an energy blast sending him hurtling back several miles. The blast finished with a great explosion, and Trunks emerged with his jacket completely destroyed. Cell walked forward, "It's time to finish this."

He placed both of his hands next to him, a purple beam of energy glowing like a harbinger of death, "Gallic…"

His attack was suddenly interrupted by a kick. Trunks smiled while Gohan landed on the ground next to him, "Are you alright?"

Trunks nodded before narrowing his eyes, "Incredible…I had no idea he would be this powerful."

Suddenly, the youth's mind recalled something. He nodded towards Gohan, "This time, I'll take the lead."

Gohan stared at him for a few seconds, before his brain quickly drew itself to the conclusion that Trunks was thinking of a combination attack that had involved his future self. The Super Saiyan nodded towards Gohan, and the two both sent a ki blast of energy towards Cell. Cell waved them all away, to unravel Trunks, who was charging towards him with his sword. Cell blocked the attack, but Gohan appeared behind him. Suddenly, Trunks glimpsed a flashback, where he was in his teen years with the blade, and Gohan was attacking Android #19. The two both attacked Cell, but a barrier blasted the Super Saiyan 2s away.

Cell stretched out his muscles, "No matter how hard you try, you cannot stop me!"

The bio-Android cupped his hands together, "Ka…me…ha…me…"

Trunks yelled, "Gohan now!"

Gohan charged towards Cell, revealing a ki sphere in his palm. Cell's face transformed from one of glee to one of absolute horror. The ki sphere shot Cell towards a mountain, and Gohan stepped out of the way right while Trunks fired a Gallic Gun attack. A brilliant and beautiful violet domed explosion covered the area. Vegeta turned from his badly injured Cell Junior to give a glance of pride and a rare smile. However, this moment was not witnessed by Trunks, because Vegeta was quickly kicked back by the Cell Junior. Trunks panted, while Cell emerged out of the smoke in a dramatic fashion.

The bio-Android's figure was ruined. Nearly half of his body was entirely obliterated, and his arms writhed in a disgusting manner. A gigantic spurt of purple blood was released while Cell regenerated his body, his eyes livid with rage, "You…damn…Saiyans!"

His rage was contained in a purple aura that sparkled with power and threatened to destroy the Earth. Trunks staggered back, "He still has so much power…"

The violet aura grew into a forcefield that pushed both Super Saiyan 2s back. Elsewhere, an explosion signified the defeat of two Cell Juniors by Goku and Vegeta's hands, and the two Super Saiyans rushed over to help others. Trunks had a stern look in his eyes, "Gohan…if I die, then know that it was an honor fighting by your side."

Gohan gave a smile, "You too Trunks, I appreciate your words."

They had no time to do anything else however, Cell had already began charging towards them. With a mighty kick, he sent Gohan flying back, and then focused his attention on Trunks. The Super Saiyan 2 managed to block Cell's attacks with his sword, and charged up a Burning Attack. The complicated series of hand movements produced a blast that launched itself right into Cell's face. With a growl of rage, Cell punched Trunks back as well. Both Super Saiyan 2s rose from the ground slowly. Gohan panted, "Ma…"

Cell appeared in front of Gohan, "Your efforts are futile!"

He kicked Gohan in the air, but Trunks emerged behind him, "Gallic Gun!"

The beam of energy hit Cell and knocked him into the ground. A barrier of energy shattered the Earth, causing breaks of energy to seep out like pillars of light surrounding a holy object. The violet aura of Cell surrounded him while he slowly hovered up, "My being towers above anybody! I am perfection! No…even more than that, I AM A BEING WHO HAS ACHIEVED POWER ABOVE PERFECTION!"  
His rage caused a wave of kiai which Trunks needed to block with his forearm. The bio-Android charged towards Trunks, but a voice yelled, "Kamehameha!"

The beam of energy hit Cell again, who was knocked back. The bio-Android finally had enough, "You damn Saiyans. I'll destroy the entire Solar System with you all! Get ready, this attack will contain my maximum power!"

The ground began shaking while Cell got his hands into a cupped formation, "Ka…"

An azure sphere of energy charged up while he placed both hands behind him, "Me…"

Gohan began charging up his own Kamehameha, and Trunks followed him by charging up his own Gallic Gun. Vegeta stood, his face bloody and his body wounded. Goku stared up too, "Incredible…the power that they're generating…"

Vegeta gave a rare smile to Goku, "I guess it's up to the next generation now."

A Cell Junior attempted to catch Vegeta by surprise, but Goku kicked him back, and the Cell Junior founded that Tatsu was behind him. Suddenly, it exploded while Tatsu panted, "That was the last one."

The noble Namekian's shirt had been torn, and one of his antennas had been ripped off from the childish ways of the Cell Juniors. He still remained standing though, and his strength was still formidable. Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha all emerged from the rubble. Tien growled as his biceps cramped up and panted, "I overused the Kaioken…"

Yamcha and Krillin weren't as injured, but Tien's cramps became frequent. Goku and Vegeta both stood over the cliff while Android #16 stood by himself, staring at Goku, 'He seems to be such a peaceful man, it's sad that I will have to kill him.'

Cell was nearly done charging his Kamehameha wave, as were Gohan and Trunks. The Kamehameha wave within Cell's hands glowed with a great magnitude, "Ha…Me…"

At last, he threw his hand out in the shape of a claw, "HA!"

Gohan and Trunks both fired their energy beams as well, and the three beams all collided into a brilliant explosion. Goku gasped, "Amazing…that amount of power that's generated could destroy several solar systems, not just one!"

Cell growled, "Give it up! You're weakened! I have the experience and abilities of your fathers and intelligence to rival that of the greatest in the universe! All you two have is the weight of living up to your fathers' legacies!"

Gohan panted, "It's…not…over…YET!"

He pushed more ki into his Kamehameha, but Cell's Kamehameha slowly began pushing the Gallic-Kamehameha wave combo back. Vegeta scowled, "No…this can't be! They've both transcended the Super Saiyan form by such a large margin, and yet…"

Cell laughed, "Your efforts are valiant, truly worthy of the offspring of both Goku and Vegeta. I'll give you this, you've surpassed them both, but you cannot defeat perfection!"

Vegeta leapt up from the cliff, using Instant Transmission to appear behind Cell. The bio-Android stared back in annoyance while Vegeta charged a crimson red Big Bang Crash, "Do not underestimate us!"

The blast of energy hit Cell's unguarded back, allowing Gohan and Trunks to get some leverage on the beam struggle. A massive shockwave of kiai around Cell pushed Vegeta into the mountain as he yelled, "I have no time for fools!"

Goku appeared next to Cell as well, firing a Kamehameha. The beam was blocked by a barrier, but Vegeta emerged to help, firing a Gallic Gun. Now, Cell had to deal with four energy waves, and the Super Saiyan 2s managed to gain ground slowly. Tatsu leapt up, "Mystic Charger!"

A sparkle of dust came towards Cell, before Tatsu closed his hand and it exploded, shattering the barrier. Cell gasped in shock as the Gallic Gun and Kamehameha combo hit his back. He struggled to keep his focus up while the image of Gohan and Trunks's combo grew closer. At last, the combo wave managed to overpower Cell, who gasped while he was attacked by four energy waves at once. A massive dome-like explosion covered the area, engulfing Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks. The remaining Z Fighters watched the spectacle in amazement, gaping at the amount of power they were witnessing. Mr. Satan and the news cast had been thrown back at least 40 feet comically just from the winds generated by the explosion. At last, dust and smoke covered the air. Gohan walked out slowly, followed by Trunks, followed by Vegeta, and then Goku. The four Saiyans stood, in bad condition, but still alive.

Gohan and Trunks both collapsed, reverting back to their base forms. Vegeta gave a laugh of pride, "My son…achieved a power beyond what was thought to be the pinnacle of Saiyan might."

Goku smiled too, "You did good Gohan, now you can rest."

Tatsu stepped forward, "At last, the dark cloud looming over the cosmos is over. Well done, we have emerged victorious from yet another foe."

However, Tatsu stopped and muttered, "Son Goku, there is a dark cloud around you as well…the foe is someone that cannot be overcome by even you. I do not understand these signals, but they are not positive."

Goku nodded, "Thank you for telling me this…now we'll have to use the Dragon Balls to wish back those who died from Cell's rampage."

Tien noticed Krillin walking at a slightly nervous pace, but decided to make nothing of the odd gesture. Suddenly, the monk decided to speak, "Does it mean it #17 and #18? They died when Cell was destroyed."

Goku stared at him for a moment, and then spoke, "It's probably best to exclude them out then."

#16 stood forward, "No…Androids #17 and #18 have some good in them; their heart is right, just bitter."

Goku thought for a moment, before Krillin added on, "Goku, could you please do this for me?"

The Super Saiyan sighed, "Fine, we may as well include them in our wishes too."

Hearing this, a strain of irritation appeared on Vegeta's temples, "Are you insane? The Android menace was stopped and now you want to revive those whose sole goal is to kill you?"

Goku turned towards Vegeta, "Calm down, we should give them a chance. After all, we gave you a chance and you turned out to be one of our invaluable allies."

Vegeta shook his head, "Kakarot you idiot, it's in their damn programming! Their sole goal is to kill you! They are not human; they are killing machines!"

Vegeta's golden aura flared up around him in rage as he placed Trunks down gently onto the ground, "Don't listen to this Android, and don't listen to your friend either!"

Goku placed Gohan down, "Hey, don't get Krillin involved in this, and if the Android's sole duty is to kill me then why hasn't #16 attacked?"

Vegeta yelled, "Because right now you're too damn strong! You and I could both obliterate that piece of scrap metal in an instant!"

"So?" Goku responded, "It's nice to have a rival that keeps you on guard!"

Vegeta scowled, "Oh is that it Kakarot? You want another rival because I'm not strong enough? I assure you, I am far more powerful than those Androids could ever be!"

Goku sighed, "Just give them a chance, we gave you a chance and you turned out to be one of our invaluable allies!"

The prince finally relented after a long staredown, "Fine, but you're responsible for what happens afterwards."

Goku smiled, "Thanks Vegeta," he turned towards Krillin, "Alright, let's get the Dragon Balls!"

With that, the Z Fighters all flew up to Kami's Lookout.

 _A few moments later…_

Krillin gave a courageous yell, "Revive all of Cell's victims that had some good in them!"

Goku gave a smile while he felt a surge of ki signatures upon the Earth again. Androids #17 appeared in front of the Z Fighters, and Android #18 rushed to hug his brother. The Android glanced around, "What happened…where's Cell?"

#16 spoke, "Cell has been beaten, we are in debt to the Saiyans."

Shenron's voice boomed out, "What is your second wish?"

Krillin responded, "We want to make #16, #17, and #18 human again!"

#18 advanced on Krillin in anger, "What do you think you're trying to do?"

Tatsu suddenly appeared in front of Krillin, acting as a barrier between him and #18, "Stop…he's trying to undo what Gero did to all of you. If you aren't grateful to him for doing this, then perhaps I should just finish you three right now."

#18 hesitated, and #16 placed a hand on her shoulder, "I do not sense any malice from Krillin, you may trust him."

Shenron's eyes glowed, "That wish is beyond my power."

A sweat bead dropped down Krillin's forehead, but Tatsu quickly substituted a wish, "Can you remove the self-destruct bombs from the Androids?"

Shenron's eyes glowed, "Your wish has been granted…"

Android #18 stared at the Z Fighters wide-eyed, but #17 placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's leave sis."

She nodded but before she did, she turned towards Krillin and gave a smile of gratefulness. The bald human's face turned red as he stammered with embarrassment. Tatsu turned towards Shenron, "We will save the third wish for later, thank you very much."

The dragon turned green and fell back into the Dragon Balls. Tatsu stood on a knee, and touched them, "It appears that I am still considered a Dragon Namek, Kami has sovereignty over this body right now…but Piccolo will be in control soon. We'll need to pick a new Guardian later."

Gohan and Trunks both groggily began to wake up. Trunks was the first to regain consciousness, giving a weak, "We did it…"

Gohan was next, and the youth Saiyan managed to give a proud grin as well, "It's finally over…"


	25. Chapter 25 Blast From the Past

**Chapter #25**

 **Blast From the Past**

The cold laughter rang out in the inner chambers of Dr. Raichi's Fortress. A voice came out, counteracting and drowning out the laughter, "What's so funny?"

Dr. Raichi stopped his laughter immediately, and floated out of the shadows from the crystal ball underneath him, " _Dear_ Dr. Myuu, do you not realize? This . . . this planet is perfect! The energy signatures of the Saiyans is here!"

A computer screen opened at Dr. Raichi's command, and a sudden number of bleeps appeared on the screen, "This is the perfect place to exact our revenge!"

Dr. Myuu stared up, and a wide grin slowly formed on his face, "Jackpot."

 _Capsule Corporation . . ._

Gohan stared out of the window while the odd, purple smoke spread and grew larger. The youth turned towards Bulma, "How much longer until the report is in?"

Bulma was busy typing on her computer while the sample of the bottle shook in the laboratory, "It should be done scanning soon . . ."

At last, a slow beep came from the computer while Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta rushed over to analyze the results. Bulma read over the cryptic code quickly, and then reread it. A gasp came from her while he muttered, "We have to destroy these things . . . fast!"

Gohan stared, "What are they doing?"

Bulma shook her head, "They're decaying the organ system of organisms, and they're decaying the cities! Whatever this stuff is, it's alien! We need to get rid of it now, or else the entire world will be destroyed completely!"

The Saiyans rushed out, waved goodbye and left quickly. On the way, they were joined by Tatsu. Goku turned towards the Namekian and gave a friendly smile, "Well Piccolo, did you sense the trouble too?"

Tatsu nodded, "Yes, there's something up with this smoke. After breathing it in, I felt my organs weaken, and had to regenerate them. By the way Goku, I am not Piccolo anymore, I told you that I'd prefer to be called Tatsu."

Goku scratched the back of his head mischievously, "Oops, guess I forgot!"

Vegeta finally stopped and pointed at a machine and nodded towards the others, "These are spread around the Earth. I'm sure that we all can find them, and it'd be more effective if we spread out."

Turning into a Super Saiyan, he yelled while he raised his hand at the machine, "Big Bang Attack!"

The Z Fighters agreed with Vegeta's point quickly, and all rushed away to get at the machines. Vegeta smirked, "Heh . . . Super Saiyan's impressive as always."

A shrill and reedy voice came from behind him, "Super Saiyan eh? It looks like I've just won the million-dollar jackpot!"

Vegeta turned around, and a blue-skinned, skinny alien with Saiyan body armor, a scouter, and oddly placed orange hair landed down. The alien smirked, "Ichigo is my name, and I've been hoping to find a Super Saiyan! Dr. Raichi ordered me to find one."

Vegeta floated over, "What are you? Dr. Raichi, that sounds like a Tuffle name!"

Ichigo smirked, "Heh! It seems like you Saiyans aren't as dumb as we thought!"

A look of shock passed over Vegeta's face, "Wh-what? Y-you're a Tuffle?!"

Ichigo pressed his hands together, and a beam of energy formed from his two hands. Ichigo leapt up in the air, and then brought his hands down in a slashing motion, "Crescent Blast!"

Vegeta was taken aback by the abrupt movement, but responded quickly, "Gallic Gun!"

Purple met blue in a powerful clash, resulting in shockwaves of power that were sent over the battlefield. Vegeta began coughing while he clutched his lungs, "Damn it! I should have remembered what the damn Namekian said!"

Ichigo laughed, "Not so high and mighty now are you Saiyan?"

The purple beam of the Gallic Gun began to fade, and the Crescent Blast hit Vegeta diagonally. A slash mark cut through the armor and his skin while the Saiyan fell to the ground, coughing out blood. The Saiyan leapt up quickly, and pressed his hand against the injury, "This means . . ."

He charged towards Ichigo, landing a solid left jab, "NOTHING TO ME!"

Before Ichigo could fly into a building, Vegeta appeared behind him, placing his hand directly on his back, "Big Bang Attack!"

The blast sent Ichigo flying in the air, where Vegeta squeezed his right hand tightly, and a massive explosion blossomed in the sky. However, the Saiyan's state was wavering, and he stared grimly at the explosion. It was of no surprise to him when Ichigo leapt out of a building at Vegeta with great speed. The Super Saiyan caught the fist easily, and then pointed two fingers at Ichigo, causing him to blow up directly in front of him. No blood came from Ichigo's body, instead, mechanical parts came out. Vegeta glared, "Androids. And just after that previous nightmare too."

 _Dr. Raichi's Fortress…_

Dr. Myuu cussed loudly, "Damn it! Ichigo's fell!"

Dr. Raichi, instead, began emitting that annoying laugh that Dr. Myuu hated, "Fell? Look at the data he's analyzed."

Dr. Myuu tapped on the screen, and a video was shown of Super Saiyan Vegeta charging towards the two. The two Tuffle scientists both had their eyes widened in shock. Dr. Raichi glanced at the screen too, "Heh heh heh. Perfect, that pampered Saiyan brat gets a taste of real pain!"

He turned over towards a small warrior, with a widow's peak and a blue scouter that was slumped over, unconscious.

 _Kami's Lookout…_

Mr. Popo finally relented, "Very well . . . you may both go."

Nappa nodded at Mr. Popo, and him and Raditz walked into the Time Chamber, ready to train.

 _West City…_

 _A few hours later…_

The group arrived back at their original spot, and Vegeta nodded, "So they're all destroyed?"

However, the Saiyan stood up, "No . . . there's one left in the area."

Tatsu raised his hand, "I'll handle it."

A sparkling dust of energy drifted over the machine slowly, and Tatsu quickly clenched his hands. However, a barrier emerged over the machine, and Tatsu's eyes widened, "What?"

A dreadfully familiar voice came from behind them, "Ohohohoho! It won't be that easy!"

Goku turned around, "Frieza!"

Another voice appeared next to Frieza, "Finally, I'll have a chance to obliterate these Saiyans!"

Vegeta scowled, "Cooler."

A silky smooth voice was heard too, "The Super Saiyans, right here, at our grasps."

Trunks pulled out his sword, "King Cold."

"I'm not interested in any of the Saiyans, I have my target right here!" yelled a growling voice.

Tatsu quickly retrieved Piccolo's memories and turned around calmly, "Lord Slug."

A raspy voice rang out, "All of you bore me, but I can't pass up an opportunity for revenge."

Gohan got into a combative stance, "Turles."

A golden aura engulfed the warriors in the center, while Goku rushed towards Frieza in his Super Saiyan form. Frieza drifted back and fired a quick Death Beam, but Goku leapt up over it and charged up a blast in his hand. He fired it, crashing Frieza into a building and causing him to disappear into purple smoke.

Cooler leapt over towards Vegeta, and attempted to knee the Super Saiyan. However, Vegeta blocked the knee, and fired an energy blast at Cooler's chest. The attack caused Cooler to give a scream while he too, turned into purple smoke.

Trunks blocked King Cold's fist with his sword, and then, quickly moved the sword in a downward slash motion, slicing King Cold in half and causing him too, to disappear to purple smoke.

Lord Slug and Tatsu both clashed with their enlarged arms. Tatsu leapt back, and charged up a beam with his fingernails, "Hmph . . . Nail's told me about how he beat you; I can do it again! Special Beam Cannon!"

The beam drilled through Lord Slug, whose shocked image turned into purple smoke as well.

Gohan blocked Turles's first attack, and then leaned back his right arm and blasted a hole in Turles's chest. He disappeared into purple smoke too, and the mutter of Trunks was heard, "So that's it from that."

However, the purple smoke reformed into the image of Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Lord Slug, and Turles. Vegeta's eyes widened, "What?"

Before any of them knew it, they were all knocked into groups of skyscrapers. Frieza stood before Goku, a Death Beam charged up in his hand, "Hohoho! Did you really think that it would be that easy?"

Goku struggled to get out of the crater, because the gas was slowly weakening him. Instead, he pulled his right hand into a claw, "Kamehame…" he whispered.

He used Instant Transmission to teleport in front of Frieza, "HA!"

Goku knew that the beam had made impact with Frieza, but was shocked to see the Frost Demon's image reappear in front of him. Frieza fired the Death Beam at Goku's leg, and the Saiyan yelled in agony. Frieza frowned, "Didn't I tell you? This will not be easy!"

A voice roared in Goku's head, "USE IT! THE SAIYAN INSTINCT YOU LOST AS A BABY BUT REDISCOVERED AS A CHILD!"

Goku clutched his head, "NO!"

Vegeta paid no attention to Goku's inner struggle, instead, he was busy blasting back Cooler, who kept on reforming. The son of Cold laughed coldly, "Don't you see Saiyan prince? I will keep coming back, but instead you will get weaker every time!"

Goku struggled up, mustering the energy for a quick energy beam. To his surprise, however, it destroyed the purple smoke that was Frieza. Goku stared, looking at his hands, "What?"

Vegeta had noticed Goku's victory, and a realization suddenly dawned upon him, 'I killed Frieza with an energy beam, and Kakarot hit him with one as well! This means that they disappear if we hit them with what killed them in the first place!'

He yelled towards Gohan, "Let's switch opponents!"

Gohan looked hesitant for a moment, but nodded. Vegeta came in with a powerful kick at Turles, and then began laughing confidently. In his hands was a charging Final Flash while the Saiyan prince smirked, "I know your weakness now! Final Flash!"

Turles gave a yell of protest while his body was devoured by the beam. No traces of the purple gas were left while Tatsu leapt back, using his telepathy for the first time in years, 'Nail! How did you kill Lord Slug?'

'I hit him with a Mystic Cannon, why?'

'Damn it! Could you tell me how you perform a Mystic Cannon?'

Suddenly, Tatsu was hit, disrupting the telepathic link.

'Wait, what the hell is happening!'

'Tell me now!'

'Ok! Ok! Put one hand behind you, and then summon your ki to the palm of your hand. You need to use only Warrior Namekian ki, and then once you've produced a golden sphere of energy, charge that up and fire it at him.'

Tatsu was already in the process of doing so, but instead, a white sphere of energy sprouted up. The Namekian cursed under his breath while disrupting his link with Nail, "Damn it . . . I'm too used to using Dragon Namekian Ki and Warrior Namekian Ki at once!"

Slug sent another beam of energy that Tatsu narrowly dodged. Finally, a golden ball of energy formed in his hand. The Namekian used the warrior spirit in him granted by Piccolo, and thrusted his hand forward, "Mystic Flash!"

Lord Slug gave a bestial yell of terror while the attack crashed into his body, obliterating it and destroying it completely. Vegeta leapt back to Cooler, "I know how to finish you as well . . . Super Gallic Gun!"

The purple cannon charged towards Cooler with great velocity and force, and the result was similar to the ones produced by the other Z Fighters. All of them now turned their attention to the last Ghost Warrior: King Cold, who seemed to realize the predicament he was in. Goku took the honors, charging up a Kamehameha wave and firing it. The Ghost Warrior gave one last yell, "You will all pay for this!"

Goku's Kamehameha finished the last of King Cold, just in time to have Bulma arrive on a Capsule Corp Hovercraft. A sort of white smoke was coming out of it, counteracting the dark. Bulma gave a golden smile to the Z Fighters, "I've figured out the cure to the gas! I'll take care of distributing it, you guys should all focus on the ones responsible for this!"

Suddenly, a great ki spike alerted the Fighters. Goku stared up at the now clean blue sky, "Whatever's behind the threat . . . it's up there!"

When they floated up near space, a dark planet was shown. Goku nodded towards the Z Fighters to follow him, and they did. On the planet, there was a gigantic fortress. It loomed over the Z Fighters like a tower, almost attempting to intimidate them out of their battle. Vegeta stepped forward, "The ki inside there . . . it feels familiar!"

 _Dr. Raichi's Fortress…_

Dr. Raichi gave a loud laugh while he stared at the screen, "They're here! They're finally here!"

Dr. Myuu stared gravely, and then snapped his fingers, "It's time my baby."

The organism in the test tube snapped open his eyes, and leapt out, destroying the tube. The creation grasped his hands, "At last . . . the Revenge of the Tuffles will be carried out!"

Dr. Myuu pointed to the captured fighter, "Take him . . . go into his body!"

Baby nodded, and suddenly, the fighter stood up, his hair now white, red lines now appearing under his eyes. His whole look was completely different. The fighter grasped his hands for a while, and then a large grin spread across his face, "Time for the extinction of all the Saiyans."

The fighter calmly walked out of the fortress, and the two Tuffle scientists began laughing.

 _Outside Raichi's Fortress…_

Vegeta stopped, while all the Z Fighters continued flying. Goku turned towards him, "What's wrong?"

Vegeta's eyes were incredibly wide, and he muttered, "That ki . . . Tarble's."

Trunks frowned, "Tarble? Who's that?"

An arrogant, reedy voice came out from the fortress, "Dear Prince Vegeta, does this scare you?"

A figure floated out calmly, his hair white, his eyes red, and his ki menacing. He looked almost identical to a shorter Vegeta, but then the prince began to regain his composure, "Tarble . . . what did the Tuffles do to you?"

Tarble looked at Vegeta calmly, and then smirked, "You filthy Saiyans are experiencing emotion at last."

A golden aura surrounded Tarble while Vegeta struggled to come to terms with himself. Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, and rushed towards Tarble. Tarble caught the fist easily, and Goku struggled in his grip. Tatsu rushed out, "Grand . . ." a golden sphere appeared in his left hand, "FLASH!"

Tarble yawned, and tossed Goku into the attack. Tatsu yelled out, "NO!"

Goku drifted down from the explosion caused, with most of his gi ripped off. Trunks charged towards Tarble with his sword extended, but Tarble calmly drifted to the left, grabbed the blade, and threw Trunks into the ground. Gohan charged up a beam within his two hands and yelled, "MASENKO!"

The beam was calmly deflected by Tarble, who yawned, "Don't you see? You Saiyans are all pathetic and worthless!"

Vegeta clenched his fists and growled, "Don't . . . call . . . Saiyans . . . worthless . . ."

The Saiyan rushed at Tarble with sudden speed, and his fist stretched back. Using momentum to his advantage, his fist was thrust forward into Tarble's gut, "YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

Tarble gasped, blood flowing out of his mouth while time seemed to stop. Then, it seemed to resume and Tarble was sent flying to the ground at a surprisingly fast speed. Vegeta panted, while an attack was charged in his one hand, "BIG BANG CRASH!"

He threw it to the ground, and watched coldly while the red explosion crashed into the ground. Tarble steadily flew out of the explosion, with barely even a scratch on his body, "Was that your best Saiyan prince?"

Vegeta was shocked, and he stammered, "W-what?"

Tarble's speed suddenly accelerated and he punched Vegeta in the gut. The Saiyan gasped, coughing out blood onto Tarble's glove. The possessed Saiyan scowled, "Disgusting," and threw the glove to the ground.

Tarble spun around, causing his foot to meet with Vegeta's jaw in a mighty kick. The Super Saiyan flew down, defeated. Tatsu flew up, "You hold a bitter grudge against the Saiyans."

Tarble stared at Tatsu evenly for a moment, and then replied, "A Namekian. My masters respect your race and their intelligence, so why ally yourself with these simians?"

Tatsu smiled, "These Saiyans are the kindest I've known. For many years, they've defended our race."

Tarble closed his eyes, "I see . . . your experience with them is quite different from ours. That means that we're at a disagreement!"

Tarble rushed at Tatsu, who expected this and dodged quickly. Within his hands was a sparkly gold dust, and he launched it. When it reached Tarble, he clenched his fist, causing it to detonate right in front of him. Tarble pushed away the smoke, "Is that all Namekian?"

Tatsu leapt back, muttering. A single beam descended from his brain to his finger. It was golden, and it pierced Tarble's breast. Tarble glanced, shocked for a moment, and then spat out blood, "What the?"

Tatsu stared calmly, "Do not underestimate the power of the Namekians."

However, Tarble struggled, and managed to recover, "None of you are winning!"

Vegeta stood up, and from his hand sprouted a sphere of energy. He gave a yell, "Big Bang Attack!"

Tarble turned back, shocked, while the attack crashed into him. Dust covered the air, as a ghost like figure flew out of Tarble. Vegeta stared, and then yelled, "A Senzu, who has the Senzu Beans?!"

Gohan flew over, with a bag. Vegeta hastily put it into Tarble's mouth, and rested his head against a rock, "Brother . . ."

Tarble panted, "Brother, the Tuffles. They've got a machine that can control you. A cut is all they need. There's two of them. The other, the other has the ultimate fighter, it's terrible, I've never seen power like this before!"

Vegeta nodded, "Tarble, do you recognize this state?"

Tarble shook his head, "What is it Brother?"

Vegeta stood up triumphantly, "This . . . is a Super Saiyan. The strongest fighter in the universe. Worry not Tarble, I'll be the one to stop the Tuffles."

Tarble stared up, and tears were seen in his eyes. Then he closed them, and fell, unconscious. Vegeta turned towards Tatsu, "Namekian, can I count on you to watch him?"

Tatsu nodded, "I doubt I'd be much help in the main fight anyways. That piercing attack's really drained me of my power. By the way, Vegeta . . ."

Vegeta nudged his head, ever so slightly to show that he was listening. Tatsu gave a smile, "You've really softened up haven't you? I've never seen you show love like that to anyone."

Vegeta scoffed, and stared at the others, "Well what do you say? There's two Tuffles in there, let's defeat them!"

Goku smiled, "Alright! I'm getting all pumped up!"

As the heroes entered in the fortress, their golden aura laminated the area. A cold laugh came from the fortress. "Who's there?" demanded Vegeta.

The laugh diminished, and a cold, raspy voice came from the darkness, "Prince Vegeta . . . I have been waiting for you."

Dr. Raichi suddenly gave a yell, "My hatred for all of you Saiyans! For what you've done to my homeworld! I will destroy you all, and kill you all slowly!"

The voice disappeared, and when Vegeta and Goku stood forward, they saw another Tuffle scientist, and a ghost machine. Vegeta prepared an attack, "There's the scientist and a ghost machine, we can destroy them in one go!"

Dr. Myuu responded, "Not so fast Saiyans. The fight hasn't even started yet."

A repeated whirr sound began, and a gigantic juggernaut suddenly came charging at the Z Fighters. His design was interesting, with green gems in his head, both his arms, and legs. His skin was red, and his power was tremendous. The Super Saiyans immediately leapt clear of his charging, and Goku powered up, "Kamehameha!"

The azure wave did little to damage the behemoth, who shut Goku's mouth and threw him to the ground. Dr. Myuu laughed, "Wonderful Hatchiyack, wonderful! Dr. Raichi truly has created the ultimate machine!"

Hatchiyack took sight at Vegeta, and grabbed the Saiyan. With his other hand, he grabbed Trunks, and smashed the two together like a kid playing with action figures. He threw the Saiyans back, and Gohan stood up, "Masenko!"

The beam deflected off Hatchiyack easily, who kicked Gohan back. Goku panted, "Incredible! He's even stronger than Broly!"

He closed his eyes, "I have to risk it."

A malevolent aura surrounded Goku while his hair turned black. The Saiyan kicked Hatchiyack back, but reverted quickly back to a regular Super Saiyan, 'I can't use that form's power! It's too risky!'

Dr. Myuu had raised an eyebrow, "What the hell was that?"

Meanwhile, Vegeta nodded towards Trunks, "Don't hold back! Use Super Saiyan 2!"

Trunks closed his eyes, focusing on his energy for a moment, and then bio-electricity sparked in his aura while his hair spiked up even more. In a zoom, Trunks disappeared from where he was, and appeared in front of Hatchiyack. Trunks slashed the machine, and green liquid spewed out while Hatchiyack yelled in pain. The machine attempted to grab Trunks, but the Super Saiyan 2 was simply too fast. Trunks was already charging a Finish Buster in his hand, and launched it at Hatchiyack. Goku gasped in wonder, "Whoa, Super Saiyan 2 really is amazing isn't it?"

The Finish Buster crashed into Hatchiyack brutally, and the machine clutched his head in apparent pain or suffering. Dr. Myuu scowled, "Impossible! Is the brat overpowering Hatchiyack?"

Hatchiyack finally managed to connect a blow, but Trunks was blocking the attack. The Super Saiyan 2 stared at Hatchiyack calmly, "Is that really it?"

Hatchiyack didn't respond, but instead landed a solid punch that caused Trunks to cough out blood. The Saiyan wiped off the trail of blood on his face, "So you're not all weak after all."

Hatchiyack roared and charged, "SAIYANS!"

Trunks dodged his first punch, and his second, and third. At last, the Saiyan yelled, "Gallic GUN!"

The purple beam of energy devoured Hatchiyack's figure, and caused Dr. Myuu to panic, "Baby now! Initiate the plan!"

Baby responded with a nod, and then leapt into a cut on Hatchiyack. Trunks suddenly yelled, "NO!"

The son of Vegeta attempted to fire a blast at Baby, but it was too late. Hatchiyack gave a chilling, bestial yell while his features morphed. Yellow armor sprouted over his torso, his eyes turned red, and his body was covered nearly entirely by yellow plating. Hatred echoed through his panting, and his aura was a dark turquoise, showing malevolence and vengeance. Baby Hatchiyack pointed at Trunks, his voice now a merge between the incoherent jargon of Hatchiyack and the eloquent reedy one of Baby's, "You . . . Saiyan. You have demonstrated impressive power. Now . . . it all ends!"

Trunks could barely react as Baby Hatchiyack appeared behind him. Instinctively, the Saiyan leapt up while Hatchiyack swung his fist around. Goku panted, "Incredible! His speed is really something else!"

Gohan stood up, 'That power against Cell . . . the power Trunks is using, I have to draw it out!'

However, try as he might, Super Saiyan 2 just couldn't come naturally to the boy. Goku noticed this and yelled, "Release your power! Show him the hatred you showed Cell!"

A yell of pain shook them while Vegeta gave a yell of outrage, "Trunks!"

The Saiyan spat out blood while he was cleanly struck by Hatchiyack. Goku leapt up, a Kamehameha charging in his hands. Using Instant Transmission, he arrived in front of Hatchiyack and fired the attack at point-blank range. Even before the Kamehameha wave dissipated, Hatchiyack's hand swung through the blast and grabbed Goku by the neck. Giving a roar of rage, he punched Goku repeatedly, with each time causing the Saiyan to cough out blood. Gohan yelled, "STOP!"

Hatchiyack paid no attention, and repeated his attack again and again, until Goku reverted his state. While the Saiyan fell, Hatchiyack grabbed his mouth and threw him to the ground. A blue beam of energy was charged in his hand while he muttered, "Farewell Saiyan."

A purple beam of energy pushed him back, however, and the attacker was revealed to be Trunks, who was panting with great effort. Gohan immediately ran towards Goku and gave him the last Senzu bean. The Saiyan struggled, and then climbed up slowly, turning towards Gohan. His voice was uncharacteristically strict, "Gohan . . . you have to beat him! As long as he's alive, the gas machines will be rebuilt, Earth will be destroyed, and we'll all die here!"

Gohan shook his head, "It's no use . . . Trunks is a Super Saiyan 2, and not even he has much of a chance!"

Goku grabbed Gohan by the shoulders, now staring at him eye to eye, "Gohan! Vegeta and I are weaker than you. Even if Super Saiyan 2 cannot match him, two Super Saiyan 2s is a much greater force than one. Show him . . . the power of the Saiyans, the power of Earth!"

A painful yell from Vegeta and Trunks finally snapped the youth to his senses. A lightning aura began crackling around Gohan while his voice became mixed with one of rage. His hair spiked up, and electricity peppered his aura, decorating it with a threat of power. He stood up, nodded at Goku, and walked slowly to Hatchiyack. This turn of events didn't seem to have any bearing on the creation's emotions, instead, he tried to grab Gohan, but the Saiyan disappeared calmly. Goku tried to track his movements, and even with the familiarity of his ki, found that Gohan's speed outstripped even his senses. He saw Gohan at the side of Hatchiyack, a Kamehameha charged up in his hand. The machine realized this too late, and was swept back by the power of Goku's son.

Trunks stood next to Gohan, "It's glad to see you take on that form again. Come on, let's show them the power of the Saiyans that they hate so much!"

Gohan nodded, and took the left whereas Trunks took the right. The two demonstrated their new speed by dodging Baby Hatchiyack's punches, and both jabbed Hatchiyack. The machine grabbed the two Saiyans and threw them to the ground. Gohan panted while he placed his two hands together, "MASENKO!"

Trunks performed a group of complicated and fast hand motions, producing a yellow sphere of energy, "BURNING ATTACK!"

The two blasts both struck Baby Hatchiyack, but the machine tanked the attacks head on like they were nothing. Trunks shook his head, "Unreal, what is this power?"

Vegeta stood next to Trunks now, "We need to finish this, put all of your power into this blast Trunks. On my count . . ."

A nonverbal exchange occurred between them, and they both performed the stance for the Gallic Gun. Sensing this, Hatchiyack charged up a barrier, "Try and break this you primitive trash!"

Both of them gave a synchronized yell, "GALLIC GUN!"

The Father-Son attack charged towards Hatchiyack, struggling against the barrier. Hatchiyack began laughing, "It's pointless Saiyans! Let this be a mark of my power to you! There is nothing you can do!"

Goku nodded towards Gohan, and the two appeared behind Hatchiyack. They performed the Kamehameha pose in a synchronized motion, and then the two both threw their hands forward at once, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Hatchiyack's face looked alarmed when the Father-Son Kamehameha crashed into the barrier as well. However, the barrier still stood, even withstanding the four powerful attacks. Dr. Myuu covered his eyes and scurried away. He was right next to a spaceship, and seemed to realize the fate of Baby and Hatchiyack. He pressed a few buttons, and the spaceship flew off. Nobody paid any notice to this, however.

Tatsu walked in, on Tarble's shoulders. The Saiyan gazed at Vegeta, and his face turned into one of prideful glee. Tatsu smiled at him, "Let's join in. Dragon Flash!"

The white beam of energy sent even more pressure to Hatchiyack, and Tarble fired a blue beam of energy. The now six beams clashed against Hatchiyack's barrier, and a roar of energy resonated throughout the fortress. It was starting to crack and break from the pressure. The warriors, however, still had not done much on the barrier. Goku turned towards Gohan, and smiled, "Son, you've made me proud. Take care of your mother for me, take care of the Earth, and show them all how strong you are."

Gohan stared, confused, "Father, what do you mean?"

Goku turned his attention back to Hatchiyack, his gaze now fierce. The Kamehameha wave increased in intensity while Goku yelled in earnest, pouring all of his ki, and now his life energy into the blast. Gohan yelled, "FATHER NO!"

Vegeta was yelling too, "KAKAROT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Goku merely gave a smile to them and muttered, "Bye, Guys."

The Kamehameha wave finally pushed through Hatchiyack's barrier, and the machine's eyes widened in fear while the six waves completely obliterated both Hatchiyack and Baby. The victory was not felt, however, because Goku turned back into his regular, palm tree haired self and fell. Gohan rushed over and checked for his pulse. His eyes widened and a solitary tear dropped from his eyes when he felt none. Vegeta gazed in shock too, while the reckless earthborn Saiyan slept with a smile on his face. Trunks stared for a moment, and the knelt next to Gohan, "He was the best hero I ever knew. He'd have done a much better job than I did against the Androids."

Gohan shook his head and closed his eyes, tears flowing freely now. The Saiyan began clutching his hands so tightly that they began to bleed, and suddenly, Trunks understood. Gohan's image turned into him, and the dead body of Goku turned into Gohan's. Rain silently pattered in the area while Trunks yelled with sorrow and despair. Then, he was sent back to realization and gasped. He understood, what family love was and patted Gohan's shoulder affectionately.

After a while, the sobs finally stopped, while Vegeta stepped forward. He put his hands around Goku's body silently, and nodded to the others while they slowly traveled out of the fortress. The group flew out of the area, and back into West City. Vegeta grabbed Goku, and when they reached Capsule Corporation, he set the hero to rest on the step. Bulma began nagging them for getting back late, but put her hand to her mouth. Vegeta looked at her, and it seemed that a thousand words were said in their nonverbal exchange. He stood up, and looked at Goku's dead body for a while before muttering, "Tell Chi-Chi the news. Kakarot, no . . . Goku deserves at least a funeral."

At last, a drop of rain pattered onto Goku's face, and then the face was wet with even more rain, almost as though the skies, the heavens, and the potential celestial forces that controlled the universe were weeping. A solemn hum rang throughout the rain, a requiem for Earth's greatest hero.

 _Hey guys, I'm back after a long hiatus for Light of Hope! Looking at the previous chapters, I think that they weren't very well written, so I'm asking if I should continue this series. After reading the series, I realized that there was no after effect of Goku turning into a Super Saiyan early, so I've decided to create it with the Negative Super Saiyan. If anything about the form isn't too clear, I'll explain it in the next chapter, but it's unique to Goku because of his early transformation into the Super Saiyan form. Personally, I think that this is the greatest chapter I've written in Light of Hope. If you have any suggestions or tips for me to improve, please do PM me, or write a constructive review. If it's negative, please do say what you disliked about this chapter or the series in general. Have a fantastic New Year, and enjoy your day!_


End file.
